I'm yours
by rrabbit
Summary: Ginny Weasley has been married to Draco Malfoy for two years. Not by choice of course. This story follows them through the life that they have together.. Dark, with a lot of adult things..
1. Chapter 1

"Slut," he says as he held a fistful of my hair painfully in his hands.

The look on his face was frightening. Not because it was screwed up in anger or red with intense feeling, but rather because it was calm and collected. Only his harsh words revealed what he was thinking.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" he asks softly as his eyes bore into mine, which were now overflowing with tears from the pain and confusion.

"Please," I whimper as he twists the hand that held my hair more forcefully. I sounded pathetic. I tried to move my body away from him, only to have him tug on my hair a little harder making me wince.

"Would you like to tell me what you were doing talking to that disgusting mudblood?"

My heart dropped, my eyes widened. I knew what he was talking about now. I had gone to the stables earlier that day to look at the horses. Jacob, one of the muggle born servants, had answered a few of my questions I had regarding the animals. It was innocent…. I didn't even think about it….

"Ginevra?" he questioned with a hint of warning, an eyebrow raised.

I looked down at the Persian carpet. "I'm sorry I didn't even realize. I just wanted to know about the horses." I whispered. I knew I was in trouble, though. He's been so crazy lately.

He let go of me and I dropped to the floor. I didn't dare get up as he turned his back to me and walked behind his desk. We were in his study. He summons me here when I'm in trouble, when he thinks I've done something wrong. His narrow back is still towards me as I watch him remove the lid to the bottle of brandy and pour it into a glass.

"What rule did you break today, my love?" his voice is sweet but I know the malice that's hidden beneath it.

I didn't answer so he slowly turned around to survey me, still sitting on the floor. He brought the glass up to his mouth and downed it in one gulp. A shiver runs up my spine, I know what alcohol does to him.

"I asked you a question, princess. I suggest you answer it."

"I.. I.." I look down again unable to meet his silver glare. "I talked to another man with out you present…" My face is red. I'm humiliated by his stupid rules. I hate that I'm afraid of him, I hate that I'm his wife.

He smirks. "Now tell me, have you forgotten my rules already?"

"Of course not!" I answer quickly; I don't need to learn that lesson again….

"Really? Since you haven't forgotten then that leads me to believe that you knowingly disobeyed me. We both know how that displeases me." His eyes are narrowed staring a hole right through me.

My eyes fill with tears again. "Please, Draco! I didn't mean it… I wasn't even thinking. Please, don't be mad. It didn't mean anything." I get up to my knees as he makes his way over to me. I look up at him as he stands in front of me, bringing the back of his hand to brush against the side of my face. I grab his hand and hold it there, leaning into it. I look so submissive, like he wants me to be. This is not where I want to be but I know it's not only my life that's at stake if I should make him mad.

I close my eyes, admitting defeat now before it gets out of hand. "I'm sorry, Draco. It won't happen again. Please, forgive me." I add an extra little sniffle at the end in hopes of catching his sympathy.

He's looking down at me, an odd sort of smile playing on his lips. "My poor little wife… Perhaps I have given you too many freedoms." My eyes snap open to his.

I wanted to snort and laugh. Freedoms? What freedoms? I wasn't allowed to leave my room for three months after he made me marry him. I'm not allowed to talk to anyone unless I have his permission. In fact I'm not allowed to do anything without his permission. Going down to the stables today was one of the few times I had left the house in a year without him with me.

He nods his head as if he made a decision and removes his hand from my face. "You are no longer allowed to leave the Manor to explore the grounds." His voice was final but I was desperate. I stand up.

"I won't talk to that boy again… please don't do this. I love to go outside."

I know my argument is silly but when you have no one but Draco to talk to and you're stuck in a ridiculously old, menacing house, you tend to enjoy the fresh air and sunshine. He looks at me oddly again. Sometimes I think he loves me in his own sort of way. Why else would he want me so badly? He went to great lengths to capture me just so he could make me his wife. I know he wants me to love him… he forces me to say it all the time.

He sighs loudly and puts his hands on my hips pulling me to him. All traces of his calm anger are gone. "You know I won't change my mind. This is your punishment for disobeying me."

"But… I'll be good, I promise! I won't talk to Jacob anymore." I bring my arms up to his chest trying to persuade him. It took him forever to agree to let me go outside. I don't want to lose that again.

"Jacob," He says the name with disgust, his anger is back. He tightens his hands on my waist. "Jacob won't be talking to anyone anymore."

My face pales, my heart quickens. I know he's studying my reaction, if I seem too upset he'll get jealous and that will just cause more trouble, so I take deep breaths trying to calm myself.

"Did you kill him?" I whisper, barely audible.

"No." was his answer.

I'm relieved. "Did you send him away?"

"No."

Now I'm puzzled. "What did you do then?" I ask carefully.

A wicked smirk graces his features. "I cut out his tongue."

My body stiffens as I stare at him, I can't hide my surprise.

"He deserved it… he knew not to talk to you but he did anyways. As a matter of fact I think I went easy on him." After he says this his mouth comes crashing down on mine. I'm too stunned to react, too upset to move. This angers him. He stops the kiss and looks me in the eyes. "I think you need to be reminded who you belong to."

He grabs my wrist and violently pulls me towards his large, mahogany desk. He turns me around so that his chest is pressed into my back. His fingers grasp the back of my dress and without warning he rips the cloth from my body. I jump in surprise and he gives a low chuckle in my ear. He removes my bra and knickers so that I stand facing his desk completely naked and exposed. He starts touching my body, squeezing my breasts painfully.

"Put your hands on the desk." He demands. I obey.

I'm bent over his desk with my eyes closed tight as he licks and kisses his way around my body. I feel his fingers enter me and I can't stop my gasp.

"You're wet for me." I can feel him smirk.

I'm use to his roughness now… I've grown to like it, even though I hate myself for it. He's the only man I've ever been with; this is the only sex I know. His fingers work their way in and out, making me feel warm and dizzy from the sensation. I forget about everything that has happened, everything he's done to me and my family, I just need him right now.

"Draco.." I moan as I rock back into him.

"Yes, my love."

"I want you." My voice is low and breathless.

He removes his fingers and leans his weight on my back. His hands come down to rest on either side of mine so I'm caged in by his body. He licks my neck and then whispers in my ear.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You."

"Who do you love?"

"You." I sound desperate. He removes his hands and steps back, I hear him unzip his pants.

"Say it." He says. I feel him getting closer.

"I love you…. Please Draco." I'm whining now, I hope my brothers never see me this way.

"Say it again."

"I Love you." With that he enters me with such a force that I fall forward.

X

I limp down the hallway. He was really forceful tonight in his study and it hurts to walk. He refuses to heal me. I think it does something to his ego to have me limp around his house with a major pain between my legs because of him. I finally reach my room, our room, and I head straight to the bathroom to take a shower and put on my night clothes. When I'm all prepared for bed I walk through the dark doors on the right side of the room. Stepping into the blue and white, richly decorated room that has a light delicate smell, I smile as I walk up to the crib that's in the center.

Cassius lies sleeping soundly as I brush my hand through his pale blond hair. He's only eight months old but he looks so much like Draco it's frightening. I never thought I'd have children this young, I'm only 20, but then again I never thought I'd be kidnapped and married off to Draco Malfoy either. Cassius moves his head in his sleep. I smile again, a wave of love rushes through my body. I love my son more then anything and because of him I've tried to warm up to Draco. I don't want my son to grow up broken.

"Are you coming to bed?" I turn around to see Draco leaning against the door frame, arms crossed in only a pair of black pajama bottoms, showing off his smooth chest.

I give one last glance to our son and walk back into the bedroom. As I lay snuggled tight in Draco's arms he whispers in my ear and it makes me shiver. "Remember we have to go to Zabini's tomorrow for dinner. You and Cassius will be ready at seven."

I don't reply I just nod my head to show that I heard him. My stomach clenches painfully. I don't like being around Draco but I especially hate being around his Death Eater friends. Most of them ignore me but some say hateful things to me when Draco's not around, and since Draco's outrageously jealous and possessive of me if I look at another man in a way he doesn't like I get in trouble. Like I would like any of his stupid friends anyways...

My life is the pits… Since Voldemort had won the war muggle-born witches and wizards have been made into lower class servants, slaves actually. Draco, and all of his friends, own many of them and treat them cruelly. Sometimes, just for their own amusement, just for a joke. It makes me sick but there's nothing I can do about it now so I try to shield my son from it as much as possible, but when they're all together it's ten times worse. Tomorrow is going to be terrible. I groan into my pillow as I fall into a fitful sleep, my horrid husband's breath on the back of my neck.

X

Cassius looks adorable in the blue outfit I chose for him. He's sitting in his playpen, chewing on the corner of a stuffed dragon as I get ready for the night. I look into the mirror as I do my hair up in a fancy twist. My hair is thick and a dark, burnt auburn color that trails down well past my shoulder blades. I want to cut it short but of course I'm not allowed. Draco told me he likes to look at it too much for me to butcher it off. He's a control freak and has to have a say in everything I do, or say, or eat, or wear… the list goes on.

My dress is simple, black, and sleeveless that stops short just above my knees. I have to admit I do look good, a Malfoy would accept no less. I lean over the vanity to get closer to the mirror as I put in a pair of pearl ear rings to round out my look. I hear the door open and close, Draco enters. I see his reflection come up behind me in the mirror. He looks handsome, like always. I think if you're as wealthy as his family it's impossible to be ugly.

"Almost ready?" He asks as he stands directly behind me.

I give him a tight smile. "Could you zip up my dress?"

He does so and drops a kiss on my shoulder. "You look wonderful."

I smile again, not a real one mind you, but I doubt he knows the difference. He only sees what he wants to. I start applying my make up as he walks over to the play pen and picks up Cassius. He kisses his cheek and shifts him so he's holding him on his hip. I stop what I'm doing to watch him with the baby. Draco is actually a good father to Cassius. Considering the way he treats me I was afraid he'd abuse our son, but he hasn't… not yet anyways. He's not overly affectionate, but he does have his moments. Like right now he's murmuring little things into his ear, making Cassius giggle. I know he loves him, and that makes me happy, maybe even grateful, that he keeps the monster that's in him away from our son.

"I'm ready." I say finally and Draco looks up from the baby and nods.

"I'm hoping we won't have a repeat of what happened last time." He says as I walk towards him to take the baby.

"That wasn't my fault." I try to defend myself but I know it's fruitless.

Last time we went to one of these dinners one of his Death Eater friends cornered me while I was on my way back from the bath room. The Death Eater, his name was Simon, knew my brother Bill from school and apparently hated him. He decided to tell me all about it while pinning me to the wall. I thought he was going to rape me. Draco found us this way and instead of getting mad at his friend for obviously assaulting me, he was angry with me, saying I shouldn't have tempted his stupid friend. When we got home Draco locked me in my room for a week. He took all my books away, and anything else that could serve to entertain me during the day, making it so I was totally alone. He wouldn't even allow me to see Cassius, who was a newborn at the time. That was the hardest.

"If I catch you alone with another man again, I swear I will lock you in the dungeons for a month." His voice was cold. I knew this wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

I take the baby and cast my eyes down. "Then keep your friends away from me." I look up at him. He's starting to get up set so I try to calm him down by bringing my free hand up to his face and I push some of his blond hair out of his eyes. "I don't want to be with anyone but you." I reassure him, I lie, I bring my hand to his neck, playing with his hair.

He smiles. "Let's go."

X

Zabini Manor is similar to Malfoy Manor. It's way too big, too pompous, dripping in expensive furnishing, and freaking cold. The main difference is, instead of the Malfoy crest all over the place, there is the Zabini's. The arrogance knows no bounds in these upper pureblood families. I shiver and hold on to Cassius a little tighter as we walk into the main hall. I miss my childhood home. It was small, warm, and full of people I cared about. I'll never see it again. The Death Eaters burned it down the night Draco took me.

"Ah, the Malfoys have finally arrived," says a disgustedly sweet voice from the stairs. I look up into the eyes of Jade Zabini, Blaise's wife. She's wearing a shimmering white dress lined with diamonds, her dyed blonde hair is pulled up into a confusing looking hairstyle and her classically beautiful face is over powered with make up charms. She walks closer to us, giving me a sly smile. She knows of my situation, they all do.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you look absolutely radiant tonight," I wish I could hit her, "and Little Cass is looking so handsome!" She brings a hand up and pinches Cassius' cheek. He turns his head away from her, I smile at him.

"Thank you, Jade." I say politely.

"Come now. Everyone is already in the dining hall." Draco puts his hand on the small of my back as we follow Jade. We reach the double doors and she turns around to look at us. "Oh, I almost forgot. All the children are upstairs with the nannies. SARAH!" She yells, well, more like screeches. I hear footsteps pounding on the cold marble floor. To my right I see a teenage girl running towards us. She looks worn out and uncomfortable as she stops to stand in front of us. She clasps her hands in front of her and keeps her head pointed down to her shoes.

"You called, Mistress."

"Stupid girl, what took you so long?" Jade is annoyed.

I scrunch my eyebrows together and stare at Jade in disbelief. This girl didn't take long at all and it looked like she ran the whole way.

"Sorry, Mistress, I came as fast as I could." I look down at the young girl sympathetically. Her life must be hard. The upper class thinks its fun to have muggle born servants and they expect them to be as efficient as the house elves. That's just impossible.

"Hmmf, save it for someone who cares. Take young Cassius here up to the play room with the others."

The girl timidly walks up to me and holds out her arms. I'm reluctant to let him go in this house full of snakes.

"Ginevra, he will be fine." Says Draco lightly and puts a little pressure on my back to comfort me. Sometimes he can be nice.

I slowly put Cassius in the young girl's arms. He starts to wiggle and cry realizing it isn't me who's holding him. I put my hand on his face and kiss his forehead. "It's ok, baby. I'll see you soon." He puts his arms out to me inviting me to pick him up, that breaks my heart every time. I hold one of his hands and place a kiss on his little palm. "Be good, Cass. We'll see you later. Go have fun with the other kids."

"Bit attached isn't she." I hear Jade sneer behind me. Since my back is to her I'm able to roll my eyes. The girl holding my son sees this and dares a little smile at me. I smile back.

"Well, she is his mother." Drawls Draco. "Come on, darling." He takes my hand and we follow Jade into the dining room. I hear the girl behind me whisper that she'll take good care of him.

X

Dinner was boring and uneventful as it always is. The men talk of various business ventures, Quidditch, and how the marvelous plans of the all powerful "Dark Lord" will help future society. While the women spoke of clothes, general gossip, and new cosmetic charms. I, however, just looked down at my plate and ate my food without trying to converse with anyone. The one time that I did look up from my plate, I was met with the demeaning stare of Blaise Zabini. The way he leers at me makes me want to take a shower. His handsome face smirks when he catches my eye.

"So, Mrs. _Malfoy_," He stresses the Malfoy part to an annoying degree. "How are you doing this evening? You haven't spoken one word." He picks up his wine glass and takes a small sip, waiting for me to answer.

"I'm fine, thank you." My answer is short. I want him to stop talking to me. I noticed that Draco has stopped talking to the man beside him, no doubt listening to my conversation.

"Good, good. You know I ran into a relation of yours yesterday in Diagon Alley. It was quite… interesting." He's grinning at me.

"Really?" Is all I say. My throat has tightened and I'm trying not to seem like I care. Draco would get mad and I know that's the only reason Blaise was bringing it up.

"Yes, it was your mother actually." The rest of the table is quiet now.

My breath catches. I haven't seen my mother since the night of the fire, the night I was taken. Two years ago. My mind flies back to that memory. I had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. My mother and father were upstairs in their bedroom and my brother Charlie was staying with us, asleep in his old room. He was wounded by an old death eater the week before, during a small battle in Hogsmeade. I woke with a start to loud crashes and voices. I jumped up and ran to my parent's room to see if they knew what was happening. My mother was sitting anxiously in the middle of their bed while my father was standing, clutching his wand, staring out the window.

"Mom? Dad?" I questioned as I stepped in.

"Oh, Ginny, dear!" My mom is scared and that scared me more then anything. I ran to her and she embraced me in her arms. I felt like a small child again. "Dad, what's going on?"

He tears his eyes from the window and looks to us. His face is pale and he has tears in his eyes. I always thought of my dad as a superhero, afraid of nothing and stronger then everyone. At that moment, I knew I was wrong.

"Honey…. I'm…" before he could finish Charlie burst into the room dragging his wounded leg, wand in hand.

"My God, there must be at least twenty of them out there!"

My mind was reeling. "Twenty what!?" I was quite hysterical at that point.

"Get your wand, Gin." My fathers voice sounded doomed, and with good reason.

I ran to my room, my nightgown billowing around me as I grabbed my wand on the nightstand. Something caught my eye out side. I looked out the window, there were hooded figures carrying wands, surrounding our whole house. Death Eaters. My stomach dropped. We never had a chance.

One of the Death Eaters came out to speak to us. He told my family that if I came with them peacefully then no one would get hurt. My father and brother had outright refused so the death eater, who I later found was Lucius Malfoy, killed Charlie. I don't remember much after that. I know that I promised to do what they wanted if they didn't kill my parents. I remember Draco taking off his mask and smiling at me like I was a Christmas present. I remember them setting the Burrow on fire….

Then I was taken away to Malfoy Manor, where I was told that I would marry Draco or my mother and father would die. I was to be a good, obedient lover to him. I was too numb to speak. They also told me that earlier that night Harry Potter had died at the hands of the Dark lord and the wizarding world now belonged to them. I finally managed to ask why. Why did I have to marry Draco? His response was a smirk and he said it was because he wanted me and he always got what he wanted….. I never saw my mother or father again but I was assured they were alive. If they weren't Draco wouldn't have anything to hold over me.

"….Well, Ginny?" I snap my eyes to Blaise. I try to control my emotions.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear me? I asked you if you would like to know what she was doing?" He has an evil smirk again. I glance to Draco, his jaw is twitching and his eyes are staring straight ahead. I know it's not because he is worried and wants Blaise to stop tormenting me. It's because he doesn't want me to care about any one but him, even if it is my own mother.

I take a drink of my wine and place it down on the table. "Not particularly." I say. Keeping my voice flat as I pick up my fork and start eating again. Draco relaxes beside me and starts talking to the man beside him again. Blaise is defeated and starts eating. I've said the right thing, Draco won't punish me tonight. My heart hurts. I do wish I knew what my parents were doing. At least I know my mother is alive I tell myself.

X

After everyone is finished eating we all move to one of the main living rooms. The men smoke cigars and drink liquor while the women stand in a circle by the fire talking and giggling like they were still in school. I distance myself and sit on the window seat, staring at the sky. I'm unbelievably bored. I seem to always be bored now, so I start counting the stars. I've gotten up to 532 when I hear someone clear their throat beside me.

I turn to find a very amused looking Pansy Parkinson by my side.

"Well, Weasley. It's nice to see you being anti-social… yet again." She giggles a little at the end of her sentence. She thinks she's amusing.

I don't even answer her I turn my head back to the window. Out of all the people here Pansy hates me more then anyone. She loved Draco and wanted to marry him after Hogwarts, instead he married me. Someone who she thought was below her. Imagine what that did to her ego. I would trade positions with her any day, though. Oh, the irony.

"I see you have yet to learn any manners, weasel." I roll my eyes. She always says these things to me. She really should find some new material. "You can take the girl out of the mud hole but you can't take the mud hole out of the girl, right?"

"What do you want, Pansy?" I would rather go back to counting the stars then hear her voice any longer.

She giggles again. "Well, you looked so lonely over here. I just thought you could use some company."

I glare at her. It doesn't seem to have any affect on her.

"How is little Cassius doing? I will admit he is cute. Luckily he looks just like Draco. Could you imagine if he inherited your hair? Oh, the horror!"

"He's fine." I chose to ignore the insult about my hair… considering hers is the color of dirt.

"Oh, and did you hear? They did a raid on a home somewhere near London and guess who they found?"

She's gotten my interest now, this was the only reason she came over here. "Who," I ask. I try not to sound needy.

"No one too important. Just that stupid Mudblood Granger."

I freeze and then I stand up. "Hermione?" I whisper.

She smiles maliciously and turns away, back to the circle of women. I had assumed Hermione was dead after I saw her wanted picture in the paper. I thought they would have murdered her by now. My best friend…. I have to get out of this room but of course I have to ask Draco if I can leave. I found him sitting in an armchair in the adjoining room with his legs crossed and a glass of brandy in his hand. He was talking to Crabbe who sat across from him.

"Of course I told him no, the stupid half-breed. Could you imagine working side by side with an idiot like Kane Miller….."

"Draco?" My voice is small. I'm standing beside his chair and he turns his head up to look at me. He looks mildly surprised.

"Ginevra?"

"May I go check on Cassius?" I want the comfort now of someone I love and right now that's my son.

"Why?" he asks. His eyebrow is raised, he's suspicious.

"Because I'm bored in there and I want to see how he's doing." I look him in the eyes, mine pleading. I put my hand on top of his. "Please?"

He looks down at my hand and then back up to my face, his eyes are narrowed. I think he'll say no but he surprises me by saying. "Fine, you may go but come right back here. I'll be checking with the servants to make sure you're telling the truth."

I want to roll my eyes. His need to have total control over me is exhausting. I try to play him to the best to my ability. I don't want to be completely broken. Two years with him has taught me how to handle situations like this. Even though I hate being treated like an object, like a prisoner, I've become use to it. So instead of snapping at him like I would have done once upon a time, I bend down, kiss his cheek, and whisper a thank you in his ear.

X

I take my time walking up the grand stair case and pause every once in a while to look at the magnificent paintings that line the walls in the twisted hallways. My thoughts drift back to my family, half of them dead, the other half I have no idea. Hermione…. What will happen to her now? Will they kill her or make her into a slave? I wish I could see her. I miss my old life so much. I miss Harry. A tear falls down my face. I swipe it away quickly. I haven't thought of Harry in a long time, it just hurts too much. I loved him and we were supposed to be together. Get married, have a family, instead… No I can't think of such things.

I stand in front of the play room door. Silent tears fall down my face. I haven't let myself cry over my old life for a long time, it just makes me bitter and sad. It makes Draco hateful and violent. I take a long shaky breath, wiping my tears with the back of my hand, and open the door.

The play room looks like a giant toy store. The walls are painted pale green with a cream boarder close to the high ceiling. Various paintings of picture book characters line the walls, bouncing around like real animals. Every game or toy a child could ever want is somewhere in this large room. My eyes travel to the center where the four children are being played with by two Nannies. Cassius is lying on his back giggling while the timid girl from before is playing peek-a-boo with him and my heart twists at the scene. I walk up behind them with a soft smile on my face.

"I think he likes you." I say.

The girl jumps up and faces me her eyes glued to the ground. I notice the other girl, who is holding the one year old daughter of Blaise and Jade in her arms, do the same thing.

"Sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. I didn't hear you come in."

"Don't apologize to me. What are your names?" I ask trying to sound friendly. None of the servants at the Manor are allowed to socialize with me. The one's who do usually end up injured or worse… so I'm pretty much like a sickness they'd rather avoid. Draco makes it impossible to have any friends.

"My name is Sarah, and her name is Kate." Both of their faces are still towards the ground.

I sigh and look down at my son who's starting to get agitated that no ones paying attention to him. I bend down to pick him up. "You don't have to act scared around me…. I'm not like the others." My voice is soft. "And please, call me Ginny."

I kiss Cassius' cheek as he moves in my arms. I sit him down on the ground again and start playing with his feet. "Are you going to be a great Quidditch player, little man?" He gurgles in response. Without taking my head away from him I address the girls. "You two are really good with children. Thank you for looking after Cassius for me."

"It's alright, Mrs. Malfoy. It's our job." Says the sandy haired girl named Kate.

"Ginny, Kate… call me Ginny. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you? You look very young." I'm starved for conversation out side of Draco so this is like heaven to me.

"I'm thirteen, Mrs. M…. Ginny."

"Do your parents work here too?" As soon as I ask this I notice her face turn red and she looks away.

"Her parents are dead." Says Sarah, I suddenly feel guilty. It was probably my stupid husband who killed them.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Is all I can say.

"Look at me!" screams a small voice across the room. A little boy, about four years old is balancing on top of one of the shelves.

"Oh, no! Little Master, Get down from there!" Yells Sarah as she runs towards the little boy. Pulling him off the shelf.

"I need to go back" I say, I don't want to go back to the snake pit. I give Cassius one last hug. "See you later, my little prince." I turn toward the two girls. "Goodbye, thanks again for watching him. I know it can't be easy to watch these kids when their parents are so cruel to you."

They are looking at me oddly. They probably aren't use to being thanked.

Sarah puts her hand on my arm as I stand up. "Don't worry; whatever is that has you upset will be ok."

"Thanks, I hope everything goes well for you too." I turn and walk out.

X

When I return to the party the men and the women are once again in the same room.

Draco is still in the high backed chair by the fire and I notice that Pansy is sitting on its arm, obviously flirting. A shot of something like jealously and anger goes through me. If I'm not allowed to talk to any one of the other sex, he shouldn't either. I stand there awkwardly for a while by the door. I'm not sure what to do with myself or what I should say. He finally notices me fidgeting by the door and he winks at me, making a motion with his head for me to come over to him.

When I make my way to his side, Pansy's face snaps to mine and she glares daggers into me. "Weasel, what do you want?" Her voice holds a lot of disdain. I'm about to say something equally as rude back, but Draco cuts me off.

"Malfoy."

Pansy looks confused for a moment. "What did you say, Drake?"

"I said Malfoy, Pansy. She's no longer a Weasley… she hasn't been for a while now. She's a Malfoy." I smiled at him because he was defending me, but then I stop myself. He wasn't defending me! Why was I happy about him saying I was a Malfoy? I've been around him too long I decided.

"Right, of course. Must have slipped my mind," Says Pansy, earnestly. I snort; she's so desperate for his approval.

"Why don't you go talk to your girl friends for a while so I can have a word with my wife?"

She hesitates a moment before standing up and striding towards her little circle of giggling women. I glare at her back as she walks, hoping that she trips on her ugly high heeled shoes. I feel Draco grab my hand and pull me down so I'm sitting on his lap. He's laughing lightly.

"Is my little girl jealous?" he asks as he put his hands between my knees.

I don't look at him. "No, of course not."

"Right… Anyways, how is my son?" He starts rubbing my back slowly.

"Our son is good. The girls that are watching him are really good with him, they're really nice too."

"You shouldn't be making friends with them, they're servants, and you're above them." He gives me a pointed look. I don't want to have this conversation again so I relax against his chest.

"You know that's hard for me." I whisper. "I'm tired, when can we go home?"

A smirk graces his face. "The Zabini's have scheduled a little entertainment for later. We can't miss it." He starts nuzzling my neck. "You smell delicious tonight." He nips my neck, I gasp.

"Draco! We are in a room full of people!" My whispered voice is fierce and my face is starting to blush.

His hand slides further up my leg. "It doesn't matter, they're all drunk."

I take a look around the room. He was right. Most of the guests are red faced and completely wasted. A few couples were dancing and kissing in the middle of the room.

"Come on." He stands up and grabs my hand taking me out of the room.

I can't say no. I can never say no anymore. He leads me to an empty room and closes the door. I stand there for a moment looking around at the richly decorated sitting room, taking it in as Draco kisses the side of my neck and puts his strong hands on my hips. I don't even acknowledge him until he pushes me up against the closed door and ravages my mouth with his tongue in a desperate kind of way. He doesn't even bother taking off my dress. He just rips off my panties, throwing them over his shoulder as he lifts me up. He makes me wrap my legs around his waist as he pushes into me roughly and pauses a moment to collect himself before getting into a strong rhythm. I wince in pain and shut my eyes. My body is still sore from last night.

"Not so hard tonight, Draco." My voice is soft and breathless as I grip his shoulders to keep from falling.

He stops moving so I open my eyes. He's looking at me intently with his silver eyes searching mine. We look at each other for a few moments before he leans his head towards me and kisses me gently. He starts moving slowly. I'm a bit surprised by it. He is rarely ever gentle with me. I whisper his name and tell him how much I want him as he moves inside of me, marking me as his own for the millionth time since we've been together. He keeps his face by mine and I leave random kisses on his neck, his cheek, and his lips until his movements become less controlled and more frenzied making me shudder at the sensation and clench around him with a shaky breath in my ear. I don't want to scream here with all the people in the next room.

He falls against me when he's finished and lightly places my feet back on the ground as he breathes heavily into my neck. He pulls out of me and steps back to right his clothes with a slight flush on his cheeks and his hair a mess. I pull my dress down and rub my back that's sore from being pounded into the door for so long and I close my eyes and inhale a moment to get myself straight. I smooth my fingers over my hair making sure it looks presentable while he buckles up his pants. Draco is tucking his shirt into his trousers when I start scanning the floor for my underwear.

"Where are my knickers?" I say more to my self then to him.

"What, these?" I look up. He has a wicked grin on his face. In his hands he's holding my black, lace panties.

"Give those to me."

"They're torn, you can't wear them…" he is completely amused.

"Well take your wand out and fix them." I put my hands on my hips. The old Ginny in me is coming out.

"No, I don't think I will." A smile is tugging on the corner of his lips as his eyes dance in amusement.

"I can't go out there with out any thing on underneath this dress!"

"You can and you will…" He winks and walks past me, pinching my bottom as he walks by. "It will be our little secret." He wiggles his eye brows and puts my underwear in his pocket. "We should get back." He opens the door and waits for me to walk back with him.

X

When we get back to the party a few heads turn towards us and some one makes a comment on how we both look like we've enjoyed a good shag. Draco smiles arrogantly and I blush putting my head down. They all know what he makes me do. Jade steps up to us, her face flushed and her eyes glazed.

"I'm so glad you two decided to come back to us!" she flicks her wrist and her martini spills over the edge of the glass. She is completely trashed. "We've been waiting so we can put on our little show!"

A few of the women are laughing hard in the back ground. "This way! This way every one, we're going to the ball room!"

Everyone follows her into a magnificent ballroom just down the hall. It's decorated in warm colors of gold, oranges, and soft yellows, making it all seem so inviting. The floor is a light marble and it shines so cleanly that you can see your own reflection. We're all standing awkwardly in the middle of the room waiting for this 'show' she wants to put on.

There's a loud bang and all heads turn towards the double doors that open up and reveal two rather large men dragging in a small woman. I feel like I'm going to be sick, I know what they're going to do. The woman starts fighting even harder as she sees us all standing there waiting for her. She looks as though she hasn't showered in a year. Her clothes are ragged and torn; there is dirt and grim covering every part of her body. Her brown hair is matted…. Her brown, bushy hair… I take a closer look. It's Hermione!

My eyes widen. This can't be happening. I look frantically around the room. Pansy is looking straight at me with an evil smile on her face. That bitch. I start to panic, I want to run, I want to help. I want to crawl inside myself and never leave. I feel a rough hand on my arm. It's Draco.

"Don't you dare embarrass me tonight." His voice is like a knife and it cuts right through me. The large men throw Hermione down in the center of our group. She still looks so defiant, so brave… She shoots glares around the room. Her eyes land on me.

"You…" her voice is hoarse, like she had been screaming for days.

I can do nothing but stare into her large brown eyes that are looking at me with hate, so much hate. Draco's hand tightens on my arm and it hurts me. I bite my lip to keep from making any noise.

"You! So it's true! You really married that git! How could you Ginny? How could you?! What about Harry!? What about Harry!? He loves you so much!"

I feel tears in my eyes. I wish I was dead. I want to say something to comfort her, to explain to her why I'm here… why I did what I did but I know I can't. She's still yelling at me but stops when Draco pulls out his wand and points it at her.

"That will be enough, you disgusting mudblood…. Crucio!" Hermione's body jerks around in pain, she's screaming. The party guests are laughing at her. Tears are pouring down my face.

"Draco, stop you're hurting her!" I yell putting my hand up to my mouth as I see blood come from her nose.

"That's the general idea, love." His voice is evil. I see that he's smiling, to my horror. "I've wanted to do this for a very long time."

He finally lifts the curse with smug satisfaction on his face. He turns to me with dark eyes. "Stop crying."

"Let her go… please."

I hear another curse being cast, this time by Pansy. Hermione starts screaming again as little cuts appear all over her body, soaking the floor in her blood.

"Not so smart now, are you Granger?" I hear someone call out.

I can't take it any more. I run to the middle of the circle and kneel down beside my friend. She's on her back, eyes closed, and her breathing's shaky. I grab her hand and hold it, oblivious to the glares from the people around me.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry." I whisper. She opens her eyes to look at me. I haven't seen her for so long that I barely even remember what she looked like. "I'm sorry. I didn't want this, Hermione. You've got to believe me. I thought you were dead…." I'm crying uncontrollably now, speaking between my sobs. "They forced me to marry him, so he wouldn't kill my mom and dad… I love you, you're my best friend! I love Harry! Tell me what you want me to do!"

If I wasn't crying so hysterically I might have been unnerved by the deadly silence that had over taken the others in the room. A small smile plays on Hermione's face and I know it hurts her to do that. She squeezes my hand, I know she understands.

"Take her back to the dungeons." Says the emotionless voice of Blaise Zabini.

The two men come over to us and push me aside so they can lift her up and carry her away. As she's taken through the doors I'm suddenly hit with the realization of my situation and I look up to find Draco towering over me. He looks like he's going to kill me.

"Jade, will you keep Cassius for the night?" he asks, his eyes never once leaving mine. I take a large gulp. It's going to be a long night.

X

He grabs my arm and Apparates us to the front hallway of Malfoy Manor. I'm shaking like a leaf. I'm so afraid of him right now. We land with a thud and I feel his steel eyes burning into my skin.

"You are in a lot of trouble, my dear." He practically bites out. His hand is still painfully clamped on my arm. I wiggle out of his grasp and take a step away from him.

"I… I…" I don't really have anything to say right now. So I just keep stuttering. "Well, I'm.."

"I...I... What?" he's mocking me now.

I finally look up at him. There is a blind rage on his features. His hands are clenched in fists at his sides, and his body is tense. I do the first thing that comes to mind…

I run.

I have no idea where I'm going because I can't leave the house. He's placed charms up to make sure of that since the stable incident. So I run up the stairs, pumping my legs as fast as I can. I can hear him chasing behind me, he's yelling something but I'm too frightened to listen. I finally reach the bed room and I skid to a stop in front of the door. I run in and lock it, like it would do some good before closing my eyes. Now I'm trapped. I don't know what to do. I'm facing the door, my whole body trembling.

I hear him turn the knob, it doesn't work. "Open the door, Ginevra." His voice is calm. I don't answer.

He starts pounding on the door, making it shake. I'm sure he'll break it. I bring my hands to my chest and start walking backwards, my eyes never leaving the moving door. Draco's temper is unpredictable and I never know what he's going to do.

"Open this fucking door right now, you stupid little bitch!" He's yelling now. He continues to slam into the door and my eyes sting with tears. "If I have to use magic you are going to be sorry."

I still say nothing. I'm too scared to talk. The door stops moving and I hear him mutter a muffled word on the other side. I know he's using his wand. The door creaks open and I nearly flinch because of it. My mind is telling me to run, hide, or throw something at him! But my body stays rooted to the spot.

In a few quick strides he is before me. I do nothing as he brings his hand up and back hands me across the face. I fall down to the ground, my hand flies up to my hurt face and I notice blood on my fingers. His ring must have cut me.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he barks at me.

"D-Draco I…" SMACK. He hits me again sending me flying back down. I've never seen him so angry before and I should know. I've seen him upset more times then I would like to count.

"Do you have any idea how foolish you made me look!? There's my wife comforting a stupid mudblood, telling her how much you love her. How much you love Harry Potter!"

"They all know I didn't want to marry you!" I scream.

Judging by his facial expression that was the wrong thing to say. He grabs a fistful of my hair and yanks me up into the standing position. He pushes me so my body slams into the wall and my head jerks forward from the impact. Draco is on me in a second.

"You stupid whore."

"I'm not a whore." I just need to stop talking but something in me won't let me go down without a fight.

His face takes on a crooked kind of smile. "Oh, yes you are… you're my whore. Mine. I own you now. No matter what you think I can do whatever the hell I want with you. You did a very stupid thing tonight… and you'll have to live with the consequences."

I stare at him, trying to be brave. I don't know why this sent him over the edge he really is never this bad. He continues to talk, though, ignoring the pitiful way I'm looking at him. "You'll be locked in this room again without anything that could possibly entertain you. No books, no quills, no clothes, no make up, no lights, no music, absolutely nothing. The windows will be blocked up, you will be fed only twice a day, and you will never see our son. You will only see me when I come to fuck you and you will spread those pretty little legs and beg me for it like a good little slut."

"Don't do this." I plead. Finally realizing how serious he is.

"Oh, but you love Harry don't you?" he cocked his head to the side, pretending to be interested. I realize now that he's not mad because of the way I acted with Hermione. He's angry because I said I loved Harry. I'm only supposed to love him, no one else. Not even my dead boyfriend.

I start to cry, I cry all the time now it seems. "I didn't mean it… I was upset."

"Really? Forgive me if I don't believe you, but no matter. Soon you will forget all about him."

He turned to leave. I followed him and dropped to my knees, grabbing his hand. "Please, Draco. I love you. I really do. I love you so much. Don't do this."

He stops to face me. Looking down at me as I stay on my knees looking up at him.

"I'm afraid you need to be taught a lesson."

I wipe some tears away with the back of my hand. "I'm sorry." My voice is barely a whisper. I seem to be apologizing a lot these days for things that aren't my fault. "I do love you, I really do…." And deep down a part of me believes it.

"Stand up." He orders. I do quickly. "Take off your dress." I hesitate for moment. "Take it off or I'll tear it off." He growls, he now has a lustful glare in his eyes… oh great. He always does this to reinstate his control, or something like that.

My hands are shaky as I obey his order I stand in front of him now in only my bra. He circles me like a predator and then tells me to remove my last remaining item of clothing. I do so with out looking at him and then I let my arms fall to my side limply. He stands in front of me and brings his hand to my hair. I flinch thinking he might hit me but instead he removes the pins that have been holding it up.

"Get back down on your knees." I do so with out question. "This is where you belong, Ginny," He uses my nickname, the name that my family and friends use to call me. "Underneath me… in every sense of the word."

I watch him as he unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants. I know what he wants me to do. I take him carefully into my mouth and start to pleasure him. His hands go in my hair as he lightly thrusts into my mouth. I can hear his heavy breathing and silent moans. He then pulls away from me.

"Get on the bed."

I walk over to the bed and lie on my back staring at the ceiling. He's started to remove his clothes and he stands over me. Drinking in my naked body, I have an urge to cover myself. "Open your legs." I take a deep breath and then open myself for him. Once all of his clothes are discarded he crawls on top of me and cradles himself between my open legs.

"Are you my whore?" he asks cruelly.

I don't answer him. I don't want to answer him. SMACK. My head flies to my left. He's hit me again. "Answer my question." He brings his hands up to painfully play with my breast.

"Y-yes." I manage to stutter out, my eyes closed tight. I hate it when he's terrible like this. He can be such a monster.

"Look at me." It's a demand. I open my eyes and see his hateful ones glaring down at me. "Tell me what you are."

"I'm… I'm… " Something flashes in his eyes again so I try to answer quickly. I take my breath in. "I'm your whore." My voice is strained.

"Say it again, louder." He brings his head down to my neck starts kissing and sucking.

"I'm your whore." I say louder. I'm ashamed.

He pumps into me again and again during the night. Sometimes he goes so hard I think I'm going to be torn in half. When he's finally finished around dawn, he makes me thank him and he leaves the room. Locking me in. I'm completely bruised and battered… it hurts to move. But I let a sad smile come to my face. I feel closer to Hermione now. We both are in a lot of pain.

X

Draco stayed true to his word. I was locked in the bedroom, in the dark, naked, with absolutely nothing to do but think. I stopped trying to fumble around the room and just stayed curled up on the bed until Draco came and turned on the lights. It felt as though I had been in the room for a lifetime… I missed my son, I wanted out of this prison. I did exactly as Draco had wanted me to. I was starved for human interaction so I begged him to take me, like he wanted, and I begged him to stay. Which, judging by his smile, was the right thing to do.

Everything I did became dependent on him. I bathed with him when he came, I ate, I slept, I turned into something completely his. I became highly responsive to his ministrations, hoping he would be pleased and let me out. He hasn't yet. I don't even feel like a human anymore.

I'm lying curled up in the middle of the bed under the covers. I don't know if it's daytime or nighttime because the windows are blocked up with large black covers. My head snaps up when I hear people talking. I wrap the bed sheet around my nude body and try to follow the voices. I can barely see anything in the dark, but judging by the furniture that I keep running into I think the voices may be coming from the balcony. I sit on the floor and press my ear to the balcony doors.

"Do you think this is the right room?" The voice is male. It sounds familiar.

"I think so… Let's hope. If he's in there then this whole plan is ruined." Another male voice, I know this one… but it can't be. Harry Potter is dead.

I hear a few muttered words and the balcony doors swing open. I crawl back a few feet and shield my eyes from the blinding sunlight.

"Gin?" I slowly bring my arm down and see my brother Ron kneeling in front of me. He puts his hand on my cheek. "Oh, my God, Gin. What happened to you?"

Part of me doesn't want to believe this. A part of me believes this is a cruel test of Draco's, but right now I don't care. I hug the sheet tighter to my body and break down. I feel Ron put his arm around me. "Shh, it's alright… We're here to take you away."

I feel someone else kneel down beside me and pet my hair. "I'm sorry, Ginny…. if we would have known…"

My eyes snap open. I'm looking straight into the eyes of the man that I loved, the man that I thought died. "B-but… you're dead."

He gives me a sad smile. "No, I'm not dead yet… come on, we need to leave. Why don't you put on some clothes?"

"I don't have any." My voice is small, embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" asks Ron. I can feel the anger in him.

"H-he took them away." I start to stand up, still squinting from the harsh light that I'm not use to.

"Oh, Gin." Harry's voice is sympathetic. "Here, take this." He wraps his cloak around my bare shoulders, keeping his hands there. I look at him; his eyes are holding back tears, he looks so sad.

"Did he do that too?" Asks Ron. His voice is fierce. He's pointing to my face. My hand flies up to my cheek self-concisely. My fingers skim over my busted lip and bruises. I slowly nod my head.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"We'll get him Ron, we will." Harry's hand tightens on my shoulders. "Come on, Ginny. We need to leave now."

He walks me out to the balcony where two brooms are set against the railing. "It was the only way we could get past the wards." answers Ron in response to my questioning gaze.

I'm so over come with emotion right now. I don't care if this is not real. I just want to believe it is. The boys mount their brooms and Harry makes a motion for me to sit in front of him. I walk forward and then I stop.

"Wait. I can't leave him here." I say and start backing up.

"Who are you talking about?" asks Ron his temper riding up again. "Are you talking about Malfoy? After all he's done to you!?"

"Ron…" Harry voice is a warning. He looks to me with his sad green eyes. "You don't want to stay, do you?"

I shake my head no. "I can't leave my son here. Not with him."

"You have a son?" I nod my head yes. "Is he in the house?"

"I don't know… I haven't been allowed to see him while I was in that room. I can't leave him here, though. Do you understand?"

Harry nods his head and gets off his broom. He walks up to me and takes my hand. "Come on, show me where you think he might be." He turns his head back to Ron. "Stay here and watch out for anything, ok?"

Ron nods his head as we walk back into the bedroom that has been serving as a prison. Harry's hand squeezes mine. "Are you real?" I ask. I wouldn't pass it by my own brain to make this up. I have been really depressed lately.

"Yes, I'm sorry about all this." He gestures around the room. "I'll explain everything when we get out of here."

I give him a small smile and lead him to the nursery door. "You'll have to use your wand." I say.

He lifts his wand and mutters the unlocking spell. "Does Malfoy have yours?" he asks as he opens the door.

"Yeah, yeah he does."

I step into the nursery and look around in the dim light. I hear a muffled noise coming from the crib so I run over to it and look down. Cassius is lying in the middle of the bed awake with a pacifier in his mouth. His eyes light up with recognition when he sees me and he puts his arms up to mine.

My eyes fill up with tears again as I hold him. "I missed you, little man." I whisper to him, kissing his face multiple times. I had missed him so very much. I turn back to Harry who's looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I address him. "Harry, this is my son. Cassius."

He walks up to us, his eyes on Cassius. He doesn't say anything.

"Will you hold him while I pack some of his things?" I ask. Harry nods his head and carefully takes the baby in his arms. He's still staring at him oddly as I find a bag and start packing clothes, diapers, bottles, and toys.

"How did you find me?" I ask softly as I pack things away.

"Hermione, some of the servants at Zabini's helped her escape. She told us what happened."

My eyes look to his. "She's ok?" Harry nods and I smile. I'm so happy at this moment. Everything is going right.

"I'm sorry we didn't come earlier, Gin. We didn't know…. Is that why you were stuck in that room? Because of what happened with Hermione, I mean."

My face falls. I nod my head slowly and turn back to the bag. "He was mad because of the things I said to her."

"That you didn't want to marry him?"

"No, every one of his friends knows I didn't want to marry him…. He was mad because I said I loved you." My face turns red at my confession and I stare at the ground. He walks up to me and puts a finger under my chin, making me look up to him. There is something like hope in his eyes now.

"Everything will be fine now." He bends down and kisses my forehead. I feel like I'm in heaven. "We need to leave before anyone realizes we're here."

I take Cassius and Harry takes my bag and shrinks it to fit in his pocket. We go back to the balcony where Ron is standing with his back against the wall, waiting for us.

"That, looks just like Malfoy." He says with venom. Pointing to baby in my arms.

"He's Ginny's son too, Ron."

"His name is Cassius."

The guys mount their brooms again and Harry makes room for me to sit in front of him. "I'm the better flier." He says as I sit side saddle on his broom with Cassius snuggled to my chest.

As we take off I close my eyes and get closer to Harry's chest. He smells like he always use to, back when we were together. It makes me smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sitting in my comfortable leather chair with my feet propped up on my desk. My hands are together behind my head, supporting my neck and my eyes are closed. I'm completely relaxed. My thoughts keep on returning to my beautiful redheaded wife who is currently locked away in my bedroom. A smile comes to my face. She was so sweet last night, waiting for me in the middle of our large bed with an eager smile on her face. She told me she loved me again, she was so happy to see me. I knew that her punishment was a good idea. I think tonight I may let her out. She has been behaving well lately. I know it kills her to be away from our son… I think he misses her too. My father thinks I should keep her locked away for a month, but I don't think I'll listen to him. A week should do it.

I remember why she's in there. She had said she loved Potter to that foul mudblood. I grind my teeth and clench my fists. How could she say that after being with me for so long? I had always wanted her, all through school I watched her. I knew that she would never have me. She would never let me touch her. When I saw that she was dating Potter in my sixth year I nearly killed both of them. To be honest that was one of the main reasons why I joined the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord promised to give his followers whatever they wanted if they joined him. My family is ridiculously rich and I can buy anything I want, except Ginny Weasley. So I swore my allegiance with the Dark Lord and the night we defeated the Order of the Phoenix I went to claim my prize.

It wasn't easy at first. She used to fight me and cry all the time…. But eventually she learned her place; she learned the way I wanted her to behave. I want her to love me. I want her to want to be with me. I know she likes the things I do to her, the things that make her scream out my name. I'm the only one who's touched her in that way. I was overjoyed to learn that fact on our first night together. Her honey colored eyes always cloud with desire when I touch her. When she looks at me like that it rocks me right to the soul. That's why I have to be so harsh with her. If I control her, then she'll love me. She'll never leave me now, I know that. Not only will I kill her stupid parents, but we have a child together and she loves him more then anything. I think it's because of him that she's starting to love me. I should get her pregnant again.

I put my feet back down on the floor and sit forward. My brow scrunches up in deep thought. Even if she did leave she would have no where to go. The night I took her away from that shack they dare call a home, we erased her parent's memory and replaced them with new ones. They think that she betrayed them and left Potter to be with me, to marry me willingly. They think she's the reason that that brother of hers was killed…. They hate her now. My mind drifts back to last night, I smile again. She had asked in that sweet little voice of hers if she could be on top. She wanted to ride me. A cocky smirk is on my lips. I think I'll pay her another visit.

I'm walking down the hallway to our room as quietly as I can. One of the Nannies had put Cassius down for a nap not too long ago, and I don't want to wake him. When I reach our bed room door I take out my wand and unlock it. Stepping inside I immediately know something is wrong. The balcony doors are wide open and the sunlight is streaming through, casting light through out the room. My eyes dance around the bedroom in panic. She's not here! I notice the door to the nursery is open as well. I run in and see that his crib is empty; his favorite toy dragon is missing.

I yell out in frustration. How could she be gone!? She's mine! Then the thought hits me. The mudblood had escaped Zabini Manor four days ago. Maybe she told some members of the resistance about Ginny. I walk out on to the balcony and look at the sky. My face is set and my eyes are blazing. I'm going to kill someone, I'm going to bring her back here, I am thoroughly pissed off. She's knows better then to do this to me.

I call all the servants in the Manor and order them to check the house and grounds for any sign of my missing family. Then I head to my study with determination. I walk up to the fire place, grab a hand full of floo powder and yell into the flames. "Malfoy Manor—France!"

X

"Ginny…. Ginny wake up."

I slowly open my eyes to see a very amused looking Harry Potter looking down at me. I notice that we're still on his broom. I'm still in his arms. We're hovering close to the ground and then we land with a light thump. There's something wet on the side of my face and I bring up my hand to wipe it off. To my horror I notice that it's drool. How embarrassing.

"Don't worry. I won't tell any one you just drooled all over me." Whispers Harry into my ear, he's laughing lightly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I tease.

I look down at Cassius, he's sound asleep. I almost feel a little bit bad about leaving, escaping really, but I needed to get away. Draco has controlled my life for too long. I slide off the broom and look around. We're in the middle of the country it looks like and the air smell fresh and clean. We're surrounded by fields growing tall with weeds and wild flowers that sway back and forth with the breeze. It's so peaceful looking that I almost want to cry. There's a thick clearing of trees around us, like it was blocking us from view from the outside world. I am no stranger to that. A small stone cottage is before us and there's smoke coming out of the chimney like it came straight out of a happy picture.

"What is this place?" I ask, as I take it all in.

"Our new hide out." Declares Ron as he steps up beside me. "Let's go in side and get you settled."

We walk into the quaint, little cottage and a wave of memories hits me. It reminds me of the burrow. The dark wood floors are scuffed and colorful rugs are all over the place. The walls are covered with pictures of people I don't recognize, all smiling and waving at me. The place is small but it feels like a home. Malfoy Manor never really felt like a home to me… it was like living in a large museum that was all cold and frightening. Ron leads me into the main living room where a fire is going, warming the room and my body. Mismatched furniture fills up the room and along the backs of the couches and chairs are patch work quilts that look home made.

Some one comes through the door at the back of the room, and my eyes snap to it, dreading the worst. It's Hermione. She's a lot cleaner and happier looking then the last time that I saw her and I sigh in relief that this isn't a dream, that I'm really with them. She notices me and gives me a warm smile that tilts her face in such a pretty way. All of a sudden I want to cry again, but I try to hold back. I hate crying, it's all I do. She walks up to me and I notice small scars on her face from Pansy's curse.

"Hello, Ginny," She says softly and then embraces me around my sleeping son. She looks down at him with a troubled expression on her face.

"This is my son, Hermione. Cassius." I say, I don't want anyone to hate him because of who his father is. I love him and so should everyone else.

She gives me another warm smile and places her hand on his cheek, "He's cute."

"Thank you." My smile is genuine. I want to know everything now. I thought everyone in this room was dead. Why are they alive? Why didn't they try to find me before?

"Come, you can lay the baby down in your new room while we talk." Hermione tells me softly. She starts walking towards the stairs and I follow with my heart nearly bursting out of my ribcage. I hear foot steps and notice Harry is behind us. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"I have your bag." He explains as he takes it out of his pocket and enlarges it, carrying it across his shoulders.

Up the stairs and to the left is my new room. It's small and minimally decorated, looking so country and common. I love it immediately. The walls are painted a soft white and there is only one painting of a lake with geese flying across the sky on the wall. Against the wall is a full size bed dressed in all white and a simple dresser, scuffed with age and worn looking is across from it. I lay Cass down in the middle of the bed and take the pillows to build a wall around him so that he doesn't fall out, leaving a kiss on his little forehead for being so good.

I turn to Harry and smile at him before taking the bag off of his shoulders. Resisting the urge to stare at him, at the man that I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with, I rummage through the bag until I find the magic baby monitor. It turns on with a wave of my hand and I set it on the small table beside the bed so if I leave the room I'll be able to hear him. The sheet that I had tied around my body like a make shift dress starts to move and I bring up my hands to clutch it so it doesn't fall down. Harry's cloak is still on my shoulders.

"Umm, Hermione? Do you have any clothes Ginny can wear?" Asks Harry. I smile at him. I'm grateful.

"Oh, yes of course! Follow me."

I do as she says and Harry mumbles something about waiting down stairs. I follow Hermione down the hall to her room and when I step inside I can't help but smile at the simplicity. The room is small like mine but painted a calming yellow with lace curtains hanging along the windows. I notice a pair of man's shoes by the bed, caked with mud and dirt. She sees me looking and blushes.

"I share this room with your brother." She mumbles as she goes to her dresser and starts going through her clothes.

"You two are finally together? That's great." I'm happy for them, I really am. I like that their relationship is something familiar to me. That's something I've been denied for so long with Draco. He never wanted me to even acknowledge I had a life before him.

"I'm happy about it." She says as she takes a brown dress from the bottom drawer. "It may be a little snug, but this should fit."

She hands it to me and I smile at her. "Do you have…. Umm… can I borrow any under-things?" I ask with a red face. I haven't worn any clothes in a while.

She gives me an odd look and then goes into her top drawer. "Here, I've never worn these. They're new." She hands me a pair of plain white, cotton knickers. I smile again. Draco would never let me wear anything like this. She starts talking as I stare down at the clothes. "My bras are going to be too small for you… but if you want to try any of them on there are some in here." She points to the drawer again.

I take off Harry's cloak and fidget with the green silk sheet that's around me. "If you don't mind me asking, Ginny, why aren't you wearing any clothes? What happened to your face? I can heal you if you'd like." She says this as she turns around to give me privacy to change.

"Draco was mad about what I said to you during that party and so I was being punished, you know?" I didn't want to say anymore. It was embarrassing. I dropped the sheet and put on the clothes she gave me. The dress is a light summer dress that is loose fitting. The skirt stops at my knees and it's a little tight in the chest area but I think I can live with it. I almost forgot how comfortable simple clothes were. "Ok, you can turn around."

She turns around and asks me to sit on the bed. She pulls out her wand and begins mending my face and neck with light touches. Her face is sad and she looks worn out as her eyes take in my bruises and bite marks. "I'm sorry that this happened to you. We didn't know what happened to you after… after the last fight. We've been in hiding. We heard that you married Malfoy and that you were in love with him. We didn't know…. "

I grab her hand as she lowers her wand. I give her a sad smile. "It's ok." Is all I say. My mended face feels wonderful. I have bruises and sores other places but I'm too ashamed to ask her to heal me there.

She seems to see me contemplating something in my eyes and she asks me the question that I couldn't. "Is there anything else I can help with?"

My face turns red and I lower my eyes. "No, thank you."

I stand and wince when I take a step. Hermione sees this and tells me to lie on the bed. I won't fight with her so I do as she says and she lifts the skirt of the dress to see the damage Draco did when I was stuck in that room. He did get carried away. His has the worst temper I've ever seen and when it's mixed with lust it becomes deadly. My eyes are closed because I can't look at her as I hear her say a few healing spells and the pain between my legs slowly fades to a warm tingle. She smoothes the skirt back down and I slowly open my eyes. She's crying.

I sit up and take her hand. "Don't cry… It's not a big deal. I'm use to it."

That only makes her cry harder. I put my arm around her shoulders and we sit there like that for a while. It feels good to be by her. I thought I'd never see her again.

She finally stops crying and stands up, wiping the remaining tears on the back of her sleeve. "Ok, let's go back down stairs. We have a lot to tell you."

X

My father was sent to the Estates in France to play as an ambassador for the Dark Lord. Mother says that she feels more at home here then she did in England. Something about how dark and dreary all the people seem to be now because of the war. I hate it here. I don't know why.

I'm pacing back and forth in front of my father who is casually sipping tea while sitting in a comfortable arm chair in front of the fireplace. His eyes follow my progression, back and forth as I continue to complain and yell and rant.

"… I have no idea what to do." I stop pacing. I stop ranting and look at my father. He usually has all the answers.

"Well, Draco. Do you have any ideas as to who could have possibly taken her? You said it yourself. There is no possible way for her to leave without the help of a wand, and she didn't have one. It's really a shame you can't keep track of your own wife." He's smirking at me now. I just ignore that last statement.

"I think Hermione Granger had something to do with it."

"The mudblood that Ginevra caused that little scene with?"

I nod my head. He knows that she escaped, he knows about Ginny's confession to her.

"Well, if she did have something to do with it… How did they get through your wards? You did have them placed up didn't you?"

"Of course I did." I glare at him. I'm annoyed. "The only way anyone could have got in would be if they flew over the ward barrier…."

Father puts his cup on the table. "Hmm, do we know anyone who is especially good on a broom?"

My temper rises. "Potter." I basically growl his name out.

We told Ginny and the rest of the world that he was dead so they would give up hope and stop fighting. He was badly wounded during the battle at Hogwarts... but that red haired freak Weasley dragged him away before we could kill him. There was only a hand full of survivors on their side. They lost.

My anger reaches a new height. I've been working two years to get my wife to forget about that scar-headed fool. If he swoops in a saves her then there is no doubt she will love him again. I pick up a vase from the mantle and throw it across the room. It shatters against the wall and I crack my neck. I take the seat opposite my Father's and put my head in my hands. "I need to get her back, her and my son. She belongs to me. She's mine, mine…"

"Draco." My Father's voice brings me out of the daze I was in. "I will write to the Dark Lord. I am sure he will be more then pleased to give you some help in locating your little family. Don't you have a locater charm placed on her wedding ring?"

My head snaps up. Of course, I didn't even think about it. "Yes, yes I do." I answer with a hopeful smile curling my lips.

X

Harry, Hermione, and Ron told me all about the fight at Hogwarts. We were sitting in the cozy little living room with the fire crackling in the background. There were more Death Eaters then there were Order members, their numbers were depleting rapidly. It was a surprise attack and no one was prepared for it. They said that Harry had been hit with a few lethal curses at the same time. He was unable to move, he was in so much pain. Ron spotted him and was able to drag him to a working fireplace were he flood them to Sirius' old home, and then Apparated them to another safe house after that. Hermione had escaped by using the passage way under the whopping willow and hiding in Hogsmeade for a couple days before she met up with the other two. Voldemort decided to tell the world that Harry was dead to bring down morale.

It had taken Harry a full year to recover. They were staying in Ireland, among the muggles when they heard of my marriage to Draco.

"We came back here a few months ago…" Says Ron. He was holding his wand in his hand, tapping his fingers on the wood. I realized that they all probably keep their wands ready to strike at any moment. "We found Mom and Dad they said… Well, they said that you wanted to marry Malfoy. That you had him kill Charlie because he tried to take you away from him."

I spit the water I was drinking out of my mouth. "What!?"

"That's why we didn't come get you right away. We thought… well, we thought you wouldn't want to come with us." Says Harry, his eyes uneasy.

"I can't believe they would say that!" I yell. "The only reason I went with him that night was so he wouldn't kill them!" I feel tears in my eyes. "Why would they say that?"

Hermione reaches out and pats my leg. "Shh… it's alright. After I escaped Zabini's I went to go see your parents again. I had believed what you told me… I questioned them some more on your marriage to Malfoy and I noticed a lot of gaps in their story so I did a memory retrieval spell on them. It appears someone messed with their memories and replaced them with new ones…. I'm afraid it's irreversible. They will always believe the new things in their head." She looked at me sadly. I probably would look at her that way too if she was just told her parents are going to hate her forever.

"If you don't mind telling us, Gin, what did happen that night?" Ron sat further up in his seat to listen. "That night he came for you?"

I told them everything. I told them about the Death Eaters, the threats, Charlie's death by Lucius Malfoy, and the fire. I even told them about the conversation I had while back at Malfoy Manor. Their faces were downcast and sorrow ridden by the end of my story.

"It makes sense now, I suppose." Harry says solemnly. I'm confused.

"What makes sense?" I ask. As far as I was concerned nothing made sense anymore.

"Malfoy…. wanting you. When we were in school he would always say demeaning sexual things about you and I would always catch him staring at you with a strange look in his eyes. When we started going out he became even more ruthless towards me."

"I remember that." Hermione chimes in with her arms crossed over her chest.

Harry nodded his head. "I always thought he did it to make me and Ron mad, but now I guess we know he meant it."

I take a deep breath and then I remembered why I went with him in the first place. "Are Mom and Dad alright? As soon as Draco finds out I'm gone he's probably going to kill them." Even though I knew they hated me now, I still loved them. I had to or else all I went through the past two years had been in vain.

Ron gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about them, Gin. We were able to get them to a resistance safe house yesterday."

I was relieved. I heard a soft cry in my ears. "Cass is up. I'm going to go get him."

X

Cassius was sitting up and crying when I came in. When he saw me he stopped moving and held his arms up, just begging me to hold him. I went to him and put the pacifier that was lying by his leg back into his mouth. Picking him up, I placed him by my shoulder so that I could rub his back and hum softly in his ear. It must be scary waking up in a different place, not knowing where you are. His cries die down so I take an empty bottle from the bag and a can of formula. I made my way down the stairs carefully as he gripped onto my shirt with his little fingers and I kiss his cheek. The sun was just starting to set casting an eerie glow through the windows. Hermione and my brother were cuddling on the couch when I walk by them.

"Is the kitchen this way?"

"Yeah, right through that door." My brother said pointing to the door Hermione had come out of when I first arrived.

In the kitchen I find Harry sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea between his hands. He looks miserable and I can't say I blame him. I'm always miserable.

"Hey," I say softly as I walk into the room, trying not to feel weird around him. He gives me a lopsided smile in return. I keep my head down as I walk over to the counter and shift Cassius so he's resting on my hip, freeing up my right hand. I start mixing his drink with practiced ease and when Harry steps up behind me I jump.

"Do you need any help?"

"Umm, no I think I can manage." I answer awkwardly because I really don't know how to talk to him anymore. Just three hours ago I thought he was dead and now he's here, behind me, asking me if I need help.

He takes a step closer. "Here, let me take him while you do that."

He takes Cass out of my arms and walks back to the kitchen table to sit down. I can't hide the smile that comes to my face as I finish my task.

"I didn't want things to be this way." Harry's voice is soft, almost a whisper.

"I know… me either." I finish mixing the formula and put it in the bottle, screwing the lid on tight. I walk over to the table and hand it to Cassius who drops his pacifier, takes the bottle, and immediately begins to drink.

Harry smiles. "I guess he was thirsty." I start to laugh. I notice he doesn't try to hand the baby back to me so I sit across from him and watch him closely. Studying every turn on his face and every movement of his body like I'd never get a chance to again.

He's cradling my son in his arms looking down at him with a strange expression on his face that I can't decipher. He brings his eyes up to mine and I shiver a bit. "He does look a lot like Malfoy." I just nod my head. I know he does. "But I can see a lot of you in him too…. I hate Draco Malfoy for this, Ginny." he's no longer looking at me. He's turned his head to face the wall. "I hate him for stealing my life."

I don't know what to say. I just keep on staring at his profile. He still wears those round glasses and his jet black hair is as unruly as ever. He's always been boyishly handsome and I doubt the war can ever take that away from him. This is the man I fell in love with, he feels like home. There is a part, in the back of my mind, that tells me that I won't be able to be with him like I want to. I think a part of me did fall in love with Draco. I look down at my wedding ring. I can never take it off, he made sure of that. I shake my head. I don't want to think about that anymore.

"I know it's been two years," Harry interrupts my thoughts. He's still not looking at me. "but I want you to know that I never stopped thinking about you. It broke my heart to hear you were with Malfoy. I didn't want you to fight in that final battle because I thought you would get hurt but it really hurt you more staying home, didn't it?" I don't say anything. I just keep looking at him. He's right, though, the only reason why I wasn't at Hogwarts that night was because he begged me not to. "I didn't think…. Well… it doesn't matter anymore. I just want you to know that I love you, and I probably always will."

His face is red, he's blushing. I feel so happy right now and for once I don't feel so alone. I haven't been told I love you in such a long time. Draco never said it. He only made me say it to him. I bring my hand up and place it on top of his on the table. He finally looks at me and I smile as warmly as I can. I feel him turn his hand so he's holding mine.

"I know things can never be like they use to," he says. I still can't find my voice. "but I'm willing to try again. Nobody has ever made me feel the way you have, Gin."

I can't speak so I sit up and lean across the table. I kiss him, a soft kiss on the mouth and when I pull away I notice he's smiling. So am I. I have that nagging feeling in the back of my mind that's telling me that I'm doing something wrong, that I'm betraying Draco, but I push it away and enjoy the man I was supposed to be with.

X

"She's somewhere around here in Scotland."

I'm pointing down to a yellowing map on the table. The five men in the room shift around each other to get a better look. They are part of the team that the Dark Lord sent me to help find my wife and child. It's also a bonus that she may be with Harry Potter and his stupid friends.

"What's the plan then?" asks Goyle. His chubby face is scrunched up in a confused expression. He's probably thinking about what's for dinner.

"Well, we're not exactly sure of the location. Wherever she is it's unplottable. That's why the locating charm that is on her wedding band didn't give us an exact reading. We'll keep a few of you stationed in the surrounding villages." I pause to make sure every one is paying attention to me. "You'll be given location spheres. If she so much as steps a toe out of the magical barrier, we'll be able to find her. It will make the wards she's protected by obsolete."

I open up a drawer in my desk and remove five glass balls that resemble small snitches. I carefully hand them to each of the men before me.

"If the location thing goes off, do you want us to contact you first…. Or just go ourselves?" asks one of the men who has a long raggedy beard.

"Contact me first. When we get there no one is to touch her or my son. If you do the consequences will be dire. However, anyone else in the house you may kill… or do what ever you want." I add a smirk after that. I know what some of these men enjoy.

I make sure every man understands and then I dismiss them. Only Blaise Zabini stays behind. He's sitting on top of my desk with an amused smile on his face as he taps his wand against his knee.

"What a naughty wife you have."

"I know." I walk to the glass bottle that holds my brandy and pour myself a glass. "Would you like some?" I ask Blaise, he nods his head so I fill another and hand it to him.

"What are you going to do to her when you get her back?"

I sit down on my chair and put my legs up on the desk. "I haven't decided yet. It will all depend on how she reacts when we find her."

Blaise takes a sip of the brandy. "How so?"

"Well, just because she's gone doesn't mean she went willingly. If it was the dream team that did this then maybe they didn't take no for an answer. If she's happy to see me, then I'll know… For her sake I hope it's that way."

I smile at my old friend as he picks himself of my desk. "I should be getting back. You know if you would have married Parkinson she never would have done this to you."

My smile only widens. "If I would have married Pansy I wouldn't have cared if she left."

"Good point." With that Blaise finishes the rest of his drink, sets it down on my desk and heads towards the fire place to floo home.

X

It's seven o'clock in the morning. I'm lying down beside my sleeping baby boy who looks like a little angel with his flushed cheeks and chubby little arms. I run my hands through his silky blond hair, it's getting longer everyday. When I look at him sometimes it makes me miss Draco. I guess when you live with someone for two years it's bound to happen that way. Cassius reminds me of the good side of Draco. It's very rare but sometimes he's not so bad. I turn on my back and look at the ceiling, the sun is shining through the blinds and it's making interesting patterns on the walls.

I smile to myself. The week I've spent here has been amazing. Hermione had gone out and bought me new clothes that mostly consist of cute dresses, light weight shirts and skirts, and thankfully bras and panties that fit me. No one is bossing me around or setting unfair rules for me to follow. The only thing I'm restricted from is going out side of the wards that stop at the old oak tree in the back yard. I'm ok with that. At least I get to go outside with out having to ask for permission. It's spring time and the weather is wonderful.

Harry has been perfect and understanding. Sometimes I get nervous when I'm around him and I don't want him to touch me. Draco's voice rings in my head when I'm with him. "_You are not allowed to talk to other men without me present." " You are never allowed to touch are be touched by any other men but me." "No one else will ever have you." "You belong to me."_

I finally brought myself to tell Harry about the fidelity spell that was placed on me by Draco. When he asked me what that meant I told him that if I had sex with any one but him it would feel like I was being ripped apart by a thousand razor blades. His face paled and he ran to Hermione to see if there was any way to lift it. I know Draco's the only one who can, and he never will. Especially for Harry. Hermione seems to think there's a chance though, and she has dived into her stacks of books to try to help. It's kind of humorous to see my brother deal with it. He doesn't want to have the spell on me either, but to have it off means I can have sex with who ever I want and even though I have a baby he still won't acknowledge that I'm not a virgin.

Cassius makes a noise beside me so I turn towards him. He must be dreaming. I wonder if he misses Draco too…. I'm sure Draco misses him. If Draco was capable of loving anyone it would be our son. Suddenly a wave of nausea hits me. I place my hand up to my mouth and run to the bathroom down the hall. I leave the door open as I vomit into the toilet. My eyes are running with tears and I start coughing as I hold on to the rim for dear life. I feel someone walk behind me and hold my hair out of my face. I throw up again and sit back on my knees with a sigh. The person behind me is rubbing soothing circles on my back. This is the third time this week… I know what this means.

"Do you want a glass of water?" It's Harry.

I nod my head and watch as he walks to the sink, retrieves a cup from the shelf, and fills it up. He's wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a red t-shirt that has the yellow Gryffindor lion on it. It makes me smile. He hands me the glass of water.

"What are you smiling about?" he asks as he takes a seat beside me on the tile floor.

"Your shirt. Sometimes I wish we were still in school."

He smiles at me. "Me too… so do you think you have the flu or something?"

I frown. "No, I don't have the flu."

He looks a bit puzzled at my expression. "Ok, then what do you thinks wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." I take one last gulp of water and place the cup on the floor. With out looking back I get up and leave. Leaving Harry on the cold floor staring after me.

I walk back to my room and get back under the covers. I pull Cassius to me and silently cry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cass, be careful!"

There is a soft breeze in the air today. That's why Cassius and I are outside enjoying the sunshine. He's been crawling around like a fiend lately. Soon I'm sure he will be walking. A side of me is kind of sad about that. I don't really know why. He keeps on crawling off the blanket and into the grass. The grass hurts his hands and legs so he gets frustrated and starts whining. He just did it again and is looking to me for help. I'm half tempted to leave him there so he can figure out on his own and crawl back to the blanket.

I let out a loud sigh and am about to stand up when I see Harry walk over, pick him up, and throw him in the air. "Harry James Potter! Do not kill my son, please!"

They both give me goofy grins and can't help but mirror them. "Ah, it's ok. He likes it. Don't you, little man?" He throws him up in the air again and Cassius giggles loudly and starts babbling.

I shake my head and bring my attention back to the book I'm reading. I've been here for two months already. I really can't believe it. I thought Draco would have found me by now, but he hasn't. Sometimes I think maybe he's luring me into a false sense of security and waiting to strike when I'm most comfortable. I admit it. I'm a little paranoid…. Especially since I found out I'm pregnant again.

My stomach is just starting to show. I put my hand down to rub where the new baby is forming with a small smile on my face. Ron had wanted me to get rid of it, saying that I shouldn't punish the world by bringing another blond devil's spawn into it. I didn't talk to him for three days after that. Next month Hermione said we can do the test to see what the gender is and I'm so excited. I can't wait to find out. I know Draco is a terrible person but he was right about one thing—we do make beautiful babies.

I look up to see what Cass is doing as I think that. Harry is holding on to his hands and walking him around the yard slowly, with a warm look on his face as Cassius lifts his little legs and stomps around. Harry is such a good dad… Wait, do I really mean that? I mean he will be a good dad someday. He told me that he would help me raise the kids. He wasn't happy that Draco was the father but he said he was willing to put that aside and love them because they were mine.

He's such a good man, but I still can't bring myself to be one hundred percent comfortable around him and his affection. Sometimes I wish he would yell at me, be forceful, and grab me. Sometimes I wish he was Draco. I hate thinking those thoughts.

I close my book and stand up. "Harry, do you want something to drink? I think I'm going to get some lemonade." I bring my hand up to shield my eyes from the sun.

He's still walking Cassius around the yard when he looks up at me and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Uh, yeah sure. Lemonade's fine."

I give him a quick smile before I step inside the back door and into the shady kitchen. Hermione is sitting at the table chewing on a piece of toast with a book wide open before her.

She looks up when I close the door. "You look cute today."

I look down at my outfit. It's a plain white, cotton dress, with an empire waist so my swelling stomach has room to breathe. My hair is done in two loose braids down either side of my head. I look like a little girl, but I'm comfortable.

"Why, thank you, Miss Granger."

She smiles at me and then I notice her face fall. "I haven't been able to find a way to lift that fidelity charm off of you yet."

I walk to the refrigerator and open it, taking out the pitcher of lemonade. "It's okay." I say, without even looking at her.

"I'm going to keep on trying, though! You deserve to be happy after all that you've been through and I know it will be a weight off Harry's shoulders."

I blush at what she's implying and start pouring the lemonade into two tall cups. I can feel Hermione's eyes still on me as I do this.

"He wants to marry you, you know."

I sigh before I answer. I hold up my left hand and wiggle the finger that holds my wedding ring. "This won't come off unless Draco takes it off himself, and we both know how unlikely that is."

I don't wait for her reply as I walk out side and see Harry sitting on the blanket with Cassius.

"Here you go." I say to him as I take a seat on the other side of the baby and hand him his drink. He takes it and smiles at me. Sometimes he looks so handsome, just like I remembered and it clenches my heart when I find myself comparing his looks with Draco's… and Draco's smooth good looks are hard to beat.

"Thanks. We need to be going soon." He looks down to his watch, the watch that my parents gave him when he turned seventeen. "Are you sure you'll be ok here alone?"

"I think I can handle it." I say before I take a little sip from my glass.

"I wish you could go, but it's just too dangerous right now." I nod my head.

They're going to meet up with other resistance fighters for a couple days. They want to assemble a new league of the Order of the Phoenix to fight against Voldemort's new regime. Harry keeps on reassuring me that I may be able to go to the next one but, frankly, I could care less. I just want to live a normal life, away from politics, fighting, and especially Death Eaters. Ron opens the back door and calls for Harry as we stare at each other.

"I better get going. Goodbye, little one. You be good for your mother." He bends down and rubs Cass' stomach, while giving him a kiss on the forehead. "You be good too." He whispers as he kisses me on the lips. I try not to pull back. God, what's wrong with me?

"Be careful." I tell him, and I mean it.

X

It's been two months! Two fucking months and there is still no sign of her or my son. Where the fuck are they? Since they've been gone I hate everything. I can't stand to be around anyone for longer the fifteen minutes. Everything pisses me off. I hate this. I especially hate her for making me feel this way. I kick the wall with a frustrated yell. Then I hop around on one foot. I think I broke my toe, wonderful. This is her fault too!

I'm convinced the men who are suppose to be finding her are not doing their job, the incompetent idiots. Where is she!?

"Drake? What are you doing? Come back to bed." Says Pansy as she comes out of the bed room. She's wearing one of my button-down shirts, her hair is all tussled, and there are bite marks down her neck. I hate her too. She's just a warm body to fill the void.

"Go away." My voice is low and dangerous. It sounds like poison.

Apparently she doesn't understand what that means because she walks up behind me and puts her arms around my bare torso. I have to take deep, calming, breaths so I don't turn around and strangle her. I don't want her to touch me this way, only Ginny touches me this way and she's not here.

With that my anger flares again. I rip myself out of Pansy's embrace. Is Ginny somewhere living with Potter? Are they playing house with my son? Does he call him Daddy? Does she love him? I punch the wall breaking the plaster and chipping the paint. My hand's bleeding, but I don't care.

"Come on, Draco. Let's go back to bed. I can make you feel better." She's trying to be seductive, she's trying to be sexy, but I can see the underlying fear in her eyes. I want to kill her.

I face her and push her up into the wall. I'm hurting her, I know this. "Is this what you wanted?" I yell in her face. She doesn't answer she just starts crying and she turns her head.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" I push into her a little harder. She makes a pathetic, little whimper sound.

"Mr. Malfoy?" I turn my head to see the raggedy bearded Death Eater. He looks very uncomfortable. I can't say I blame him.

"What?" My voice is short and snappish.

"We found your wife."

X

"Damn," I say lightly. I don't want Cassius to hear me.

Somehow I managed to spill my glass of lemonade all over my dress and book. I make an annoyed sound in the back of my throat as I pick up the corner of the blanket and start dabbing the front of my dress. This would be so much easier if I had my wand. Freaking Draco….

I hear a distinct babbling sound and my head snaps up. Cassius is crawling away from me at an alarming speed, straight to the tall oak tree that we aren't allowed to pass. I get up and chase after him. How can he move so fast? I just turned my head away for a second! God must hate me today because I found the only rock in the entire yard and I tripped on it. I was able to catch myself with my hands and knees and I closed my eyes. I let out a relieved breath and bring my hand to rub my stomach. That was a close call.

I look up again to find Cassius on the other side of the oak tree, chewing on a twig. I slowly approach him, trying to think of the best way to handle this situation. I'm not totally sure what would happen if I cross the barrier, but Hermione said under no circumstances should I try. I get down on my knees across from Cass, who is still chewing on the stick.

I scrunch my nose in disgust before I hold out my arms to him. "Come here, baby. Come to Mommy." He doesn't move, he just looks at me questionably with his big gray eyes.

I try again. "Cassius, come here. Come on." I make a gesture with my hand. He still doesn't move.

I cross my arms and start to glare at him. I know he's a ten month old baby but I'm starting to get frustrated. "Cassius Draconis Malfoy, come here this instant."

Still he doesn't move. A piece of the twig breaks off in his mouth and he starts coughing. I panic, and with out a second thought I run across the barrier and pick him up. I'm scared to death. His face is red and he's crying between his coughs. I try patting his back lightly over and over again. Finally the little piece of wood comes out of his mouth and falls to the ground, I'm relieved. Cassius is just as scared as I am and he starts crying as hard as he can. I bring him up to my shoulder and start rubbing his back and saying comforting things in his ear. I don't even realize that we're outside of the wards.

He's crying so loudly that I don't hear the distinct noise of Apparation. I have my eyes closed as I whisper to my son, rocking him back and forth with one hand on his head and the other holding him against me tightly. "It's ok, baby… Mommy's here… shh…" I feel hands close around Cassius and take him out of my arms. I open my eyes quickly.

It's Draco.

X

We found her hiding in a run down cottage in the middle of nowhere. I wanted to laugh at how obvious it was. When we arrived I saw her standing by an old tree holding my son. Something bad must have happened because he was crying hard into her neck and her face was flushed with concern. It hurt me to see it. I took a moment to study her before we approached. She was wearing a white summer dress that had grass stains by her knees. Her hair shown like bright copper in the sun and the freckles on her pale skin were more pronounced. She looked heavenly. I barely let myself believe she was real. I will never let her leave me again.

X

"Draco?" I ask stupidly as his gloved hands bring Cassius to his chest. He's wearing all black and his white mask is up on his head, pulling the hair away from his face. This is his Death Eater uniform. I chance a look around him and I notice there are others. This makes me nervous. Draco is whispering things into Cass' ears that I can't hear and he immediately stops crying. He's playing with the clasp on his cloak when I ask another stupid question. "What are you doing here?"

Draco narrows his eyes at me. "Isn't it obvious?"

His voice is cold and even in this warm climate it makes me shiver. He makes a motion with his head and a Death Eater walks up to him. This man is tall and has dark skin. His piercing blue eyes give me the once over before he takes my son from Draco's arms and walks back behind him with the others. I watch him as he holds my son in his strong arms and I swallow the lump in my throat.

This is a defining moment, I know that. I'm just not sure how to react. Am I happy to see him? Do I say he saved me? Do I tell him I want to stay here? I don't even know the answer myself. I'm so confused. He's looking at me expectantly, like he was waiting for me to do something. The others aren't here and I know I will have to go with him no matter what. I don't want to stay in the freaking room again is my last thought as I lunge towards him and hug him tightly.

He smells wonderful, like he always does. It's somewhat comforting that it hasn't changed. My arms are around his neck and my lips are by his ear. "I'm so glad you found us." I whisper, resting my cheek along his and kissing his neck.

He hasn't embraced me back. His hands stay still by his side and his body feels like stone. I want to panic. I pull back and place my hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Who else is in that house?" he questions.

"No one," right now that's not a lie.

"How did you get here?"

"By broom." I don't want to tell him about Harry because he just might kill me for it.

"Who's broom? It definitely wasn't mine."

If they know who brought me here, who else stays in that house, then Harry, Ron and Hermione are doomed. I embrace him again and place my head on his shoulder. "I want to go home, Draco. Will you take me home?" I actually want to distract him from the bigger issue. Hopefully he doesn't notice.

I feel him move his hands around my body and take off his black, leather gloves. He lightly pushes me back so I'm no longer touching him. His silver eyes look puzzled for a moment and then they flick down to my growing stomach. He must have noticed the change in my body. He brings his right hand up and rests it on top of my abdomen. His eyes are back on mine asking me a silent question. I bring both of my hands up and place them on top of his and I nod my head. A smile plays on the corner of his lips and then it vanishes so quickly that I think I imagined it. He drops his hand from me.

"Who else is in that house? Who brought you here?" his voice is cold again.

I don't want to answer him. I can't answer him, so I look down at the ground.

"Zabini!" he calls and I see Blaise strut up to us. He's grinning at me.

"Why, Mrs. Malfoy, it's so good to see you. You look…" His eyes rake over my body. "..nice…" He's smirking. I wish the tree would fall on him.

"Shut up, Blaise." Draco's not in the mood either I see. "Go tell the others to search the house and find out who else is staying here. If no one is in there right now then we will wait for them to come back. Tell Worthington to take my son to my Mother. She will watch him for the time being."

Blaise nods his head to show he understands and then makes his way back to the Death Eaters. I look up at Draco helplessly.

He sneers down at me. "Those puppy dog eyes will do nothing for you today, Ginevra."

X

My body aches all over. I'm lying down on a stone floor that served as a bed the whole night. I'm in a cell somewhere in the Malfoy dungeons. After Draco took me away from the cottage he didn't say one word to me. He just brought me here, slammed the door, and walked away. Of course since it's so warm out, it's like one hundred degrees down here. I feel like I'm being cooked alive, there's sweat drenching my entire body. I turn over but keep my eyes closed. I don't want to face anything just yet. I shouldn't have hugged him… the jerk…

I hear someone clear their throat so I crack one eye open to see Draco lounging against the opposite wall with his arms crossed and his foot propped up for support. How long has he been staring at me? Creep.

"Oh, good, you're awake." He pushes himself off the wall and walks over to me. I reluctantly pick myself up into the sitting position and I use the skirt of my dress, that is no longer white due to the dirt of this place, to wipe the sweat off of my brow.

"Would you like to know what we found in the charming little cottage of yours?" His voice is pleasant and falsely sweet. He's toying with me. I'm not in the mood.

"No." is all I say.

He looks a little taken aback. I'm not begging or groveling for forgiveness like I would normally do. I'm too hot, I'm too hungry, I'm too freaking pregnant, and I just slept on a stone floor all night. I won't be playing his good little pet today.

"Watch the attitude, Ginevra." He's warning me, I roll my eyes. "Well, I think I'll tell you anyways. Your roommates are quite the little rebels. The Dark lord will be pleased to know where they've been hiding out all this time, thanks to you."

I don't say anything. I lean body against the stone wall behind me and close my eyes.

His voice becomes dangerous again. "You must know how unhappy it makes me to find out that you've been living with Potter."

I open my eyes at this and stand up in front of him. "You told me he was dead. I don't care if it makes you unhappy."

He pushes me into the wall and holds down my wrists on both sides of my head. "I bet you loved it, didn't you? Sharing a home with the boy wonder? Did you let him touch you? Did you let him do whatever he wanted to you? Hmm?"

I smile. "Well, not everything, because of the inconvenient little spell you have on me, but he is an excellent kisser. You could probably learn a…. "

SMACK

My head flies to the side. I can't say I'm surprised. Draco never learned how to handle emotions properly. I taste blood in my mouth. He busted my lip again. I snap my head back to glare at him. He must be rubbing off on me.

BAM

"I'm pregnant, you bloody bastard!" I scream as he reels away from me and bends over to hold his nose that's gushing out blood. I bring down my fist and a smile comes to my face. That felt good.

"You little bitch." He says as he brings his hands down and glares at me.

His eyes are flashing with complete loathing as he stands up straight. The blood is still all over his face and hands. He looks like a lunatic. I probably look the same. He charges me again and pins me to the wall.

"Are you sad that your friends are going to die? That Potter won't be here to save you anymore?" His voice is fierce but I don't back down. " Did you tell him how much you loved him when you were with him?"

With that something snaps in me. I want to love Harry, but I never could bring myself to do it totally because of the man standing in front of me now.

"No! No, I didn't! Are you happy? Are you happy that you've ruined me for any one else? Harry is the perfect man. He's so much better then you in every way, but the whole time I was with him I couldn't stop thinking about how I wish he was you!"

I don't know why I said that. I don't know if I even mean it. The silence is deadly. He loosens his grip on me and takes a step back. Our eyes are still locked on each other. Then he grabs my head and brings his lips down to mine. The kiss is violent, desperate, and painful as we claw at each others clothes. We fall to the floor, the blood from our wounds mingling together.

We scratch, pull hair, and bite at each others skin. Every frustration we seemed to have had we're taking out on each other right now. He's on top of me with his arms holding him up so he won't crush my stomach. That's the only thing we've been careful not to hurt.

"Tell me you love me. Tell me you love me!" He yells as he pushes into me. His voice is desperate, like man who hasn't been fed in a year.

"No." I say. "You tell me."

I need to hear him say it, just once.


	4. Chapter 4

I open my eyes to look down at her. Did she really just say that? Her hair is completely wild and out of the braids she had put them in. Her skin is glistening with sweat, this room is ridiculously hot. A few beads of perspiration from my body fall down onto her. There is blood all over her face. Some of it is hers, some of it mine. My eyes drift down to her stomach where our unborn child is growing. I follow the line of bite marks back up to her amber eyes. They're pleading with me. She's never looked more beautiful.

I close my eyes to collect myself. It feels amazing to be inside her again. All the women I've had could never compare to this. My arms start to shake from holding myself above her. I don't want to hurt the baby. I don't know if I should answer her. I don't know the answer my self. I feel her smooth a piece of my hair behind my ear. It makes me open my eyes again.

"Please, Draco. Just say it." Her voice is soft and sweet.

What's she playing at? Is this a trick of hers so she can use it against me one day? I put my arms down so I'm resting on my forearms, getting closer to her. A tear rolls down her cheek. I kiss it.

I don't know what I should say. Do I love her? Would it change anything if I told her I did? I'm supposed to be in charge here. She shouldn't be demanding anything from me. She shouldn't make me question myself. She's the one that left me! I have a temper, I can't help it. I start moving in side her roughly. I know it hurts her but she doesn't say anything. She just wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. Her eyes are closed and her head is turned to the side.

She begins to moan after a while. I know she likes it, even if she doesn't want to. It makes me smile. I love that I have these affects on her. Right before I cum I whisper into her hair before I can stop myself.

"I love you."

X

Luckily Hermione put more thought into protection when she put up the wards then I had thought. When someone enters that hasn't been magically approved before hand an alarm goes off from her wand. They never came back to the hide out. They never were captured. I'm so happy about that. I can't stop smiling. I over heard Draco ranting to one of his friends in his study about it, he was so upset. I don't think I would ever forgive myself if anything would have happened to them. It would have been my fault after all. I wonder if they'll ever try to find me again. I miss them already.

Since I've been back, Draco has heightened the wards and I'm watched at all time. He doesn't want to lose me again. I guess I don't mind so much… He hasn't locked me in the room or anything. Actually we haven't talked about anything that has to do with me leaving after we left the dungeon that day, over a month ago. Everything went back to the way it was before I went away. Him ordering me around, me obeying. Except now I know he loves me. He didn't think I noticed when he said it, but I did. I don't know why but I think it changes things.

I'm walking to the library. I've become quite the reader since I've been here, I really don't have a choice. I could just sit around and stare at the wall all day, but I don't like that option. I have so much knowledge stored away, but no one to share it with. I wonder if Hermione feels this way.

I hear foot steps behind me. It's Karren, the muggle born maid who is ordered to follow me around and report back to Draco. I'm sure he uses house-elves too, but this is more degrading for me… he knows that. I tried to be nice and befriend her at first, but that back fired. I think she's in love with Draco. The thought makes me roll my eyes.

She tells on me all the time for every little thing that I do. I try not to hold it against her. She's young, about sixteen years old. She has light brown hair, that I have yet to see her wear down, and she's a little plump. I don't think she's ugly but I can tell she has low self-esteem, like most teenage girls. Draco is handsome and he can be charming if he wants to be. I think that's why she's so smitten with him and why she hates me.

I enter the library and close the door quickly behind me. I know it shut in her face. I relish small little victories like that. They're all I get to enjoy around here. She opens the door and I can feel her glaring at me. I can't help but smile. I hear her huffing around and saying mean things about me under her breath. I ignore her and walk around the room, running my hand along the spines of the books. I think I'll go for something in the Fiction section today.

When I choose the book that I want I lie down in one of the large, comfortable, green sofas that are located throughout the large room. I bring my feet up to sit on the cushions and rest the open book on my stomach. Since it's gotten larger it's perfect for this kind of thing. We went to the doctor a few weeks ago. We're going to have another boy. Cassius will have someone to play with. I know he doesn't fully understand yet but he knows there's something in my tummy that he has to be careful around.

He's finally started walking. We were in the play room and he was holding himself up in the standing position with the help of a chair. I was across the room trying to put together a new toy set that Draco had bought for him. I heard him say something and I looked up to see him shakily make his way over to me. I was so happy I jumped up and went to him. I caught him before he fell and threw him in the air with a huge smile on my face.

I ran to go find Draco, I don't know why but I wanted him to see this. I found him in his study, like usual, bent over his desk working. He looked annoyed at first and then his face softened when he saw how happy I was. I told him to stand in front of his desk as I put Cassius down on the floor and held him up with my arms.

"Call him to you." I said.

Draco bent down on the ground and beckoned Cassius to him. He started walking towards him with the help of my hands and then I slowly let go and he walked the rest of the way into Draco's outstretched arms. Draco looked so proud. There was a legitimate smile on his face as he picked Cass up and kissed his head. My heart fluttered. This is what a real family is supposed to be like.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sneeze. I look over the head of the sofa to see Karren blowing her nose into a tissue.

"Do you have a cold?" I inquire. I have no one else to talk to, might as well talk to her.

"No, mistress, this library is just so old and dusty. I don't see how you stand it." I raise an eyebrow. Her tone is vicious.

"I like it in here. I think it's comforting." I say, and it is. It's the only place in this house that I could use the word cozy to describe. Row after row of books line the walls, all the furniture is over stuffed and warm, there are two fire places going at all times. It reminds me of my old life.

"Yes, well, you would like it." She says.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I never want to pull the 'I'm the mistress of this house' card but when ever I'm around her I can't help myself. She's intolerable.

"Master Draco told me all about the way you use to live before you became his wife. He talks to me all the time, you know. He said you use to live in a run down barn and that all your family had disgusting ginger hair and you all slept in one room with sheep and goats." She's smirking at me. How dare she!

"Is that what he told you?" I say. I'm getting angry with her. "Do I have to remind you that I am Mistress of this Manor and you shouldn't speak to me in such a way?" I snap the book shut and stand up to face her.

Her smirk only widens. "We all know you're not in charge here. We all know that you're Master Draco's little toy. You're only here so you can pleasure him, like a whore."

That actually hurts me, but I won't cry in front of her, I refuse. My mind goes back to the night when he made me tell him that I was just that. I leave the room and storm into the hallway. I don't know where I'm going, I'm just upset. Do they all think that way? Is everyone laughing behind my back? I know that Draco's friends think that way so why should it bother me that the servants do? I cradle the book to my chest. Did he really say all those things to her? Why would he tell her all those things…. Am I a joke to him? Should I care if I am? I hate it here.

I'm looking to the floor, deep in thought. When I hit something and stammer back.

"Are you alright?" Arms hold onto my shoulders to steady me. I look up to see Draco looking at me concerned with his head cocked to the side. He's wearing black trousers, a white button up shirt, and a light weight green vest. He looks good and I hate him for that. I don't say anything I just rip myself out of his grasp.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asks.

"Like you would care," I say as I push him aside to walk past him. I feel him grab my arm. "Let go of me!" I yell, a bit on the hysterical side… I blame it on the hormones. I don't look back as I start running down the hallway.

X

I find myself in the Gallery room where large framed paintings take up every inch of the wall. There are a few rare statues scattered about with velvet ropes around them to make sure people don't get too close and black, marble benches line the room so you can sit and appreciate the art work. I walk to the very back and sit on a bench facing a large painting of a man being beheaded. I put the book down beside me and start crying, I try not to make any noises. I hate crying, I decided. I do it much too often. You think I would have run out of tears by now.

I hear footsteps come up behind me. I narrow my eyes and don't even turn. "Go away, Karren! I don't want you in here." I try to sound as hateful as possible, but I just achieve to sound more pathetic then I already feel.

"Why are you crying?" asks the low male voice. It's Draco. He sounds concerned but I know he's probably just confused because it's not him making me cry.

"It doesn't matter. Leave me alone." I wipe some tears with the back of my hand.

"Don't speak to me that way." I hear him say as he walks up closer to me. "Tell me why you're crying, right now."

It's a demand. I resist the urge to laugh. If this is what he thinks comforting is to someone who's upset then he is sorely mistaken. I don't think his parents hugged him enough when he was child. If they even hugged him at all.

"Why don't you ask Karren why I'm upset? I'm sure she'll be more then happy to fill you in." I snap.

He lets out a sigh and I feel him come closer behind me. My hair is up in a high pony tail so my neck is bare. I feel him place his hand there and rub his thumb up and down. "Did she say something to upset you?"

I put my head down. "Why did you tell her all those hateful things about me?" my voice is soft and low. My feelings are hurt badly. I should be use to it by now.

"What do you mean?"

I twist my head so I am facing him and I push his hand off of my neck. "You know exactly what I mean. You told her my family lived in a barn, that we slept with farm animals. You told her that I'm just… that I was… you know what? It doesn't matter. I don't care anymore." I stand up to leave but he holds me in place with his arms.

"I didn't say anything like that to her. Why would I waste my breath on a mudblood servant?" He did have a point. He wouldn't converse with any of the servants; he gets mad at me when I try.

"I don't like her, Draco. She's mean to me and she tells on me all the time because she has a sickening fascination with you."

"I can't blame her. I am pretty handsome." He's smiling now, but I am not amused.

"I'm serious! She hates me and gets me in trouble just for the sake of seeing me suffer. She said really terrible things to me today." I put my head down remembering her words.

I feel his hand on my cheek and I look up to him. "You shouldn't let them get to you like this, they're below you. Don't worry, though, if it makes you this upset then I'll get rid of her."

I smile at him and he smiles back. Then my face falls. "What do you mean you'll get rid of her?"

He starts laughing as he brings his hand down and puts it in his pocket. "Do you really care, princess?"

"Yes, well, don't hurt her or anything…."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "I thought she was mean to you. She made you cry."

"That doesn't mean I want her killed!"

He smiles down at me. "Fine, I won't have her killed, just transferred to a different job. Does that sound okay with you?" he looking at me, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yes, yes I think that would work."

"Good. Come, I want you to look at the ball room and see if you approve of the decorations." He puts his hand on the small of my back and begins to lead me out of the room. He looks down to me again. "You know, sometimes you are much too sweet for your own good."

X

Tonight we'll be hosting the annual Malfoy Ball. I hate the damned thing. The guest are made up of the most important people in wizarding society and they all try to out do each other with their expensive outfits and witty conversation. There is always a theme to these dances. Last year it was magical creatures. I have to say it was quite hilarious to see Greg Goyle dressed up as a blast ended skrewt.

This year the theme is 1532. It was Draco's idea. He was really excited when he was telling me about it. Apparently there was a wizard rebellion against muggles somewhere in Spain during that year. I had no idea what he was talking about but he mumbled something about how I should have paid better attention in History of Magic.

When they pulled out the dress I was going to wear, I nearly fainted. It's deep blue in color, with real gold and diamonds sown into the bodice to make up a beautiful floral design. The top of the sleeves are puffy, almost bell shaped and split with white and blue fabric. There was a high, lace looking collar thing that was supposed to go around my neck, but that was too much so I had them take it off.

"Mistress, are you ready to put on the dress?" asks one of the maids that had been assigned to help me.

"Umm, yeah." I say.

I'm not really looking forward to putting it on, it looks complicated. Luckily I won't have to worry about wearing a corset because of my pregnancy. I step into what seems like a million under-things and two petticoats. Finally it's time to put on the final dress, which takes three women to lift it up and put it over my head. Once it's on they lace up the back and I notice that my breast are almost spilling out of the top of the square neck bodice.

"This doesn't fit. The top is too small." I say while fidgeting around trying to get comfortable.

"Oh, no Mistress, it's supposed to be like that."

Well, this is going to be an annoying night. I sit down as the women do my hair up into tight little curls held together with jeweled clips. By the end of it I'm completely exhausted. I just want to get away from them so I walk into the nursery where Cassius is already asleep. I put my hands on the edge of the crib and smile at him. He looks so peaceful. It must be nice being a baby, with nothing to worry about.

I feel hands wrap around me and rest on my stomach. "Are you almost ready? Guests have started to arrive." Draco whispers in my ear, I can feel his breath on my neck.

I turn around and see he's wearing and equally complicated out fit, the same color blue, with dark tights under a tunic. I'm kind of surprised he's dressed up, he didn't last year. I nod my head yes and he takes my hand and leads me back to the well lit bed room. All the maids have gone.

"The dress looks nice on you." He says, and I can see he is looking directly at my chest. I blush a deep scarlet and he notices. "I don't think your out fit is complete just yet, though."

I'm about to ask him why but he takes my hand again and makes me follow him until we're in front of a full body mirror along the side wall. He turns me so I'm facing my reflection and brings a long box out of his a pocket. He wraps his arms around me from behind again and holds the box in front of me.

"Open it."

I give him a puzzled look from the mirror and then I bring my hands up to open the black, velvet box. What's inside takes my breath away.

It's a necklace made up of so many diamonds I think it might blind me to look at it for too long. The patterns they configure remind me of snow flakes and there are three, large sapphires placed at the heart of each cluster of diamonds. The sapphires match the dress I'm wearing. I don't know what to do. Draco has never given me a gift like this directly before.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

I nod my head. "It's amazing." He smirks into the mirror and picks the necklace up to place it around my neck. He closes the clasp and takes a step back as I bring a hand up to admire it.

"Thank you." I whisper. He comes closer to me again and kisses my neck.

"You will behave tonight, won't you?" he asks as he continues to kiss my neck. Of course he had to say something like that, he ruins everything.

"Of course." Is all I say as I step away from him, "we should go down stairs."

He looks like he's about to say something but then thinks better of it. Then he walks me out of the room.

X

I'm standing by Draco while he converses with a circle of his friends. Which includes the new Minister of Magic. I'm not even paying attention to what he's saying. I'm too busy looking around the ball room at the dancing couples who are dressed lavishly and having a good time. I take a sip of my pumpkin juice and look back to Draco to make sure he doesn't expect me to be paying attention. He isn't. He's holding a crystal glass of Champaign. I look at it longingly. If I was drunk the night would go so much faster but I'm stuck drinking pumpkin juice because of the baby.

All of a sudden a pain of hunger goes through me. I whisper in Draco's ear to tell him I'm going to get something to eat and he nods. I can feel his eye on me as I walk to the refreshment table. I pick up a napkin and start picking at the various finger foods that are set out. I feel a hand on my back.

"Mrs. Malfoy" I turn to see Blaise Zabini smiling at me. I've decided that I don't like him at all. He does nothing but annoy me. "You look positively sinful tonight." He's staring down at my chest now.

"I am pregnant you pervert." I turn around and start gathering food again. I wouldn't dare talk to him like that if Draco was around but he's not here.

"Now Ginny, I just came over here to have a pleasant conversation with you. There is no need to be snippy." He leans in closer to me and whispers. "You know I can see why Draco has wanted you all of these years. You are very pleasing to the eye."

I take a large gulp. This conversation will lead no where good. I try to hide the panic in my voice. "I'm sure your wife is waiting for you." I don't dare turn around.

"She's a big girl. She can handle herself." His hand returns to my back. "Dance with me."

"No." I hope Draco's not watching this. He will be livid.

"Ah, you're breaking my heart. Just one little dance, I promise I won't bite."

I finally turn to him. He has a hunger in his eyes that makes me nervous. What is he playing at? I'm four months pregnant.

"I should be getting back." I try to walk around him but he moves so he's blocking me. I walk to the other side and he moves again. "Go away. I need to get back to my husband."

Maybe that will make him stop.

"Ah, yes your husband." He's smiling that evil smile of his again. "Why don't you show me what you do that keeps your husband so enthralled with you."

I want to slap him but I refrain. I look over his shoulder to try to spot Draco. I want the lesser of two evils. I see him standing directly across from us with Pansy Parkinson by his side, whispering in his ear. His face shoots up to mine and his eyes darken. I can tell he is not pleased, not at all.

Blaise follows my line of vision and turns back to me. "It seems like Mr. Malfoy is unhappy with you. Why could that be, I wonder?"

I glare at him and try to pass him again. He grabs my arms and leans down, kissing me on the lips. I push him off of me and he stands there smirking. "Why did you do that!?" I yell.

"Things were getting boring." He says and spins on his heels to walk away.

I wipe the back of my mouth with my hand. Draco is pushing dancing couples aside and making his way over to me. When he gets to me I lower my head and slouch my shoulders. His anger is unfair, I didn't do anything wrong.

"Go to your room and wait for me." I don't move for a second. I want to explain myself. "Now!" he barks. I pick up my skirt, ignoring everyone around me, and run all the way to the bedroom.

X

I'm seeing red, I can barely concentrate. I saw him talking to her when she was getting food, I saw him kiss her. She knows she's not allowed doing any of those things! I spot Zabini casually sipping wine and talking a beautiful young girl. I want to pull my wand on him but I have to collect myself. I need answers.

"Zabini, a moment."

He nods his head to me and we walk out into the empty hall way.

"Why the fuck were you kissing my wife?" I'm trying to keep a lid on my temper, but it's not working.

"She kissed me. You really should keep her on a tighter leash." Blaise takes another sip of wine and looks at me his eyes sparkling. "I kept telling her no, but she wouldn't listen."

"That's not the way it looked. She wouldn't do that. She knows how mad that would make me."

"How long have I known you, Draco? Would I lie to you?" He smiles at me, I'm not sure if I believe him. "She's probably just mad that you took her away from that little cottage with Potter."

"She doesn't care about Potter." I say quickly.

He raises his eye brow at me. "Is that what she told you? Come on, we both know the answer to that. You're starting to lose it, mate. That girl's got you all turned around."

I look at him skeptically. I don't want to believe it. He's lying.

"She's pregnant. Do you really think I would try to hit on your pregnant wife?"

I don't say anything. I run my hands through my hair. Why would she do this? I've been so nice to her lately. I even gave her my Grandmother's necklace. Did she want Zabini? Does she not want me? Why would she embarrass me in front of every one like that?

"You're turning soft, Draco." I hear him laugh. He walks off, back into the ball room.

My eyes narrow into slits. She's in for a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

I slam the door as hard as I possibly can. Why does everything terrible always seem to happen to me? If Lord Voldemort hates muggles as much as I hate Blaise Zabini this very moment I can understand why he wants to kill them all. I usually try to stay away from stereotypes but now I'm thoroughly convinced that all Slytherins are pure evil.

Why would he do this to me? I've never done anything to him and he knows how Draco is with me! Just thinking of Draco sends a shiver down my spine. He's punished me hard for lesser offenses then this. I can't imagine what he's going to do to me now. Maybe I can convince him to listen to the truth. Who am I kidding? He's never listened to me.

I'm trying to get this damn dress off, but it's proving to be difficult considering I don't have a whole team of women to help. I'm sure if anyone was watching me they would think I looked like a fool. I'm trying to undo the ties in the back to at least loosen this thing around my chest. It's starting to become painful. I'm starting to sweat and I'm sure my face is red. I finally release a frustrated grunt and fall to the middle of the floor in defeat. I start to take out the clips on my head and my hair comes tumbling down my shoulders. I guess I'll just sit her and await my fate.

X

I'm not sure how long I've been sitting on the floor. I must have dozed off, but I wake up quickly when I hear the door snap open. Draco storms in looking furious, as expected. He's changed out of his costume and is now wearing a plain black t-shirt and pressed gray trousers. He slams the door and leans against it, crossing his arms. He's looking down at me with a scowl on his face.

"Stand up."

I do so as quickly as I can. He walks over to me and undoes the clasp of the beautiful necklace he gave me earlier that night. He takes it off of me and holds it up to look at it. The light shimmers off it, casting strange highlights on his face. His eyes snap back to me.

"You don't deserve to wear this." He says. "This belonged to my Grandmother. It's supposed to be worn by a true Malfoy lady. Not some harlot such as your self."

I don't know why but those words cut me deeper then anything he's ever said. I open my mouth to speak but he cuts me off.

"I suppose this is where you try to tell me that it wasn't your fault. That you didn't mean for it to happen. Am I right?"

I close my mouth and stare at the ground. There's no point. I won't be winning this battle.

"Why? Why did you do this?" I notice there's something sad in his voice. I could be imagining it. I look into his eyes. He's still shooting daggers at me.

"Draco, I didn't want to kiss him. I tried to push him away. Didn't you see?" I want to reach out and touch him but I'm too afraid to.

"No, I didn't." His voice is harsh.

I take a long breath "Fine, you never believe me anyway. I don't understand why now would be any different." I turn around and face the wall. "Do what ever you want just put a silencing charm on the door so Cassius doesn't wake up."

I'm waiting for him to grab me or pull my hair. He doesn't do either. We sit there in silence for a while until I can't take it any more and I turn back around. He's not looking at me. He seems to be staring off into space, contemplating something.

"Draco, are you alright?" I don't know why I asked him. He looks lost.

He snaps out of his daze and focuses on me. "Do you need help out of that dress?" His voice is light. I'm confused… what game is he playing with me?

"Yes, actually." I say slowly, not totally sure if this is a trick or not.

I turn around and hold up my hair so he can untie me. I feel his hands work their way down the ties until finally it's loose enough that I can step out of it. I let out a content sigh, happy to be out of that cage of a dress. I hear him laugh behind me.

"Better, I presume?" I hear him say. Now I have no idea what's going on I look at him skeptically.

"Yes, much, thank you." I start removing the petticoats and I sit down on the edge of the bed to remove the stockings. Draco walks over to me and kneels down before me. I have no idea what he wants. "Draco?" I question. His behavior is making me nervous

He brings his hands up and starts undoing the garters that hold up the stockings.

"Tell me…. Tell me it's the truth. That you don't want him…. That you want me."

My eye brows are scrunched together in confusion as I stare at him. What's he mean? What's going on? Is this really Draco?

He slowly rolls the stocking off and places a kiss on my knee. He then starts working on the other. Once that one is off he says, "I'll believe whatever you tell me. Just tell me you want me."

He looks up at me. His face, that is usually guarded, is completely open. There is a longing in his eyes and he looks just as confused as I feel. He places his hands on top of my thighs.

"Ginny, tell me you want me."

My response is to thread my fingers through his hair and pull his face up to mine. I kiss him with everything I have. I don't know what's going on, but for some reason it feels right.

I pull back for air. "I want you," I whisper out. "only you."

He kisses me lightly on the lips and places a hand on the side of my protruding stomach. He leans his head down so his ear is pressed against where the new baby is forming. I comb my fingers soothingly through his hair. What's happening right now is strange, but at least he's not yelling.

X

I don't know what's gotten into me. As I was walking up to my bedroom I was thinking of all the horrible things I was going to do to her. How dare she kiss another man! When she said the thing about putting a silencing charm on the door so Cass wouldn't wake up, something in me broke. I don't know what it was. I realized that Blaise's story didn't make any sense. She hates him. There is no way she would do something like this. Not in a room full of people, especially not with Blaise Zabini. He was just playing with my emotions. He'll pay for that later.

Ginny makes a little noise beside me. I turn in the bed to face her. She looks so happy when she's sleeping. I put a strand of hair that has fallen in her face behind her ear. I wonder what she dreams about. Who thought a little thing like her could drive me so mad? I roll onto my back and place and arm behind my pillow to prop up my head.

I don't know why I felt like I had to be reassured she still wanted me last night. Maybe it was because I knew Zabini was lying and this probably wasn't the first time she's gotten in trouble for something that wasn't her fault. A pang of something like guilt goes through me because I know for a fact that that is true. What's happening to me? I guess I don't want her to leave me again. I had her all to myself for two years and the couple of months that she was gone felt like hell. I want her to stay if the opportunity ever arises again.

"Dada!" Cassius is calling from the nursery. Did he just say what I think he said?

I jump up and head for the nursery. When I open the door I see Cassius standing in his crib, holding on to the railing. When he sees me he starts hopping up and down.

"What did you just say?" I ask him. I know he won't answer, but I want to hear him say it again. I walk closer to him, eyeing him, but I don't pick him up.

He lifts his arms to me. "Dada. Dada."

A silly grin comes to my face and I pick him up and spin him around. "Did you just say Dada, Little man?"

"What's going on in here?" I turn to see Ginny standing in the door way with her cream colored bathrobe on. She has an amused smile on her face.

"He just called me Dada!" I say, a little too excitedly. She walks further into the room and stands beside me. She leans down so her face is by Cassius' and her hand is on his back.

"Did you just say your first word, Cass?" He babbles something in reply and I notice she's smiling.

She looks up to me with a beautiful grin on her face and I can't resist the urge to kiss her. I bring my head down to hers and lightly touch her lips with mine. When I pull away I notice she's still smiling. This is what a real family should be like.

X

Since the night of the Malfoy Ball, Draco has been a lot nicer to me. Sure he's still a controlling, jealous jerk, but now…. I don't know… things feel different. Even with everything being better here I still can't bring myself to forget the way he's treated me and my family. I know this will never be a healthy relationship.

I've realized the most important difference between him and Harry. The night of the ball Draco told me to _tell_ him that I wanted him. Once, Harry said something similar to that, only he said 'Do you want me?' It was a question… not a demand. I know I'll always have a choice with Harry and no matter how nice Draco is being it will always come down to what he wants.

I look into the mirror as I put on my make up. Tonight we have to go to one of those foul dinners again. I had begged Draco to let me stay home, but he refused. I guess his charity can only stretch so far. I put my hair in a loose bun at the nap of my neck. The dress I'm wearing is green silk with an empire waist. I stop for a moment to look at my stomach. I can't wait for the baby to be born. I can't wait to have my body back.

"Ginevra! Come on, we have to go!" I hear Draco call from the hall. I take one last glance at my reflection and head down stairs.

Draco is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. He's wearing a dark set of dress robes and a black cloak with silver lining. He always looks so perfect. Cassius won't be coming with us tonight. He's staying with Narcissa and Lucius. I don't understand why they insist on taking him, they don't actually baby sit him or anything. They just have their team of maids and house-elves take care of him. I suppose it sounds good when they say it out loud to their friends.

We use the floo network, since I'm pregnant it's dangerous to apperate and a portkey would make me sick. Draco's not too pleased about it and when we arrive in the Parkinson foyer his face is scrunched up in disgust. He takes out his wand and cleans us both before we head into the main hall to be greeted. Pansy is standing by the stairs in a shocking yellow dress that leaves little to the imagination. She smiles at Draco when we approach.

Since she isn't married she still stays at her parent's home. Which isn't as luxurious as Malfoy or Zabini Manor….but it's still greater then anything I've lived in… before I married Draco, of course. She holds out her hand and Draco takes it, placing a kiss on top. She flutters her eye lashes at him and ignores my presence all together.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy. Don't you look handsome tonight." She gives him a sweet smile and I have to stop myself from growling at her.

"Thank you, Pansy." Is all he says. She's still staring at him, no doubt waiting for a compliment, but he doesn't give her one. "Is everyone in the dining room?"

Her face falls. "Oh, yes of course they are, go right on in."

We walk into the dining room where most of the guests are already seated. My eyes flick to Blaise Zabini. I intend to send a death glare his way but I stop when I notice two nasty looking scars on each side of his face. They start at his ears and run along the bridge of his cheek bone. They look painful. His eyes snap to mine and instead of leering at me or smirking like he usually does, he looks down to his plate quickly. I wonder what happened… Did Draco do that? I feel him guide me to my chair to sit down.

I turn to Draco who is putting a napkin across his lap. "What happened to Blaise's face?" I whisper.

Draco stops moving and turns to me. "Do you really care to know?" he asks with an eye brow raised.

Well, that answered my question. I face forward and don't reply. How can Draco be so violent? I know I was mad at Zabini, but I didn't actually want him to be hurt. How does he justify hurting so many people? I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the first course being served. Something catches my eyes. It's one of the servants standing along the wall holding a pitcher of water. Her eyes are staring straight at me. It's a little unnerving.

No one talks to me throughout dinner and I'm happy about it. Besides the occasional nudge from Draco I don't really pay attention to anything that's going on. The maid by the wall has yet to stop staring at me. I almost tell Draco about it but I don't want him to set her on fire or any of the other ridiculous things that he does to people who displease him, so I try to ignore her.

When dinner is over we retire into a large, obnoxiously decorated sitting room. This is the same routine that it always is. The women gather together to talk and sip on fruity alcoholic drinks. The men sit around the fire and get drunk on hard liquor. I start walking to my usual spot that's as far away from the other guests as possible but Draco's hand on my arm stops me.

"You'll be staying close to me tonight." He say's. He's dead serious. "I can't have you running around kissing my friends now, can I?"

I glare at him. He knows that it wasn't my fault but his ego was still bruised and half the people in this room know what happened. He has to put up a strong front. So I follow him to the group of men who are standing by the fire place. I notice Zabini scurry away as we approach. I almost want to smile.

Draco takes a seat in a large leather arm chair. There's no where for me to sit so I just look at him questionably and he nods his head towards the ground in front of him.

"You can't be serious." I say.

"Oh, you'll find I'm very serious."

I let out an annoyed grunt and then slowly sit down to the left of his legs on the ground. My back is resting against the bottom of the chair and my feet are tucked underneath me. He's accomplished his goal of making me look like the good, submissive wife. He's such a prick sometimes.

Crabbe and another man, who I never cared to learn the name of, sit in the remaining chairs by us and the conversation turns to business. I'm bored out of my mind. Draco's speaking now of how his company is going to buy out some small business and turn it into a franchise. I feel his hand come up and slowly massage the back of my neck as he talks. I can't help but lean into it.

The warmth from the fire and what he's doing with his fingers makes me drowsy so I place my head on the top of his leg and close my eyes. I want tonight to be over so I can go home and curl up in my bed. Someone's loud laughter makes me open my eyes and I see Pansy across the room. Shrieking loudly at something another woman said. I roll my eyes. I need to walk around, my legs hurt.

I lift my head up and turn to Draco who's still running his fingers along my neck. He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Can I go to the restroom?" I ask. I hate that I have to ask for permission to use the bathroom but he won't let me go other wise.

He studies me for a second before he replies. "No." and then he takes a drink from his glass.

"Draco, please?"

"I said no. Do you not understand what no means?" I hear Crabbe snicker behind me.

"I'm pregnant! You don't want me to pee here on the floor do you?"

He narrows his eyes at me. "Fine, go, but if you're one second longer then I think you should be I'll make you wish you had gone on the floor."

I refuse to look at him as I stand up and make my way out of the room. I might as well go to the bathroom since Draco is acting like a dictator tonight. When I reach the bathroom I lock the door and look at my self in the mirror. I'm about to wash my hands when I hear a light tap on the door.

"I'll be out in a second." I say.

"Ginny… Ginny Weasley?" The small voice on the other side of the door says. I haven't been called that in a long time. I open the door and am faced with the small servant who had been staring at me all through dinner.

"What do you want?" I whisper. I have a feeling no one should hear us.

She reaches under her apron and takes out an envelope. "This is from Harry Potter. Make sure no one else sees it."

"But how… "

"Shh… Long live the Order of the Phoenix." She makes a weird salute with her hand and runs down the hall way.

I shut the door, lock it, and sit on the toilet. I'm too nervous to open it. I twirl it around in my fingers over and over again thinking of what I should do. Someone knocks on the door. This time it's harder and more dominant.

"Ginevra?" It's Draco. He sounds annoyed. I haven't been in here that long have I?

"Umm… just a second." I panic. Where am I supposed to put this stupid letter? I turn on the sink and start rummaging around to try to find a good hiding spot. I have no pockets or anything in my dress so I can't keep it on me.

"Open the door." He says.

"I'm almost finished!" I say. I open the cabinet under the sink and stuff it in between the pipes. I hear Draco unlock the door with his wand. I slam the cabinet shut and stand up quickly as he opens the door.

"What were you doing?" He asks. His eyes are searching around the room, looking for evidence of misdeeds.

"I was just washing my hands." I say quickly, too quickly. He walks up to me and stares down at my hands.

He reaches around me and turns off the sink. "Your hands are dry."

"I dried them off on the towel." My hands are starting to shake so I put them behind my back.

He looks down at the cabinet and my eyes follow his. It's open. I must not have closed it properly.

"Why is that open?" He looks to me again.

I give a nervous laugh. "I don't know."

He scrunches his eyebrows at me and starts to bend down, his hand outstretched to the cabinet.

I have no idea what to do. He can't find that letter. "Draco!"

He looks up to me and I grab the sides of his face and kiss him. I kiss him with every ounce of passion I have in my body, willing him to not look in the cabinet. He stands up straight and pulls me closer into his embrace. He breaks the kiss with a smirk on his face.

"Is this why you were taking so long? You wanted me to find you?" his eyes are full of lust and dark amusement.

I give him a fake smile.

He slams the door closed with his foot and kisses me hard. He begins trailing kisses down my neck.

We end up on the floor and my dress is hiked up around my waist. I'm on my hands and knees with my husband behind me, thrusting into me. This is not how I wanted this walk to end up. I hear his breaths become quicker and he's making little groans in the back of his throat. Soon we'll leave this room together and I won't be able to come back. I look over my shoulder, his eyes are closed and his hands are painfully digging into my hips.

I bring one hand up to my ear and take out my emerald ear ring. Maybe if I leave it in here I can convince Draco to let me come back to get it… and the letter. I place the earring by the sink on the floor. I feel him put his weight on my back and his hand reaches around to touch my body.

"Come on, little girl. Cum for me." He whispers into my ear. With one particularly hard thrust he hits something inside of me and I can't help but scream out his name.

X

I guess the shag in the bathroom loosened him up because he didn't make me sit on the floor by his feet when we came back. I'm now standing in the back of the room looking at the giant portrait of Mr. Parkinson that's hanging on the wall. He looks like a menacing man, all dark and sneering. My nostrils are suddenly assaulted with an overpowering, vanilla perfume. Pansy…

"My father is a noble looking man. Is he not?" I turn around to see her standing with a glass of some dark red drink on her hand. She has a sly smile on her face. I turn back around to ignore her.

I feel her walk up behind me and she leans in close so she's whispering in my ear. "You know, it was so much better when you were gone. Draco and I had a lot of fun in your bed."

I can practically feel her smiling. I know my face is turning red in anger and I have to gather all my will power to not turn around and smack her. Instead I take a quick step back and roll my shoulder quickly. I hear her gasp and I twirl around to see the drink that was in her hand is now all over her disgusting yellow dress.

She has her hands held up and her mouth is open in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry, Pansy dear. I didn't realize you were standing so close to me." I have to restrain myself from laughing. She looks hilarious.

She looks up from her ruined dress and glares at me. "You! You stupid, little, blood traitor, slut!" She yells as she charges me and pulls out her wand that was hidden underneath her dress.

I start to back away and I place a hand over my stomach to protect the baby. She looks crazy.

"I hope you don't think you're going to curse my pregnant wife." Draco's voice is low and emotionless. Pansy and I both turn to him. He has his hands in his pockets but I know he's fingering his wand.

"Look at what she did to me! Look!" She points down to her dress that has the red drink all over it. The other dinner guest have started to crowd around.

Draco points his wand at her and does a quick cleaning spell. The red is all gone and her dress is back to normal. "See. No harm done. I'm sure it was an accident anyways. Wasn't it, darling?"

He turns to me and gives me a pointed look. "Um, Yes of course. I'm dreadfully sorry, Pansy. It was a total accident."

She mumbles something under her breath and storms away. Draco walks up to me with a smile playing on his lips.

"That was very naughty of you." He says but doesn't wait for a reply. "We should go home. I think you've had enough excitement for one night."

We say good bye to his friends and walk to the foyer that has the floo connected fireplace. Draco wraps my cloak around my shoulders and then turns to grab a handful of powder. I remember the letter and the ear ring now.

"Oh, wait. I lost my earring." I say. He turns to me. "It must have fallen out in the bathroom when we were… well you know."

He rolls his eyes. "We'll just buy you new ones. Come on, I want to go home." He turns to the fire again.

"But I really like these ear rings! I think I know where it's at. I'll be quick."

He surveys me for a second and sighs loudly. "Hurry up, then."

I smile at him and then run out of the room. In the bathroom I find the earring and place it back in my ear and then I open the cabinet and dislodge the letter from the pipes. I fold it up and place it in my bra. It's the only place I can put. I run back to the foyer and we floo home.

X

I haven't had a chance to read the letter yet. Draco and his little minions have been following me around everywhere these past two days. It's still hidden in a tampon box that's under the sink. That is one place I know he will never look. Yesterday I was going to read it while I pretended to take a shower but Draco came in a decided he wanted to take one together. I can never get away from him! Today he has to go to a meeting for his company. He'll be gone a couple hours and I think it will be the perfect time to read the letter.

I'm sitting in the play room with Cassius. Mrs. Dandredge is standing in the corner watching my every move. She's taken over Karren's job as my constant shadow. She's in her early 60's and she doesn't talk to me at all. I would say she is an upgrade.

"Mrs. Dandredge. I think I'm going to take a shower. Do you mind watching Cassius for me?" I try to look as innocent as possible. I don't want her to watch me bathe.

She looks at me skeptically for a few moments and then nods her head yes. I jump up and run to the bathroom. I lock the door, turn on the water in the shower, and bring the letter out of its hiding place. I bite my lip as I carefully open it.

_Ginny, _

_I'm sorry we weren't able to get a message to you sooner. Malfoy has made it nearly impossible to get to you. I hope you are doing well. I was so upset when we found out that they had found you. We've been trying everything to get you back. Keep your chin up, things will get better. We've made a lot of friends with the muggle born's who work for the Death Eaters. It's no surprise that they hate the situation they're in and who's in charge. We're planning an uprising soon, I want things to be back to normal. We've sent a member of the New Order to work at Malfoy Manor. Don't worry. He'll make himself known to you. I want you to know that I miss you terribly. Hermione and Ron send their love as well. _

_I love you, _

_Harry _


	6. Chapter 6

"Master Draco?"

I turn my head to see a timid looking girl cowering in the door way. I think her name is Karren, she's the one that upset Ginny so terribly that one day. I kept my word and I didn't hurt her. She was reassigned to a cleaning crew I think.

"Master Draco, may I have a word with you?"

I raise my eye brow to her in response. Who does she think she is talking to me? It had better be good.

"I was cleaning your bathroom earlier today and I found something that you probably would like to see."

"Well hurry up then. I don't have all day." I snap. I see her reach into her pocket and pull out an envelope. There is a twisted smile on her face.

"I think Mistress Ginevra has been keeping secrets from you, Master." She says as she hands the envelope over to me.

I take it from her hand and remove the letter inside. What it says makes my blood boil. I scrunch it up in my palm and crack my neck.

"Thank you, Karren. That will be all." She's all smiles as she leaves the room.

X

I was surprised to find out that the Order member that Harry sent was to be my new painting instructor. I've taught myself how to draw since I've been here. It was one of those things I did to pass the time when I couldn't stand reading anymore. I had told Draco that I would love to learn how to paint so he went out and got a teacher for me. I was surprised that it was a male. Draco doesn't allow me to be around any men alone, but I guess since Roman is in his late fifties Draco doesn't see him as a threat. He did, however, warn me that if I ever let the old man touch me he would cut off his hands. I guess some things will never change.

Mrs. Dandredge is present during all of our meetings to keep an eye on me, but most days she gets bored and falls asleep in a chair. That's when Roman keeps me informed on everything that's been going on with the resistance and he tells me about all the things Harry's been doing. There is going to be an uprising of the servants soon and the upper class won't know what hit them. I find myself not caring about it so much. Like I said before I just want a normal life away from all this. I think Roman has realized this too because he doesn't talk of it so much any more. He actually listens to me when I speak and that's a nice change. It's good to have a friend again.

We're sitting in the drawing room. It's the afternoon and the large windows are letting in the soft glow of light that plays over the hard wood floors. I'm sitting in front of my easel with a half painted canvas before me. He's making me paint a still life of fruit in a glass bowl. It's my first oil painting and I'm pretty excited how it's turning out. Roman is behind me pointing out different color choices I should use on my pallet when I hear the glass doors slam open.

Roman jumps back and puts his head down as Draco makes his way into the room. He orders Mrs. Dandredge to leave and she runs out with out looking back. I notice his face is set and his jaw is twitching. He's upset about something and I want to cry in frustration. Things have been going to well between him and I. Now we're back to square one.

"Draco, what…" He cuts me off.

"Don't you dare talk to me right now."

I immediately shut my mouth. His tone is dangerous and I know not to mess with him when he is this angry. His eyes are small slits as he glares at Roman. It hits me, he knows. How did he figure it out? He pulls out his wand and blasts a curse at Roman who goes flying into the wall. I can hear the sickening crunch of bones being broken. He slides to the ground and stares at Draco with wide, frightened eyes.

"You think you can just waltz into my house and do what ever you please, you filthy half-blood!" He casts another curse and Roman twists his body in pain. I can see burn marks appear all over his body.

I put my hand on Draco's wand arm. "Stop it. Please, don't hurt him anymore."

"Why? Why, so you can continue helping him, you blood traitor!?"

He's actually never called me that before. "What are you talking about? Why are you doing this?" I cry. Maybe he doesn't know, maybe he is just guessing.

His laugh is evil. With his free hand he pulls out balled up piece of parchment from his pocket and throws it on the ground in front of me. I drop to my knees and pick it up. I unravel it and my heart drops. It was the letter that Harry had written me. I thought I hidden it in a place he would never find it.

"Where did you get this?" I whisper.

He finally takes his eyes off of Roman to glare at me. "Does it matter?" he sneers.

Roman is mumbling something unintelligible against the wall. Draco walks up to him, grabs a hold of his hair, and starts punching him repeatedly in the face. I can't move, I can't breathe. I bring my hand up to my mouth to cover up my cries and I close my eyes.

"This is what you get for trying to trick me!" he yells at Roman. I can't handle it anymore. I keep my eyes closed tight and I bend down to the ground. I bring my hands up to cover my ears.

I feel Draco grab my hair roughly so that I'm looking at him. "You are going to watch this, my love. You are going to learn what happens to people who betray my trust."

He walks back over to Roman and starts stomping on his ribcage. I can barely see through my tears as Draco tortures him well into the night.

X

I've been in the dungeons for about a month. I told them everything I knew about the resistance, which wasn't very much to begin with, but it was enough to squash any chance of a rebellion with the slaves. I don't feel like a traitor for talking. I realize I'm the only one on my side. There's no one here to bail me out or help me. He'll never kill me. He'll never let me die without his permission. I feel so depressed. Roman is dead, he's not the only one who's died because of me.

Since I'm pregnant Draco hasn't done anything physically painful to me, but he knows what leaving me down here in this cell, away from Cassius and everything else, would do to my emotions. I miss him so much, it breaks my heart. The baby in my stomach has been moving around a lot lately. At least I know I'm not alone.

It looks like my stomach is about to pop. The baby is due any day now. I feel sorry for my new son. He's coming into the world at a very stressful time. Into a dysfunctional family where his father locks his mother in a dungeon for a month because she received a letter from an old boyfriend. I'm walking around in a circle, counting the cracks on the walls when I feel a shock of pain go through my body.

As time passes the pains become more intense and closer together. I'm supporting myself against the wall with my arms, trying to control my erratic breathing. I feel wetness run down my legs. My water just broke. I start yelling.

"Draco!"

I yell his name over and over again until I'm hoarse. Finally I hear him come barreling down the hall way. He opens the door and looks like he's going to yell at me but stops when he sees how distressed I look. He's just standing there staring at me, with his mouth open.

"I'm having the baby, Draco! Go get a doctor."

With out saying anything he runs off to fetch help.

X

I must have passed out because when I wake up I'm lying on a big bed in one in the guest bedrooms. There is a medi-witch looking between my open legs and Draco is standing beside me with a worried expression on his face. I see that our usual doctor isn't here. He must not have been available.

"Draco?" I question. My voice is weak. He looks at me and his face softens. Another shot of pain rushes though me and I yell out.

"Oh, good dear, you're awake. I'm going to have to ask you to push. Do you think you can do that for me?"

I nod my head, pushing myself up on my forearms, and start grinding my teeth together. I start to push. The pain is unbelievable. I feel like I'm being torn apart by a thousand little knifes. I'm sweating and I'm crying. I don't think that woman gave me the proper pain potion…. This is a natural birth. I want to die from the pain. The medi-witch is saying encouraging things to me as I continue to push with every contraction.

I look over to where Draco is standing by the bed. His face is pale and he looks nervous. You would think it was him who was having the baby. This is the first birth he's ever seen. He wasn't here when Cassius was born. He was on an assignment from Voldemort when I went into labor. He didn't come home until two day's after he was born.

"Draco!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I actually don't know why I said his name. I think I'm just pissed off that he's not doing anything but standing there, looking miserable.

"What!?" he yells back.

"This is all your fault! Do something!" I screech. I whimper and lay my head back on the pillows as a shot of pain rushes through me.

"Ok, honey push a little harder, there you go. That's it." The medi-witch's voice is soft and motherly. I hate her. I hate that she keeps on saying endearments to me.

"Draco! I hate you!" I yell as I have to push again. The pain is horrible.

"What do you want me to do!?" he yells at me. How dare he! I'm the one having this baby not him.

"I don't know! Don't just fucking stand there!"

The medi-witch is wisely ignoring our fight and she says. "I can see the head now. Take deep breaths and keep pushing." I notice another woman in the room and she hands something to the medi-witch. I slam my eye shut again and tears stream down my face.

"I don't want to push anymore!" I scream to any one who will listen to me.

"I know," the woman says kindly and I sneer at her. "but we have to get this baby out."

Draco drops to his knees beside me and takes my hand. I squeeze it as hard as I possibly can as I continue to push. I want him to feel as much pain as I'm feeling right now. This is his fault after all.

"You're going to break my hand!"

I shoot him a glare that says he better stop talking, and he does. He brings his other hand up to smooth away the hair that's plastered to my forehead. I close my eyes and my lower lip trembles

"We're almost there. You just have to stay strong."

I don't know how much time passes but I feel like I may pass out soon and I blinded by so much pain that I really can't feel anything anymore. Draco is just staring at me with an intense look in his eyes as I cry and yell, trying to deliver another one of his sons into the world. It isn't fair that I have to do this and he gets to look so passive. He readjusts the pillows behind my head so my neck is better supported and then he grabs my hand again, with his face close to mine.

"I won't be terrible to you anymore. I promise I'll be better." He whispers into my ear as I push one more time. I fall back and shake my head. I don't want to do this anymore, it hurts. I'm not even listening to him. "You're fine, Ginny, you can do this." He says as he kisses my head, like he was some normal husband.

I sit up again and I let out a deafening cry as I give one last push, I hear the new baby start crying, and I fall back against the pillow from exhaustion. My eyes are still closed as I hear the Medi-witch say some spells and tell Draco congratulations. The medi-witch finishes up between my legs and finally lets me relax after I pass the after birth. She cleans everything with a flick of her wand.

Once I catch my breath I finally crack my eyes open and see Draco standing over me with the baby bundled up in a blue blanket in his arms. He's looking down at him intently with a warm expression on his face.

"Can I see him?" I croak out. My voice is shaky and it hurts to talk.

Draco turns his head to me and nods. He walks over and puts the baby in my arms. As I stare down at my new little boy I feel the mattress sink down. Draco is now sitting beside me. I look up to him with tears in my eyes and smile. He smiles back and I can see the unguarded emotion that's flowing through him at this moment.

He leans forward and kisses me on the forehead. "I love you." He says softly and I know he's telling the truth. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I say and it doesn't even bother me that I mean it.

I look back down to the baby in my arms. "It looks like we're going to have another blond." I smirk.

I hear him laugh lightly. "What should we name him?" he keeps his voice low, like if he talks loud it would hurt the baby's ears.

"I like the name Gavin." I say. I've been referring to the baby by that name for the past two months.

He nods his head. "Gavin Scorpious Malfoy."

"Scorpious?" My nose scrunches up in disgust.

"Yes." Is all he says and it's final.

X

"I'm not going!" She yells. Sometimes she sounds so much like a banshee it's frightening.

"Yes, you are. Now get dressed. We don't have time for you to play around." I am not in the mood to deal with this right now.

"I told you no. I am not going to this stupid celebration."

I close my eyes and count to ten. I'm trying to be more patient with her since she's had the baby, but she is just making it so damn difficult.

"Ginerva." There is a harsh edge to my voice. "We have to go and you know this. Now get dressed before I Imperio you."

She crosses her arms and glares at me. I don't know where she found this backbone of hers but I don't appreciate it one bit.

"You can go by yourself."

She's officially tried my patience. I walk up to her and grab her arm. "You're going, even if I have to dress you myself."

She narrows her eyes at me but walks to the bed where her dress is laid out. I watch her as she takes off her day clothes and steps into the long, sleeveless, purple dress. The back is completely cut out and if she wasn't stomping around the room right now I would say she looked beautiful.

I don't understand what the big deal is. We've gone to this party every year since we've been married. It's held at the Ministry of Magic and it celebrates the defeat of Harry Potter and his league of idiots. I always have a good time when we're there. She should too since she's with me.

"I'm ready to go, Master." She says sarcastically.

I smile. "You know, I think I like hearing you call me that."

She hisses something under her breath that sounds suspiciously like 'prat' and then storms out of the bed room.

X

I hate this stupid Ministry of Magic party that they throw every year. Well, technically this is only the second one that I've been to but that's besides the point. It's full of Death Eaters and purest sympathizers and they all sit around and tell "mudblood" jokes and fall over themselves to kiss Voldemort's feet when he makes an appearance, which is always disgusting.

When we arrive there are hundreds of people in the room sitting at round tables and talking loudly to one another over the music. Draco guides us to a reserved table by the stage that holds the families of Voldemort's elite inner circle. I stand beside Draco's mother and she turns to give me a fake smile.

"Why, Ginevra dear, you look lovely." She says as she lightly embraces me and kisses me on both of my cheeks.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. You look wonderful as well." I say as we both take our seats, and I mean it. She always looks perfect. Like some kind of living Barbie doll.

"How is Cassius doing now that he's a big brother?"

"He's doing well. He keeps on wanting to play with Gavin, but he doesn't understand how fragile he is." I smile a little to myself remembering Cassius' pout this morning when he wanted to touch the baby and Draco wouldn't let him.

"Ah, yes he is a sweet boy, though. He reminds me a lot of Draco when he was younger."

My eyes rest on Draco who is discussing something with his father. I can't imagine my sweet little boy growing up into a cold blooded killer like Draco. I hope I never see that day.

A short, fat man walks onto the stage and stands behind the podium. He gives the same speech that he gave last year recounting the events of the battle of Hogwarts and how the Dark Lord bravely defeated Harry Potter. I snort into my glass of wine. Most of the people here know he's not dead. He ends the speech with "May the Dark Lord reign forever!" and everyone raises their glasses and cheers. Another bout of music begins and some couples stand up to dance.

I watch them enviously. Draco never wants to dance, he thinks it's pointless and because of that I never get to dance. I let out a long, suffering sigh and place my chin in my hand.

"What's on your mind, Red?" I look to see Draco looking at me with a smile on his face.

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

He cocks his head to the side. "Really? I must have forgotten."

I sniff and take another drink of my wine. I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to be here. I feel his hand on my leg.

"Do you want something?" I ask snappish.

"Do _you_ want something?" he asks back.

"Stop playing with me."

"I'm not. If you ask me to dance I won't say no." he says.

I look at him up and down to see if he's telling the truth and then think better of it. "I don't want to dance." I say and turn my head away from him.

I hear him stand up. "Come on, princess. We both know you want to."

He holds out his hand to me and I reluctantly take it. The song that's playing is slow, and the lights have been dimmed to a faint blue. Draco puts his right hand around my waist and his other placed in mine. I bring my left hand up to run my fingers through the hair by his neck.

We dance in silence for a while, cheek for cheek and then I hear him say. "I know you didn't want to come here tonight… but you do look beautiful." I pull my head back so I can look in his eyes. "You always look beautiful." He says and then leans his head down to kiss me.

I pull my head away quickly, "What's wrong with you?" he snaps.

"Why do you do this to me?" I say, still not looking at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You act so sweet and caring one minute and then the next you're hateful and cruel. I don't understand you. I don't like it when you toy with me like this."

He doesn't say anything he just pulls me closer to him and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Did you really sleep with Pansy?" I whisper as I see her across the dance floor with a group of her friends.

I don't know why but I couldn't seem to get her words out of my head. It's been bugging me for a while now but I could never bring myself to ask. I don't even know if I want to know the answer. I feel his body tense just the slightest bit.

"Would it matter to you if I did?" he questions.

"Yes."

Neither of us speak for a while after that. I glance up at Draco after a while and see that he's focusing on the wall behind us. His eyes flick down to me and then back up to wall.

"I'm sorry." his voice is barely a whisper and I'm not even sure he said it. Draco has never apologized to me or anyone else that I've witnessed.

I face him. "What?" I'm so confused right now.

"For everything..." He looks me in the eyes. "I'm sorry." He leans down and kisses me again.

I let him deepen the kiss and then I notice that we've stopped moving. I push him back and he looks down at me in confusion. I'm blushing because we're kissing in front of all these people. I can see realization dawning in his eyes as he smiles at me, takes my hand and starts walking off the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Somewhere a little more private."

"You do know we are turning into one of those couples that has to have sex wherever we go." I say with a hint of humor and my voice.

He turns around and winks at me. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

We finally end up in some ministry official's empty office. Draco turns on the lights and with a flick of his wand all the items on the desk go flying to the floor. He turns to me and kisses me deeply. He lightly sets me on the desk and kisses my neck as he removes my dress.

He's so gentle and attentive that I barely believe that it's him that's doing it. He ends up in the desk chair and I lower myself on top of him. I set a slow pace as he whispers wonderful things into my ear. I don't know what's gotten into me. I look at him. His eyes are closed, his cheeks are flushed, and he's biting his lower lip. I've never wanted someone more in my entire life.

I bring my hands up and run my fingers through his hair as I kiss him passionately. I start to move faster against him. I don't know how it happened but somewhere along the way I think I did fall in love with him. Does that make me a bad person? After everything he's done to me… is it wrong to feel this way? When I pull back I see his eyes are open and staring into mine.

"I love you." He says and his breath hitches up. I've been with him for nearly three years and this is only the third time I've heard him say it.

I bring head down to rest where his neck meets his shoulder, lightly kissing him there. "I love you too." I say it over and over again as I reach my climax.

X

We both have goofy grins on our faces as we put our clothes back on. Once we're completely dressed Draco turns to me and holds out his hand. I take it and we walk out into the hallway back towards the party. I hear loud crashes and screams coming from the main room. Draco must hear it too because he gives me a panicked look and pulls out his wand.

"Stay here." He says as he runs to where all the commotion is.

Of course I don't listen to him. I silently creep down the hallway to the open door and look in. Some people are running around trying to hide while others are standing up and dueling with people who I know weren't there when we left the room. My eyes search around to see if I can spot any one I know. I see Hermione fighting with a fierce looking Death Eater across the room. This must be the New Order. They must be attacking.

I don't know if I'm happy or sad. I just came to the realization of my feelings for Draco. I don't want him to get hurt, but I don't want him to hurt anyone else. Everyone stops fighting and turns towards the stage where Lord Voldemort is now standing. He lowers the hood of the thick, black cloak he's wearing to reveal his hideous snake face to the crowd. I notice another cloaked figure step up to the stage and point their wand at him. His hood falls back. It's Harry.

Every one watches in frozen fascination as Voldemort and Harry throw curses at one another. The lights that blast from the wands would be considered beautiful if they weren't so deadly. A curse hits Harry in the leg and he falls to the ground. A sick smile comes to Voldemort's face as he approaches him. I hear someone yell from the crowd and all eyes turn towards my brother Ron who is charging the Dark Lord and an alarming speed. Voldemort makes the mistake of being distracted and looking up while Harry uses his wand and says the killing curse. A jet of green light hits him directly in the chest and he stumbles backwards off the stage and falls onto the floor.

It feels like an eternity before anyone moves. The Order starts to cheer and I see Harry stand up with a smile on his face that says he can't believe what just happened. My eyes flash to a head of blond hair that comes out of the crowd with their wand pointed at Harry. Draco shouts a curse and Harry goes flying backwards, crashing through a large window. Draco runs out after him. The rest of the Death Eaters take this as a cue and start fighting again. I'm too numb to feel anything and I don't know what I should do. I hear yelling coming from the broken window and I run to it to see Harry, who's leg is badly wounded, dueling with my husband.

Harry falls to the ground and his wand flies out of his hand when one of Draco's curses knocks him off balance. He's towering over Harry with a deadly look on his face. He accio's Harry's wand and puts it in his pocket. I'm frozen as I watch the two men that I love before me. Draco raises his wand and Harry closes his eyes.

"No!" I yell as I run and fall in front Harry. Draco's eyes become a shade darker when he sees me.

"Get out of the way." he snaps.

"No. Draco, don't do this!"

"Get out of the fucking way or I'll make you move myself."

I crawl in front of him and stay on my knees. I look up to him with tears in my eyes. "Please. Don't kill him. I'll do whatever you want."

He sneers down at me. "You already do whatever I want, my dear."

I grab his hand. "Please, do this for me." I beg.

"Why should I do anything for you?" His voice is harsh, cold. It's hard to believe it's the same person I was with earlier. He's resorting back into his old self again.

"Because I love you." I say. "Because I'm begging you. Please, don't hurt him. I won't ask you for anything ever again."

He looks down at me and I can tell he's considering it. He pulls his hand from mine and runs his finger along my jaw.

"If I do this for you, you must promise to never leave me." I nod my head as he continues. "You will never see, talk to, or think about Potter again. You will be mine always."

"I promise." I say quickly. He takes my hand and helps me off of the ground. He puts his arms around the waist. His Dark Lord is dead now. He must know that he doesn't have as much power as before and the world will change soon. "I promise." I repeat.

"You're mine." he says as he looks at me possessively

"I'm yours." I answer.

He smirks and turns to Harry. "Well, it seems like today is your lucky day, Potter. Say good bye to Ginny because this is the last time you will ever see her."

I turn to Harry who's still on the ground. There is a broken kind of sadness in his face. I feel Draco put pressure on my back and I turn to him.

"Who do you love?" he asks with lust and another emotion playing in his eyes.

"You, Draco. I love you."

I can almost hear Harry's heart breaking as we apperate away.


	7. Chapter 7

I walk out the back doors and see Draco sitting on one of the patio chairs reading the paper. I notice the boys are playing in the yard as I silently step up behind him and place my hands on his shoulders.

I dip my head and kiss the side of his neck. "Anything good?" I say, referring to the Daily Prophet he's reading.

He quickly folds it over and places it on the table where I can't see it.

"Of course not."

He brings his hands up and pulls me further down so my arms go around his neck. He takes my hand and kisses my palm.

"Daddy! Gavin's be mean!" We both look up to see two year old Gavin painfully pulling the hair of three year old Cassius.

"Gavin, let go of your brother." Draco's voice holds the authority that only a father can achieve.

Gavin doesn't let go. He just pulls harder and Cassius lets out another wail. Draco stands up, out of my embrace, and starts walking to them. When Gavin notices this he immediately let's go and runs past Draco until he's standing by my side, hugging my leg.

I look down at him and smile. "Are you in trouble, little one?"

He looks up at me and pouts. While Cassius takes after Draco, Gavin looks more like me. He has Draco's trademark blond hair, but his eyes are a light brown, similar to mine. He even has a few freckles sprinkled across his nose from being out in the sun. I bend down to pick him up.

"Daddy mean." He says still pouting. I look to the yard where Draco is comforting a distraught Cassius.

"Gavin, you know you shouldn't be mean to Cass like that. You're lucky to have such a good big brother like him. Let's go tell him you're sorry."

I carry Gavin over to where Cassius is still crying into Draco's shoulder. I place him down on the ground so the two boys are facing each other.

"Say I'm sorry to Cassius." I say while I bend down so I'm eye level with them. Cassius has stopped making noises and is peeking at Gavin from his spot in Draco's arms. Gavin doesn't say anything.

"Gavin, say you're sorry." This time it's Draco who's talking. His voice is much sterner then mine.

"I sorry, Cass." He says with a pout and then runs off to start playing. Cassius follows.

I stand up straight and watch them with a smile. Draco comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"Well, that was dramatic." He drawls into my neck and I can't hide my giggle.

I'm finally living that normal life that I've longed for so badly in England. After the night at the Ministry we went back to Malfoy Manor, got the kids, a couple house-elves, and left for Draco's villa in Italy. I have no idea what happened to anyone else, or if The Order managed to take over the government. I'm perfectly content not knowing.

Draco has developed a branch of his company here and is gone during the days most of the week which leaves me to watch the boys and do other work around the house that I've asked the house-elves not to do. When he comes home we have dinner as a family and Draco and I make love almost every night. It's nearly perfect. Some days I can even forget how I ended up with him in the first place. I've decided not to let old demons come up to haunt me. I've accepted that this is my fate and I'm trying to make it work.

Draco still has major control issues, but he's getting better. Now that we're not around his Death Eater friends as much he seems to be calming down a bit and he isn't as forceful with me. He's also trying harder to control his temper. He's only let it get away with him a few times… but I don't want to think about that.

I don't miss my old life as much as I thought I would. Yesterday I was waiting in Draco's office when a white snow owl came to the window. I realized it was Harry's right away. I opened the window and took the letter she was carrying that had my name neatly written on it in Harry's handwriting. I twirled it around in my fingers for a few moments, not totally sure what I wanted to do, and then I went to the fire place and threw it in with out opening it. Things are going so well and I don't want anything to complicate it. I've had enough of that already.

Cassius comes up to us and starts tugging on Draco's pant leg. "Daddy, play broom ride with me?"

I look down at him and I see he's giving Draco wide puppy-dog eyes, the ones he usually can't resist. I hear Draco sigh loudly and then mumble fine under his breath as he lets go of me and scoops Cassius in his arms. He starts spinning him around in a circle and I smile at them. Cassius is giggling like a maniac as Gavin runs over.

"Me too! Me too!" He demands with his hands on his hips. He has started to pick up on Draco's mannerisms when he wants something. That's a scary thought.

"Alright it's your turn now, Gav." He puts Cassius down and picks Gavin up, swirling him around as he giggles.

"My turn!" Says Cassius.

I notice Draco looks a little winded and his face is starting to turn red. "Why don't you guys give Daddy a break?" I say.

Draco stops spinning and puts our son on the ground. "Yes, give Daddy a break. It's Mommy's turn anyways."

He looks at me with a playful glint in his eye as he starts stalking towards me. I start backing up. I want no part of this.

"Absolutely not, Draco. I'm not playing." Draco's eyes only darken and smirk plays on his lips.

"Mommy, it's you turn." Cassius says seriously.

"Yeah, Gin, It's you turn." Teases Draco, copying the toddler's speech.

With that he lunges at me, picking me up around the waist and spinning me around. I'm forced to place my hands on his shoulders for balance and I can't stop laughing. He starts slowing down and gently places me on my feet. On his face is a huge, arrogant smile. I can't help but kiss it off of him.

X

Coming to Italy was the best idea I think I've ever had. Everything's like it should be. It's like Ginny and I have been given a clean slate to start on. It's wonderful. I'm trying to be the husband that she wants me to be. It's not easy. I never thought things would end up the way they did, I didn't know I would fall in love with her. I didn't know I could fall in love in the first place. I'm not as… suspicious as I was when I was in England and I'm trying my best to learn how to trust her. I even gave back her wand. I don't think I've ever properly trusted anyone in my life.

I look down at her. Her lips are swollen from me kissing them and her eyes are closed in satisfaction. I'm still inside of her because I don't want to move just yet. I like being this close to her. I like feeling like we're connected. I relax a little against her and my body covers her like a blanket. I look over to the clock. It's seven in the morning. I still have another hour until I have to get ready.

I feel her start kissing the side of my neck as she brings her hands up to run her fingers down the sides of my arms. It makes me smile. I sit up and rest my weight on my fore arms as we kiss. We start exploring each others bodies for the second time this morning and I'm ready to go again in no time. She's making delicious little moaning noises as I start moving harder and faster inside of her. I bring one of her legs up to rest in the crook of my elbow so I can go deeper.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

I instantly freeze and both of our faces snap to the door way where Cassius is standing with his stuffed dragon hanging from his hand. I fall down on Ginny, disentangling her leg from my arm trying to cover her chest, and then we both stare at him dumbly.

"What you doing?" he asks as he rubs some sleep out of his eye.

"This is terrible" I hear Ginny whisper as she brings her hand up to her face.

"Nothing Cassius. Go back to your room." I say. There's a panic in my voice that I never thought a three year old could trigger.

"Where be your clothes?" he asks again. "Were you playing?"

"Umm… Yes we were playing." I say quickly. I have no idea how to handle this situation.

"Can I play too?" he asks as he takes a step forward.

"No!" we both shout in unison. Cassius takes a step back and his lower lip starts to tremble.

Ginny's sweet voice comes to the rescue. "Don't cry, baby. This is a game only for mommies and daddies. Just go to your room and we'll be out in a second, ok?"

"K." He says and he runs out of our room, leaving the dragon on the floor.

I look at Ginny. Her face is flushed in embarrassment and her mouth is set in a frown. I start laughing.

"Why are you laughing? That was horrible!" She pushes me off of her and starts to get dressed. "We probably just traumatized our poor son!"

"I guess we need to start locking the door." I say. I smirk at the glare she sends me. I pull her down into my arms and start kissing her neck. She tries to wiggle out of my grasp. "Come on, I want to play the game that only mommies and daddies get to play."

X

Draco says he's working late tonight so I've already fed the boys and we're sitting in the living room. Cassius and Gavin are playing with their Quidditch action figures on the floor before me while I sketch them. I kept up drawing but I could never bring myself to touch a paint brush after what happened to Roman. I shake my head to get rid of those horrible thoughts. There's a faint pop noise and a house elf is before me. I notice Gavin flinch and cower away behind the couch. He's afraid of them, he thinks they're monsters.

"Mistress, there's a guest at the door." The house elf says while bending over so far his nose touches the ground.

I furrow my brow in confusion. Who could possibly be here? "Will you watch the boys, Dilly?" I say to the house elf who nods its head vigorously. As I walk out of the room I hear Gavin call to me. I turn and see him running up behind me with his little eyebrows knitted together.

"Me go too." He says and I know it's because he doesn't want to be alone with the house elf so I pick him up and head for the door.

When I walk into the main hallway I see someone I thought I would never see again in this lifetime. Harry is standing there wearing expensive robes and studying one of the pictures that's hanging on the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Is he crazy? Draco will kill him if he sees him.

His head snaps to mine, he has an unreadable expression on his face as he approaches me. "Hey, Gin. How are you?" He asks.

He stands in front of me and puts his hands in his pockets. I stare at him with my mouth open. I can't believe this. Why is he here? He's going to ruin everything! It's been two years, why can't he leave me alone?

"Harry, you should leave." I try to keep my answer blunt and emotionless. I'm not as good at it as Draco is. "If he catches you here…"

I let my sentence trail off. "It's ok," He says. "He'll be at work for another hour."

"What's going on? Why are you here?" I'm confused.

"We have finally been able to sort things out with the ministry. Things are going back to how they should be." He brings a hand up and runs it through his hair, a gesture that I thought was so endearing once upon a time. I surprised that it doesn't do anything for me now.

"And…" Gavin starts fidgeting around in my arms so I place him on the ground.

"We've been arresting Death Eaters and trying them for War Crimes. We know that Malfoy was a Death Eater but we haven't been able to come up with any damnable evidence against him. The duel we had at the Ministry can't be considered unlawful since I was fighting back. I think people are too afraid of him to come out." He looks at me with sad eyes that I know want to relive better times. "If you came in… if you made a statement and testified against him I know that we would have enough on him to arrest him and put him away."

I stare at him blankly. I don't know what to say. I was finally reaching this level of normalcy that I've been craving and Draco has been wonderful. Well, as wonderful as Draco can be anyway. Gavin starts tugging on Harry's leg trying to get his attention.

"Gavin, stop that." I say as I pull him away.

I look up and see that Harry is smiling sadly at him. I suddenly remember his words from the first day I was at the cottage so long ago… 'I hate him for stealing my life.' I know that's what he sees when he sees me and my son.

"Harry, I don't know if I can… He's my husband."

Something flashes in Harry's eyes. I can tell he's getting upset and I notice his fists clench. "Not by choice, Gin. You've been stuck with him for such a long time. Now you can finally be free."

"I made a promise… Don't you remember?" I did it to save his life, he better remember.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter now." He walks up to me and places his arms around my body. "Things can be good again, I promise."

"Hey," Gavin's voice sounds angry and we both stare down at him as he puts his little hands on his hips. "You not touch her."

I give my son a sad smile; he's around Draco too much. I step out of his arms and I note the hurt look in his eyes. "Harry, I lo…" I can't finish the sentence when I see the sad look on his face. "I mean, he's the father of my children. I've been with him for so long… I just can't do this to him."

"Do you not want to leave? Gin, He's tortured and killed people… remember what he did to you when he locked you in that room? Hermione told me about the bruises she healed." He voice is sharp as his eyes flick down my body.

I'm about to answer when I hear footsteps outside the door. Draco. I look at Harry with panic in my eyes and push him into the cloak closet. Shutting the door in his face before he has a chance to say anything. I don't want them to fight in front of me or the baby and I don't want either of them to die.

"Daddy!" Gavin screams as Draco opens the door shaking the rain out of his hair and removing his gloves. He looks amazing… If Harry wasn't in the closet I'd probably pounce on him. Gavin charges him and wraps his arms around his legs in a death grip. Draco ruffles his hair and starts to undo his cloak.

"Here let me do that for you." I say as I walk up to him and start unclasping his cloak. A small smile plays on his lips.

"Did you miss me that much, my love? Had to charge me at the door?"

I take the cloak off his shoulders and kiss his cheek, "I'm just glad you're home." I whisper. I don't want him to get suspicious. As I pull back I notice the suggestive look in his eye as he raises his eyebrow.

"Hide seek, Daddy!" Gavin calls.

"I just got home, kiddo. Maybe we'll play later."

Draco starts walking away so he can go further into the house. I watch him, with his cloak draped in my arms, waiting until I can let out my breath.

Gavin grabs his hand. "No. Hide seek, now!" he says and starts pulling him towards the closet where Harry is hiding. My eyes widen and my heart starts to skip a few beats.

"Honey, Daddy doesn't want to play… why don't you show him the drawing you did today." I say quickly.

"Yeah," says Draco as he starts pulling him out of the room by the hand. "Why don't you show me what you did today?"

When I know he's completely out of ear shot I run to the closet and open the door. Harry is standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

"Please, don't say anything. I didn't want anyone getting hurt." I say. "Will you leave now?"

Harry lowers his head in defeat and steps out. "Fine, I'll leave, but promise me you'll think about it. Everyone misses you."

I guess I owe him that much. "Ok, Harry… I will."

I step closer to him and give him a hug. When I try to pull back I notice some resistance on his part. When I finally do manage to pull away he bends down and kisses my forehead.

"I'm not giving up on you, Ginny." he whispers.

He leaves the house and I'm left standing, staring after him.

"I wish you would." I say.

X

This is the third letter that Potter has sent her this week. He was there that night! He knows that she promised never to talk to him again! I rip the letter open to see the same thing he's written in the last letters.

Since the Dark Lord fell there was a long battle and the Death Eaters lost. I guess Potter did his homework and enlisted help from all the half-breeds and magical creatures that the Dark Lord ignored. Potter's now head of the growing Auror department and he's collecting Death Eaters like it's a hobby. He's been after me for a year, but with a few well placed threats and blackmail, no ones come out against me.

I notice something in this letter that makes me stop and take another look. He always says the same boring things about how he misses her, if she's doing well, if she wants to leave me… and he always tells her how much he loves her, to my annoyance. He is a moron, he really is. Does he really think that I wouldn't intercept these? I don't let her read the letters. The owls come to my office and she is usually never in there so when anyone sends her something I usually just throw it away.

The thing that catches my eye about this letter is one sentence. 'I hope you're considering what I told you.' What does that mean? Has she talked to him? I spared his stupid life and that was one of the only things I asked for in return. When did this happen? Did she get one of his letters and start writing back to him? Has she been meeting up with him when I go to work?

I bang my fist against my desk and close my eyes. I need to control my anger, she tells me this all the time, but how can I do that when she does something like this? I put the letter in my pocket and storm out of the room to find her.

X

I just put the boys down for a nap. Gavin has been so excited to take naps lately because he finally has a 'big boy' bed like Cassius. That makes things a lot easier. I silently close the door and top-toe down the hall. I hear Draco's boots stomping up the stairs, it doesn't sound pleasant.

"We need to talk." He hisses when he turns the corner and finds me.

I nod my head and follow him into our bedroom where he locks the door and puts up a silencing charm. This isn't going to be good. He doesn't say anything right away so I take a seat by the window and wait for him. His eyebrows are furrowed and he's pacing back and forth in front of me, clenching and unclenching his fists. I know he's angry and he's trying not to blow up. I want to hug him for the effort.

He finally stops pacing and faces the wall, not looking at me. "Have you been talking to Potter?"

That caught me off guard. How does he know everything? I'm tired of lying so I decide to tell him the truth.

"I talked to him once."

He cracks his neck and keeps his voice level. "When?"

"He came to the house last week when you were working late."

He glances at me from the corner of his eye. "You promised me you would never speak to him again."

I stand up from the chair and make my way over to him. I place my hand on his shoulder. "The house elf let him in. I didn't talk to him that long. I asked him to leave."

He steps away from me and walks up to the window. He props him self up with his left arm as he looks out on to the ground.

"Why did he come?" his voice is deadly.

I'm not sure if I should tell him. I know I don't want to turn him in but I know I probably should. He's hurt so many people, so many families and he shouldn't walk free… but I want him to. He's not a good person and I know this but sometimes he can be so…so… I don't know… loving? I want to do the right thing but right now my view of what is right is all screwed up. I decide to stretch the truth a little.

"He wanted to tell me about the New Ministry."

He faces me and his face is stone. "And what did he want you to consider?"

"What do you mean?" Sometimes I think he has superhuman abilities that allow him to know every little detail about me. Sometimes it scares me.

He takes a letter out of his pocket and unfolds it. Looking down he reads from it. "Dear Ginny, I hope you're doing well… blah… blah.. Some stupid Potter things… oh here it is… I hope you are considering what I told you." He snaps his eyes to mine, "What, exactly did he want you to consider?"

I need to calm him down before he goes insane. So I walk up to him and bring my hands softly to his face. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going to do what he wants. Let's just forget this whole thing."

He reaches up and grabs my wrists, pulling my hands from his face. "Did he touch you?"

"What?" I wish I could kick him right now. I don't want him to go into one of his jealous rages and that is where this conversation is going. Why can't he ever just leave things be?

"I'm not an idiot, Ginevra." Damnit, when he calls me that I know it's never good. "I know that he loves you still. I have a pretty good guess at what he wanted you to consider."

He's sneering at me now and his grip on my wrist becomes tighter, making me wince. "Draco, I'm with you. I'm never going to leave you. Not for Harry Potter, or anyone else. Please, just calm down."

His face contorts in anger as he pushes me away from him, letting go of my wrists. I hit the edge of our bed and my eyes follow him as he stomps out of the room and slams the door. He doesn't lock it.

I walk out of the room and down the hallway. I hear him in one of the guest rooms yelling and throwing things. I hear glass shatter as he yells curses, no doubt destroying everything in the room. I take out my wand and put a silencing charm on the door. I don't want him to wake the kids.

As I walk away I smile because it's the room he's destroying… not me. He's definitely changing.


	8. Chapter 8

"We have a warrant for the arrest of Draconis Lucius Malfoy."

I open the door and let the Aurors in with out a second thought. My mouth has gone dry and I don't trust myself to speak as they walk past me and plant themselves in our front hallway, staring around them with impressed looks as they take in the splendor in which the Malfoy's live. Draco walks down the stairs and eyes them with a bored expression on his face, like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"What are the charges?" He questions as he leans against the railing and crosses his arms casually. He's playing it cool but I know him well enough to know that he's plotting murder in his sharp, silver eyes.

The Auror with the strawberry blond hair takes out a piece of paper from his robes, glances at it, and then looks back up at Draco. "You are charged with the torture and attempted murder of one Blaise Lee Zabini."

I was floored and my jaw dropped to the ground as I try to understand the Auror's obviously practiced words. Blaise? He was just as bad as Draco! How did this happen? I was expecting Draco to look surprised or at least mildly puzzled by this whole situation, but when I looked at him I saw that he was smirking evilly with an amused tilt of his eyebrows. What's his deal?

"Is that so?" He's grinning at the Aurors now and it's starting to worry me and I'm sure unnerving them. Draco's good at doing that. "Well, I suppose I'll have to go with you, won't I?"

He walks with his head held high in front of the two men and reaches in his pocket to take out his wand. "Can I say good bye to my family first?"

One of the men nods as Draco hands over his wand, "Out here, where we can see you."

I finally find my voice. "I-I'll go get the boys." I don't know why I'm shaking.

I have a feeling that my life just turned upside down. I go and fetch the boys from the play room and walk them back to the front hall, gripping their soft little hands in my own. When we get by Draco he bends down and gives each of them a warm hug, ruffling their hair as he pulls back.

"Now, you guys be good and don't give your Mother any trouble."

"Are you going bye bye? Asks Cassius. His little face is screwed up in confusion and his head is slightly tilted to the side.

"Only for a little while."

Cassius' eyes start to water and he lunges himself at Draco, bringing him into a tight hug. "I want to go too!" He cries against his neck, wetting his shirt as he sobs.

Gavin sees what's happening before him and knows something is wrong so he starts crying as well, bringing his hands up to his face dramatically. I bend down and pick him up to hold in my arms as he cries into my neck. My heart has started to beat painfully as I watch Draco with Cassius.

"You can't come this time, but don't worry. I'll be home soon." He pulls back and gives him a kiss on the forehead. "You get to be the man of the house while I'm gone. Do you think you can watch over your Mother and Gavin for me?"

Cass rubs his eyes with the back of his hands and nods his head sadly, his lower lip jetting out. Draco gives his hand one last squeeze and stands up to face me as I stare at him with my mouth slightly open like some idiot. He takes the sobbing Gavin out of my arms and places him on his hip, kissing his curls before turning to me. He takes my chin in his hands and studies my face.

"Now, princess, there's no need to get emotional." He says to me with a soft look in his eyes. It's only then that I realize I'm crying. He brings his hand up to my cheek and brushes a few tears away with his thumb. "I'll be home before you know it." He smirks and he sounds so confident I want to believe him.

I wrap one arm around his neck, so I don't hit Gavin, and he places his free hand on the small of my back pulling me close. "I'm serious, this won't hold up… don't worry." He whispers into my ear. I want to believe him so badly and I close my eyes when he kisses my cheek, letting himself linger there for a while.

Then he pulls back and gives me a light kiss on the mouth before he steps away. He kisses Gavin's head and hands him back to me after telling him he loves him and he'll see him soon.

"Daddy, don't go!" Gavin says pitifully as he tries to hold onto Draco's shirt. I try to pull his hands back but I'm too shaken up to do much good. "You stay, Daddy!" he sobs.

Draco takes his little hands and removes them from his clothes, holding his tiny fists in his own. "Gavin, you're a big boy now." He says in a straight voice, trying to sound stern. Gavin pulls back and nods his head. "Show me how big you can be."

Gavin tries to quiet down but his breathing is heavy and his small sobs echo off of the walls. He is trying to be big, though. He wants to impress his father.

"I'll see you soon, I promise." He's says with a wink and then he leaves the house with the Aurors.

I can't even hear the boy's hysterical cries over my silent ones.

X

Azkaban is the hell hole I always imagined it to be. It's dark and gloomy, located on a secluded island somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It smells terrible but thankfully the Dementors are no longer employed through the ministry since they sided with the Dark Lord during the War. So it's not as bad as it could be… but it's still fucking revolting. I've been pacing around my cell all morning thinking of various ways I could get Zabini to drop the charges.

Pansy is my only option right now. She hasn't been arrested and never will be. She never did anything terrible that people have really seen so she's basically off the hook. She's offered to make Blaise disappear… but I'm not willing to do what she wants in return. She's an idiot if she thinks I'd leave my family for her. The very thought makes me shudder.

I always knew Blaise would try to get back at me for what I did to his face after the incident with Ginny, but I never thought he would do this. If I'm found guilty of this I'll be sent to Azkaban for the rest of my life and because of his testimony he will get immunity from the crimes he's committed. It was actually very clever of him but at the same time very stupid because he did it to me.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have a visitor."

I wave my hand to the guard at the door signaling him to let whoever is here in. I still have connections in important places so I can have visitors whenever I want as opposed to the other prisoners, who have to have monitored visits once a month. I'm a bit puzzled however, because I didn't schedule any meeting today and I forbid Ginny to come here. I don't want her to see this. She'll only get more upset… on that thought, I'm kind of happy she's upset that I'm here. It means she actually cares.

A hooded figure walks through the door and once it's closed his tan hands come up to drop the hood. It's Blaise. It takes all of my self control not to kill him at this moment, but I know that will only complicate things.

"Malfoy." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Zabini." My eyes rake over his face. The scars are as ghastly as ever and it makes me smile.

He leans his back against the wall and looks down at his fingernails absentmindedly. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here."

"No, I was actually wondering what all your whores think of those nasty cuts on your face. They are very unattractive, you know. I can barely look at you."

His face turns red and his eyes snap to mine in a deadly glare that would probably scare a lesser man. "You shouldn't have fucked with me, Draco."

"Is that what I did?" I smirk as his anger rises and he closes his eyes trying to calm him self. It's funny how quickly your friends can turn into your enemies I muse to myself as he fights hard to keep his temper in check.

"You know they were going to charge me with the deaths of that muggle family I killed in London, but right before they sent me here your brother-in-law came into the room."

He's got my attention now.

"That's right. Ron Weasley came in and told me that if I had anything on you, I could walk free. He would do anything to get that sweet little wife of yours away from you. I didn't want to be a tattle tale but with an offer like that I just couldn't help myself. It's quite convenient, don't you think?"

I put my hands on my hips and narrow my eyes dangerously. "Why are you here then?"

"Ah, well, here's the catch." He picks himself off the wall and starts walking around the room. "The ministry froze my Gringott's account and repossessed my family home for compensation."

"Oh, you're like a peasant now. I think it suits you."

"Not for long if you have anything to do with it. I know you control the Malfoy account at Gringott's since your father died and I'm willing to…forget some details during the trial if you make it worth my while."

I consider his offer in silence. Right now this may be my only option just short of marrying Pansy Parkinson. I'm sure it won't work out the way Blaise intends it to if I accept. I would never actually let him have my money.

There's an evil glint in my eye when I answer him. "Fine, after the trial you will be fully compensated."

"No, you pay me before."

I snort and lean against the wall. "Do you think I'm stupid, Zabini?"

"I'm going to skip that question and remind you that you don't have many options here. You're really not in the position to make demands. You know what? I'll let you think about it. I'll be back in a week."

He puts his hood back up and walks to the door. "You know, I think I'll pay that beautiful little wife of yours a visit. I have missed her terribly."

He's smirking at me. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. He slams the door in my face before I can grab him and when the door slams I back up and start pacing again. I crack my neck as I try to not destroy the modest little cot I have in my room. I think I'll give Pansy a call.

X

"Let's make a snow man!" I say excitedly.

The three of us are bundled up and in the back yard playing in the fresh snow that just fell this morning. The boys look adorable. Their eyes are lit up with excitement and their cheeks are flushed from the cold. Strands of blond hair wing out from under their blue wool hats and their snow suits make them look so chubby and huggable.

"Just start gathering snow, like this." I get down to my knees and start rolling the snow into a ball. Cassius is trying to copy me but failing miserably and Gavin has given up totally as he sits with his legs spread out in front of him, eating a handful of snow.

"What a charming little picture this makes." The voice is a slow, deep drawl but it's not Draco. I spin around and stand up facing Blaise Zabini.

"How did you get in?" I'm nervous. Blaise is never good news. Especially when he is the reason my husband is currently tucked away in Azkaban.

He smiles, a gesture I don't trust. "Your house elf let me in."

I silently remind myself to personally kill that house elf. This is the second unwanted visitor that he's let in. Blaise puts a strand of hair behind my ear so it's secure under the hat I'm wearing and lets his cold fingers linger on my cheek. I look at his face and notice the disgusting scars and evil smirk. I'm officially scared.

"Still as lovely as ever, I see." His eyes rake over my body. I hate him. He only does that to make me uncomfortable and it works every time.

"Why are you here?" I ask and look behind me to make sure the boys are ok. They are totally oblivious to the tension that's taking place before them and a part of me is thankful for that.

"Can't I visit an old friend?"

"We were never friends." I'm surprised at the venom in my voice.

"No need to be hateful, copper top." I roll my eyes at the nickname. I never point out his hair color. I don't understand why people feel the need to call me names because I have red hair.

He takes a step towards me so that he's dangerously close and I step back, making the snow crunch loudly under my boots. He grabs my hips and pulls me close so that I'm flush against him. I gasp and try to get away but he just holds tighter.

"Calm down, Ginevra."

"Let me go!" I curse myself for leaving my wand in the house.

"I made Draco an offer today." That makes me silent but I'm still fighting against his arms. "Convince him to accept it and you won't see me again." Suddenly his smile becomes predatory as he studies my struggling form. He bends down and kisses my neck as I try to knock him away. "Unless, of course, you want to see me again." He whispers before biting down on my neck with his sharp teeth.

I push at his chest but he just holds on to me tighter. "Get off." I say quietly so I don't alarm the boys. "I don't want you here." I say, stronger than I feel.

His nose nuzzles up my hat so he can lick the shell of my ear and a terrible feeling enters me as his breath stains my skin. "You obviously need to be forced a little." He says before pulling back to look in my eyes. "I could tie you up if you'd like." He stares at my lips like he wants to kiss me. "Luckily for us your outrageously possessive husband isn't here today. I don't think he'd mind if I just put it in your mouth."

I start hitting his chest as hard as I can and he laughs.

"You let go of her!" screams Cassius, who's stopped playing and is apparently witnessing the scene.

"It's alright, little boy. Your Mommy and I are just having a little fun." He winks at me and grinds his hips in to mine, making me feel his very prominent hardness against my hip. I have to stop myself from crying out loud.

Cassius gets up and starts running towards us. When he reaches Blaise he starts hitting his legs with his little hands. "Let go!" he screams. "She is not yours! You can not touch her!"

Blaise glares down and him and with one movement he turns his body and kicks the toddler in the stomach as hard as he can. Cassius falls down and starts crying as my jaw falls open in surprise. Gavin runs up and tries to comfort him with a hand on his shoulder and a sweet kiss to his head. All of my attention is on Blaise right now. I want to kill him. How could he do that to a little boy? No matter who his father is, he's still a baby. There is a blind rage going through me right now and all I want to do is hurt the person in front of me.

I bring my hands up to his shoulders, making him turn his body to me. I bring my knee up to his groin as hard as I possibly can in hopes that I ruin something down there for him. He yells out and falls to the ground calling me every bad name in the book as he flips around on the ground like a fish out of water. He won't be putting _that_ anywhere near me.

"Dilly!" I scream as Blaise curses and twitches. I did knee the bastard hard.

The house elf is before me in a second. "Apparate the boys inside, make sure Cassius is ok, and get my wand. Fast!"

He grabs the boys and is gone before I even blink. Blaise has just started to get up when Dilly reappears and hands me my wand with its long bony fingers. I watch for one second as Blaise puts his hands in his robes, no doubt reaching for his wand, but I beat him to it and yell a curse I heard Draco use against Roman so many years ago.

Jet streams out of my wand and Blaise goes flying backwards. His body hits the back of the house and I hear a loud crack sound that probably would disgust me if I wasn't so angry. When I run up to him I see blood pouring from somewhere behind his head, staining the wall behind him. His eyes are closed, he's unconscious.

I suddenly pale and my heart starts to beat at an alarming speed. I'm more scared now than when I was when he first showed up. I start to panic. I place two shaky fingers on his neck to check his pulse.

He doesn't have one.

I just killed Blaise Zabini.

X

"What do you mean you can't find him?" I snap. Pansy is across from me sitting on my pitiful little cot they call a bed.

"No one has any idea where he is." She sounds put out. If she doesn't hold up her side of the bargain, I won't hold up mine. Not that I was going to in the first place, but it's the principal of the matter.

"Technically, you were the last one to see him… the day he came to visit you was the day he went missing."

I scratch my face in thought as I try to figure this all out. This does work to my advantage but he might know what I'm planning with Pansy and he went into hiding. I wouldn't pass it by him.

"Well, keep looking." I bark at her.

She stands up and walks over to me, placing her hands on my chest and running them up to my shoulders. "I should go. I promise I'll find him, Drake."

She stands on her toes to kiss me. I turn my head so she kisses my cheek and she walks away with a pout on her face. Once she's gone I sit on the cot and hunch over, resting my elbows on my legs as I rub my temples with my fingers.

"Mr. Malfoy." My head rises to the guard at the door. "Your wife is here to see you."

X

As I walk down the hallway to Draco's cell, I can't help the chills that go up my spine. I could end up here. I would deserve it after what I've done. The guard opens the door and lets me in with a gruff voice that I don't understand. I find Draco sitting on a little bed looking up at me in surprise with his hands hanging between his knees. I don't say anything. I just stand there, staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asks as he stands up and walks over to me. "I told you never to come."

My lower lip starts to tremble and I lunge at him. Wrapping my arms around his neck as I pull him closer to me for comfort. I start crying hysterically into his neck as I remember what I've done.

"Shh… What's wrong?" Asks Draco and he rubs my back.

I'm still crying hard as I try to talk. Nothing intelligible is coming out between my sobs. I've always been a terrible crier. Draco pulls me back and puts his hands on my face, cupping my cheeks as he looks me questionably in the eyes.

"Calm down and tell me what's wrong. Are the boys ok?"

I nod my head and take a very deep breath. "I killed him." I whisper.

Draco furrows his eyebrows as he looks at me. "What did you just say?"

Tears are still pouring down my face as I take a deep break to confess to him. The guilt I'm feeling now is so overwhelming and having to admit it out loud hurts even more. "I killed him." I say a little louder.

Draco drops his hands. "Who did you kill?" he whispers.

I walk to his bed and sit, looking down at the ground. "Blaise. He came to the house yesterday and was harassing me. He kicked Cass in the stomach when he tried to stop him and I…" I finally look up at him and see he's looking at me with an odd expression on his face. "I was so mad for what he did I pulled out my wand and cursed him. H-he hit his head on the wall and...I didn't mean to do it."

Draco walks over and kneels in front of me. "What did you do with his body?"

I'm so absorbed with my own thoughts that I don't hear him. "What?" I ask pitifully.

"What did you do with his body after..."

"I didn't know what to do so I had the house elf bury him in the yard. Oh, God! I'm a murderer!" I sob as I place my head in my hands.

I feel Draco take me into his arms and I close my eyes against his hard chest. "You were just defending our family. You aren't a murderer."

When I finally look up at him I notice he's smiling that handsome smile of his. Of course he doesn't think murder is a big deal. He pushes me back so that I'm lying on his bed and he starts to kiss me. Softly at first, and then more persistence when I don't respond to him. He hovers above my body and starts to remove my pants and knickers with a satisfied look on his face. I grab his hands

"No, Draco. Don't."

"Come on... you deserve a little reward for what you've done.

He uses his tongue and fingers to make me forget about everything in the world. My last thought before I leave his cell is that I've been thoroughly corrupted by Draco Malfoy.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so happy right now that it's almost disturbing. Two Aurors, which include Ginny's annoying brother, have been grilling me for the past six hours. They want to know if I had anything to do with the disappearance of Mr. Blaise Zabini. They haven't been able to find him for two weeks. It makes me smile to answer no. No, I didn't have anything to do with it this time and that's the truth. It makes me laugh on the inside.

My legs are crossed and I'm tapping my fingers impatiently against the table. I dazed out and I am not paying attention to anything they've said. I told Ginny to give that stupid house elf specific instructions not to let anyone in unless they're family. My family… not hers. When I get home I'm probably going to kill the damn thing for its stupidity.

I also told her to tell it to make sure there is absolutely no evidence that Blaise was even at our house that day. Including making the body, that's buried in the yard, disappear with a potion. I've seen my father use it many times on people. The deceased body, bones and all, just evaporate into the air. It's quite foul but it leaves no chance of discovery.

My lawyer is to the left of me and he's shooting down most of the ridiculous questions that are coming my way. He's also somehow convinced them that I can't take Vertiserum because of a "condition" that I have. That helps a lot. He's a damn good lawyer. He better be good, considering he costs a fortune.

I've noticed Weasley's face turn from a normal shade of pale to an entertaining purple color throughout this interrogation. I've also noticed a wedding band on his left ring finger. He must have married that stupid mudblood because I don't know any woman who would put up with him…or any man her, for that matter. They're perfect for each other. I smirk at the thought of Granger. She had tried to charge me with torture for when I cruicio'd her at Zabinis house. Everyone at the party swore up and down that it never happened and people's memories can't be trusted since they can be tampered with. Weasley has good reason to hate me.

"Potter finally popped the question did he?" I ask with a smirk and nod my head down to the ring.

Weasley's face screws up in disgust and he puts his hand under the desk. "Real mature, Malfoy. You know, you're lucky Harry's not here. He wants to kill you more then I do."

"Tsk, tsk, Weasley… An Auror threatening a civilian…. That can't be lawful." I turn to my lawyer who nods at me in approval. "Anyways, the last time I saw him I wasn't the one on the ground with a wand pointed at my chest."

Weasley opens his mouth to respond but his partner cuts him off. Thank Merlin. I don't think I can stand hearing his voice any longer. This other man is tall and fat. With straw colored hair and a huge gap between his front teeth that I can't stop looking at. It seems that they let anyone become an Auror now-a-days.

"We're going to ask you one more time. Where is Blaise Zabini?"

"I've been locked up in here for a while now. How could I possibly know where he is?" I say as I roll my eyes. I've answered this question a million times already. It's starting to get tiresome.

"That's bullshit, Malfoy, and you know it!" The ogre with red hair bangs his fist on the desk. "We know you had something to do with it. You probably got one of your goons to off him while you were in here!"

He was sputtering and spitting while he talked and a speck landed on my hand. Now I am fully disgusted and I make a big show of cleaning it off. He keeps on yelling and I feel the insistent need to take a shower. He is positively revolting.

"Well! Which one of your Death Eater friends was it!" he yells

"Maybe it was your sweet little sister. You know she has so many talents." I say suggestively with a tilt of my eyebrows.

At that he explodes and dives across the desk. He punches me in the jaw and I go tumbling out of my chair. This is wonderful. He's going to be in so much trouble, the idiot. His partner comes to pull him off of me while my lawyer starts listing off all of the things I can charge him with.

"Don't you talk about her!" he screams, almost like a girl I note. "We're going to get her away from you! You're not in charge anymore! Your master's dead and she can't be forced to stay with you anymore!"

From my spot on the ground I smile up at him. "You're right. The Dark Lord has been dead for two years. Technically I can't force her to stay with me…. But do you notice how she hasn't left?"

He gives me one last threatening look and storms out of the room with out a response. My lawyer helps me up and hands me a handkerchief to wipe off the blood that was starting to come out of my mouth. He informs the remaining Auror that they had nothing withstanding to hold me on now. If they don't want a big trial because of the abuse I have received at the hands of Mr. Weasley, then all charges against me must be dropped.

I'm reluctantly set free.

X

I've been sitting in the bath tub for an hour with my knees drawn up to my chest as I hug them. The water has been cold for a while now but I don't really care. I keep on staring at the light reflecting off of the water. Cassius and Gavin have both come to the door to ask where I am and when I'm coming out but I haven't answered them. The house elf can watch them for now.

Since the incident with Blaise I've been in a zombie state. I can't believe I took another person's life… Does anyone actually deserve to die by the hands of another person? I almost want to tell someone what happened. Try to make them understand that I was just defending my son. Maybe to convince myself as well, but I know it's too late in the game for that. I already told the house elf about that horrid potion to get rid of the body. It smelled like burnt flesh outside for three days after that and I wanted to vomit every time I looked in the back yard. Actually, I still do.

I'm trying to justify what I've done in my head. I didn't call anyone right away because I was too shocked at my own actions and then I started thinking about Draco. They wouldn't believe that he didn't have anything to do with it and then he would be gone forever. Those thoughts are horrible because I know he deserves to be locked away but every time I look at our sons, who look so much like him, I can't bring myself to condemn him for his crimes. I put my head down on my knees, close my eyes, and sigh loudly.

Cassius' stomach was bruised pretty badly and he had a broken rib. My heart broke a thousand times when I saw how much pain he was in. I don't want him to develop a fear of men just because of this incident. It was hard dealing with my emotions then. I was glad that Zabini was dead when I held Cass in my arms as he cried. What kind of sick person am I? Am I turning into Draco? I've always tried to keep a little of my humanity since I've been with him but now I'm afraid I've lost it forever. What will happen to me now? What kind of person have I become?

Maybe I should contact Harry. No, not Harry, Hermione would be better. I could tell her everything. Everything Draco has done and everything I've done. Maybe we'll get a cell close to each other in Azkaban, but what about the kids? I don't want them to be like orphans with two criminal parents. Or is it better if we are away from them? I make a frustrated sound in the back of my throat. What should I do? I wish the world would collapse on me now.

There's another light knock on the door but I don't acknowledge it as I continue to dwell in my depressing thoughts. The knocking becomes harder.

"Gin?" I bring my head up from my knees. That sounded like Draco. "Are you in there?" He asks but I keep silent.

He unlocks the door, and stepping in, he sees me sitting in the tub. He has a smile on his face but I see it fall fast as he takes the sight of me in. He walks closer to me and bends down so that we're eye level.

"What are you doing? You're trembling and your lips are blue." I didn't even notice that my body was that cold. He brings a hand up and dips it in the water. "The water is freezing!"

"What are you doing here?" I ask him. I can hear my teeth chattering but I'm too numb to feel it.

I watch him as he retrieves a towel from the cabinet then stands by the bath tub, waiting for me to rise. "Get out of there. You're going to get hypothermia or something."

I don't look at him as I stand up and feel him wrap the warm towel around my body. He lifts me up and carries me into the bed room, placing me softly on the bed. I go with my first instinct and cuddle under the warm covers. I hear him remove his clothes and crawl into the other side of the bed. He moves on his side so that he is facing me and props his left elbow up so he can rest his head on his hand. I can feel his eyes looking on me from above so I turn my head in the opposite direction.

"I have to admit I thought you would be a little happier to see me." He drawls and I can uncover the hint of hurt in his voice. When I don't say anything he continues. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." I say quickly and I turn my body completely away from him. I don't want to talk to him right now. He just messes everything up.

"Now that you've got that lie out of your system why don't you try again?" I've decided that I'm going to ignore him so I close my eyes and will him to go away.

I feel him scoot closer to me and put his hand on my hip. "Is this about what happened with Zabini? You shouldn't be upset over a git like him."

Of course he would think that way, being a git himself and all. I finally lose my patience with him. "I killed a person, Draco. I know you don't think it's a big deal but it rates pretty high on the list for me!" I spit out.

"He deserved it after what he did. He hurt our son and tried to send me to prison."

"You deserve to go to prison." I say before I can stop myself. All my anger and confusion I'm taking out on him right now…. He probably deserves it too.

I feel him tense and he removes his hand from me. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Might as well keep going, he's not going to let this drop anytime soon. "Exactly what I said, you deserve to go to jail. You did torture Blaise, you did kill people, and you did steal me away from my family to force me to marry you, for God sake. You should be thrown in Azkaban and never let out. You are an evil person!"

I cross my arms as I end my little rant. I'm not facing Draco but I know he's radiating anger right now. I can almost feel it. I can hear his breath come in harder and shorter.

"You think I'm evil, do you?" he hisses.

"I don't think, Draco. I know and I think I've witnessed enough to be an expert."

He grips my shoulder painfully and forces me on my back. He jumps on top of me, pinning me with his body. I try to push him off of me but he grabs my wrists. His eyes are dark and narrowed, staring daggers into mine.

"Get off of me." I say slowly as I struggle against his body. He just shakes his head no at me. "What are you doing? Get off now!"

"You think I'm evil?" he questions viciously again but doesn't wait for a reply. "I think I can show you just how evil I can be, my little wife."

I stop moving as I start to smile at him and I see confusion flicker in his eyes. I'm not afraid of him anymore, not right now anyways. I've been with him too long for that. "Go ahead. Prove my point, you sadistic bastard."

He brings his hand up like he's going to hit me and he stops himself. I see his arm shaking and he's biting the inside of his mouth. I know it's taking all of his self control not to smack me right now. He brings his hand back down and grabs my wrist painfully again.

"Damnit, Ginny! Why are you doing this to me? Do you want me to lose my temper with you?"

"Yes, because it's always about you isn't it? I'm obviously having a hard time accepting what I did but because I don't react the way you think I should you have every right to get angry. Isn't that right?"

"Fuck." He says as he lets go of my wrists and hits the bed beside my head. He takes a few deep breaths before he speaks. "I don't know what you want me to do. I just got home from being in fucking Azkaban for a month, and believe me it isn't all that great. I didn't expect to find you having an emotional breakdown over killing a worthless dog who beat our son. That's what he did, Gin. He kicked Cassius so hard that it broke one of his bones. Or did you not remember that little detail."

"Of course I didn't forget!" I hiss.

"Then I don't understand why you're having any trouble. If it makes you feel better, if you wouldn't have killed him, I most certainly was going to. So, he wouldn't have lived long no matter what you did."

I turn my head to the side. "He had a wife and kids and I took him away from them….What if someone killed you? What would I do then?"

I feel his body relax a little bit. "I wouldn't kick anybodies three year old son." He points out. I have a feeling he's leaving out the 'in front of them' bit at the end.

"But you've done a million other bad things. So many people do want you dead and with good reason too."

He's silent for a moment before he asks, "You don't want me dead, do you?" there a masked uncertainty in his voice.

I turn my head back to him. His smooth, slightly shaggy hair is falling into his eyes. Eyes which are pleading with me to answer his question the way he wants me to. My eyes linger on the two little freckles he has on the side of his face. They are the only "imperfections" that mar his perfect skin and I love them for that. How will I ever be able to do what's right with him looking at me that way?

"No." I whisper. "No, I don't."

He leans his head down and kisses me. I kiss back.

X

I'm lying on top of him, both of us unclothed. My body is covering his completely like a blanket as I play with his hair that's slightly damp from sweat. We took a while getting reacquainted with each other after the fight that we had, it was exhausting. The heat is just now starting to leave his cheeks and his eyes are closed. There's a slight smile playing on his lips.

"What are you staring at?" he asks.

I quickly lower my eyes. I've been staring at him for a while now thinking he didn't notice. Now I seem like a creep.

"I wasn't staring at anything."

I hear him chuckle as he brings his arms up to run up and down my back. "Are you feeling better?" he asks as he opens his eyes.

I nod my head yes and bite my lower lip. Draco must have caught my indecisive gesture because he tilts his head. "Is there anything you would like to say?"

A debate has been going on in my head while I was looking at him. I want to get in contact with Hermione. I can't bring myself to turn him in now but I could use a female friend again. I think Hermione may be understanding and she might help me figure a few things out. She's always been there for me before all of this and she's so smart. The only problem is that I'm not allowed to send owls out unless Draco approves my letters, which he has yet to do…

"Well?" he asks again.

I start playing with his hair again. "Do you promise not to get mad?"

He raises an eyebrow at me and searches my eyes before he jerks his head up and down. I assume that that is a yes.

"I was wondering if I could write to Hermione." His hands on my back automatically still.

"Why?" his voice is short and I know he doesn't like this conversation.

"It would be nice to have a girlfriend to talk to again… and I haven't seen her in so long."

He's looking at me like he knows I have an alternative motive and I can tell he wants to say no. "You can make friends with the women around here."

"They all speak Italian and I don't!" I'm starting to sound whiny so I try to cut back a bit. "It would really mean a lot to me."

"There are plenty of other women you could talk to. Why her?" he snaps.

"She was my best friend before… all this started and I miss talking to her."

He flips me off of him and sits up, running his fingers through his hair. "This isn't some ploy to get back with them is it?"

I sit up behind him and let the blanket fall to my lap as I place my hand on his shoulder and kiss his back. "No, it's not. I just want to talk to her again. Please, Draco?"

I hear him sigh loudly and his shoulders rise and fall. He doesn't say anything for a while. "Fine, but I will send your letters out and if I don't approve them they're not leaving the house."

I know it took him great effort to agree to that, even if he still has to have ultimate control over it. I'm happy anyways. I wrap my arms around his body, with my bare chest pressed into his back, and rest my head on his shoulder blade.

"Thanks" I whisper.

"Since I'm letting you do this, you have to do something for me."

I bring my head up and drop my arms as he turns to face me. There is always a catch or a trade when it comes to him. I guess that's part of being a Slytherin. I hold my breath dreading the worst.

"What?" I ask. Hoping it's not too heinous.

He looks down at my bare chest and back up at my face. "I want to have another baby."

Well, that definitely wasn't what I was expecting. I never really thought about having another child. There was just too much commotion and hate going on around me that it didn't cross my mind as plausible. I've been taking a birth control potion once a month since Gavin's been born. I didn't think he wanted any more.

"Are you serious?" I say with disbelief.

"Yes." He says as he pushes me lightly back in the laying position and crawls on top of me. He's cradled between my legs, resting on his fore arms. "The boys are older now and I love it when you're pregnant."

I give him a confused look. Why does he love it when I'm pregnant? "What?" is all I can say. I guess I can't articulate what I'm thinking right now.

"I like knowing that there's something of mine growing in side of you." He pushes some hair out of my eyes. "I wouldn't mind having another boy, but a girl would be nice, wouldn't it?"

I continue to stare at him blankly. This has caught me totally off guard. A part of me is happy at the idea of having another child but another part is warning me to beware of another tie that will bind me.

"Your pregnancies have always brought us closer together, Gin. I want to have another one."

I don't actually know what I think. I just agree with him and say yes. A smile lights up his face and I smile back because I was the one who caused it. I guess it would be good to have another baby, wouldn't it? Some where inside of me I don't think I believe that but I've learned to ignore it long ago.

X

Having another baby will be good for us. I'm convinced. With the business with Blaise and her wanting to reconnect with that ugly know it all, having her pregnant with my child will be perfect. Weasley was right. I can't really force her to stay with me anymore. So I have to make sure that she never will want to leave me. Plus, it will prove to all those people in the New Ministry that she is mine and always will be. I think I'm going to start taking her out more so we can be seen as a real married couple in public.

Maybe it will gain some sympathy in the media when they see that she really does love me. That way the Aurors will be off my back…. Yes, the more I think about it the more I'm sure that it is a good idea. We'll have to have sex more often now because I have a legitimate reason that she can't argue with. I smirk at that thought, a good idea, indeed.

Now I think I'll find that stupid house-elf…

X

I make an annoyed sound as I bunch up another piece of parchment and throw it in the trash bin. I've been working on writing my first letter to Hermione for a few hours now but nothing seems to come out right. I pull a fresh piece of parchment out and dip the quill into the ink. My hand hovers above the paper before I begin to write.

_Hermione,_

_I'm writing to see if you are doing well in England, if that's where you are. I've really missed your friendship these past few years and since the war has died down I thought it would be good to contact you. How are you? Are you still with Ron? I would love to know what's going on in your life. _

_Cassius is doing great. He's so clever and brave, sometimes he reminds me of you. You never got to meet my other son. His name is Gavin Scorpious, please refrain from cringing at his middle name. He's just started to really talk and he's developing such a cute personality. They are really wonderful boys… Do you have any children? _

_There is so much I've missed and want to know! I hope this letter finds you well and that you will be able to put things aside and write back. It will be good to have a girl to talk to since I'm surrounded by boys all day. _

_I hope to hear from you soon, _

_Ginny _

I read and reread the letter three more times before I stuff it in an envelope. The letter wasn't that great but I think it will pass Draco's inspection. I keep the letter held in my hands as I walk to Draco's office.

He's sitting at his desk shuffling through a huge stack of papers. I wonder what he actually does with all those papers. Sometimes I think he pretends to work just so he has something to do. I knock on the door frame and he looks up.

"I finished the letter I want to send to Hermione." I say.

He continues to stare at me as I walk into the room and hand him the envelope. I stand at the other side of his desk awkwardly. He glances down at it and then opens his top drawer, placing it in there. Why doesn't he just approve it right now? He knows how much it means to me.

"Well, are you going to read it?" I ask with an edge to my voice.

He begins sorting through his papers again and doesn't even look up at me to say "No."

I scrunch my eyebrows together. "Why not? It will only take a minute."

He finally looks up at me and I shuffle my feet like a child because that's what I feel like right now. I feel like a child whenever he looks at me like that.

"Are you pregnant yet?"

"We only talked about it yesterday. Of course I'm not."

"Then I'm not reading it until you are."

I have to resist stomping my foot on the ground but I can't stop myself from pouting.

"But… we never agreed on that."

"I told you that you could write to your mudblood friend if we had another baby. I think I'm being nice. I could make you wait until you actually have the baby."

Argh! He can be so infuriating! He's talking to me like it's the most sensible thing in the world. I hate it when he plays games with me like this. He knew very well I did not know that he meant this. Now I can't help but stomp my foot.

"Draco!"

"It's only fair, princess." He says.

He turns back to his work signaling the end of this conversation but I'm not done yet.

"It's my birthday on Wednesday." I say. He looks up and raises an eyebrow at me. He knows where this is going. "This can be an early birthday present."

He sighs loudly. "If I read the damn thing will you leave me alone? I have a lot of stuff to do for tomorrow."

I smile widely at him and nod my head. I watch as he takes the letter out the drawer, too loudly if you ask me. I know he's trying to make a point but he doesn't have to act like it's killing him to read a letter. I'm too excited to care what he thinks. He takes the parchment out of the envelope and unfolds it. His eyes scan back and forth down the paper. When he reaches the end his eyes look up to me.

"This is sickening. You do realize that, don't you?" he sneers as he stuffs the letter back into the envelope.

I bring my hands together in front of my chest. "Will you send it?" I ask eagerly as I roll onto my toes in excitement.

He sighs loudly for what seems like the thousandth time and takes his wand out to melt some wax. He seals it and brings out a stamp with the Malfoy crest upon it, leaving an imprint in the wax. I watch him questionably as he blows on the letter.

"You're still a Malfoy. Even if you are writing to people like her." He says, referring to the crest. "She should probably be reminded of that too."

He walks to the window and opens it. A gust of cold air hits my face as he whistles and one of his eagle owls comes to him. He ties the letter to his leg and tells him who the letter is for and it takes off. I can't stop myself from smiling. I run up to him and jump in his arms kissing his cheek.

"You're wonderful!" I say.

He pushes me back a little and starts walking back to his desk. I can tell he's amused despite his actions. "Yes, well, if she replies I'll be the one reading the letter first and I decide whether or not you get to see it. This is the only letter until you're pregnant though. So don't ask again."

I nod my head yes to him and almost skip out of the room to go play with the boys.


	10. Chapter 10

I managed to score an interview at the Daily Prophet. I told the reporter, who was a middle aged woman who collected ceramic puppies, all about how my father forced me to be a Death Eater. I recounted a story of an abusive childhood with a monster and how I found love in Ginny Weasley. Mostly everything I said was a lie but she ate it up like candy. I also told her that I saved Ginny's life from a hoard of Death Eaters who wanted to kill her entire family. I married her to save her and we fell in love. It was all a load of bullshit but by the end of my story she was all teary eyed and she told me that the story would be on the front page the next day. Everyone loves the story of the poor little rich boy.

She was appalled at the way the Auror department was treating me and she was livid at Harry Potter for trying to break up my happy little family because of his jealousy. I wish I could be there when he reads the article. I haven't told Ginny about the interview. I haven't really had a chance. The past few days she has either been staring at me with wide hopeful eyes wanting to know about Granger's letter or she's been dragging me into hallways, bedrooms, or on anything solid, for that matter, to shag me. That thought makes me smile. She is determined to hold up her side of our deal.

We're sitting in the dining room eating supper. I'm sitting at the head of the long dark cherry table with Gin and Gavin to my left while Cassius is eating away at my right. He's babbling on about something and I can only understand every third word. Ginny looks over to me again with her big doe eyes sparkling.

I did get a letter from her mudblood friend but I'm not sure if I want her to have it. It doesn't say anything terrible, just normal, sappy girl stuff but knowing Granger there's probably a secret code encrypted on it. I think I'll wait until she's pregnant to make the decision. So I ignore her stare and wait until Cassius is done talking.

"I was thinking that we should go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." I say and put a forkful of mashed potatoes in my mouth. I'm not looking at her but I can feel her confusion. She hasn't been there is nearly five years.

"Why?" she asks.

"The boys have never been there and since it's your birthday I thought it would be a nice change." I left out the bit of how I think it would be good publicity.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to go there?" she questions. I look up at her and her eyebrows are furrowed in concern and her lips are set in a frown. She looks adorable when she's worried.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Do you not want to go?"

"No, I want to go." She says quickly and I notice excitement flash in her eyes.

X

I haven't been to Diagon Alley in such a long time! I feel like it's my first year of Hogwarts all over again because of the butterflies that are playing in my stomach. Draco said to look nice, but not too dressed up so I've decided to wear a light yellow, cotton dress that falls to my knees with a white, pearl buttoned, cardigan over it. My hair's tumbling down my back and falling into my eyes so I dig out a matching yellow ribbon from my vanity and tie it in my hair loosely behind my back.

Cassius is standing by the bed watching me get ready with interest in a red polo shirt and khaki pants. He tells me I look pretty and I give him a warm smile. Gavin is beside him with a pacifier in his mouth looking bored. His hair is a different texture then Draco's and Cassius' and it's starting to curl at then ends, making him look like a real life baby doll. He's wearing a pair of light green overalls with a white t-shirt underneath. Draco hates them and thinks they look country and common but I think he looks ridiculously cute in them so I made him wear the outfit anyways, despite what Draco will say.

"Eighty percent of my life has been spent waiting for you to get ready." drawls Draco, sarcastically from the doorway.

I catch his reflection in the mirror. He's leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, wearing a blue button down shirt that's rolled up at the elbows and black, perfectly pressed, pants. I smile at how normal we look. Like a perfect family without any secrets. I snort out loud at the thought.

"Well, I'm ready now. You are just wasting away over there." I say as I walk over to the boys. I take their hands and walk out of the room. I notice Draco's face grimace at Gavin's overalls and it makes me laugh.

We've decided to use a portkey to get there so when we reach the downstairs hallway I hand my wand to Draco, who puts it in his pocket and he brings out a small statue of a puppy.

"Where did you get that?" I ask. I never knew Draco could own something so innocently cute and girly. He never would buy something like that, even to make it a portkey.

He shrugs his shoulders and says "A friend."

Before I can question him he taps his wand and the portkey starts to glow. I pick up Gavin as he picks Cassius off the ground and we set them on our sides. We all touch the ceramic puppy and get pulled away from the house. We spin around until we land with a thud just outside a large, brick wall. Draco takes out his wand and taps the bricks in a pattern. The wall starts cracking back, revealing the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley.

I hear both of the boys make excited noises as Draco enlarges Gavin's stroller and puts it on the ground. As I'm strapping him in I hear Draco give Cassius the "must hold hands" speech. It reminds me of a few Draco's given me before.

".. Do not run off, Do not talk to any strangers, Hold on to my hand at all times."

Cassius is staring at him blankly and nodding his head. I know he's not listening to a word he's saying. He's too overwhelmed. He's never really been away from the house before and he's never seen so many people.

"Do you understand?" says Draco finally.

"Yes." Says Cassius as we take off.

As we walk down the street I'm surprised at all the warm smiles we're getting. It's suspicious, why aren't they sneering or throwing things at Draco? He was a terrible Death Eater and all. A woman with dark brown hair and wide blues eyes comes running up to us.

"Oh, it's you!" she says. She has a huge smile on her face and I'm left to question her sanity. "I just read the article! It's so terrible what happened to you! I wish you all the best!"

There is something wrong with this picture. She's looking at Draco as she says all of this and he doesn't look a bit confused. The woman embraces him in a tight hug and to my surprise he hugs back and thanks her for her support. What the hell? As she scurries off down the road I turn to him.

"What was that all about?" I question.

He's grinning at me. He's up to something. "I'll tell you about it later."

He starts walking off. "No, you tell me now." I say. "What was she talking about? What article?"

He turns around and is about to say something when Gavin's voice cuts him off.

"Look! Look, mommy. Gitich!" He squeals with happiness. I look down at him over the head of the stroller and see his little hand pointing to the Quality Quidditch Supply store that's to the right. In the window is a mannequin modeling new athletic gear with a broom stick in his hand.

"Can we go there!?" begs Cassius as he tugs on Draco's arm.

Draco gives me a look and I roll my eyes. "Fine." I snap. He's successfully gotten away from answering my questions.

We go into the store which is crowded and overflowing with people who are admiring the displays, most of them children. A few more people have stopped to talk to Draco about this article business that I'm confused about and it makes me mad. So, as he starts talking to one of his "fans", I take Gavin out of his stroller and Cassius from his side so they can look at some of the stuff around the store.

There is a small set up of miniature Quidditch players playing on a field in the back and it's not as crowded as the other areas. As we walk up the boys let go of my hand and dash towards it. I stand back and watch with a smile on my face as they clap their hands and laugh at the game. I feel someone walk up behind me.

"Cute kids." Say's a gruff deep voice. His tone is sarcastic so I take a step closer to the boys and turn my head to see the man.

I don't recognize him. He has long graying hair and a thick black moustache. His eyes are wild looking, like a rabid dog, and they have wrinkles around them. I'm pretty sure they aren't laugh lines. His robes are dirty and look like he's slept in them.

"You're Mrs. Malfoy, aren't you?" He asks me. There is something dangerous in his voice and I don't trust it.

"Umm… yes." I say. It sounded more like a question then I would have liked it to.

His eyes move down to Cassius and Gavin who are still engrossed in the display. "They look like him." he nods his head down to the boys. "You know what's not fair? It's not fair that my son had to die while his live."

I'm officially freaked out. I scoop Gavin up and grab Cassius' hands despite their protests of wanting to stay. I attempt to walk away but the man grabs my arm, forcing me to look at him.

"That husband of yours killed my oldest boy. I think I should repay the favor."

He lets go of my arm and digs in his robes to remove his wand. I step in front of Cassius so I'm shielding him. "Sir, I'm sorry what happened to your son but hurting a toddler will not bring him back." I'm trying to sound brave. I'm trying to sound like I can handle this.

"You probably helped him, didn't you? You helped him ruin all of those families." His wand is out and it's pointed at my leg where Cassius is hiding. I can feel him tremble against me. "He needs to learn he can't do that to people and not pay for it. Now, move aside or I'll kill you too."

My eyes scan the room for Draco quickly. I don't see him! Why is it the one time that I actually need him he's not here breathing down my neck!? I'm stuck with this psychotic man, surrounded by children who have no idea what's going on. I turn my head back to him.

"Please, don't do this. It won't fix anything."

"It's totally different when your son's life is in danger isn't it?" he snaps. "My son was never given the benefit of the doubt. Adava Ka…"

"Stupify!"

I see a jet of light pass by me and hit the man in the chest. He stumbles backwards and falls to the ground. I let out a sigh of relief and turn around thinking it was Draco. I was wrong. Instead I see my brother Ron standing there with his wand in his hand.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

I blink before I answer. "Oh, yes. Thank you!" I walk forward and hug him tightly. When I pull back I see concern in his eyes.

"How have you been, Gin?"

"Fine. Everything has been fine." I answer.

"Ginevra, why are you talking to him?" I turn to my left to see Draco walking up to us with a cold expression. He looks at Ron's wand and then his eyes travel to the body on the floor. "What happened here?"

"That man was going to hurt Cassius. Ron helped us." I say. I don't want them to start fighting.

"Yeah," Ron spits out. "He was pissed off because you killed his son. See what happens to evil prats like you. You put everyone in danger."

Before Draco replies Gavin tugs on my shirt. "Cass crying." He says and points to the right.

When I look where he's pointing I notice Cassius has his back to us, leaning his head against the wall. His shoulders are going up and down and I can hear little sobs coming from his mouth. I put Gavin down and walk to him. I kneel behind him and put my hand on his back.

"What's wrong, baby? Why are you crying?"

He turns around and I see his face is red. Tears are pouring down his cheeks and his big, gray eyes look so sad. He lets out one dramatic sniff and wipes some tears away on the back of his hand.

"That man hates me!" he cries referring to the crazy man from before. "Why he want to hurt me?"

"Oh, he didn't hate you." I bring him into my arms and rub his back soothingly. "He just lost someone very close to him and he was upset. People do things they don't mean when they are upset."

He pulls back and I bring my sleeve up and wipe some tears away. "I want Daddy." He sniffles. I hear Draco walk up behind me and pick him up.

I understand why he wants Draco. He makes the boys feel safe and protected when they're scared. Draco walks off with him, muttering in his ear trying to make him calm down. Ron's eyes follow him with a strange look in his eyes. I stand up and find Gavin standing by Ron looking at the man on the ground with an interested expression on his little face.

"He mean." Gavin says, pointing at the man while looking up at Ron. I see Ron's stone exterior melt as he looks down at him and there's a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, he is." Is all he says. When I walk over to him he snaps his head up and tells me. "I need to bring him in. I'm on duty right now."

I just now notice he's wearing Auror robes. I nod my head and thank him one more time. He gives me a hug and tells me that I can leave with him. I shake my head sadly and tell him no.

"Ok, but when you change your mind you know my door is always open…" He's looking at me seriously and I know he wants to say more but is stopping himself. "Oh, Hermione got your letter. She was really happy to hear from you."

I smile at him as he leaves with the crazy man floating behind him. Draco finally comes back to us with Cassius still in his arms. At least he's not crying hysterically anymore.

I stop myself from asking him who that man was. I don't want to know.

"Do you want to go home?" he asks.

"I think that would be a good idea."

X

I'm sitting on the toilet biting my fingernails as I stare at the glass vial that's in my hands. If it turns blue then I'm pregnant, if it turns red then I'm not. It's been a neutral purple color for a few minutes. It's nerve wracking.

My mind drifts to the Diagon Alley incident from a couple of weeks ago. I was surprised, Ron seemed so understanding and Draco wasn't nearly as mad that I talked to him as he normally would have been. I guess since Ron saved us he couldn't really have much to say. It was nice for once.

Draco told me about the interview he gave and we've been receiving encouraging fan mail since it came out. It's annoying, mostly because the whole story was a complete farce. I should be angrier then I am at him for making up all those lies but I don't really care. It's strange really and since that thing that happened in the Quidditch store our popularity has just gone up. I don't like it at all but he seems to think it's necessary.

Draco's ability to adapt and survive is impressive. He accepts the hugs and shouts of appreciation from the very same people he terrorized for years. It's kind of morbid if you think about it. Draco is an excellent manipulator. It's not my problem if they want to believe he's some battered angel I guess. Narcissa was outraged, though. He received three howlers in one day. I would say he deserved it, making her out to be some sort of harpy.

The liquid starts to turn a more crimson color and my heart starts to beat faster. It's starting to turn red. Dangit! I'm about ready to throw it away when I see it flicker and glow a bright blue. I stare at it in disbelief for a few seconds, waiting for it to change again, but it doesn't. I jump up and run out of the room.

I think I want to surprise him and not tell him right out. I go into Gavin's room and find an unused pacifier from one of the drawers. I go back to my bedroom and place it in a little white box along with the vial. I take a blue ribbon from my vanity and carefully tie it in a bow around the box. He's going to be so happy! I can't wait to see his face.

I walk out in the hallway, humming under my breath, to find him. I asked one of the house elves where he is and they say he is in the sitting room. With a smile on my face I make my way there. I'm about ready to open the door when I hear a woman's voice and it makes me stop in my tracks.

"Drake! You are a genius!" I know that voice. It's shrill, high pitched, annoying, and belongs to Pansy freaking Parkinson.

What is she doing here? My mind races with images of them being together and it makes me want to throw something. Draco never answered my question that night I asked him, but I know it was true. I'm not totally sure if I should go in there or listen at the door. I choose to listen.

"I always have been, Pansy." He drawls.

"It will be harder for us now." I can hear her pouting. What's she talking about?

"What do you mean?" he asks.

I hear someone get up and walk around. I think it's her walking to him.

Her voice is low and seductive. "You know us… being together… With all this publicity over your fake marriage it's going to be harder to be together." she says softly that I can barely hear it.

I drop the box I've been holding in my hands and run away.

X

I hear a noise outside the door but I ignore it. I remove Pansy's arms from around my neck.

"There is no us. There never was, and my marriage is not fake." I'm speaking to her like she is a child. Maybe that will work.

Her small nose scrunches up and she begins to pout again. I don't understand why she can't take a hint. She told me she had important information to tell me. That's the only reason I let her over here. If this was her important information then she's an idiot.

"I know you have to keep up appearances." She says looking at the floor. "So when you're ready, you know where to find me."

She is completely delusional. If I haven't known her since I was a baby I would probably kill her to save me the trouble. She walks over to the fire place and floo's away. I let out a sigh of relief and run my fingers through my hair. She is the worst kind of woman. I open the door to leave the room and I notice a little white box on the ground.

I pick it up and inspect it. There's a blue bow tied around it that reminds me of one that Ginny owns. Maybe the boys were playing with it out here. I undo the bow and slowly open the lid. Inside is a pacifier and a small vial full of a glowing blue liquid. I study it for a while before it dawns on me what it is.

I have to find Ginny.

X

It's really windy outside and the wind is whipping my hair all around as I stand on the balcony. Its pitch black outside and my eyes are focused on the ground but I'm not really looking at anything. My heart hurts more then I ever thought it could. Why would he do this to me? Wait, I know. It's because he's evil and selfish. He only thinks about himself and no one else. As long as he gets what he wants everyone else can go to hell. I was a fool to think he could change.

I'm gripping the railing so hard that my knuckles are turning white. What does Pansy have that I don't? Is she prettier then I am? That shouldn't matter I have the better personality. I laugh out loud at that last thought, like personality matters to people like Draco.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" I hear him say from behind me. I'm not going to answer him. I don't even know what he's talking about. The bastard.

I hear him step closer to me. "Answer my question." His voice is sharp. "Does this mean you're pregnant?"

Ah, he must have found the box I dropped. It was stupid of me to go to all that effort to put that together. I am stupid. I'm playing happy little family with a cheating murder who ruined my life. God, what's wrong with me? Why have I forgotten everything I once was? He's hurt me enough. I think I've reached my breaking point.

"Look at me." He demands.

I finally turn to him and hold out my left hand. "Take it off." I say.

He looks confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Take off this damn ring. You're the only one who can do it and I don't want to wear it anymore!"

"You don't know what you're talking about." His voice has lost emotion and his face is complete stone. I haven't seen him like this since the war.

"Take it off!" I yell.

"Why should I?"

"Because all you ever do is hurt me!"

I push him aside and run out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

I run into the bedroom and open the closet door, pulling my clothes off the rack and throwing them on the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing?" hisses Draco from the door way.

"I'm packing my things." I say as I continue to throw clothes on the ground.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I bought all of those things so they belong to me!"

I stop what I'm doing and take a deep breath. "Fine!" I yell as I stomp by him.

He grabs my arm. "You belong to me too." He hisses.

I yank my arm out of his grasp. "No, I don't! I know in your warped little mind you think that, but you can't own people!" I stomp into the bedroom and go to open the door.

I feel his arms wrap around my middle and pull me back. "Yes, you do and yes, I can." He whispers in my ear.

"Let me go, you cheating bastard!" I scream as I try to wiggle out of his grasp. To my annoyance I hear him start laughing.

"Is that what this is about? You think I'm cheating on you? Let me guess, you heard me talking to Pansy earlier… is that right?"

"It doesn't matter! That's just one little thing on the long list of reasons why I shouldn't stay with you!"

He loosens his grip on my stomach. "You promised, remember? It was the only reason why I didn't kill that scar-headed freak."

"You break your promises all the time." I say as I step out of his arms and turn to him.

His eyes narrow. "I'm not having an affair. If you would have stayed for the entire conversation you would have known that."

"How can I believe that? You lie all the time! And like I said that's just the newest reason as to why I don't want to be with you!"

"Like what?" He yells. "I've been nothing but nice to you!"

I start laughing. Does he really think that? He's more messed up then I had originally thought.

I put may hand up and start counting off on my fingers. "You kidnapped me, you forced me into marriage, you had your father kill my brother, you were a death eater, you forced me to have sex with you, you hit me, you forced me to carry your child, you took my wand away from me for three years, you tortured me by locking me in that room, you made it so I could never talk to anyone that I loved, you tortured someone in front of me numerous times, you humiliated me in front of all of your friends because you could, you cheated on me…probably all the time, you made it so that my parents hate me, you made sure I can't do anything without your permission, you lied to the newspaper saying you saved me, my son was almost killed the other day because of you, oh, and you killed my cat!"

"Your cat was in the way, I didn't mean to kill it. Besides that was like four years ago!"

I start laughing a hollow laugh again. "Out of all of those horrendous things you did to me, you feel the need to defend the cat?" I throw my hands up in the air in disbelief. "I guess that's just another reason!"

He walks up to me and grabs my shoulders. "Stop doing this." He demands.

"Doing what, Draco? Saying things you don't like?" I push at his chest. "Now you know how I've felt the past five years!"

"You just need to calm down. You're not going anywhere. You know I won't let you. You're just upset… you should be happy that we're going to be parents again." This is his attempt at turning the conversation but I will be having none of it.

"Happy? Why should I be happy that I'm bringing another child into the world so it can be raised by a monster like you?" I yell. At this point I don't care what happens. I'm not even thinking before I speak. "It would be better if the kids never knew their father! At least they would have a chance at a decent life!"

His eyes narrow into slits and he clenches his fists at his sides. "You don't mean that." He says slowly, his voice deadly and calm. "Take it back."

He advances on me when I don't answer him. He pushes me up against the closed door, his body is pressed painfully into mine. "Take it back!" he yells.

"No, I meant every word." I say, my eyes never leaving his.

If looks could kill I probably would be dead. "Take it back, you stupid little bitch."

Does he really think calling me something like that will convince me? "I hate you!" I scream before I can stop myself.

He brings his hand up and smacks me across the face. My head goes flying to the side. I'm surprised by it. He hasn't hit me since we came to Italy. I turn my head and glare at the panicked expression on his face.

"Goddamnit!" he yells as he backs away from me and starts pacing back and forth. "Why did you have to push me?" He turns back to me with his hands on his hips. "I didn't want to hit you."

I bring my hand up to the red spot on my face. "Like that ever stopped you before." I snap.

He rubs his hands over his face and through his hair, sighing heavily like he was upset. He walks over to me again only his body isn't tense with anger anymore. In fact he looks a little defeated.

"Let's just go to bed." He says as he stops in front of me and brings his hands up to my face. "Let's forget this conversation happened and go to bed."

He sounds tired and upset. I want to give in but I can't bring myself to. He has no right to be upset. "That won't solve anything."

He nods his head sadly as he buries his head in the crook of my neck and I have to stop myself from touching him. "I'm sorry." He whispers. I still don't acknowledge him.

He drops to his knees, something I've never see him do before. He keeps on apologizing over and over again as he rests his head on my stomach and wraps his arms around me. I finally break down and bring my hands up to run through his hair.

He looks up at me and his eyes are glassy and his brows are furrowed. Is he crying? What is going on? "Tell me you won't leave." He begs "Tell me that you love me."

I freeze as I look at his face. He looks so sad and torn up about this whole thing. I'm too far into this to ever be set free, I know that. I lean down and kiss him gently on the lips. "Let's go to bed." I whisper.

X

Its five o'clock in the morning and it's still dark outside. Draco won't be awake for three more hours so I disentangle myself from his arms and sit up as I look down at him. His face is relaxed and happy as he sleeps. He looks so handsome and oddly innocent in this state that I can almost believe that he's the person I want him to be. His hand is across his bare chest and his other arm is outstretched from where I was sleeping on it. It's going to be hard leaving him today but I know I have to. It hurts to do it but I need time to think and I need to be away from him to do that properly. I get out of the bed and quietly get dressed before I bring out a suit case and pack some clothes.

When I'm finished with that I walk back to the side of the bed where he's is sleeping. I watch him for a few moments, just taking him in before I give him a light kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye." I whisper. He barely moves.

I open the door and leave the bedroom, closing it softly behind me so he won't wake up. When I reach the boys room I start packing some of their things. Like clothes and their favorite toys. When I'm done with that I shrink the bags and put them in my cloak pocket so I have my hands free to hold both of them. Making my way over to Gavin's bed I lightly lift him to my shoulder, letting his head rest by my neck. He whines sleepily before relaxing and putting his arms around me. Cassius is next. I wake him up with a light push on his shoulder.

"Wake up, Cass." I whisper.

Cassius opens his eyes and scrunches up his nose. "It still dark." He says tiredly as he turns his head away from me.

"I know, little man. But you have to wake up."

He starts whining as he sits up and stands by the bed, watching me as he crosses his little arms over his footed pj's. "What are we doing?" he asks.

"We're going bye bye." I say and take his hand. "Now, come on."

"Why we gotta go now?" He asks tiredly as he yawns into his hand. "Where's Daddy? Isn't he gonna come with us?"

I don't answer him and I lead them both to the main fireplace so we can floo to the only place I know we're welcomed no matter what. Somewhere I can think and not make any rash decisions. To the Malfoy Estates in France…

To Narcissa Malfoy.

X

I stretch as the morning sun streams across my face. Last night was terrible but at least we ended it on a good note. I can't believe I lost it and hit her again. I had promised myself I was never going to do that again, I never wanted to hurt her that way. She just makes me so angry. I yawn and reach my arms over to her side of the bed so I can hold her. She's not there. My eyes snap open. She usually sleeps later then me.

I jump out of bed and start looking for her immediately jumping to conclusions. She's not in the bathroom or the closet. I open the bedroom door and make my way down the hallway. The boy's doors are open and they are no where inside, not under the bed, or behind the curtains. What the hell is going on? I run around the entire house checking every nook and cranny. I even enlist the help of the house-elves in my search to find them and they all turn up empty. I finally fall to the ground in center of my office, defeated with my head in my hands.

She left me.

An owl taps at the window viciously bringing me out of my depression. I want to ignore it but I see it's my mother's so I reluctantly get off of the floor and let the bird in. I take the scroll from its leg with shaky hands and read her note. It's short and leaves out details but it makes me relieved. Ginny and the boys are with her and need some time to relax. It still hurts but I feel a little better, at least she didn't go to where I originally thought she would.

X

"Thank you again for this, Narcissa. I really appreciate it." I tell the older blonde woman as we sit on the patio watching the boys play in the garden.

"Don't mention it, dear. Every woman should have a place to go to when she needs to get away for a while." She brings a pink cup of tea up to her mouth and takes a delicate sip.

I smile at her. Narcissa and I have never been close but since Lucius died during the war she has become warmer and she loves seeing the boys. I wanted to go to someone who has been married for a while to give me perspective and Narcissa was married to Draco's father, after all. I don't think she knew the extent of what happened to me. I think she knew it wasn't my choice to marry Draco, but after that I'm not sure. We didn't see them that often.

Since I can't go to my mother I thought she would be the next best thing. I know nothing good would have happened if I went to Ron and Hermione's. They already hate Draco and they would just shove that down my throat the whole time. I'm not sure what I want but I know I don't want that.

"If you don't mind me asking, Ginevra," Her voice brings me out of my thoughts. "What exactly happened with Draco?"

I lower my head. I'm not exactly sure if I should tell her all that happened. This is her son after all.

"We've been trying to have another baby…"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" she cuts me off excitedly, smiling happily at me.

"Yeah, well, I found out that I was pregnant and I wanted to tell him. I overheard him talking to Pansy Parkinson and it seems like he was cheating on me or something."

"Oh… well, did you talk to him about it?" she asks in a softer tone.

"Kind of… He said he wasn't doing anything with her but he's lied so many times before, I don't know if I believe him."

I feel her place her hand on top of mine. "I know things in your life haven't been the way you wanted them to be… but since you've been with Draco, especially for the past two years, I've seen a big change in him. I know Pansy Parkinson and I doubt he would be cheating on you with her. She's in love with him, always has been, but he doesn't return her feelings."

My cheeks grow hot at what I'm about to confess. "He hit me again." I whisper. I feel her pull her hand back as she sets down her cup, "We were fighting and we both were saying hateful things and he slapped me." It felt good to say it, at least get it off my chest.

I raise my head to look at her, feeling a bit nervous. She's staring straight ahead with her face emotionless. "I'm sorry he did that to you." She said and it sounded like she meant it. "Draco is just like his father. They both have uncontrollable tempers and they never learned how to handle it properly. I thought I had taught Draco better." She whispers, more to herself than to me.

She brings her hand up and touches her cheek like she was remembering an old wound there. "Did he apologize?" she asks me after she regains her composure.

"Yes… a few times…."

A sad smile comes to her face. "At least that's a step in the right direction. Lucius never apologized for anything." She turns to me and looks me square in the eyes. "Do you love him?"

I hesitate before I answer. "Yes, yes, I think I do."

She nods her head. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go lie down for a while."

I watch her back and she walks into the house going back over the conversation we just had. I guess we're more alike than I knew.

X

"I want my Daddy!" screams Cassius from the hallway.

It's one o'clock in the morning and I've been trying to get them to sleep for four hours. They were lying down in the bed with me when all of a sudden Cass decided that he wanted Draco and started screaming at the top of his lungs. After a while I just started ignoring him and he stomped out into the hallway because he wanted to wait for Draco to come get him.

Gavin has been whining every now and then but thankfully he hasn't thrown a fit like Cassius is doing right now. I hear Cass start banging the floor with his foot.

"I. Want. My. Daddy. Right. Now." He says between stomps. I'm so tired and frustrated that I just want to cry.

I leave Gavin in the room as I go into the hallway and see Cassius leaning against the wall with a determined expression on his face and his arms crossed. I put my hands on my hips and glare down at him. He sends a pretty impressive glare right back at me.

"Stop making so much noise. Your brother is tired and wants to sleep. We're going to bed now." I make to grab his arm but he wiggles his way out of my grasp.

"I not going!" he screams.

I let out a frustrated squeal. "Cassius Malfoy! We are going to bed right now!" I yell.

"No. I want Daddy!" he yells back and starts the hysterical sobs again. "I want my Daddy!"

I bring my hand up and rub my eyes. "I know. I know but will you please just stop screaming? You're going to wake up Grandma and that's not very nice."

"No!" he yells. I know he's past the point of reason.

I'm so tired and I just want him to stop making that loud pitched screaming noise. I call for one of the house elves and tell it to keep an eye on Gavin as I pick up the resistant three year old in my arms and storm to the nearest floo connected fire place.

I floo us to the villa in Italy and head for the stairs, stomping my feet the whole way because of my frustration at my current situation. Cassius is still screaming bloody murder and he's moving around so much that it's taking all of my strength not to drop him. The thought even crossed my mind, as horrible as that is. After the longest walk in my life I finally reach the bed room door and go to turn the handle but the person on the other side beats me to it.

Draco is standing there in only pajama pants rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What the hell is going on?" he asks sharply.

"There's Daddy." I say as I thrust him into Draco's arms. "Now you can stop screaming."

Cassius stops crying immediately and hugs Draco tightly. I'm so mad at the little toddler right now that it's probably unhealthy. As he sniffles into Draco's neck I bring my hand up and cover my eyes that burn from exhaustion.

"Rough night?" I hear Draco ask me as he holds Cass closer to his chest and rests his chin on his shoulder.

"You have no idea." I bring my hand down and look at him. Cassius is already starting to doze off against his shoulder. "He has been screaming for you for four hours straight."

"Ouch." Says Draco and winces for me. "Where's Gavin?"

"I left him with a house elf at your mothers." I say. We stare at each other for a while before he breaks the silence.

"Oh, you do look really tired… do you want to stay here?" he asks me uncertainly.

I know he's nervous and I find that so endearing. Paired with the way his hair is all disheveled and the toddler that he's holding tenderly, he looks so heart warming that I have to remind myself why I left in the first place.

"If Gavin wakes up by himself with a house-elf in the room he will freak out…"

Draco nods his head like he understands "Alright, you better go back then. Cass can stay here for the night."

"Ok" I say to him with a thankful smile on my face.

I have to stop myself from kissing him but as I turn to walk away I feel him grab my hand. I turn and watch as he brings my hand up to his mouth, placing a light kiss on my knuckles.

"Goodnight, princess." He says softly, looking into my eyes.

X

"Where's Cassius?" asks Narcissa as me and Gavin walk into the breakfast room.

"He's with Draco." I say and notice her raised eyebrows, but she doesn't say anything.

We're silent all through breakfast, which I'm thankful for since I didn't get much sleep last night. I've only been here a couple days but I already miss Draco terribly. I'm kind of surprised that he hasn't come and gotten me, forcing me to go back. Would it be ok to go back to him after what he did? It's not like he's never done something like that before but things are different now. We were like a real family. I don't know the answer, I never know the answer.

"Mistress." I'm so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice the house elf pop in. "Master Draco is in the sitting room with young Master Cassius."

Narcissa looks at me questionably. "I'll go." I say as I put my napkin on the table.

When I walk into the sitting room Draco is standing by the fire with his hand resting on the mantle piece, looking all regal and handsome like he always does. Cassius is sitting on the floor playing with a toy he must have brought from home.

"Hey." I say as I walk into the room. Draco looks up at me surprised.

"I was expecting to see my mother." He states honestly.

"If you need to talk to her I can go get her." I say and start turning back to the door.

"No, wait." I stop and face him again. "I'm glad it's you."

We stand there in awkward silence for a while until I hear him sigh. "When are you coming home?"

"I don't know."

He looks put out as he nods his head and turns back to the fireplace. "Anyway… I thought I'd bring Cassius back. If he does this again don't hesitate to bring him over." His voice is short but the gesture of him returning Cassius does no go unnoticed by me. It's very unlike him to be thoughtful.

"Do you want to see Gavin?" I question.

"Yes, I would."

I get the baby and bring him into the room. Gavin's face lights up when he sees him and runs into his open arms, embracing him tightly and telling him how much he misses him. It makes me smile in a sad kind of way. I can never take them away from him no matter what I do. After they reconnect for a while Gavin starts to play with Cassius leaving me and Draco standing there awkwardly. He takes a letter out of his robes and sets it on the table. I look down and see that it has Hermione's handwriting on it so I look up at him quizzically.

"It's only fair." He states, looking past me.

I pick up the letter with a little smile on my face and hug it to my chest, feeling so happy to have actually have a connection with my old friend.

He brings his hand up and rubs the back of his neck. "I guess I should get going."

I don't want him to go. "Wait." I say.

He stops and stares at me with an eyebrow slightly raised. I start shuffling uncomfortably in my spot because of it. I don't really know what I want to say. He watches me closely, waiting for me to continue talking.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know." I look to the floor sadly unable to come up with anything but wanting him to stay by me.

He walks over to me and the floor board's creek under his polished shoes. He hooks his finger under my chin forcing me to look up at him and blink a few times, trying not to cry. His silver eyes are looking deep into mine and the intimacy of it makes me shiver. I suddenly became nervous and I feel tears in my eyes as he watches me. He crooks his lips into a lopsided smile.

"Don't cry, love… I never meant to hurt you." He says softly as he studies my face. "You can come home when you're ready."

"Really?" I question. He's letting me make the decision on when I come home, this is new.

"Really." He confirms.

That's all I needed to hear. I stand on my tip-toes, snake my arms around his neck, and kiss him on the lips. I pull away smiling because he made something my choice. He actually is letting me do what I want with out interfering. It's so unlike him.

"I want to go home now." I say against his lips. I feel him smiling as he kisses me again.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He whispers as his hands go to my waist to pull me closer.

I know it was weak but he's all that I have. He's the only solid thing I have in my life right now. I hear the door behind me open and close. We both look and find Narcissa standing in the doorway with one pale hand on her hip.

"I'm glad you worked things out." she says. "But if you don't mind, I would like a word with my son."


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll go pack our things." I hear Ginny say. She takes the kids and walks out of the room. Lightly shutting the door behind her.

My mother's disposition suddenly changes as she crosses her arms and glares at me. She wasn't very affectionate with me when I was a child. She wasn't the mother that Ginny is, but she tried to make me feel loved. I can't help but cringe at the disappointment that's radiating off of her right now. I would hate to see how she would react if she knew what else I've done.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, you should be ashamed." She says. All of a sudden I'm eight years old again. I can't look her in the eyes. "I thought you were taught better then to strike a lady."

I look up at her. "It was her fault. She kept on pushing me. She knew what would happen if she got me angry enough."

My Mother's blue eyes turn cold. "So this is Ginevra's fault because you can't play nice? I see you've adopted your father's method of handling marital disputes." That makes me feel worse. I'm not use to feeling guilty about the things that I do. I don't like it at all. She strides across the room and takes a seat on the couch. "You're lucky she came here. If she would have gone to her family that would have caused a lot of trouble for you… you would deserve it, of course." She adds as an after thought.

I take a seat opposite her. "I know Mother, but it doesn't matter now. She's coming back home and we'll put this whole thing behind us."

"I don't know what you've done to her but for some reason she loves you. For all that she's been through I'm surprised she doesn't walk around like a zombie or constantly plotting your death." Her voice softens as she looks at me. "Draco, why did you do this to her?"

"I told you, she made me mad."

I see her shake her head. "No, I mean why did you take her? You've ruined her life, you know…"

"Because I could." I answer and it's not a lie. I wanted her and when the time came that I could have her, I took it. That doesn't stop the guilt that I feel right now, though. "Her life isn't ruined, we were doing fine. I've provided her with everything she needed."

"Do you really believe that?" she asks. I can't answer her question so I stare at the wall behind her head. "You don't deserve her, Draco and you've stolen her away from anyone who could. Always remember that," she says as she stands up. " and if she comes to me again because of you I will not hesitate to make sure she leaves you and never looks back."

Her voice is so sharp and cold. It takes me off guard. Her eyes have darkened and are boring to mine. I know she isn't lying. She really has become stronger since Father died.

Before she walks out of the room I hear her say with her back to me, "By the way congratulations on the new baby…" she closes the door with a loud bang.

X

_Dear Ginny,_

_It's so nice to hear from you! We've been so worried about you after all. I can't imagine what you had to do to be able to send that letter so I'm responding as quickly as I can._

_I guess I can start off by answering some of your questions… Yes, your brother and I are still together. In fact we were married shortly after the last time that we saw you. We have a one year old daughter named Rose and we're trying for another. I was so happy to see that Rose has the Weasley red hair. It's not as bright as Ron's, it's more brownish like yours is._

_We've shown her pictures of you so she'll be able to recognize her Aunt Ginny. I'm glad to hear that your second child is healthy and doing well. Gavin is a wonderful name, (I won't comment on the middle name, you probably didn't have much say in that.) _

_We both work at the New ministry. Ron is an Auror with Harry and he loves it. Me, well right now I just do research for the different branches. I think I'll do that until the kids are older. Gosh, I'm so glad you were able to contact me. I've missed you so much as well. I don't think I will put anything else in here. I doubt your eyes are the only ones reading this letter so I guess I'll just tell you that we all love you and can't wait until the day we can see you again. I hope you're happy and doing well where ever you are and that you'll be able to write back. _

_Love always, _

_Hermione_

I'm sitting in the middle of the bed Indian style with the letter gripped between my fingers. This is the fourth time that I've read it since I've been home and it makes me smile like a fool every time. I hear the shower water in the bathroom turn off and Draco comes out with a towel tied around his hips and another one he's using to dry the water from his hair. I don't know what Narcissa said to him when I left the room the other day but whatever it was it seems to be affecting him.

He's been distant with me and he doesn't touch me as often. Actually he hasn't touched me at all. It has me worried. I don't understand why he's acting this way. I thought he would be happy that I'm back. Maybe I did something wrong and I just didn't realize it.

I watch as he walks to one of the dressers and takes out a pair of silk green pajamas. He throws the top back down, he never wears them, and he drops the towel. Even after all these years I still blush at his nudity. He puts the pants on and I hear him yawn as he turns around. I scoot over to my side of the bed as he makes his way over to lie down. He turns to his side, his back to me.

"Draco?" I question softly.

He makes an undistinguishable sound in the back of his throat.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes." His answer is so quick I barely catch it.

I wait a few moments before I question him again. I don't want to make him angry. I begin chewing on my bottom lip. A habit I have yet to grow out of. I fold the letter in my hands back up, place it on the bed side table, and then I take out my wand to extinguish the lights. I get under the covers and turn towards his back.

"Are you upset about something?" I ask him.

"No." another quick answer.

"Did I do something wrong?" I question and hold my breath for the answer.

"No, you didn't. Now will you leave me alone?" He snaps.

Well, that was uncalled for. I make a face at him and then turn around making as much noise as possible. "Sorry I asked."

I hear him sigh loudly and swear under his breath. The bed moves as he shifts closer to me. I feel his hot breath on the back of my neck as he places his arm around my stomach.

"Don't be cross." He says. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

I turn onto my back so that I can see him. "Like what?" I ask as I put a strand of hair behind his ear.

"It doesn't matter." Even in the dark I can tell he's not looking at me.

"You can tell me, you know?" I bring my hand down to rest on his neck.

He lies down so his head is resting on my shoulder. "Do you hate me?"

What? What kind of question was that? Where is this coming from? Does he really think I meant it when I told him that during our last fight? Is that why he's been acting so strange?

I run my fingers through his hair. "No, I don't… I was mad when I told you that I did. You know I didn't mean it."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." He mutters lightly. I barely heard him.

"I don't." I whisper in response.

He lifts his head and finds my lips with his. The kiss quickly deepens as he sits up and pulls the night gown over my head. This is the first time we've been together since the fight and it feels wonderful to be this close to him again. He takes his time caressing and kissing my body. He goes slowly, like he'll never get a chance to touch me again. It's one of those rare times when pleasure takes a back seat and everything is focused on being as close as you possibly can to the person you're with.

A while later, when we're finished, Draco is lying between my legs with his head resting on my stomach. I'm almost asleep when I hear him speak.

"Are you happy with me?" he asks.

I let a smile come to my face as I stretch my arms above my head, arching my back. He lifts his head up to look at me. "Very much so." I answer.

I feel him kiss my stomach and I can tell whatever was bothering him is officially gone. "Do you think we'll have a boy or girl?"

"I don't know… Either way I'd be happy, but it would be nice to buy some pink things for a change."

"I agree." He says as he starts running his fingers in small patterns along my midsection. "Maybe she'll have red hair like yours."

I let out a much undignified snort as he reaches a ticklish spot on my side.

X

I have a whole stack full of papers that I have to read and sign before the week is out. I thought it would be better if I took care of all this important stuff for the company, but the more I do it, the more I realize I should probably pay someone else to. I hear footsteps outside the door and a light tap against the wood.

"Come in." I say trying to keep the aggravation out of my voice.

I look up when the door opens and see Ginny peak her head in. "Do you mind if I read in here?" she asks.

"Where are the boys?"

She steps in and closes the door. "They're taking their naps. I promise I won't make any noise."

I nod my head as she walks over to the fireplace and sits on the rug in front of it. She looks and moves like a woman but sometimes the things she does reminds me so much of a little girl. I shake my head and look back down at the stacks of papers before me.

After I make it through a hand full of documents I look over to her again. She's lying on her stomach with her feet up in the air behind her. She's totally absorbed in the book she's reading and she's twirling a piece of auburn hair around her finger. I glance back down at my papers. I'm not going to get any more work done today. I stand up and pour myself a glass of brandy. I turn around, resting my back against the wall, to study her again.

I wonder why she came in here. She must be getting lonely. She turns the page and her little nose scrunches up at something she's reading. It makes me smile. I walk over to her and take a seat on one of the chairs by the fire. She doesn't acknowledge me as I continue to stare at her.

She finally glances at me after a while. "Was I making too much noise?"

"No... What are you reading?" I ask her.

She doesn't move her eyes from the page. "Just a story."

"From the way your face looks it doesn't look like a very good story." I joke as I take a sip from my glass.

She sighs looking up at me and closes the book. "No, it's not."

I hold out my hand for her to take. "Come here." I say.

She takes it and I pull her down so she's sitting sideways on my lap. She immediately relaxes against my chest and I bury my nose in her hair to take in her scent.

"What brings you in here?" I ask her softly as I rub her back.

She puts her head on my shoulder. "I was getting bored being by self."

"We need to buy you a friend." I say with a smirk.

She raises her head and glares at me. "You can't buy friends."

"If you're rich enough you can. That's how I made half of mine." She doesn't reply she just sniffs indignantly and it makes me laugh, but I notice that she doesn't try to get up.

She starts playing with the buttons on my shirt. "What did you think of Hermione's letter?" she asks me.

I put my head back and close my eyes. I don't really want to talk about this, ever. "It was a letter."

"I can write her back, right?"

I bring my free hand up and pinch the bridge of my nose. "I guess so."

I feel her kiss my cheek. "Maybe I could even see her sometime?" she asks quietly. I know she feels like she's walking on eggshells and her attempt at manipulating me with kisses will not work.

I give her a pointed look and she smiles innocently at me. "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it." I say. That just makes her smile wider and she starts kissing my neck.

"I've been meaning to ask you." She says between kisses. "Whatever happened to that one house elf, Dilly? I haven't seen him around at all."

I tighten my grip on her and start moving my hand up her skirt. "You don't want to know." She really doesn't it would probably make her sick, she's sensitive.

She stops kissing me and she raises her head looking at me questionably. I take the chance to move my lips to her neck.

"My mercy only extends to you." I say against her throat and it's the truth.

X

Draco says that it's our anniversary. I actually have no idea. We've never celebrated it before and when we were officially married I was kind of in shock. So when he told me that we were going out to some nice restaurant I was kind of surprised, to say the least. The place he wants to take me has some fancy French name that I can't pronounce and is located in the heart of Wizarding London. I hope none of Draco's "fans" are there. I don't think I'd be able to make it all the way through dinner with people ogling him.

"Here we are." He says as we floo into the main hall of the restaurant.

The inside is absolutely beautiful. The walls are painted a soft cream color and the small tables have dark maroon table clothes with tall candles hovering inches above them, casting a soft glow on the people eating their meals. There are large, crystal chandeliers hanging down from the mural painted ceilings and green ivy is wrapped around the tall pillars that hold it up. Draco pulls out my chair for me as I sit down.

"This place is amazing." I say as he takes his seat across from me.

"Yes, it is one of the best places in England."

He unravels his napkin and places it on his lap. The waiter comes up to us and Draco orders some kind of expensive wine from the menu and a glass of water for me. He focuses his attention on me again.

"I was thinking that we should move back here. Malfoy Manor has been empty for too long." He says.

I furrow my brow. I've liked living in Italy. England has too many bad memories for me. I haven't even thought about coming back. I'm afraid if we move back then he'll fall into his old, abusive habits.

"Why?" I ask. "What's wrong with where we live now?"

"Don't you miss it here?"

"No." I answer honestly.

"Well, I think it would be a good move for us and the boys. The new baby as well. I want them to grow up in the home I grew up in."

I decide not to answer him. He's going to get his way anyways so I might as well leave it at that. I pick up the glass of water that has appeared before me and I sweep a glance around the other people in the room. My eyes stop dead at the table near the back. A head of messy black hair, round glasses, and lightening bolt shape scar. It's Harry.

He's sitting opposite a beautiful woman with shiny, curly hair and dark mocha colored skin. My head snaps down to my plate and I start fiddling with my silver wear. I hope he doesn't notice me. I hope Draco doesn't notice him. The waiter has returned and Draco orders for both of us. I'm not even paying attention to what he's chosen. My heart is too busy pounding in my ears. We should never go out in public. It just turns into a disaster.

I feel Draco place his hand on top of mine, stilling my nervous, fidgeting fingers. "Ginevra, are you alright?" he asks.

I smile at him. "Yes, of course I am."

"Good." Is all he says and my eyes flick to the table where Harry and is date are seated. He's looking straight at me. Damn.

"Actually, I'm not feeling well." My voice is panicked as I see Harry stand up from the table. I look back at Draco who's giving me a troubled look. "Can we leave?"

"What's wrong? Are you sure you want to leave?"

Harry's making his way over to us. I stand up, knocking over the glass of water. "Uh, yeah the baby's acting up. We should go."

Draco is obviously worried. He stands up and puts a hand on my shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Get away from her you disgusting Death Eater!" Draco turns his head and sees Harry standing there with his wand pointed directly at his chest.

Draco smirks. "Get away from my own wife, Potter? I thought that was one of my rights as a husband."

The restaurant is silent. The customers and waiters are watching us with wide open eyes. I notice Draco move his hand to grab his wand. I place my hand on his, stilling his movement.

"You may have the whole world fooled." Spits Harry. "But I know the truth. I know what you've done!"

"And what's that?"

A twisted smile comes to Harry's face and he shouts a curse. Draco goes flying backwards and crashes into the table. He brings himself up on all fours and wipes some blood off of his mouth with the back of his shirt sleeve. Harry advances on him and I watch with horror as he kicks him in the stomach making Draco curl up as he falls to the ground again.

"Harry! Stop it!" I scream as he continues to kick him with a wild look in his face. I guess it was only a matter of time before this happened. Harry will never give up, no matter how long it's been. Why can't he just leave things alone!?

"No, Gin. He deserves this after what he's done to you!"

"I don't want you to do this!" I cry. I run up to him and try to pull him back.

"Why not!?"

"I love him!" I yell as I tug on his arm.

Harry stops what he's doing and turns to me. There's a disbelieving look on his face. "You don't mean that." He says.

"Yes she does!" yells Draco as he tackles Harry to ground.

He's straddling his chest pounding his face with his fists while calling him horrible names. Draco's a lot stronger then Harry and his movements are more controlled and precise. I hear disgusting cracking sounds that could be his glasses or his bones.

A group of men run up and drag Draco off of him. Harry gets up with blood all over his face, he's barely recognizable. It makes me want to look away. I notice Draco is calm and is brushing off his clothes while the men let go of him. He's acting nonchalant but I know he's calculating his next move. Harry, however, is more obvious. He bends down and grabs his discarded wand. He goes to point it at Draco again but I grab his arm before he can.

Harry jerks away from my touch making me fall back. I trip over a wine glass on the ground and tumble back wards. I smack my head on something solid. The last thing I hear is Draco yelling.

"You bloody idiot!"

X

I was waiting for him to pick up his wand. He's so predictable that I knew he would try another shot and I had my wand gripped in my pocket. I was ready for him. I saw Ginny grab his arm and I saw him push her. I don't think I've ever been afraid in my adult life until now. When I saw my wife fall and crack her head on a large pillar.

I run to her. She's still breathing, but very lightly. I put my hand behind her head and quickly withdraw it. My hand is covered in blood, her blood. I set my jaw and snap my head to the fucking boy wonder who's standing there, staring at us through swollen eyes. He's trying to say something but I broke his jaw so nothing is coming out right. I'm about ready to pull my wand out and send a killing curse his way when a middle aged man kneels down beside me.

"I'm a medi-wizard." He states. "We need to Apparate her to St. Mungo's quickly."

My head snaps to his. "She can't Apparate. She's pregnant." I spit out. I hear some people who have crowded around gasp and murmur among themselves.

The older man gives me a sympathetic smile. "Ok, we'll floo."

He takes out his wand and magically lifts her. I follow as he brings her to the nearest fire place. On the way we pass Potter whose disfigured face is dripping blood all over the floor while some girl is attempting to heal him. I stop and glare at him with every ounce of hate in my body.

"You had better pray she's alright." I warn, my voice deadly calm. "If she's not, I'm going to kill you and everyone that you love."

I mean it. I really do


	13. Chapter 13

"Draco, I wish you would let someone look at your hand," says my mother, as I pace around the waiting room at St. Mungo's.

I called her as soon as this happened. I knew I shouldn't be alone because I would probably do something that would send me to Azkaban if I was. The boys are being watched by house elves, so I don't have to worry about them. Even though Gavin's going to be upset that he's left with them.

I look down at what's she's referring to. My hand is bruised and covered in blood and cuts from punching Potter and his stupid glasses. I close my eyes to get the image of him out of my head. I will kill him. We've been waiting here for what seems like hours and no one has come out to tell us what's going on. I want to break something, but I don't think that will help anything.

"Are you Mr. Malfoy?"

I turn around and see a short man with brown hair, clutching a clip board in his hands. He's wearing lime green robes and a name tag that says Dr. Roberts.

"Yes," I snap.

"Please, take a seat." He gestures with his hand to the rows of blue chairs against the wall. This makes me nervous. I sit down beside my mother reluctantly.

"Your wife is unconscious but luckily she is stable. The skull is a lot thicker than the other bones in the body, so she must have smacked her head pretty hard, considering the damage. From what we can tell she is suffering from a traumatic brain injury caused by a cerebral contusion in the back of her head. We were able to stop the bleeding caused from the internal hemorrhaging, but we won't know the severity of it for a few days."

"What does that mean?" I ask, trying to keep the venom out of my voice.

"Well, if she wakes up…"

I cut him off. "What do you mean if?"

"Right now she hasn't regained consciousness, if she doesn't with in the next few days she may never. That's why this week is critical. If she does wake, she may suffer from headaches, slurred speech, loss of memory, change in personality, loss of motor skills, and mood swings-- or she may be completely normal. It all depends on the severity of her injury. If you don't mind me asking… how did this happen?"

"She fell," I say and I notice his eyes flick down to my wounded hand.

I don't really want to go into details about the night. All of a sudden I feel very tired and I don't know if I want to cry or yell. I feel my mother place her hand on my leg. I'm grateful she's here.

"They were in a restaurant. Draco got in a fight with someone there and Ginevra tried to pull the other man off. She tripped over a wine glass and hit her head on one of the pillars in the building." I send her a thankful look as the Medi-wizard nods his head. "How is the baby?"

My head snaps up to the doctor. I didn't even think about that. "That's another thing that we'll have to wait and see about. Right now the baby is fine, but since it's so early in the pregnancy, all the stress on Mrs. Malfoy's body isn't healthy and she may miscarry."

I drop my head in my hands and close my eyes. How did this happen? Everything was fine until bloody Potter had to come into the picture. My eyes narrow at the thought of him. He better hope I don't see him before Ginny wakes up… if Ginny wakes up. Fuck. My eyes burn with something suspiciously like tears as the Medi-Wizard tells us we can visit her.

X

Good lord, my head hurts. I slowly open my eyes lids, which seem to be a chore all by it's self, and my eyes adjust to my surroundings. I'm in a little white room, on a little white, metal bed, with light jazz music playing softly from a speaker in the corner. To the right of me is a pile of flowers and balloons that say 'get well'. I look down to my clothes and notice I'm wearing a light blue medical gown. I must be at St. Mungo's.

I squint my eyes in the harsh light that's coming from overhead and focus on a figure by the window. The man is wearing a black suit and he has short blond hair that falls smoothly around his face. He's looking melancholy out the window with his hands in his pockets. I know him…. Draco! How did I almost forget him? That was strange. I try to sit up, but my head throbs in disagreement.

"Draco?"

His head snaps to mine quickly, and in three steps he's by my bed. He looks down at me with an expression that says he doesn't believe I'm real.

"Are you ok?" I question as I bring my hand up to his face.

"Oh, thank Merlin," he says, as he sits on the bed and embraces me as tightly as he possibly can. I don't want to tell him I think he's crushing my rib cage, but it is hard to breathe with him clutching me like this.

"Why am I here?"

He pulls back and looks into my eyes. "What's the last thing you remember?" he puts his arms on either side of my body, so I'm caged in under him. It's kind of comforting.

"You and Harry fighting… me falling… Hitting my head on something… That's about it."

"You hit your head on one of those big pillars and you lost a lot of blood. The doctor said you might not wake up because of some brain contusion thing. I don't really know all he said… I wasn't listening very well."

I smile at him, he's obviously been worried. He can be so endearing sometimes. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Four days."

I immediately bolt upright despite my heads protest. "Four days!"

He lightly pushes at my shoulders, making me lie back down. "Shh… It's ok because you're awake now. The boys have been staying with my mother."

At the mention of the boys, I look down to my stomach, and back up to Draco with a worried expression. He smiles at me.

"Don't worry. That baby is fine, also."

I let out a sigh of relief and relax against the pillows. Draco is still staring at me like I'm the best thing he's ever seen. Even though, considering I've been asleep for four days, I probably look a mess. I blush at his intense stare and a little smile comes to his face as he bends down and kisses me on the lips.

"I'm so glad you're awake," he whispers and then pulls back up. "I should go tell someone you're finally up." I watch him as he walks out of the room with a very uncharacteristic bounce in his step.

X

I have to stay in the hospital for two more days so they can run tests to make sure everything is fine. The only problem I seem to be having is that it takes me a few seconds longer to remember certain things then it normally would, nothing too serious. I feel much better now, and I can't wait to go home. These little visits with Draco and the kids are nice, but it's not the same.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" I bring my head up from the magazine in my hands and look at the young nurse in the door way.

"Yes, Colleen?"

"You have visitors, would you like me to send them up?"

That's strange, Draco was already here today, and Colleen knows who he is. "Who is it?" I question.

"The man says he's your brother and the woman is his wife."

Ron and Hermione. "Yeah, send them up," I say, as I place the magazine on the table.

A few moments later a head of bushy brown hair comes through the door carrying a little girl with red hair. Behind them is my brother carrying a bag of Honeyduke's candy. I smile enthusiastically as they enter.

"Is that little Rose?" I ask, beaming at the little girl.

"Sure is," says Ron. "Rose, this is your Aunt Ginny." The little girl looks to me and gives me a grin.

"She's cute," I say honestly. Hermione makes her way over to me and sits in a chair by the bed.

"Harry told us what happened. He feels terrible."

"I bet he does," I say. I didn't mean it to sound hateful, but it did. I guess I've been around Draco too long. "I know he didn't mean it," I cover.

"He wanted to come down today, but he thought it would be a bad idea." She says and I just nod my head.

"Are you feeling any better?" asks Ron as he hands me the bag of candy. "The paper has been covering this story like crazy. They've made Malfoy out to be some dramatic hero and you as some damsel in distress."

I snort at the papers view of us and choose to ignore commenting on it " Yeah, I'm perfectly fine now. I'm so glad you came to visit me," I say as I give him a hug.

"The paper also said you were pregnant again," says Hermione from her chair. "Is that true?"

I look at her and smile. "Yes, it is, and the baby is perfectly healthy as well."

Ron takes a seat on the bed by me. "You know you can come home whenever you want. You don't have to keep up this fake marriage with Malfoy. The war's over… we won."

I look down at my lap. I know they want to do what's right for me. Considering the state I was in the last time that they saw me, I don't blame them for wanting to take me away. Things have changed, though, and Draco's not that monster anymore. How can I make them understand that I don't want to leave him?

"I know and I really appreciate your concern… but I don't want to leave."

"What do you mean? I don't understand after the way he treated you!" Ron's voice is starting to escalate and Hermione shoots him an evil glare. He sighs loudly and stands up, taking Rose by the hand, and leading her to the door. "I'm going to go outside for a while," he snaps.

Hermione gets out of the chair and sits beside me on the bed. "Ginny, I know what's going on. You don't have to be afraid of him anymore."

"You don't understand," I say. "I'm not afraid of him. I love him Hermione. I really do and he loves me." When I say it out loud, I realize how juvenile it sounds. I cringe at that.

She shakes her head and smiles sadly at me. "No, you don't. You've just been with him so long you don't know any better. He's got you brainwashed. It's seen all the time in kidnapping cases, where the victim starts to sympathize with their captor." She places her hand over mine and I want to pull back. "It's not right what he's done to you."

"He's not what you think he is," I say. I want to defend him, I want to make her understand, but a part of me fears she may be telling the truth. My confusion with myself turns to anger and I tear my hand from hers. I see the confused hurt in her eyes but I ignore it. "Leave."

"Ginny, please, I know it's hard but you're a smart girl. You can over come this."

"I said leave!" I yell and she stares at me for a few seconds before getting up. "And tell Harry to leave me the hell alone!" I screech as she walks out the door.

I don't know why, but I feel like crying.

X

"You coming home today, Mommy?" asks Cassius.

He's sitting on the hospital bed, looking up at me with big eyes. He's so cute. I smile down at him and pick him up. I'm dressed and ready to go. I don't want to stay in here a moment longer.

"Yes, I am. Are you ok with that?" I ask him as I tickle his sides.

"Yes!" he squeals between his giggles.

Draco walks into the room, with Gavin trailing beside him, who's holding onto his pocket with his little hand. "Ok, all your paper work is filled out and you're ok to leave."

I put Cassius down and walk over to Draco with a big smile on my face. I lean my head up, putting my hands on his chest, and I kiss him fully on the lips. He's surprised at first but then snakes his arms around my waist, lifting me off the ground slightly. I don't care what Hermione says. If what I feel for Draco is fake, then I would be afraid to know what real love feels like. I think it would kill me. He sets me down and pulls back with an arrogant look on his face.

"I can't wait to get you home," he says suggestively. His face changes and takes on a harsh expression. "The nurse said your brother and his wife came here yesterday."

I narrow my eyes and stare at his throat. "They did, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, really?" he questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," I snap. I'm still angry, probably unjustly, but it doesn't matter. "and I never want to see them again." I pull out of his arms and walk out of the room. I'm not looking at him but I know he's smiling.

X

"Why are all those people out side!?" I yell as I look out of the windows facing the front of the house. There are about fifty people outside of our home. Some are holding cameras with eager looks on their faces, while others are holding signs with mine or Draco's name written on it.

"They just want to make sure you're doing alright, love." Draco makes his way up behind me and looks out the window as well, with his chest pressing into my back. "You know, since you've been in the hospital, you've become quite popular."

"All because of that stupid article you gave way back when," I snap.

I feel his arms snake around me as he rests his chin on my shoulder. "Yes, well, Potter didn't help matters either. He played right into the characterization I made of him. He's a bloody moron, and because of him, we've turned into a very sympathetic, romantic couple."

He starts nuzzling my neck. For some reason I can't get what Hermione had said out of my head. Am I brainwashed? That's just stupid, I would know if I was, wouldn't I? No, I wouldn't, that's the point of brainwashing. Does it matter if I am? I'm happy anyways, aren't I? I hate Hermione. Why did she have to say something like that!? Draco's hands go to the hem of my skirt and he starts bunching it up.

I put my hands over his, stilling his movement. "Seriously?" I say meanly. "There are fifty people outside, watching us right now."

"Well, we should give them a little show, don't you think?"

I make an angry noise and push him off of me as I start storming my way into another room. I know I shouldn't be so angry with him, but I can't help it. I have too much going on in my brain right now and most of it goes back to him. I hear him follow me and I shake my head with a scowl.

"I was only joking," he says. There's an edge to his voice and I can tell he's getting annoyed with me. I can't say I blame him. I've been acting terrible towards him recently.

"Is this a mood swing because of your brain thing, because you've been acting like a right bitch all day," he snaps.

I stop walking and spin around to face him. His eyes are set and his hands are on his hips. I mirror his stance. "If it is, don't you think you shouldn't be calling me names? I can tell you right now that that won't help anything!"

"What's there to help? You've been hateful ever since you came home!" he yells with his hands up in the air.

"That's not true. You've just been intolerable!" I yell back… it's almost true.

"Me? I'm the intolerable one? You're the one marching around here like a fucking harpy for no reason."

I make a frustrated growl in the back of my throat. "You, Draco Malfoy, are a bastard," I say with venom and I push the doors open to an empty room.

I make another annoyed sound when I hear footsteps behind me. He never takes a hint. If I'm walking away from him, it obviously means I don't want to talk to him anymore! Stupid git.

I stomp towards the piano that's in the back of the room, just to get away from him. When I reach it, he pulls my hips back quickly so that I fell forward and I catch myself by placing my hands on the keys, a loud noise echoes through the room.

"Now, we both know that's a lie," he sneers, as he holds me in place with his hands. "My parents were married a good year before I was born."

"Let go of me," I say as I try to maneuver my way out of his grasp.

"No, I don't think I will." His voice is light. He's playing with me. I think I'll play right back. I relax my body and put my hands back on the piano, making the back of my body push into him. I can feel he's already turned on.

"You know… Harry's grown up rather nicely, don't you think?" I say lightly as I look over my shoulder at him.

I smile as I hear him growl. He digs his fingers painfully into my hips. "Your attempts at making me mad are not going to work," he hisses.

"Oh, I think they already have," I say. "You know, if I wasn't with you, I'd be with him."

I can feel him lose control behind me. I want him to. I'm so frustrated with everything right now that I just want to have angry hate sex… it usually makes things better. He makes me stand straight as he pulls my shirt over my head and then unzips the skirt from my body.

"I would never let that happen," he growls. His voice is low as he removes my remaining clothes.

"Are you sure about that?" I say. I know I'm pushing it, but I can't stop myself.

He pushes my shoulders so that my hands are back on the keys and he thrusts two fingers into me. It's no surprise that I'm already ready for him. It' been too long, I decided. "This is mine," he says, as he works his fingers in and out of me. He leans over so his mouth is by my ear. "You are mine," he whispers.

"Yes, I am," I say truthfully.

X

I wake up a few hours later on a couch in the same room and I sit up and stretch as I yawn into my shoulder. My body is sore and it feels wonderful. I smile as I look down at Draco, who's still asleep. He has scratch marks on his cheek and it makes me feel guilty, so I bend down and start kissing them.

"Again?" he questions sleepily.

I giggle lightly. "I think you need your rest. I'm sorry about these scratches, though," I say as I kiss them again.

I feel his hands come up to run through my hair. "Don't be. You were bloody brilliant," he replies, and it makes me blush. "Is whatever bothering you out of your system now?" he asks.

I snuggle down in his arms. "Yes, I think so."

"Good," he says, and he rolls us so that he's on top of me, nestled between my thighs. "Why have you been so angry lately?"

I can't look at him, so I look down at his bare chest. "I don't know. I guess it must have been the head thing," I say. I don't want to tell him about the conversation with Hermione.

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with your brother and Granger? You seemed pretty mad about them when they visited you."

I look at his eyes. He's more perceptive than I give him credit for. I still don't want to talk about it, though. "No, it's nothing," I say as I kiss him. "I promise."

He looks down at me for a few seconds, like he's deciding whether or not to believe me. Then he shrugs his shoulders and collapses on top of me. I start laughing.

"You have worn me out, woman."

X

"Do we have to go?" I whine.

We received an invitation to Pansy Parkinson's wedding and I absolutely do not want to attend. She's finally snagged herself some rickety, old, rich man-- every snobby girls dream, I suppose. The girl moves on quickly considering not too long ago she was still pining after Draco. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy she's finally given up, but I honestly don't understand why we have to go to the wedding.

"I have known her since I was a child, Ginevra," says Draco as he puts the black tie around his neck and faces the mirror. "Besides, Jason White is one of the most prominent business wizards in England. It would be rude not to go."

I walk in front of him, remove his hands, and start doing up his tie myself. "I'm sure they wouldn't notice if we didn't show up. There are going to a thousand people there anyways."

He replies by giving me a stern look that means to drop it. I sigh loudly as I straighten up his tie and smooth down his collar.

"Do you do business with this Jason White fellow?" I ask as I turn around and hold up my hair so he can zip up my dress.

"Sometimes, he owns most of the printing presses that do magical media newspapers and magazines." He finishes zipping me up and I drop my hair.

"How old did you say he was again?" I question, while looking at his reflection in the mirror. I haven't forgotten- I just want to hear him say it again.

He smirks at me. "He's sixty two."

I start laughing and Draco rolls his eyes. "Honestly, why would you marry someone that's that old?" I ask

"I think the proper question is: Why wouldn't you marry someone that is that rich?" he counters and I'm left thinking that he has a good point. "We should get going. I promise it won't be so bad. You have me as your date, after all," he says with a wink.


	14. Chapter 14

I had wanted to show up at the wedding and laugh at all the horrendously ugly things that Pansy had picked out but I found myself being oddly envious of it. The wedding is taking place in her fiancé's, soon to be her, garden behind his giant white Mansion. Everything looks so new and clean. Draco said it was because Jason White is a self made billionaire so everything around us is basically new, unlike Malfoy Manor which had been in his family for generations.

White, wooden chairs line the grounds with colored cloth draped around them, connecting the rows. The colors are soft pinks and light purples white dark green accents. The decorations really are beautiful. I never had a big glorious wedding. Mine was in Lucius Malfoy's office with Draco's wand pointed in my side. It makes me sad, I don't like being jealous of Pansy. When we arrive we take our assigned seats on the bride's side in the second row. I guess she wanted us to have a good view to watch her marry the crypt keeper.

We sit under the spring time sun for what feels like a millennia while people shuffle into their seats. I don't believe that either of them know this many people. I doubt they have one friend, let alone one thousand. The press and reporters are hovering around just outside the fence ready to snap pictures of the old man and his too young bride. I roll my eyes at them. I'm so mad that I'm here. Draco reaches into his pocket and takes out a pair of dark, black sunglasses, placing them on his face. I immediately become envious as I squint my eyes to shield them from the harsh sun. I should have brought a pair.

I feel Draco put his arm around the back of my chair and he taps his fingers impatiently against my shoulder. His legs are crossed and he's moving his foot up and down quickly. I know he's thinking the same thing I am, that this is freaking boring. I turn my body so that I can relax myself against his chest and I place my left hand on his leg.

"Your freckles are getting darker." He says.

I turn to him and notice that behind his dark glasses he's looking at my bare shoulder. He's right, they always come out when I'm in the sun for too long. Another reason why I hate that I'm here. Waiting is the most tiring thing a person can do. Guests are still making their way in and the orchestra is playing the same annoying tune repetitively.

"I'm going to fall asleep before the ceremony even starts." I say as I lean my head against him.

I hear him laugh softly. "Yes, well, I wouldn't blame you if you did. This is excruciating. I'm glad we decided not to bring the kids. They would be throwing fits by now."

"I can't say I'd blame them." I say as I close my eyes and take in a deep breath, inhaling Draco's manly cologne. I love the way he smells.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Greets a familiar voice, it sounds bitter.

I open my eyes to see Jade Zabini take the empty seat beside me. Her two children are with her. I can feel my heart beating fast as Draco says hello to her with practiced ease. I can't look her in the face. She never knew what happened to her husband… she never knew that I killed him. I feel Draco's arm leave the chair behind me and rub my arm, pulling me closer to his chest.

"Don't think about it." He whispers in my ear and then kisses my cheek.

I'm about to reply when a different tune starts up and all eyes travel to the right side of the stage in front. A relatively young looking man appears, holding onto the arm of a very old man, helping him walk to the center. The old man I assume is Jason White. He's frail looking and weathered with age. He has thick, white hair and wrinkly skin that looks sallow. He must be sick. Perhaps he was handsome at one time but now he looks positively decrepit; he shouldn't be walking at all. I wouldn't be surprised if he dropped dead right now. I turn my head to Draco who I can tell is trying not to laugh.

"Really?" I question, referring sarcastically to the old man who looks like he's going to fall down.

"Pansy's a smart girl." Whispers Draco as he looks down at me. "He looks like he's going to croak any day now… and she'll get all his money."

"That is terrible." I say but I'm not surprised. Pansy would do something like this.

The wedding march song starts up and all heads turn towards the white archways that lead down the isle. Pansy appears wearing an expensive looking white dress that clings to her curves. I snort when I see her. I wonder if she feels bad that she's wearing white because she most certainly isn't a virgin. Her brown hair is done up in a simple twist and there is a small, gem incrusted, tiara on her head. She does look pretty, I can admit that. Too bad for her the man she's about to marry is probably blind and can't appreciate it.

The rest of the ceremony was as boring as expected. I chance a glance every once in a while to Jade on my right side, but I try not to let it get to me. Pansy probably sat us beside each other on purpose. When the wedding official asked if anyone knew a reason why they shouldn't get married I was surprised that no one stood up to point out the obvious. Anyways, it was long and hot. It finally ended with an awkward kiss where Pansy had to bend down to her new husband to give him a quick peck on the lips. That made me laugh but then I stopped when I saw the pure joy on the old mans face. Poor guy….

The reception is being held in the mansion's ball room so all the guests go there immediately after the wedding party departs. Draco moves the sunglasses to the top of his head, pulling most of his hair away from his face as we walk inside. His nose and cheeks are a light pink.

"Aw, you're sun burnt." I say to him in a voice that I usually reserve for our children. I don't know why I find it so adorable, probably because I never figured someone as cold as Draco could get sunburned.

He looks at me. "So are you."

"I know a really good healing spell for them." I say as he stops walking and faces me. "Give me my wand."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls it out. When he hands it to me I hold it up to his face and say the spell. The color immediately fades and turns back to its normal light color. I give him a quick kiss on the lips, I wish we had a nice wedding like this but back then I wouldn't have wanted it.

"Better?" I ask as I find a mirror in the hallway and perform the spell on myself.

"Yes, much." He says with a smile. "Where'd you learn that?" he asks.

"I grew up in a family full of fair skinned people… you pick up on a few things after a while."

"Good to know." He says as we make our way into the lavishly decorated ball room.

X

The room is decorated in the same colors as the outside gardens and large, round tables fill up the perimeter of the room. There is a long table in back with two throne like chairs behind it. Pansy and her new husband are seated there greeting people as they walk in. Draco and I find our reserved seating and listen patiently as one of Pansy's family member's stands up and gives a long winded speech about love and all that other crap that everyone knows does not take place in this marriage. When that's finally finished the band starts up and people get up to dance.

Draco is fiddling with his sunglasses that are on the table as I give him a longing look. I want to dance. I know he doesn't like it but it would pass the time better then sitting at this table doing nothing.

"No." He says with out looking up.

"No what? I didn't ask you anything." I say with a pout.

"I know what you're thinking and I don't want to dance."

"Of course you don't." I say and cross my arms looking away from him. "Everyone else is." I say out of the corner of my mouth.

"We aren't everyone else, now are we? I'm going to talk to some people." I turn my head to look at the people who he is referring to. It is a bunch of his business associates. "Do you want to come with me?"

Like that would help my boredom. "No, not really." I reply.

He stands up and grabs my chin. "Be good." He says with a wink and kisses me lightly on the mouth. I watch with a sigh as he walks away towards the group of well dressed men.

I'm messing with my napkin when I see Pansy approach him. She says something to him and he nods his head, following her to the dance floor. I frown. I know she's the bride but he should have said no. What a jerk, he wouldn't even dance with me. I watch with jealousy as the song becomes slow and they hold on to each other. I take deep breaths. I shouldn't be mad, it's her wedding…

"Excuse me, Miss. Would you like to dance?"

I look up at the owner of the voice and I openly gawk. Beside me is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He has short black hair, a perfect chiseled face, and amazing blue eyes. He's nearly perfect looking. He's one of those men who should never have a girlfriend because he would always look better. I think he's almost too pretty to be considered attractive, if that's possible.

All of a sudden I'm a twelve year old girl again and I start to blush and stutter. "Umm… w-well I'm married." I manage to get out.

He smiles at me and I feel like giggling. "What a terrible husband you have then. To leave such a pretty girl alone should be a crime."

Oh, good lord. He's charming too. I feel like a fan girl.

He holds out his hand to me. "You're one of the only people sitting down. When your husband comes I promise to hand you back." He says.

I chance a look at Draco. He's laughing at something Pansy has said and anger shoots through me. It wouldn't be bad to dance with this guy, right? Besides Draco is in the room and I wouldn't be doing anything bad. If he sees me he'll probably just make me stop dancing with him and yell at me when we get home or maybe not… Draco is so unpredictable when it comes to stuff like this. I look back up at the beautiful man in front of me.

"No, I'm sorry I can't." I say and give him an apologetic smile.

He nods his head. "I'm sure I'm the one missing out." He says with a smile and then leaves.

I look back to Draco. He's staring right at me with unreadable eyes. I give him a little smile. To my relief he smiles back.

X

I watched like a hawk as the dark haired bloke approached her. He's been eyeing her at that table for a while now. He shouldn't be looking that way at my pregnant wife. I shouldn't have left her alone.

"Anyways," says Pansy. She's been rambling about things I could care less about the whole time. I didn't want to dance with her but she asked me in front of a large group of people. I couldn't have said no. It would have been rude considering she's the bride and all. "He'll be dead with in a few months and then I'll almost be as rich as you."

I start laughing and look down at her. "Almost." I say arrogantly.

I look to Ginny again. She's blushing and smiling up at the guy who is obviously flirting with her. I tighten my grip on Pansy who makes a strange little sound. Ginny says something and the man looks put out. Then he turns his back on her and walks away. She looks at me and smiles. She's perfect. I let go of Pansy without saying a word and make my way over to her.

X

"Do you want to dance?" he asks as he approaches the table.

"Why dance with me when you left a perfectly good partner on the dance floor." I say trying to sound every bit as bitter as I feel.

He smiles at me. "Yes, well, I thought I'd give you a try before I make any rash decisions."

I glare at him. He would have thrown a fit if I danced with that other guy but it's perfectly ok to joke about him dancing with another woman, Pansy Parkinson, my one insecurity, for that matter. "I don't want to dance with you." I say.

"That's unfortunate." He says as he sits down beside me. "What do you want to do then? You can't sit in this spot all night."

"I think I can." I answer and take a sip from my glass.

He laughs and moves some hair off of my shoulder. "We could always go home." He whispers in my ear and nips my ear lobe.

I ignore his attempts at affection. "No, I'd rather stay here, sitting at this table by myself, and watch all these people I don't know congratulate your girlfriend." I give him a pointed look through narrow eyes.

He chuckles again, amusement clear on his face, as he pulls me out of my chair so that I'm sitting on his lap. "You're so cute when you're jealous." He says.

"I'm not jealous." I say. He gives me a wicked smile and my anger melts. Damn him. I stand up. "I'm ready to go home now. "

X

I make sure the boys are put down and asleep before I go into the bedroom with Draco. He's looking out the window, still in his suit and tie when I enter the room. He looks to me when I close the door.

"Are they asleep?" he asks. He takes off his jacket and puts it on the chair beside him.

I nod my head and make my way over to him. I bring my hands up and start undoing his tie with a smile on my face.

"What are you so happy about?" he asks while putting his hands on my hips.

I take off his tie and start unbuttoning his shirt. "Did you notice that nothing happened at the wedding? Something dreadful usually happens when we go out in public, but not this time." I kiss his exposed collar bone.

"It was a nice change wasn't it?" He says with a smirk as his hands go up to the zipper of my dress.

It falls to the ground at my feet and I step out of it. I push Draco backwards to the bed while still working on his shirt. I manage to get it off of him before he falls on to the mattress. I get on top of him and straddle his waist, placing kisses down his chest.

"Do you think Pansy is having sex with her new husband tonight?" I ask as I unbuckle his belt.

His face screws up in a grimace and I laugh. "I really don't want to think about it, but I doubt the old man has it in him." he says as he leans up and kisses my stomach.

His hands wrap around my back to undo my bra. The straps fall down my arms. He takes it off and throws it to the side. He starts kissing and licking my breasts and I stop what I'm doing to put my hands in his hair as his arms pull me closer into his mouth. He stops for a second and looks up to me. I kiss him deeply and start moving my hips against his clothed erection. He groans in the back of his throat.

In one swift movement he flips us as he starts moving his way down my body. My eyes are closed as his fingers skim the top of my knickers. My eyes snap open when I hear a screaming cry come from one of the other rooms. One of the boys is screaming bloody murder. I hear Draco sigh loudly as he drops his forehead against my hip.

"It sounds like Gavin." I say and I start to sit up.

Draco pushes me back down. "It's ok. I'll go." I give him one last kiss before he gets up and throws on a t-shirt. He takes a moment at the door to collect himself. He takes his time buckling his pants up, and then he walks into the hallway.

X

I can still hear Gavin crying so I get up and find one of Draco's old t-shirts to put on. The one I grab first is dark green with the silver Slytherin crest on the front. The back has his last name printed neatly with his Quidditch number underneath it. This one's my favorite, it stops half way down my thighs and always smells like him. I make my into the hallway and stop at Gavin's room.

I stand in the door way and watch as Draco hugs Gavin to his chest while he cries and says things only babies can understand.

"Everything ok?" I ask quietly.

Draco looks up at me. "He had a nightmare."

I hear his cries start to die down. He's sniffling and his little body is shaking. I walk over to the bed and take a seat beside Draco.

I run my fingers through his curls. "Are you ok, little one?"

Gavin's head looks up to mine from its place on Draco's shoulder. His big brown eyes are full of tears and his lower lip is trembling. "M-mommy." He says and starts crying again. I run my hands up and down his back soothingly. I glance at Draco who looks troubled. He can't stand it when they cry…

"Bad man, Mommy." He cries.

"What do you mean, baby? What bad man?" I ask him.

"That's all he keeps talking about." Answers Draco. "He keeps on saying a bad man is going to take him and Cassius away."

"And Mommy!" screams Gavin as he buries his face in Draco's neck.

"And you too, I guess." Says Draco.

I start running my fingers through his hair again. "It was just a dream, Gavin. No one's going to take us away. Your Daddy would never let that happen." I say softly.

"Your Mom's right. I'd never let anyone hurt you, little man." Says Draco into his ear.

He stops crying and pulls back to look at us. "Me sleep with you?" he says between sniffs.

I smile at him as Draco tells him ok. I follow as he carries Gavin to our room and places him in the middle of our bed. Draco and I snuggle up on either side of him.

X

Gavin has been sleeping in our bed for the past week. Ever since that nightmare he's been afraid to sleep by himself. It annoys Draco to no end because Gavin always kicks him in his sleep and he moves around so much that we are left with only an inch of room to ourselves. One morning Draco even fell off the bed after a particularly hard push from Gavin's knee. I think I laughed for two days straight after that. It's amazing how such a little body can take up so much space. Even though it's tough, I won't let him lock the door to keep the toddler out.

Today we're going to the doctor's to find out the gender of the baby. I'm so excited to find out because then I can think of names, how I'm going to decorate the nursery, what new toys I should buy. I think Draco is nervous about it even though he tries to act unaffected. How would he handle a little girl if we had one? I think it would turn his world upside down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" says a frizzy haired nurse as she open the office door. I smile at her. "The Doctor will see you now."

We get up and follow her into a small yellow room. A tall bed is located in the center and two swivel chairs are against the wall. I perch myself up on the bed and Draco stands beside me. He's hiding it well but I know he's just as pumped as I am. Dr. Landwear comes into the room with thick spectacles on his face that causes his eyes to look three sizes too big. He's an older man of Indian decent and he always smells like bubblegum, it's strange really. He's sweet though, and we've been with him since Cass was conceived.

"Ah, The Malfoy's in here again." He says as he takes as seat and rolls over to me. "How are you lot doing today?" he questions.

Draco mumbles a quick fine to the doctor. He's never been the patient type. Dr. Landwear smiles a large toothy grin at us and beckons me to lie down on the bed.

"I bet you are anxious to see if you'll have another son or a daughter." He states. I nod my head enthusiastically. "Good, good. Well if you'll just lift up your shirt so we can see that tummy of yours."

I roll my eyes good naturedly as I lift my shirt. I look at Draco. He's concentrating hard on the Doctor with his arms cross and his foot tapping impatiently against the cold tile floor. He makes standing there look so difficult and bothersome. The doctor hands me a yellow potion to drink and when I swallow it he places his wand on my swollen stomach.

The end glows faintly and then he points it to the large blank wall across from us. He says a spell and an image appears. It's a fuzzy picture of the baby inside my womb. My breath catches and I want to cry. No matter how many times I go through this I don't think I'll ever get used to the first picture of the child that's growing inside me. It makes everything so real.

"There's the baby's little face." Says the doctor as he points to the picture. "Do you see the nose there…. And right here is the hand and there's the foot."

I look away from the wall to smile at Draco. He looking at it oddly and then he looks down at me and smiles warmly. He takes my hand.

"Ah, yes there it is. Would you like to know the gender of your baby now?" he asks with a smile.

"Yes." Snaps Draco and I squeeze his hand to tell him to relax.

"Well, congratulations then Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy… you two are going to have a little girl."

X

A girl? I know I said that I wanted to have a girl this time but I don't know if I could handle it. Ginny has been going crazy buying pink and purple toys and dresses. She's painted the nursery a pale lavender color with a flower border and all of the furniture is a soft cream. Ribbons and dolls are everywhere. She's kind of driving me crazy to be honest.

The more I think about it the more it scares the hell out of me. Girls are just so fragile and sweet. It makes me think of what I did to get Ginny…. She had a father too. I don't know what I would do if something like that happened to my daughter. It doesn't matter I tell myself because she loves me. I shake my head to rid myself of these thoughts. An owl taps at the window. I remove myself from my desk chair to let it in and then I open the note.

_Turn on your floo. I'll be there in five minutes. _

_Darren Greengrass. _

I walk to the fire place and turn it on. I wonder what he wants. I went to school with Darren's little sister Daphne, we were in the same grade. Darren was a purest sympathizer and helped the Dark Lord during the war through his post at the ministry. He's managed to stay out of trouble and kept his job after the war. We've stayed in touch and he was my main contact when I was in Azkaban earlier this year. I sit down on one of the armchairs facing the fire as he floo's in.

He coughs and starts dusting off his robes. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" I ask him.

He stops messing with his clothes and takes a seat across from me. "I came to warn you, Draco." He states seriously.

He's got my attention. I sit forward and look him in the eyes. "Warn me about what?"

"I heard some people talking at the ministry. There are some who want to tear your little family apart."

I narrow my eyes. "Who? Potter and the Weasleys?" I hiss.

Darren shakes his head. "Not only them. There are some from our side as well. You've upset a lot of people recently, Draco. They may start working together just to bring you down."

I sit back in my chair with a troubled expression on my face. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Not yet, but I'll keep you informed." He gets up and grabs a hand of floo powder. "Good luck, Draco." He says behind his back.

I nod my head at him as he floo's away. What should I do now?


	15. Chapter 15

"Shh, not so loud, Cass. We want to surprise Daddy, don't we?"

Two little blond heads bob up and down at me. It's Draco's twenty fourth birthday today so the boys decided that they wanted to decorate the dining room with streamers and balloons to surprise him. They've been up all morning decorating and drawing pictures to hang on the walls and I have to say it really is heart warming to watch them work so diligently at it.

They each made him a present out of clay, painting them when they dried. I have no idea what they are supposed to be but Cassius claims that his blob is a Dragon and Gavin's started out as a broom but then morphed into a snitch. They are convinced that Draco will love them and I'm convinced that Draco is going to be adding two new paper weights to his desk after this. Being the annoying toddlers that they are they refused to let me help them wrap anything, so two giant balls of bundled up paper sit on the table covered in two rolls of tape and glue.

"Gavin! Get your fingers off the cake!"

I run over as I scold him. He's standing on one of the chairs, hovering over the cake I made this morning. He ignores me and grabs a whole hand full of icing with his little fingers as his face lights up with joy. He looks at it like it's a Christmas present before quickly stuffing it in his mouth before I reach him. Most of it goes on his face as he gives me a sheepish look. I take him off the chair, wiping his face with a napkin, and put him down on the ground telling him to go play with his brother. When his little footsteps carry him away I turn back to the cake and try to fix the damage with a knife.

I never thought I was going to be one of those house wife's that baked cakes and waited around for her husband to get home, but I guess that's what I've turned into. I don't think I mind either. It's kind of fun to be domestic.

I hear the front door open. "Ok, guys, I think Daddy's home." I whisper. They both make excited noises and jump up and down excitedly. "Hide and I'll bring him in here. Do you remember what to say when he comes in?"

"Happy Birfday!" They yell.

I laugh because there is no way that Draco didn't hear that. "Good job. Now go hide and wait until we come in."

They scurry off and I watch as Cassius hides under the table and Gavin stands behind a chair. They both are clearly visible. I give each of them a wink and thumbs up as I walk out of the room and to the main hallway. Draco's putting his cloak in the closet when I reach him.

"Hey, handsome." I say. He turns around and looks at me. There's a smile on his face but I can tell something is troubling him. "Are you ok?" I ask as I step over to him.

"Yeah," he kisses my cheek. "It was just a long day."

"Well, you're in for a treat then. I'm here to escort you to the dining room."

He raises his eyebrows at me playfully and follows me down the hall when I take his hand.

"Go find your own hiding spot!" yells Cassius. "This is mine!"

"I tell Mommy!" Gavin yells back.

We're almost to the door and we can hear every word they're yelling at each other. "I don't care. Go away!"

"It's Daddy's birfday. Not you!" shouts Gavin and I can tell he's pouting with out even seeing him. They're going to start hitting each other soon.

Draco puts his hand on the door knob and looks at me with an amused raised eyebrow. "Do you think it's safe to go in?"

I roll my eyes. "At least pretend to be surprised. They did work really hard today."

He nods his head and opens the door. The boys are facing each other with angry faces and their hands balled up into fists at their sides. They turn to us when Draco clears his throat.

"Daddy!" Yells Gavin as he and Cassius come running over.

"Do you remember what you were supposed to say?" I question as they nearly tackle him to the floor.

"Happy Birfday, Daddy!" they yell as they climb all over him trying to get his attention.

Draco laughs as he hikes them under each of his arms and carries them to the table. "What is all of this?" he questions.

"It's you birfday presents!" squeals Gavin from Draco's side.

Draco gives me a look from over his shoulder. "They wrapped them themselves." I say.

"I can tell." He says lightly as he puts them down. "Why don't we sit down and you can tell me what all you did today."

He takes a seat at the head of the table with a kid on each knee. They both start talking quickly at the same time and you can't understand a word either of them are saying. Draco, being the good dad that he is, just nods his head in agreement and smiles every now and then at their story. I see him look at the lopsided cake with a small smile on his face and then back up to me.

"Did you make that culinary masterpiece?" he asks.

I place my hands on my hips. "Hey, it looked good before your son got a hold of it." I flick my wand and twenty four small candles appear on top of it. "Let's sing happy birthday so we can eat dinner."

I dim the lights and light the candles as the boys start singing a chopped up version of the birthday song. When they're finished they both take it up on themselves to blow out the candles for him.

"Open my present first!" says Cassius as he runs to the end of the table and grabs his ball of wrapping paper.

"No mine!" Yells Gavin as he does the same.

I catch him before he can run back. "Why don't we let Cass go first." I say to him. He starts whining. "We're saving the best for last." I whisper to him and he smiles.

It takes Draco a good two minutes to free the statue of all of the paper and tape. The look on his face is priceless as he looks at the green blob in his hands.

"Do you know what it is, Daddy?" questions Cassius.

Draco looks to me for help but I just smirk at him. "Umm… well….is it a plant?"

I see Cassius' face fall and he shakes his head no. I guess I should help out now. "Daddy's just joking, Cass... He's knows that it's a dragon." I say as I look at Draco.

"The best dragon I've ever seen." Says Draco as he gives him a hug.

Gavin's turn is next and while he's opening it he tells him what it is. "It a snitch."

Draco starts laughing and when he frees the 'snitch' he just nods his head and tells him thank you. I tell the boys to sit in their seats so we can eat when a house elf pops into the room.

"Forgive me, Master, but this letter came for you." The small creature holds out a black envelope.

Draco takes it and as he's reading I can see his face become more troubled. He stands up. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He says flatly.

"Where do you have to go?"

He hesitates a moment before answering. "I need to go to the office. They're having trouble with something and they need me there."

He's lying to me, I can tell. "But it's your birthday… I'm sure it can wait."

He walks up to me and kisses my forehead. "No, it can't. I have to go." With that he leaves.

X

I Apparate in front of Darren Greengrass' home and walk up the small walk way to his door. His letter had troubled me and I must talk to him. I knock on the front door and a house-elf appears looking twitchy and nervous. They always are twitchy and nervous, stupid things. He leads me into the sitting room where Darren is lounging on one of the chairs with a cigar in his hand.

"What does this mean?" I ask as I take his letter out of my pocket.

He looks up at me and puts out the cigar in an ash tray. "Exactly what it says, Draco."

"What do they have to charge me with?"

"The torture of Hermione Weasley."

"They already tried that, it fell through." I say.

"I know, but two witnesses have come forward to support her story."

My eyes narrow. "Who?"

"Jade Zabini and Pansy Parkinson-White."

I make a growling sound in the back of my throat and turn my back on him.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." He says to me. "You're also being charged with conspiracy to murder Blaise Zabini."

"Wait." I say and turn back around. "Pansy tortured that mudblood too that day and it was her that offered to make Zabini disappear."

"I know… but I told you they may start working together. They're going to bring you in tomorrow so you have tonight if you want to go into hiding."

I snort at that but he keeps going. "I know it's not dignified but I don't see how you'll be able to get around this one. They're going to ask for the harshest sentencing a war criminal can get."

"Execution." I state as I sit down heavily on the chair across from him.

He nods his head solemnly. "Your trial will be held within a few weeks in front of the Wizengamot… They are also going to question your wife. They're convinced that they can talk her into testifying against you and possibly adding to the charges."

I put my head in my hands "What should I do?" I say to myself more then to him.

"You have two options, Draco. Either you leave and go into hiding for the rest of your life, or you go to trial."

"Do you have any alcohol?" I watch as he gets up and takes out a bottle of firewhiskey. He hands it to me with out even bothering with a glass.

X

It's nearly two in the morning! Where is he? I'm sitting up in our bed with an anxious expression troubling my face as my hands shake. I convinced Gavin to sleep in Cassius' bed tonight so when Draco finally does get home I can yell at him. My anger has officially turned to worry as the time goes by and I get off the bed and start pacing around the room. I hope he's ok. What if he's hurt? What if something bad happened?

A second later a very intoxicated Draco Malfoy stumbles into the bed room. "Where have you been?" I ask him sharply.

"I already told you." He says as he removes his cloak and drops it on the ground.

"You lied. Now, tell me the truth. Where were you?"

He walks to the mirror and starts undoing his tie. "Do you want to leave here?" he asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Us and the kids could go somewhere where nobody knows us… away from the Wizarding world." He's starting to worry me again.

"What's going on, Draco?"

He starts unbuttoning his shirt and sighs loudly as he watches his hands. "Just answer my question. Do you want to leave?"

I cross my arms. "No, I don't. Why?"

"It's nothing." He says quietly as he removes his shirt. He looks so depressed and tired right now and when he just stands there and looks down at his feet I know I won't be able to stay mad at him.

My anger melts away as I walk up and place my hands on his back. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

He turns around and hugs me to his body, letting his head rest on my shoulder. "We can't go into hiding… that's no life for you or the kids…" he says to himself. "Or me for that matter."

I pull back and grab his face so I can look deeply into his eyes. "What are you talking about? Why would we have to go into hiding? Does it have something to do with that letter you got?"

He kisses me as an answer. I let my hands fell to his shoulders as he deepens the kiss with his arms around my back and then he pulls back and starts trailing kisses down my neck. "Do you love me?" he asks against my throat.

"Yes, you know I do." I answer in a whisper because of my worry and confusion.

"Say it." He demands as he starts to unbutton my night gown.

"I love you, Draco."

He stops kissing my neck and he moves his mouth up to my ear. His warm breath tickles my shin and makes me shiver. "Show me." He whispers. "Show me how much you love me."

I spend the rest of the night showing my husband just how much I truly do love him.

X

Ten Aurors came to our house to collect Draco that morning. He wasn't surprised and he went with them willingly. That's what was bugging him. I wish he would have told me, I would have told him to leave. We could go into to hiding, I wouldn't have minded. Harry was part of the group that came to take him away. He tried to say something to me but I just turned my head and pretended like I didn't see him. Why is this happening again? Things were going so well.

I'm lying down in Gavin's bed watching him as he takes his nap. He's still afraid to go to sleep by himself and I sigh as I run my fingers over his smooth cheek. He really is adorable.

"Mistress?"

I turn to see a house-elf in the doorway. He's holding a letter in his hands knobby fingers. I stand up and take it from him, closing the door behind me so I don't bother the toddler. The letter is from the Ministry telling me that I've been summoned to go to the Auror's office at two o'clock to be questioned. If I don't meet them there then they will come to get me. I look at the time, it's one. I quickly write a letter to Narcissa asking her to come over and watch the boys for me. She's been so understanding and helpful since Draco's been gone. I really don't know what I'd do with out her.

I go into the bed room and get ready, trying not to get too upset about everything that's happening. I put on a charcoal colored pencil skirt and a black cardigan set. It shows off my pregnant stomach wonderfully and I take a minute to run my fingers over the slight bump as I check myself out in the mirror. I miss Draco. I do my hair up with a simple clip and put on a pearl necklace with matching earrings. I want to look every bit the Malfoy that I am. Narcissa shows up as I'm putting on a pair of black high heels and she hands me my purse before I leave. I tell her thanks and bid her goodbye as I floo to the Ministry with an uneasy feeling pooling in my stomach.

I find the Auror department with no problem and I'm quickly escorted into an interrogation room that has a two way mirror against one wall while the rest is painfully bare and cold looking. I sit patiently with my hand on my stomach as I wait for the Aurors to come in. The baby is comforting to me and I can almost let myself pretend that this isn't happening. My eyes travel to the door when it opens and I almost groan when I see Harry walk in with another woman I've never seen before.

"Hey, Gin." he says and I glare at him. He looks a little taken aback but continues to talk anyways. "This is my partner Lindsay Fields. We're going to ask you a few questions."

He takes a seat on the metallic chair across from me and scoots it close to the table while the woman stands against the wall behind him with her arms folded over her chest. "How did you end up married to Draco Malfoy?" he asks.

My glare becomes deadlier. "You know how, Harry."

"Ok, then isn't it true that while you were married to him he raped and beat you, also forcing you to witness the torture and death of muggleborn's employed at his home?"

I know Draco's a bad person. I know I should tell on him but I'm not going to. I stare at Harry blankly. "I don't remember."

He makes a frustrated sound. "Yes, you do!" He whines like a little boy and I tilt my head to the side.

"Do you know anything about the torture of Hermione Weasley at the hands of your husband? Wasn't she your friend?" asks the woman, her voice severe.

A shot of guilt goes through me but I won't relent. "I remember Pansy Parkinson torture her with a cutting curse." I say smugly. "Why don't you arrest her?"

"Why are you doing this?" asks Harry, sounding generally upset with me and it almost makes me feel bad. "We both know what he did to you."

I stare at him, trying to keep my composure. "Why am I doing this? Why are you doing this to me, Harry?" I put my hand on the table. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

He puts his hand on top of mine and curls his fingers around me. I'm surprised at how unprofessional they allow him to be. He is Harry Potter after all… I guess he gets some leeway. "You know why." He says slowly, staring into my eyes in a way that makes me uncomfortable.

I pull my hand back like it's burned. "Then you need to get over it." I snap as I turn my head away and cross my arms.

He looks hurt then his face becomes a mask. "We're going to convict him with out your testimony, Ginny, but if you refuse to help then we'll have to take your kids away."

My heart stops and I stare at him in disbelief. "Why?" I ask.

"We know he has done terrible things and we know that you know he's done them. That makes you a sort of accomplice and unfit to raise children." His eyes snap down to my pregnant stomach.

I feel like someone just smacked me in the face. "You wouldn't do that."

"Watch me." He says as he stands and storms out of the room.

I feel tears in my eyes as the woman Auror takes the seat across from me. "Is there anything you would like to say now?" she asks meanly.

I wipe some tears with the back of my hand. "I would like a lawyer."

X

The lawyer wasn't much help. Either I testify against Draco or I lose the boys, bottom line. The Ministry won't budge. I feel like crying all the time now because I'm so upset. I walk down the hallway of Azkaban on shaky legs and with a heavy heart. When I reach Draco's cell I see him staring out of the barred window with his hands behind his back.

The door closes and he turns to me. "Hey." He says softly.

I run to him and hug him tightly. "They want me to testify against you." I say against his neck.

"I know." He says calmly as he rubs my back.

"They said if I don't then they'll take the kids away from me." I start crying. "I don't know what to do."

He pulls back and studies my face. He gives me a sad smile and kisses me lightly. "Then you'll have to testify." He says.

I start crying harder and shake my head.

"You will." He says. It's an order. "I'm going to be found guilty anyways. There's no point in messing up your life anymore."

"I don't want this." I say between sobs.

"I know, princess. Me either."

I kiss him. I kiss him with everything I have and I pretend that we're not in this cell, that we're at home and none of this has happened. He breaks the kiss and lays me down on the cot before crawling up beside me and putting his hand on my stomach.

"Have you thought of any good names?" he asks with his hand propped up to support his head.

"No, not really… have you?" I ask with tears still in my eyes.

He looks down at my stomach and rubs his hand up and down. "I like the name Lavinia." He says. I look at him and smile. It is a beautiful name. "I've had a lot of time to think." He explains.

"Lavinia…" I repeat. "I like it."

He smiles at me. "Do you want to use your name as her middle name?" he questions.

"Lavinia Ginevra?" I question and my nose scrunches up in disgust. "How about we use your mother's middle name? It's so pretty."

"She would love that." He says. He kisses me and then brings his face down to my stomach where the baby is. "Hello, Lavinia Rosalind Malfoy." He places a kiss there and turns his head so his ear is pressed against it. I run my fingers through his hair as we lay like that in silence. My world is falling apart but for now we can pretend it's alright.


	16. Chapter 16

"The press is already on your side. You could always use that to your advantage." Says Narcissa. We're sitting in her sunroom watching the boys color. "It is horrific what they want you to do."

"I know." I say. I've been so depressed lately that I can't sleep and it's a chore to bring myself to eat. I know it can't be healthy for the baby. "I really don't know what to do. They've put me in such a rough position… I just wish everything was back like it was."

"I know, dear, but you have to stay strong, for your children and for Draco."

"Mommy," Cassius whines, breaking my train of thought. I look to him as he sits in front of us, glaring at Gavin. "He's not listening to me." Gavin takes that moment to take a green crayon and scribble all over the picture that Cassius was meticulously coloring. "Oh, see!" He says, pushing Gavin back. "He's being bad again."

"No pushing." I scold tiredly. "Gavin you have your own book. Don't mess with Cassius' things anymore, honey." They go back to coloring and I close my eyes before looking back to Narcissa. This thing has gotten me all turned around. "What would you do if you were in my position?" I ask her.

She takes a moment before answering. "I was in your position once. After the first war, when Draco was still a baby…. They wanted me to testify against Lucius but I out right refused. He managed to convince them that he was forced to help the Dark Lord before the real trial began so I never had to go through with it."

I slump further back into my chair. "I can't hope for that."

She places her hand on top of mine. "Not all of us have the savior of the wizarding world in love with us." She says sympathetically.

At that I blow up. "He shouldn't have any feelings for me anymore! It's been three years since the last time we actually talked to each other. He should have moved on by now! I can't be that tempting!"

"I think that he thinks that he loves you and sometimes that's more dangerous then if he actually did. It can easily turn into obsession. He probably feels some responsibility to 'save' you considering you were together and happy before you were with Draco." She says as she rests her eyes on me.

I sit up a little straighter. "Do you think I could convince him to change his mind?"

"I don't know." She answers as she stands up and helps Gavin find a crayon that went under her chair. "If I were you I would relay your cause to as many people as possible. Most of the people in charge were once your friends. Perhaps you can convince them not to do this."

I nod my head and sit back forming a plan in my mind.

X

"Can I come in?"

"What are you doing here?" Harry's voice is cold but I can see something warm flash in his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you." I say and I do. I had contacted Hermione and told her I wanted to speak to Harry alone and she happily gave me his flat address.

"You can talk to me at the Ministry."

He goes to close the door but I stop it with my hand. "Harry, please. It won't take long."

With out looking at me he opens the door and walks into his flat, allowing me to follow. I close the door and make my way into his living room where he sits down on one of the chairs. I take a seat on the couch opposite him. I become nervous and start looking around me to stall time.

"Well?" he snaps.

"Please, don't be mean to me." I say and look at him pleadingly. His eyes soften and I know I can try to manipulate him. Years with Draco have managed to teach me something. "I'm just really confused right now. I don't know what to do." I put my head down defeated. I want him to feel sorry for me.

I hear him sigh loudly and get up. He sits beside me. "I know… I know it has to be hard for you, but this is for the best. Can't you see that?"

"No, Harry I can't see. That's my problem. Draco's not the monster you think he is. We were doing fine there in Italy. Don't make me testify against him. I think it will kill me."

His eyes become hard again. "He is a monster, Gin. Do you remember how he locked you in that room? You had bruises all over your body. You weren't wearing any clothes for Christ sake!" He takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "Listen, Hermione told me about some sickness that makes kidnapped people want to stay with their kidnapper…. We can help you with that. You can be well again."

"He never put me in the hospital." I say under my breath.

"What did you say?" he asks. It's not mean. I don't think he actually heard me and I sigh in relief.

I want to hit him and tell him he's an idiot. I love Draco and nothing is going to change that. I bite my lower lip and calculate my next move. I need Harry on my side. I need him to want to help me. I put my hand on his. "What do you want, Harry?"

He looks straight a head. "I want things to be like they use to." He says softly so I barely heard him.

I squeeze his hand. "Me too." I whisper.

His head snaps to mine and he watches me under suspicious eyes. "What do you mean?"

I close my eyes. I'm about to tell a huge lie and I hope he doesn't notice. "I do miss you, Harry, and I'm sorry I've been so cold with you. I was just confused and all turned around. I'll do whatever you want… just don't make me testify. I can't do it." I allow tears to come to my eyes as I look at him. "Please, Harry."

He surveys me for a second and then stands up. He walks over to the window and looks out with his back to me. "Do you mean it?"

I furrow my brows. "What?"

"That you've missed me?" he asks.

I hesitate for a moment. "Yes, I do mean it." I lie.

"I want you to want me again." He whispers to himself.

I can't stop myself from asking. "Why?"

He still doesn't turn around. "Because we were supposed to be together. We were supposed to live happily ever after. Not you and Malfoy." He states bitterly. I understand now. He may not love me anymore but that hasn't stopped him from feeling that I was taken from him unjustly. I guess it's true. Men are impossible.

It takes all of my will power to stand up and walk over to him. I grab his hand from behind and squeeze it tenderly. "Ok, Harry." I say softly.

He turns around and I take the opportunity to lean up and kiss his cheek. I feel horrible but I don't know any other way. When I pull back I see he's looking at me oddly. In that strange way he used to look at me at Hogwarts. Before we were together and he didn't really know what to do with me.

"I'll see what I can do." He says.

I leave his flat with a sense of triumph. Now I need to speak to my brother.

X

"Why did you want to see me?" Asks Ron as we sit at the Leaky Cauldron.

It's weird, I've been out and about more this week then I have ever in all the years I've been with Draco. It's very liberating.

I take a swig of pumpkin juice before I answer him. "I wanted to talk to you about Draco's trial."

"What about it?" he snaps.

"I want you to drop the charges of conspiracy for murder."

He snorts into his butterbeer. "Nope. He's lucky we don't charge him with murder."

"You have to because I know what happened to Blaise Zabini and it had nothing to do with Draco."

"What happened to him then?"

"He's dead."

He puts his drink down and sits forward. "And how do you know that?"

"Because I killed him." I say bravely. I hope there's still a piece of his over protective brotherly love somewhere in him.

He looks at me in shocked disbelief as I go into the explanation of how he had visited Draco in his cell and asked for money and then how he came to our home and harassed me. He grimaced when I told him what Zabini had said and how he kicked Cassius so hard in the stomach that it broke his rib. He noticeably paled when I told him about the curse that sent him flying into the wall, cracking his skull.

"It was all in self defense." I say with a final breath.

"Good Lord." Ron says as he sits back and rubs his face. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

I laugh bitterly. "Because I thought Draco would get in trouble for it but he didn't have anything to do with it."

"You could go to Azkaban for this." He says solemnly.

"That's only if you tell." I say. "I talked to Harry and we're working things out. Draco's been good to me these past couple of years and I don't want him to get charged with an actual crime he didn't commit."

"I won't tell anyone." Ron looks at me sympathetically. "I'll see what I can do."

I smile and leave him with a hug.

X

_Gin,_

_I was able to talk to the powers that be at the Wizengamot and they agree that in your condition it would be unwise to testify against Malfoy in his upcoming trial. Don't worry; the kids can stay with you. Hermione thinks it would be good for you to talk to a psychologist as soon as possible. I've attached the name and location of a really good Doctor that she recommended. I hope you're holding up well. It was good seeing you the other day. Write me back as soon as you can. _

_Love, _

_Harry _

Well, that was easy. I roll my eyes and scrunch up the letter in my hands. I'm glad I don't have to testify or lose my kids but that doesn't stop me from feeling like I'm whoring myself out. I never knew Harry could turn into the bad guy. It's strange really. I know he thinks he's doing what's best for me but he's terribly mistaken. I set my face in determination. I'm trying to save my family I keep telling myself.

The next person I need to talk to is Jason White. I've tried to go to the Daily Prophet and other publications but they all refused to write anything positive about Draco and I figured out the reason why was because Mr. White refused to print them if they did. I'm sure his young little bride Pansy is the driving force behind that. If I get the media on my side again I'll be able to discredit the ministry, then the trial will spiral down hill from there.

I've sent him an owl asking for a meeting and to my relief he accepted. I flooed to his mansion and met him in his office. I've found out his mother was a Muggle… This could work to my advantage.

X

He's sitting behind a large, black desk with glasses perched on the end of his long nose. I stand there for a while waiting for him to acknowledge me. He doesn't so I cough loudly. He still doesn't look up from whatever he's reading. I finally get frustrated and walk over to him tapping him hard on the shoulder.

"Wha?" he says as he looks up and squints his eyes at me. "Who are you?" he asks.

"I'm Ginevra Malfoy… I owled you yesterday. We had a meeting, remember?"

He blinks at me for a few moments before recognition filters across his face. "Ah, yes… ok. Have a seat." I sit down across from him. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, as you probably know my husband will be going on trial soon and your wife is one of the main people testifying to his guilt."

"Yes, Pans was very disgusted at his treatment of that poor girl."

I raise my eyebrow at his comment. He obviously doesn't know the kind of witch Pansy is.

"Did she tell you what she did to that poor girl, Mr. White?" I ask him, the anger flaring up in me.

His hazel eyes snap to mine. "She didn't do anything."

I smile. "I was there that night, Sir. She put a cutting curse on her. Hermione still has the scars. It was terrible, there was blood all over the floor and your wife just sat there and laughed. She didn't stop until I broke down."

"I don't believe it. Why would Pansy do such a thing?"

"I think you have to ask yourself what was Pansy doing at a party full of Death Eaters." He puts his eyes down in thought. "She thought I was a blood traitor and she hated muggles and muggle-borns."

"My mother was a Muggle!" he snaps at me.

I nod my head. "I know… She only married you for your wealth."

He looks sad and I'm almost sorry that I said it, but did he honestly expect her to love him? "You may leave now." He says. I don't know if I made any progress so I stand to leave. I pause at the door and turn to him.

"Sir, I have two young sons and another baby on the way. I would hate for them to lose their father because of your wife's jealously." I walk out of the room.

I walk down the hall way to the main entrance when Pansy walks in the door. "What the hell are you doing in my home?" she says meanly as her eyes pass over my body.

"It's not your home, Pansy."

"It will be soon enough, you stupid blood traitor."

I just smile at her. She will never change. "I may be a blood traitor but at least I'm not a gold digger."

She stalks towards me until she's right in front of me. She gets close to my face. "What are you going to do when Draco's gone? No one's going to be there to protect your little family."

I shoot a glare at her. "You're just jealous because he never wanted you."

"You're wrong." She says. She stands up straight a takes a step back talking a little louder. "Isn't it funny that me and a dirty little mud blood are actually going to take down the great Draco Malfoy?" She starts laughing at me. "Who would have thought?"

"Pansy."

We both turn to see Jason White standing in the hallway behind us. His old face is screwed up with anger and his fists are clenching by his sides. He heard the whole thing and I smile to myself.

I turn to Pansy who has paled slightly. "I really should get going." I tell her. "Good bye Pansy, dear." I say in a mocking tone.

I floo home with a huge smile on my face. Things are going better then I thought. I feel very Slytherin the way I'm manipulating people, it's kind of fun. My next obstacle is going to be Jade Zabini… how should I go about doing that?

X

"Draco, why are you so mad? I'm not going to do anything with him. I'm only talking to him to help you." I say as I watch him pace around his little cell.

I told him what I've done so far to get him out of jail but once I told him about the conversation with Harry he blew up and started yelling at me.

"How do I know that!" he yells at me. "I'm stuck in here and I can't see what you do."

I sigh loudly. "Just calm down, will you?"

"You kissed him!"

"On the cheek!" I'm starting to lose my patience. I take a deep breath before I continue. "Draco, I'm five months pregnant and I still have that fidelity charm on me. Nothing is going to happen."

He relaxes a little bit but he's still tense. I can see his jaw twitch as he looks out the window. This has to be killing him… not having control over anything. I walk up to him and wrap my arms body, placing a kiss at the nape of his neck. "I just want this nightmare to be over with. I want you home."

"What about when I do get out?" he questions. "Potter's going to expect you to be with him."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be."

I hear him swear under his breath as he brings his hands up to embrace mine. "I know what you can do to get Jade Zabini."

Pansy has now refused to testify and I think Jason White had something to do with it. So now I only have one loose end. "How?"

"Money… it was what Blaise wanted so it's probably what she wants too."

I put my forehead against his back. "Ok." I say.

"We have four accounts at Gringotts." He tells me over his shoulder. "Let her believe that we only have one. Vault 432 is for emergencies. If it comes down to it, transfer it to her name. You're my wife so you can do that. The key is located in the bottom drawer of my desk. Make her sign an unbreakable contract before she opens it."

"I will." I say as he turns around and kisses me.

He pulls back with his hand on my neck, running his thumb over my lips. "I must say, I'm proud of your cunning."

I smirk. "I did learn from the best."

X

"Would you like some more tea, Harry?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks." He smiles warmly at me. "Where are the kids?"

"With a babysitter." I tell him. I don't think he'd appreciate it if he knew that the babysitter was Narcissa Malfoy. "I wanted to thank you for everything…. I've been so down recently."

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you but we wanted to make sure he wouldn't get off. You understand, right?"

I nod my head and sip my tea. Idiot. I'm trying to look at him as little as possible by staring around at things in the living room. I don't know if I should tell Draco that he was here. He'd probably flip out that Potter was in his house again.

"So, I was thinking you could get a flat by mine once this whole thing blows over." I love that he talks about the incarceration and possible death of my husband as such a little thing. "It would be good for you and the kids. When are you due by the way?"

"In four months." When did I start hating Harry so much?

"That's good. Did you hear that they're dropping the conspiracy charges?"

My ears perk up a little bit. "Oh, really? Why is that?"

"I don't know." He snaps. This new development obviously bothers him. "Ron wouldn't say why and since Pansy's not testifying it won't hold up. Isn't that just horrible."

"Yeah… yeah it is." I say trying to hide my smile. Ron came through after all.

"Anyways, we've moved his trial up to Thursday."

I almost spit the tea I'm drinking out but I cover it with a cough. "Thursday? That's in two days."

"I know." He smiles. "We don't want anything else to interfere."

I have to see Jade Zabini as soon as possible. I look into my cup and try to control my breathing as I try to figure out how I'm going to swing this. The baby kicks and I gasp a little at the feeling. She hasn't done that yet.

"What is it?" Harry asks concerned but I ignore him. I put the cup back down on the table and smile slightly as I touch my stomach. I wish Draco was here to feel this. "Ginny?"

"She's kicking." I whisper. Excited about this silver lining on my cloud.

I'm too focused on my body, and the baby I'm growing, that I didn't even realize that Harry moved. My eyebrows shoot up in surprise when he kneels in front of me and I unconsciously lean back into the chair to get away from him.

"Can I?" He asks, bringing a hand out to touch my stomach.

I slowly nod my head, watching him closely as he places his hand on top of my daughter. On top of Draco's daughter. He places his large hand on my body and stares into my eyes and I almost want to look away. She kicks again so I take his hand and move to the correct place so she's kicking against his palm. This could have been my life. I think that with a start as Harry smiles slightly. If Draco wouldn't have taken me that night I would probably be having Harry's daughter right now and I would be Ginny Potter.

"I can feel it." He says softly. Trying to convey some point as he looks at me. "I failed you once, Ginny. I promise I won't again."

X

"What are you doing here?" she snaps at me. I don't blame her.

She's living with her two daughters in a small flat in Hogsmeade. She must really need the money. Her blonde hair is starting to grow out and her brown roots are showing.

"I asked you what you are doing here."

I smile at her. "I came to bribe you." I say bluntly.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, it is. You obviously need the money. I'll give you the key to our vault at Gringotts if you don't testify tomorrow."

She eyes me suspiciously. "Is this a joke?"

I take the key out of my purse along with the unbreakable contract. "No joke." I tell her.

"How do I know if this is legit?" she asks.

"You'll come to Gringotts with me to change the account into your name."

She takes a few moments to study me then she grabs the contract and the key. She walks further into her apartment and takes a quill from the table, dipping it gingerly into the ink pot. She's about to sign it when she looks up at me.

"Did Draco kill Blaise?" she asks softly. I can see the pain her eyes. She must have actually loved him underneath it all.

"No," I say. "Draco didn't kill your husband." And it's the truth.

She signs the paper and we floo to Gringotts.

X

I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I'm so proud that I've been able to do what I've done. There is no way that Draco can go to trial now. I walk into the front door of the villa and all of the happiness is sucked out of me. Harry is standing by the stairs looking at me with a cold fury in his eyes.

"Harry, What…"

He cuts me off. "Come on. We're leaving."

"Where are we going?" I ask slightly panicked.

"We're going to the ministry so you can testify!" he shouts.

I back away from him as he stalks towards me. "I thought you said I wouldn't have to. You said…"

"That was before you were seen at Gringotts with Jade Zabini." He cuts me off again. He grabs my arm painfully and a whimper leaves my lips. "How much money did you give her to keep her mouth shut?"

"Let go of me!"

"You're coming with me or you'll never see your kids again." He snaps.

I frantically look around the room in search of them, having realized my situation. I left them here with the house-elves… I was only gone for an hour. "Where are they?"

"With a foster family. Let's, go. We don't have much time."

"What foster family!?" I yell.

"You don't get to know that. Now, come on." He starts pulling me towards the fire place.

I break out of his grasp and when he turns to me I smack him across the face. "A Foster family? Are you an idiot, Harry!?" I scream. "Draco is one of the richest wizards in the world. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to leave his children with strangers?!"

He looks guilty for a second before he straightens up and hands me some floo powder. "You go first and I'll meet you there."

I take it from him and step into the fire place. "I hate you Harry Potter. I hate you and I will never forgive you for this."

X

"I would like to call to the stand Ginevra Molly Malfoy."

I slowly make my way up to the witness stand. My body is shaking so badly I'm surprised I can even walk and I can feel a nervous flutter in my stomach, making me nauseous. My eyes catch Draco's. He's sitting in the middle of the room in an old wooded chair. There are shackles around his wrist and ankles and I want to cry when he gives me an encouraging smile.

"Mrs. Malfoy, how long have you been married to Draconis Malfoy?" asks the lawyer as he walks up to where I'm sitting.

"Just over five years."

"Is it true that he forced you into marriage by threatening to kill your parents?"

My eyes turn to Draco. "No," I say in a shaky voice.

There are murmurs and whispers throughout the courtroom. "Mrs. Malfoy, you do know that lying in court is a criminal offense."

"Yes, I know."

"Good. Then would you like to answer the question again?"

"He didn't force me." I say a little louder. "I married him willingly."

"Is there anyone that can attest to that?" snaps the lawyer trying to get me into a corner.

"My parents." I say and the judge has to bang his gavel over the crowd. Who knew that my parents hating me for a lie would come in handy one day?

"Order, Order. Mr. Kent, I suggest you go to a different line of questioning." Says Kingsley Shaklebolt, High Warlock.

"Fine. Is it true that you were rescued by Harry Potter and your Brother Ron Weasley from Malfoy Manor three years ago?"

"Not rescued…"I mumble. "They just came and got me." I'm starting to become hot and my palms itch.

"Mr. Potter said you had bruises all over your face and body. Your lip was busted and you didn't have any clothes on. Is that true?"

"Yes." I look at Draco again and he has his head is down, looking at his lap. I wish I could touch him and tell him it's alright. I wish he could hold me right now because I'm scared.

"Did your husband beat you?"

I hesitate for a moment. "No, he didn't."

"Then how do you explain the bruises?" he walks up to the witness stand and puts his hands on the railing in front of me. "There is no need to be afraid of him now, Mrs. Malfoy."

"I don't feel the need to explain my sex life to you." I snap.

He backs up. "So all of those injuries you say came from rough sex?"

I blush and nod my head. This is embarrassing but I'd rather them believe that then the truth. The lawyer makes a frustrated sound and then walks back to his desk where he sorts through a manila folder. I'm starting to feel light headed and I can feel sweat on my brow. What's going on with me?

"Were you at Zabini Manor the night Hermione Weasley was tortured?" asks the lawyer with a quirked eye brow.

"Yes." I say and I notice I'm mildly out of breath. I bring my hand up to wipe some sweat off of my forehead.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"W-we were in the ball room and two men came through the door carrying Hermione in."

"What were the people at the party doing when she was brought in?"

"They were laughing at her and calling her names." I close my eyes for a second. The room is starting to spin and I feel so hot.

"Mrs. Malfoy, did your husband use the Crusiatus Curse on Mrs. Weasley?"

I chance a look at Hermione in the stands and I feel a little guilty. "I-I don't remember." I'm light headed and I bring a hand up to my temple to relief some of the pressure.

"You don't?" he stalks towards me again. "You're sweating. Could it be because you know you're lying?"

"I don't feel very well." I say as I go to stand up.

"Just tell the truth and I'm sure you'll feel better. Did your husband torture Hermione Weasley?"

"I told you I don't remember!" I stand up and the room falls out of focuses. I bring my hands up to my face and faint to the ground.

I wake up at St. Mungo's.

"Oh, good you're awake!" says a nurse as she bustles around the room. She comes up to me and pulls the blanket a little farther up my body. "It was just horrible what they made you do, and in your condition! Considering you were here earlier this year for a head injury I'm surprised you didn't lose the baby. All that stress isn't good, you know."

I place my hands on my stomach and sigh in relief that she's still there. "What happened?" I ask softly, my throat hurts.

She looks at me and gives me a sympathetic smile. "You fainted in the courtroom. It's been all over the papers."

I'm about to ask her if she has one I could see when I hear Cassius' voice. "Mommy!"

My head snaps to the door way and I see Cassius and Gavin rush into the room followed by Narcissa. I'm so relieved that I sit up straight when they run over to me. I had no idea where they were. I give them each a hug and a million kisses as they hop up on my bed and I pull Gavin to my lap. He rests his head against my stomach to talk to the baby.

"I thought they were in foster care." I say to Narcissa as she takes a seat by the bed. I kiss Gavin's curls and smile at Cassius, squeezing his arm like I was testing if he was real. He smiles at me and tells me I'm silly.

"They were, but I was able to convince family services to give them to me. I am family after all."

I feel tears in my eyes. "Thank you."

She smiles at me and then removes a paper from her bag. "You probably want to see this." She says.

I look at the front page and my mouth drops. There is a picture of me, unconscious, being carried out of the courtroom.

**Ministry forces pregnant wife to testify against husband.**

_Ginevra Malfoy (23), was dragged into the courtroom yesterday by a very bitter looking Harry Potter (23) to testify against her husband of five years. Draconis L. Malfoy (24), heir to the infamous Malfoy fortune and president of Malfoy Enterprises, is being charged with the torture of Hermione Weasley (24), a childhood friend and confidant of both Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Potter. _

_The story of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy is well known after Draco Malfoy gave an interview earlier this year to one of our head journalists. Their tragic love story became famous throughout the wizarding world, but that doesn't seem to help with the prejudices that still reign supreme in the ministry. It seems like the Auror department really does have it in for them._

_A witness says that the lovely Mrs. Malfoy was near tears as the lawyer for the defense drilled question after question at her. She fainted on the witness stand and had to be carried away to St. Mungo's on a stretcher._

'_It was horrible,' says the witness. 'She was so pale and kept looking at Draco with worried eyes. When she passed out he tried to get to her but the shackles around his wrist just tightened so he couldn't move. It made his wrist bleed and the medic had to come in. It was so sad. I don't understand why they would make her do that, being pregnant and all.'_

_Why indeed. _

_The ministry apparently has no concern for her welfare. Earlier this year the Mafoy's were attacked by Mr. Potter while they were dining at the restaurant_,_ La Nuit, for their anniversary. Eye witness' say that Mr. Potter attacked Mr. Malfoy and then pushed his wife into a wall. Causing her to go into a deep coma for four days and she almost miscarried their child. It's no wonder that The-boy-who-lived received special treatment and was never arrested for the crime. It seems like he is attempting to intervene in their lives again. _

"_Harry and Ginny use to be a couple." Says a source, who chooses to remain anonymous. "He really loved her." _

_Does that have something to do with the trial of Draco. Malfoy? It's no secret that Mr. Potter's jealousies have already gotten the better of him once, but is he using the ministry to get what he wants on a bigger scale? Let us hope that that is not the case. With two small sons and another child on the way we can only hope that things will turn out right for the young family. After everything they've been through they deserve to be happy. (Continued pg5)_

"Do you think this will help?" I ask as I put the paper down and turn to Narcissa

"We can only hope." She says. "The trial will reconvene tomorrow at nine."

"They don't have any evidence against him!" I say in a frustrated cry as the boys hop off the bed to play.

"I know. This trial is more of a judgment against his character then anything else." She says. "The doctor told me you were on bed rest for the next month."

I slouch back and groan, that means I can't go to the trial.

"I'm going to visit Draco today. Do you want me to give him a message from you?"

I look at her for a few moments. "Just, just tell him that I love him." That's all I've got right now.

She smiles warmly at me. "I think he already knows… but I'll remind him."


	17. Chapter 17

My wrists fucking hurt. I rub them trying to dull the pain. They're red, chaffed, and caked with dry blood from when I tried to get off of that fucking chair yesterday. I knew something was wrong when she started answering the lawyer's questions. She was pale and looked all out of sorts. She shouldn't have had to testify, another reason why I'm going to kill Harry Potter the next chance that I get. I was surprised that she was able to lie so well under oath. I'm impressed with what she's done to get me out of here. She really is something.

"Mr. Malfoy."

I turn to the burly guard as he walks into the room and waves his wand. Handcuffs go around my wrists and I wince at the pain. He walks me down to the court room where I, again, have to sit in that foul wooden chair. Once I sit down the shackles snake around my arms and legs. I think this is a bit unnecessary, but it's all for show. I chance a look in the crowd and see Ginny sitting in the front row. What's she doing here? She's supposed to be on bed rest. She gives me a small smile and I can't help but return it.

"We are here to continue with the trial of Draconis Lucius Malfoy who's being charged with the torture of Hermione Jane Weasley."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"We would like to call to the stand Hermione Weasley." Says the stupid lawyer that's defending her…. And prosecuting me.

The courtroom is silent as that mudblood makes her way to the stands. She looks at me before she sits down and I smirk at her. Her face turns red and her jaw is set with determination.

"Mrs. Weasley, would you like to tell us what happened to you that night at Zabini Manor?"

"Well, I was brought into their ballroom by two big men…"

"What was in the ballroom?"

"About fifteen people, they were all dressed up and waiting around. The men threw me down on the ground and the people crowded around me."

"What happened next?"

"Umm... I saw Ginny… I mean Mrs. Malfoy, and she was standing by Mr. Malfoy and I started yelling at her." She starts ringing the bottom of her shirt with her hands. She's pathetic.

"Why were you yelling at her? Were you mad that she was there?"

She nods her bushy head. "Yes, I was angry with her and then her husband… he put the Crusiatus curse on me."

"Did he say anything to you? Like why he did it?"

"No, I think just think he hated me." I snort, but cover it with a cough when she glares at me.

"No further questions."

Her lawyer goes to sit down and my ridiculously expensive lawyer stands up.

"Mrs. Weasley, could you tell me about your relationship with Mr. Malfoy before this alleged incident?"

"We didn't have a relationship." She snaps and I almost laugh.

"So, you weren't friends were you?"

"Of course not, we hated each other."

My lawyer nods his head. "So this was a mutual hate?"

"You could say that."

"Could you tell me who else was at this party at Zabini Manor?"

"I-I don't know."

"You don't?" he scratches his face like he's thinking. "but the Crusiatus curse wasn't the only curse cast on you that night, was it?"

She looks at his suspiciously. "No."

"Who else cursed you?"

"I was in too much pain. I don't remember."

"You don't remember?"

"That's what I said."

"How can you be sure that Mr. Malfoy was the one who cast the curse, if you can't even remember who else was there?"

"I saw him!" she yells.

"Did you? Or did you just see Mrs. Malfoy and you were so blinded by your hate for her husband that you decided that it was him?"

"N-no that's not it."

"You were never friends, you said it yourself… it would make sense that it would have been him… but did you actually see him cast the curse? You said you were yelling at Mrs. Malfoy, did you actually see him raise his wand?"

"Well, no… but I heard him say something."

"What was that?"

"Something like...'that's enough mudblood'."

"I hardly think that sounds like he's going to curse you. To me it sounds like he wanted you to stop yelling at his wife."

She goes to say something but he cuts her off. "You're good friends with Harry Potter, are you not?"

She chews on her bottom lip. "Yes, I am."

"At one time, were Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Potter an item?"

"At one time." She repeats and her voice is harsh. She doesn't like where this is going.

"Isn't it true that Mr. Potter still has feelings for her?" I chance a look at Ginny her face is turning red and she's looking at her lap. It's embarrassing her.

"Objection! There is no way Mrs. Weasley would know how someone else feels." Says her lawyer.

"Sustained."

My lawyer goes to his desk and pulls out one of Harry's old letters to Ginny. "I would like to submit this as evidence."

Her lawyer stands up. "Sir, I don't see how this has anything to do with the trial."

"It has everything to do with it." My lawyer says. "It might explain Mrs. Weasley's motives."

"Motives? We're not putting the victim on trial here!"

"I'll allow it." Says Kingsley.

With letter in hand, he walks up to the witness stand and hands it to Granger. "Would you care to read that out loud for us?"

She grabs it and looks up in the stands. My eyes follow hers and I see Weasley and Potter shooting daggers at my attorney. This is going to be interesting.

"Ginny, " she spits out. "I hope you're doing well. I've missed you terribly and I want you to know that if you ever want to leave Malfoy, we'll be able to help you. I hope you're considering what I told you. It would work for everyone and we could be together again. Write me back if you can manage it. Love, Harry."

She hands the letter back. "This letter is dated October 12th of this year." He says as he takes it back. "Now don't you think that show's how he feels towards her?" Granger puts her head down. "Was it Mr. Potter that persuaded you to file charges, Mrs. Weasley?"

"No, of course not." She snaps.

"Are you sure, because as his best friend I could understand you wanting to help him."

"I didn't do this because Harry still loves Ginny." She snaps and stands up with her hands on the railing.

My lawyer smiles. "No further questions."

I relax in my chair with a smug look as Granger scurries from the witness stand with a red face. I know it's my turn for questioning next so I keep my face closed and my body like stone as the attorney for the defense approaches me.

"Mr. Malfoy, isn't it true that you were one of you-know-who's trusted Death Eaters."

"Yes, at the urging of my father."

"Then you must be familiar with the three Unforgivable curses."

"I think every one is."

"Did you ever perform an Unforgivable?"

"Yes, during the war we all did." I say.

"Did you use one against Mrs. Weasley."

I look straight at the mudblood as I lie. "No, of course not."

The court room starts to buzz. The lawyer's voice is harsh. "Mr. Malfoy it is no secret that you hate muggle-borns.

"Objection. Hearsay." My lawyer cuts in and Kingsley nods at him.

"Make your point, Mr. Kent."

"You hated Hermione Weasley."

"Yes." I guess there's no need to lie about that. They would all probably hate her too if they got to know her.

"I find it hard to believe that as a Death Eater you wouldn't take the opportunity to torture one of your old enemies."

" I would have, but my wife wouldn't have liked it." I turn to Ginny. She has her hand on her stomach where our daughter is growing and she's looking at me with wide eyes. I wink at her and she visibly relaxes.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Did you torture Hermione Weasley!?" he yells.

I take a moment before I answer him. A small smile comes to my face. Too bad the ministry can't afford a lawyer like mine. "No." I answer.

I watch with amused eyes as he stomps to his chair. "Your witness." He grumbles.

"No further questions." Says my lawyer.

"I think we've heard all we need to hear." Says Kingsley Shaklebolt from the podium. "We will deliberate and everyone will be called back when we reach a verdict." He bangs his gavel and the members of the Wizengamot walk out of the room. The burly guard from before comes up and undoes the shackles, replacing them with magical handcuffs as he walks me out of the room. Ginny catches my eye and she blows me a kiss. I love that woman.

X

I know I shouldn't have come but I couldn't help it. I would have been more stressed out waiting in bed then if I actually was in the courtroom. Draco's lawyer managed to make it look like Hermione was on trial when he was questioning her. There's a swelling of guilt in the bottom of my stomach but I just push it down. My family is more important then her getting revenge.

The courtroom empties and I take my time as I stand up and follow the crowd. When I get out of the courtroom I am swarmed by reporters.

"Mrs. Malfoy! How are you feeling?"

"Are you alright? How is the baby?"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Where are your other children? Do they know where Daddy is?"

I block my eyes from the flashes of the cameras and run into the bathroom. Locking the stall door as I take deep breaths, trying to calm my beating heart. I close my eyes. I want this all to be over with. When I feel like I'm all put together I unlock the door and step to the sinks to wash my hands. The door opens and I turn my head to see Hermione walk in.

We stare at each other in silence for a few moments before she comes up beside me and starts washing her hands too. I decide the best thing to do is ignore her.

"Why?" she whispers and I turn off the sink so I can hear her. "Why are you supporting him? You know what he did to me."

I don't look at her. My heart hurts as I look at my reflection. "I'm sorry Hermione." I say and I mean it. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

I walk out and want to cry. I just cut off all ties I had to my past and there's no going back. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, that was surprising. I'm relieved to see that the reporters are gone so I make my way back to the courtroom to wait. As I'm walking down the hallway an announcement comes on calling people back because they've reached a verdict. That was quick. I try to keep my self from running.

I take my seat in the front row and watch Draco as he sits in the shackled chair. I'm so nervous I can barely hold still. I wish Narcissa was here with me but she said her old heart couldn't take it. So she stayed home with the boys. I really hope Draco gets off; I don't know what I'd do with out him. When did that happen? I've become so dependent on him.

I watch as members of the Wizengamot file back into the room and I have to put my hands together so they don't shake. Draco is sitting cool and collected like he does this everyday. How can he stay so calm during times like this? He's not even breaking a sweat. A woman hands a sheet of paper to Kingsley Shacklebolt. He reads it and then calls the attention of the courtroom.

"The members of the Wizengamot have voted." The courtroom is so silent you could hear a pin drop. "We find the defendant, Draconis Lucius Malfoy…" I study Draco's profile, he's so handsome. "Who's charged with torture of Hermione Jane Weasley.." I close my eyes.

"Not guilty due to lack of substantial evidence."

I sigh loudly and a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I open my eyes and see that the shackles around Draco are coming undone. Some people are clapping while others are yelling. Kingsley bangs is gavel.

"Just because they weren't able to prove this Mr. Malfoy, does not mean that your status as a Death Eater will be ignored. The ministry will be keeping a close eye on you."

Draco smirks at him as he's dismissed.

I run down to the railing. "Draco!" I call to him and smile wide as he makes his way over to me. I grasp the railing that separates the stands from the floor and bend down to kiss him.

"Hey, little girl," he says to me with a smile when he pulls back. His face turns to concern. "What are you doing here? Mother said you were supposed to be on bed rest."

I grab his hands. "It doesn't matter because you're coming home. The boys are going to be so pleased, they've really missed you." I'm so happy I think I'm going to explode. My face drops when I feel rough skin on his wrist. I pull back his sleeve. "Oh, Draco." I say when I see the red scabbed circles on his arm.

"Don't worry about it." He says. "We can heal them when I get my wand back."

I lean down and kiss his injuries, ignoring everyone in the room. When I pull back I give him another kiss on the lips.

"I have to go." He says. "I'll meet you at home, ok?"

I nod my head and watch as he's led out of the room to get his things. I have a content smile on my face as I make my way to the main hall to floo home.

"Ginny?"

I turn around and immediately wish I didn't. Harry's standing in front of me looking awkward and uncomfortable.

"What?" I say with my chin held high.

"I just, I just wanted to apologize for everything…" he runs his fingers through his hair nervously. "I thought I was helping…"

"It's okay Harry." I say and go to turn around but he stops me with his hand on my arm.

"You really love him, don't you?"

I give him a sad smile. "Yes, yes I do."

He nods his head and looks at his shoes. I should probably say something to him. I should probably care but I don't so I turn around and floo home without another word. I'm done with Harry Potter.

X

"Daddy!" two little blond boys rush me when I walk through the door. I laugh as I pick each of them up and throw them in the air. I had missed them terribly.

"We thought you was lost." Pouts Gavin when I put him down. He crosses his arms and glares at me. "You made mommy sad."

My heart breaks a little at that. I know it wasn't easy for her when I was gone and I'm proud that my son is sticking up for her, even if it is against me. I pick him up and kiss his head.

"Well, I'm home now so everything will be fine." I give him a tickle on the side so he'll giggle and I place him down.

I take off my cloak and hand it to the house-elf. Cassius tugs on my pant leg as I try to walk further into the house but he doesn't let go so I pick him up and heave him under one arm despite his laughing protests.

"Look who finally decided to show up." I bring my eyes up to rest on my wife who's leaning against the stair banister with a playful smirk on her face. She's definitely picked up my mannerisms after all this time.

I place my son down and walk straight towards her. She straightens up as I place my hands in her hair and bring my lips down to her mouth. She tastes like peaches and I nearly moan into her mouth as she puts her small hands on my back. I missed this. When I finally pull away I notice she's smiling and tears are running down her face.

"Why are you crying? Is it that terrible to see me?" I tease her with a soft smile.

"I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again." She confesses in a quiet voice so the boys don't hear.

I hug her to my body and embrace her as tightly as her pregnant stomach will allow. I feel her body relax as she brings her arms to go around my neck. She places light kisses on my jaw and then I feel her nip my ear. I pull back to look at her face, I'm surprised. She's smirking at me naughtily with an eyebrow raised in challenge. It's good to be home.


	18. Chapter 18

"Draco, you're going to have to put her down sometime." I say with a smile as he walks around the room with the redheaded new born in his arms. "She'll never learn to walk at the rate your going."

He looks up from the baby and gives me a warm grin. Lavinia was born three months ago and Draco has yet to let her out of his sight. It's cute really, the way he is with her. I can't help but feel terrible for any boy who wants to date her when she's older. If Draco had his way I'm sure he'd lock her in her room the rest of her life. He doesn't know how to handle females very well. I know that from personal experience.

I hear her start fussing by his chest. "I think she's hungry." He says in a light voice and hands her to me.

I sit in the chair by the window as I lower the strap on my dress so she can eat. I place my hand on her small head and smooth back the thin strands of strawberry hair while humming a soft tune. She is such a beautiful baby with her light skin and rosy cheeks. I feel the distinct prickling on the back of my neck signaling I'm being stared at, so I turn my head and find Draco's silver eyes boring into mine. His eyes travel down to our daughter who's feeding off of my chest and I hear him mumble something along the lines of 'women are amazing creatures.' Before he excuses himself to see if the boys are ready.

Since the trial Draco has been milking the brand new 'hero' image that he has thanks to the media coverage. So that means he's been donating money to charities like crazy and making appearances at different kinds of benefits and balls. Today there's a charity luncheon for the St. Mungo's psychiatric ward that he insists we should go to as a family, but I think it's a terrible idea. I think most of his ideas are terrible if I'm being honest.

Once we're all dressed and ready to go I strap the baby in her pumpkin seat and we port key to the event. There are a lot more people here then I had originally expected scattered through out the large room. Most of them are old Medi-wizards and witches who have been rallying for this cause for a few years and the rest are the rich donators. Draco accepts the generous compliments and handshakes as we make our way to our table with ease as I uncomfortably try to keep the kids under control from doing anything crazy. Like Gavin…

"Gavin, no, come back here." I scold as he tries to go over to one of the empty tables that has a small fountain as the center piece. Draco's talking to someone so he's not paying attention and I only have so many hands. Right now they're both full. "Gavin Malfoy, come back."

He ignores me and his eyes light up at the thought of touching the water. He climbs onto the chair and nearly falls before trying to reach his hands out to the fountain. I have Lavinia's seat in the crook of my elbow and I'm holding Cassius' hand with my other as I storm over to him. He reaches out, knocking over the glasses on the table as he grabs the top half of the fountain. To my horror he pulls on it before I get a chance to stop him and it falls over, spilling water all over him and dripping onto the floor.

I drop Cassius' hand to pull him off the table that he was trying to climb on top of it. "Gavin, you know better." I scold as I try to find my wand. When I realize Draco has it I glare over my shoulder. "Cass, go get your Father and tell him to come here."

I watch as Cassius' little body weaves through the people and when he gets to Draco he tugs on his hand and points in our direction. When my wonderful husband finally gets to us he's smirking.

"I can't take you anywhere, can I?" He teases me as he pulls out his wand and cleans up the mess our son made.

"Not funny."

He laughs before drying Gavin off and picking him up. "What do you say?" He asks our son who merely shrugs his tiny little shoulders. Draco hands me my wand as I take Cassius' hand. "You're supposed to say you're sorry."

"I not sorry." He says seriously, with his arms around Draco's neck.

"At least he's honest." Draco sighs when we find our table.

We're seated with the family of the Chief Healer of the hospital. His name is Gerald Lincoln and he's in his late fifties. At least that's what he told us as he introduced himself and his family, most enthusiastically, to ours. His three children are all teenagers and are sneering and looking decidedly bored as they stare around at the other guests in disgust. The founder of the charity gets up and begins giving a long speech about nothing remotely interesting so I tune him out and start playing with the baby.

"Did we seriously have to come to this?" questions his oldest daughter with a superior look on her face. "This is totally boring."

So, she's one of those girls. I raise my eyebrows at Draco. This is going to be a long night. The food arrives and we all start eating. I notice Draco smirk, he wants to play.

He turns to the young girl and gives her a charming smile. "I think it's great you decided to come, though." He tells her and her face snaps to his while turning a dark shade of red. "It really shows good character."

I snort. Like Draco would be the judge of good character. I can't even bring myself to be mad that he's flirting with a sixteen year old. He can be utterly ridiculous sometimes.

The girl, her name is Shirley or something. I don't really care what her names is, smiles at him prettily. "Of course." She says and I roll my eyes. The effect Draco has on girls and women is outlandish. "I totally agree."

Cassius and Gavin have started to become restless in their seats as they fidget and whine. I'm surprised they've been still as long as they have. "I'm going to take the boys outside." I address Draco as I stand and help them out of their seats. "Will you keep your eye on Liv?"

He nods his head at me and I give him a light kiss. "Behave." I say and wink at him as I lead the boys out the double doors to the patio.

They wonder away from me and play with a ball that I conjured for them as soon as we step outside. The air is cool and it chills me though my thin dress so I bring my arms up to cross over my chest and rub my arms. I hear footsteps walk up behind me and I peek over my shoulder to see who it is. My head immediately snaps back around to mask my surprise. It's my father.

"Ginny?" I haven't heard that voice in such a long time. I had forgotten how low and comforting it was.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before I turn around to face him. I plaster a smile on my face and try to not feel awkward talking to my own father. "Yes?" I ask. My voice is a lot shakier then I would have liked.

"It's been a while." He says and there's some longing in his eyes as he stares down at me. It makes me want to crumble. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine...and you?"

"I've been fine too." He looks over his shoulder like he's expecting someone to come out.

"Are you supposed to be meeting someone out here?" I ask. "Because I could take the kids and go somewhere else…" It was lame, I know.

"Oh, no, that's ok. I was just seeing where your…" he stops and looks at me. He's uncomfortable. "Your mother was." He says.

I watch as he shuffles his feet, looking nervous. I feel tugging on the back of my dress so I turn around.

"Mommy, Gavin pushed me." I look down at Cassius as he shows me his clothes that are now covered with dirt.

"Why did he push you?" I ask as I kneel down and clean him off with a swipe of my wand, momentarily forgetting my dad and the strange conversation we're attempting to have.

"I don't know."

I look into his eyes, the eyes he inherited from Draco, and I can tell he's not telling the truth. I give him my best Mommy glare and I see him fidget with his hands. My eyes scan the yard and I find Gavin's head of blond hair sitting down with his arms crossed. He's angry. "What happened?"

He sighs loudly. "It was Gavin's fault. He kept throwing the ball way over my head and I told him to stop throwing the ball so far away but he didn't listen. So I told him that I was going to tell on him and he said he didn't care and then he threw it so far away that I couldn't catch it and I told him to go get it because he threw it, but he didn't and he said he was going to tell Daddy that I was being mean, but I wasn't being mean, he was, and he said Daddy would make me get the ball and I said no he wouldn't and he said yes he would so I told him I wasn't going to play with him no more and then he wouldn't talk to me and then I hit his arm, but only a little bit, not hard, so he would listen to me but he didn't and then he pushed me and I fell down and he messed up my clothes!"

I raise my eyebrow at his little rant. I would laugh if his face wasn't so serious. "Gavin, come here." I call to him. He stands up from the grass and stomps over to us with his arms still crossed. When he stops in front of me he refuses to look at Cassius. They both can be so dramatic.

"Did you push Cass?" I ask him.

"He hit me first!" he yells, louder then he needed to, and points to the spot on his arm that was hit.

"I'll take that as a yes." I mumble to myself. "I want you both to say you're sorry. We don't push or hit each other, understood?"

They nod their heads and reluctantly apologize to each other. "Who that?" asks Gavin as his eyes travel behind me. I stand up and face my father again… I forgot about him. He's looking at the boys with an odd expression on his old face.

"This is umm… well… he's my Dad, so that makes him your Grandpa." I sound like an idiot but I don't think I could introduce him as Mr. Weasley. Could I?

"But Daddy said Grandpa is dead." Says Cassius as he eyes my father with a suspicious expression.

"That was Grandpa Malfoy… this is Grandpa Weasley." This conversation is so awkward that I wish the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

My father bends down so he's eye level with Cassius and Gavin. "Aren't you two lads handsome?" He says as he holds out his hand for them to shake. "What are your names?"

"Cassius."

"I Gavin."

"Those are both good names." He says as the boys smile up at him proudly. He looks to me. "You have beautiful children, Gin."

The sincerity in his voice makes me want to cry. I never thought he'd want to speak to me again. "Thank you." I say. "I have another one too. She's inside… Her name's Lavinia. She's three months old." I suddenly feel the need to tell him everything about my life. Maybe he won't hate me anymore and we can be a family again.

He smiles at me. "That's wonderful." His face suddenly becomes serious. "Are you…well, are you happy?"

I don't hesitate with my answer. "Yes."

He opens his mouth to reply but stops when someone calls his name. We both turn to the glass doors and see my mother standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. She looks murderous.

"Arthur Weasley! What do you think you're doing?" she yells as she storms over to us. Her eyes are trained only on my father. It's like I don't even exist. "They're waiting inside for us, let's go." She grabs his arm and steers him away as I watch then helplessly. He gives me an almost apologetic look.

"Goodbye." I say softly trying to hold back the sadness that's threatening to overtake me. My mother turns around and sneers at me before dragging my father back inside. That was painful.

I take a seat on one of the stairs by the patio and watch as the boys run off and chase each other. I didn't realize how much I had missed my parents. I haven't seen or talked to them in so long and it's not fair that they hate me for something I didn't do. I know what they think I did was bad but I never thought my Mother of all people would treat me so horribly. It's so uncharacteristic of her to not forgive, or to stop loving one of her children. Maybe I didn't know her as well as I thought.

I feel someone walk up behind me. I can tell its Draco by his light steps and cologne. I don't look at him as he takes a seat beside me.

"What's got you looking so melancholy?" he asks as he shifts the sleeping Lavinia to his shoulder so he can rub her back.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." I say.

"I saw your mother dragging your father inside just a little bit ago. Did they bother you?" He asks as he puts his arm around my back, resting his hand on the curve of my waist.

"No, they didn't bother me. When can we go home?"

"We should stay a little longer." He says as I take the baby from him and cradle her in my arms. "I want to introduce you to Marcus Flint and his family."

I give him a disgusted look. From what I remember of Marcus Flint I don't want to be any where near him. I'm surprised he's not in jail. "Why do I have to meet his family?"

"Because I said so." I shoot him a look and he sighs loudly. "He's one of the last pure-bloods not in Azkaban or running around acting like a blood traitor. He has two children and it would be good for the boys to start seeing kids their age."

There's no point in fighting him on this. He's already made up his mind so I call the boys and follow him inside. I catch my father's eye as he looks at me from across the room. I promptly look away. I have my own family now.

"Marcus, you know my wife." Says Draco as we approach him and his black haired wife.

"Of course." He says as he holds out his hand for me to shake.

He's still as ugly as ever but his teeth aren't nearly as severe as they were in Hogwarts. His wife seems nice enough, though a little on the quiet side. She's a few years younger then him and named Beatrice. She's very beautiful with black hair and light blue eyes that have flecks of green. I'm left to question why she married a man like Marcus Flint.

"It's nice to meet you." I tell them as I hold Liv a little closer to me.

Draco introduces the children and Marcus drags two little black haired kids out from under a table. They look like they're around four and five years old.

"This," he says while putting his hands on the little boy's shoulder. I notice him flinch. "is my oldest son Byron and this little girl is Samantha."

I smile at the two nervous looking children. They are obviously uncomfortable and shy, unlike my two boys who already trying to pull them into playing a game. I look up at Beatrice to give her an apologetic smile for my kid's behavior but her eyes are trained on the floor and she's unconsciously pulling away from Flint's touch. I know that look… I use to own that look when I was first married to Draco. Something in me sympathizes with her.

"So, Beatrice," I say and her head snaps up to mine in surprise. "Do you work or do you stay at home with the kids?"

She looks at Marcus for permission to answer and my eyes narrow. He nods his head and she barely looks at me. "I stay home." She says and I can tell she's not from England. Her accent sounds different.

"Me too. I don't think I'd be able to leave the kids every day to go to work. I mean, it's perfectly fine for women who do, but it wouldn't be for me." I say. It's not like I have a choice in the matter but I like to think that I do now.

She doesn't say anything, just lightly nods her head and looks back to the floor. I want to help her, I want to befriend her. There was no one there for me to talk to when I was in that stage with Draco. No one should have to go through that alone.

"I think we should get going." Announces Draco as he puts his hand on my back. "These things are dreadfully boring."

Marcus laughs and shakes his hand. "We'll have to set something up so we can see each other again."

"Yes," I say surprising myself and Draco. "We should do dinner this weekend at our house."

I feel Draco eyeing me curiously as Marcus agrees and we say our goodbyes. When we port key back home he turns to me.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with Marcus Flint."

'I don't." I answer as I walk away from him to put Lavinia down in her bassinet. Draco gives the house elf instructions to watch over Cassius and Gavin and follows me.

"Then why so quick to invite him over?" he asks. He's talking lightly and walking casually with his hands behind his back but I can uncover the underlying suspicion in his voice.

"I don't care about him." When we reach our room I open the door to the nursery and put Liv down in the cradle. "I just think his wife is nice."

He shuts the door when I walk back into the bedroom. "Is that so?" he asks and I nod my head while sitting down on the bed to remove my shoes. "She barely talked at all. How did you decide she was nice?"

I shrug my shoulders as I throw my shoes across the floor. "I just think she is."

"What are you planning?"

I finally look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've hated all of my friends and all of a sudden you want to start having dinner with them?"

"Do you want me to hate them?" I snap, starting to get annoyed with the way he's speaking to me.

"No, I just don't want you to do anything you'd regret."

His voice is laced with a silent threat and even though I know he won't hurt me anymore I still shudder. "I'm not planning anything, Draco. I just want a friend."

His eyes soften as he walks over to me. He runs his fingers along my cheek, "Am I not a good enough friend?" he asks seductively.

"You know what I mean." I say as he pushes me back on the bed.

"Do I?" he crawls over me and nudges my legs open with his knee.

"Yes, you do." I snap and push his shoulders as I sit up.

He smirks at me and starts to kiss my neck so I push him off again. "Stop." I say.

Beatrice Flint's situation has brought up bad memories and I'm not in the mood for this. He grabs my hands and brings his mouth down to kiss me. I turn away and wiggle my body trying to get him off. "I said stop!"

He pulls back and glares at me. "What do you mean stop?" he hisses. I think this might be the first time I've ever denied him my body.

"I mean stop." I tell him. "I don't want to do this right now."

"Do what?" he snaps.

"You know what." I answer as I push his chest again and get off the bed.

He grabs me and forces me to face him. "What is it?" he asks with an angry voice. "You don't want me to fuck you?"

My eyes narrow at his crude words and I tear out of his hands and walk to the door slamming it behind me. I hate men. They think they can own and control everything! Heaven for bid I tell him no for one time in my life. I huff loudly as I make my way downstairs. I don't know where I'm going… I'm just walking around the house angrily.

I hear Draco's swift steps behind me so I pick up my pace. His footsteps become louder and more persistent so I bunch up the skirt of my dress and start running. I know it's silly but I don't want to deal with him right now. I run into one of the living rooms and shut the door quickly behind me. He opens it two seconds later.

"Why the hell were you running away from me?"

"Why were you chasing me!?" I yell back.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. When he opens them he's much more collected. "You're acting childish."

"No, I'm not. You are."

He raises his eyebrow at me like what I just said proved his point. I growl and put my hands on my hips as I turn away from him.

"Fine." He says. "We won't talk about your new fascination with Flint's wife, ok? Is that what this is about?" I look over my shoulder and glare at him. "Christ! You are never happy are you?"

He stomps to the door "I'm going to the office." He says and slams the door.

X

What is her deal? She had better be in a better mood when I get home. I'm in the richly decorated office on the top floor of Malfoy Enterprises swirling around in my chair. I don't have any work to do but I needed to get away from her before I forced myself on her to prove to her who is supposed to be in charge. She's the only person who can make me lose my cool. Flint has already replied to my owl about doing dinner in two days. I'm really suspicious as to why Ginny wants to converse with them so badly.

Flint was a Death Eater, a pretty terrible one too, but he was stationed in North America during the war and came back afterwards with no one knowing of his involvement, the lucky bastard. His wife he met in Canada. From what I gather she was very young when he took her away from her family after she told him she wanted nothing to do with him. I don't blame her. I'd hate to have to look at his ugly mug for the rest of my life. Her situation isn't much different from Ginny's is, so I don't think it would be a good idea for them to get together because they might decide to murder us in our sleep. It's times like this that make me wish the Dark Lord was still around.

I take a deep breath as I take out my wand and Apparate home. I slowly make my way to the bed room where I find Ginny sitting in the middle of the bed. She looks up at me when I enter but I ignore her as I start to change out of my clothes.

"Draco?" she asks me timidly. After all this time I still love it when she says my name but I'm not going to let her know that. I sit down and start untying my shoes.

"Draco..." she says and I can hear her shift around on the bed. "I'm sorry I upset you." I finally look at her. Her legs are dangling off the side of the bed and she's looking at me earnestly. "I just… I just saw the way Beatrice was with Marcus and it kind of put me out, you know?"

"I never thought my own wife would reject me." I sneer at her and immediately regret it when her eyes flame with anger.

"I have every right to tell you no when I don't want to have sex!"

"No, you don't." I snap standing up so I can tower over her. The sting of her not wanting me fuels my fury. "You aren't allowed to deny me anything I want. Or have you forgotten that?" My anger is starting to run away with me but I don't care.

She looks like someone just smacked her across the face and I wish I could take back what I just said, but I don't. "We're still doing that?" she asks lightly. "You still want me to follow your stupid rules!?" she asks with her voice escalating with every word.

"We never stopped." I say with a flat voice.

She stares at me for a few moments before nodding her head. I watch with an unreadable expression as she stands up and starts removing her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She stands in front of me in only her underwear and looks at me expectantly.

"Well?" she says.

"What?"

"I'm yours now. You can have me." She says as she removes her bra, throwing it over her shoulder. "You can fuck me now. I won't tell you no."

That makes me cringe. "Stop it." I say.

"Stop what? Isn't this what you wanted?" She puts her hands on my chest but her eyes are dead. I don't like her this way.

I grab her wrists and force her to look at me. "Ok, you win... now stop." She glares at me. "Look, I shouldn't have been so mean to you. I was angry... you know how I get." I bring her into my arms and hug her tightly. "We don't need this. We were doing fine so let's just forget this." I tell her.

"Are you going to let me be friends with Beatrice?" she asks against my shoulder.

"If Flint allows it I will." I tell her and she pulls back and kisses me. "They'll be here on Saturday."

She gives me a small smile and lets me kiss her. When I take her she doesn't tell me to stop.


	19. Chapter 19

"The boys are upstairs in the playroom." I say as the Flint family steps into our hallway and they take off their cloaks. I address Beatrice. "You can follow me and I'll show you were it is."

Marcus gives her the okay and she takes her children's hands as she follows me up the stairs. She doesn't say anything to me as we walk down the hallway so I try to start a conversation.

"I'm really glad you could make it." I say and smile at her. She doesn't smile back. "It's going to be nice to have another woman to talk to."

She nods her head and looks back down at the floor. It seems the situation is worse then I thought. I decide to talk to the children instead.

"So, Byron, how old are you?"

He looks at me with wide blue eyes. "Four." He says timidly.

I smile warmly at him. "That's a good age. My son Cassius just turned four. Do you like Quidditch?"

His eyes flash with excitement and he lets a small smile come to his face. "I do!" he says excitedly. Beatrice gives him a look and his face immediately falls making me frown.

"There are a bunch of Quidditch figurines and play brooms in the toy room. Feel free to play with them all you want."

We reach the toy room and I open the door. Cassius and Gavin are pretending they're having a wizards duel and are running around the room shooting spells at each other with pretend wands.

"Hey guys, we have company."

They stop moving and turn to the two kids to smile happily at them. Cassius comes over and grabs Byron's hand. "Come play." He says and pulls him into the room.

Samantha looks around the room with unsure eyes. Her little hand still attached to Beatrice.

"Samantha," she looks at me. "In that purple chest right there are baby dolls and dress up clothes… Lavinia is too young to play with them now but you can if you want."

She looks up to her mother. "Go ahead." Says Beatrice. I notice that's the first thing she's said all night.

I watch as the little girl walks over to the chest and smiles when she opens it. We've gone a little over board in buying girl toys for the baby and right now I'm glad we did. I turn to Beatrice.

"There will be two house-elves in here at all times so if anything happens they'll come get us right away."

She finally smiles at me. "Okay."

I turn to my children. "We're going to go back down stairs so I expect you to be good to your guests and play nice, understood?" My boys give me absentminded nods to show they heard me but didn't really care what I said. "And remember to share." I add as an afterthought.

Cassius gives me a serious look. "But Daddy doesn't have to share anything."

I roll my eyes. They witnessed one of Draco's rants about his business that boiled down to him yelling 'I'm Draco Malfoy. I don't have to share anything!' He can be such a child some times.

I put my hands on my hips and stare at him. "Yes, well, your father also thought it was a good idea to let you play with his wand and we both know how that turned out." It turned out with a very angry Draco with green hair…

I hear Beatrice lightly giggle beside me so I turn to her. "Are you ready to go?" I ask. Her face relaxes a bit when she nods her head and follows me out of the room. I check on Lavinia in the nursery quickly before we go down stairs.

When we enter the dining room the men are already seated and in deep discussion.

I take my seat to Draco's right as Beatrice sits by Marcus.

"I know what you mean, but I doubt we'll see it come back around in our lifetime." Says Draco and I figure they're talking about pureblood society again. Stupid Death Eaters.

The food appears and Marcus takes a drink of his wine. "It is unfortunate. I wanted Hogwarts to be muggle loving free before my kids were old enough to go there. From what I see now I probably will send them to Durmstrang."

I look at Beatrice. Her face is trained on her plate and there is a small frown line on her forehead. My head snaps to Draco when he answers.

"Yes, I agree."

"What do you mean you agree?" I ask trying to keep the disagreement out of my voice.

"I agree with Marcus in that Hogwarts isn't being run the way it should be and that Durmstrang could be a good option for the kids."

"Absolutely not." I say. Marcus and Beatrice stop moving to watch us.

"What?"

"Our children will not go to that school. It's too far away and much too cold."

Draco raises his eyebrow and rakes his eyes over me. "I think that's something that we'll discuss later." He says with finality making me narrow my eyes at him.

I turn my head away from his piercing gaze. "Where did you go to school, Beatrice?"

"She went to the American Academy of Magic." Marcus answers for her.

"Did you like it there?" I ask trying to zero my gaze in on the other woman so Marcus will get the hint and not talk for her. She shrugs her shoulders and continues to eat. I try again. "What was your favorite subject?" I'm reaching, I know but I just really want to talk to someone that's not Draco or a child every once in a while.

She looks at Marcus. "Umm… well… I liked potions, I guess." She answers in a soft voice.

"Really? I was never very good at potions. Draco was excellent, though." I give Draco a warm smile and he winks at me over his wine glass. "Do you like living in England?"

"It's alright." She says.

"Do you have any hobbies?"

She shrugs her shoulders again.

"Do you read often?"

"Not really." She says.

I bite my lower lip. "Do you fly at all?"

"No." she answers while staring at her plate.

This conversation is very one sided and I slump in my chair to signal defeat. I pick up my fork and start pushing the food around on my plate. I was so excited that they were coming but now I feel defeated.

"Gin, after we're done eating why don't you show Beatrice the garden. It's really beautiful this time of year." Draco says as he puts his hand on top of mine. When I look at him he gives me an encouraging half smile. He knows how much I wanted this… he can be so sweet when he wants to be.

I turn to the other woman. "Of course, it really is wonderful. I promise you'll love it." I say and the rest of dinner I sit in silence listening to Draco and Marcus talk.

X

"Draco had that installed last summer." I say while pointing to the fountain that's at the heart of the garden. I'm pushing Liv in the stroller in front of me while Beatrice is stepping lightly behind us. "Do you like it?" I ask.

"It's very beautiful." She says. I notice that her disposition has relaxed as soon as we left the dining room.

I take a seat on a concrete bench, Beatrice sits beside me. "So, how long have you been married?" I question.

"Five years." She says and looks down at her hands.

"Me too…"

We fall into a comfortable silence as I tuck the blanket a little more secure around the baby's body.

"How do you do it?" she asks so softly that I barely heard her.

"What do you mean?" I ask turning to her.

"How do you pretend everything is fine?"

I furrow my eyebrows at her. "I don't understand."

"Marcus said that Draco forced you to be with him… just like he did to me. How can you be so comfortable after something like that?" she asks.

I face forward. I'm not really sure how to answer. "It was hard at first. I was a lot like you. I didn't want to be married to him but I fell in love with him…"

"I'll never fall in love with Marcus." She spits out with venom in her voice. It's the most emotion I've ever heard her use.

"Have you tried leaving him?" I ask. "The war's over now and he doesn't hold any power anymore."

She snorts. "Like he would let that happen. The one time I ever tried he crucio'd me until I lost consciousness."

I look at her with concern and sympathy in my eyes. Draco, for all the terrible things he's done, has never turned his wand on me. "You could turn him over to the Auror department."

She sadly shakes her head no. "There's no point. He'll always win." She bites the inside of her cheeks and then all of a sudden her eyes grow large with realization. She turns to me. "Oh, God. Please don't tell him I said anything! He'll get so mad."

I give her a reassuring smile and place my hand on top of hers. "Don't worry I won't tell him."

Silence falls over us again.

"Why is it that you never left Draco? Marcus told me of the things that he did to you. I don't understand why, if you had the option, you would stay."

"I did leave once… but he came and got me." She lifts a dark eyebrow at me as I continue. "After that things changed… he changed. I think a part of me always did kind of love him. I was attracted to him when we were still in school but I was trained to hate him so I did so unquestionably. When my second son was born I realized that I really did love him and I didn't want to fight it anymore. I was so tired of fighting."

"I know what you mean." She says. "But how can you stay with a man like that? What about your children?"

I look at her. "Draco has never laid a hand on the kids. He's a really excellent father. I think the way he treated me in the beginning stemmed from his insecurities about our relationship. I know he'd never admit that but it's all I've been able to come up with. He doesn't act that way anymore and he'd never hurt me or the kids."

"I can't say the same for Marcus."

She's looking straight ahead, her eyes focused on the house. A shot of hatred for Marcus  
Flint shoots through me and I've made up my mind to help them out no matter what. I wonder if Draco will help too.

"You know, you're not alone." I say. "If you ever need anything you could always contact me."

"I doubt he'll allow that."

"I could ask Draco to convince him. He can be very persuasive."

She gives me a small smile that I return. "I would like to check on the kids, if that's alright with you." She says while standing up.

"Of course."

X

When we open the play room door we see the four children seated at the small table in the corner. Coloring books are out and crayons are all over the place. Gavin and Samantha are scribbling fiercely on the paper while Cassius is concentrating hard trying to stay inside of the lines. I smile when I notice Byron has his head against the table, fast asleep.

"I think its bed time." I say as we walk into the room.

"It is pretty late." Says Beatrice, looking down at a silver watch around her wrist. "Do you think Draco and Marcus will be ready to call it a night?"

"I'll go check."

"I can hold her if you want." She says referring to Lavinia in my arms.

I smile and hand the baby over to her. As I start to walk out the door I hear little footsteps scurry behind me. I turn and find Gavin clutching a piece of paper in his hands. "What are you doing?" I ask him.

He holds the paper out so I can see it. "I made this for Daddy."

I reach out to take it but he pulls it back sharply. "I'm going to see him right now. I'll give it to him for you." I explain.

He shakes his head and starts walking in front of me with his head held high. "No," he says. "Me do it."

I roll my eyes as I follow him down the hallway. When we reach the stairs he takes my hand and holds onto the railing tightly, wobbly making his way down. I offer to pick him up but he refuses so it takes us a good fifteen minutes to reach the bottom. I open the door to the sitting room and find Marcus and Draco in front of the fire place with a chess board set up on the table between the two leather chairs.

Draco turns to me when I close the door. "I was wondering if you two are ready to call it a night. The kids are tired."

"No, we still have some matters to discuss." Says Marcus and I glare at his profile. I fight down the urge to snap at him.

Gavin walks up to Draco. "I made this for you." He says and thrusts the paper onto his lap.

He picks it up and eyes it with a curious expression before a grin breaks out on his face. "It's good. Thank you." He says as he sets the paper down on the table. Draco looks at me as Gavin climbs on his lap. "We'll be done soon." He says.

"Alright." I say with a slight edge to my voice. "Come on, Gavin. Let's go back up stairs."

He shakes his head at me and leans against Draco's chest making himself more comfortable. He'll probably fall asleep soon. "It's alright, Gin… I'll bring him up when he goes to sleep."

I eye them skeptically. I'm not totally sure I want my son to be in the same room with Marcus Flint. Nor do I want him to listen to the ridiculous things they are probably talking about. Gavin has already closed his eyes and started to nuzzle into his arms. Draco gives me a questionable look as I make an annoyed noise and I huff out of the room back up to the toy room.

X

"She's a pistol." Whistles Flint as Ginny leaves the room.

I smile and nod my head. "That she is." I say while rubbing the smooth skin on Gavin's arm. He's so soft and his head feels heavy against my chest.

"I don't see why you let her talk back to you the way she does. If it was my wife I'd beat that insolence out of her." He says as he takes a cigar out of his jacket pocket.

"Luckily she isn't your wife and you can't smoke that in here." I snap inclining my head in the direction of his cigar and lighted wand.

"Why not? Don't tell me your wife doesn't allow smoking in the house." He chuckles. "You just might be whipped, Malfoy."

I narrow my eyes. "It's not that." I say. "I just don't want you smoking in front of my son."

He starts laughing again and Gavin twitches in his sleep. "Why the hell not?"

"Because I said so." I say in a deadly calm voice.

We stare each other down to a few moments before Marcus backs off and puts the cigar back in his pocket. "Fine, anyways what were we talking about before?"

"You were telling my about your plan to get involved with the ministry." I say in a bored voice, and that's not an act. I am actually bored listening to him talk.

"Ah, right, I've been going to all of those charity events trying to get in good with the right people so I can hold some sway when the elections come up again." He says while tapping his fingers against his knee.

"Are you going to be running for anything?"

"Oh, no, I wouldn't be a good politician. For some reason people don't warm up to me very well." I have to hide my chuckle. "But I do want to have some pull with who does get elected. If we get the right people in the Ministry again things might go back to normal. I don't think I can stand any of this lovely dovey mudblood shit that's going on there any longer."

"Good luck with that." I say as I pick up my glass from the table and take a small sip. I set it back down and run my fingers through Gavin's curls as he wraps his hands around my arm.

"Say, Malfoy. The press loves you, especially after your trial. I mean you basically made Potter out to be some kind of lunatic…" he gives me a twisted smile. "I'm sure you could run for office and you would get voted in. You have enough money to campaign and you're good at making people bloody love you."

I ponder for a few second before I answer. "I'm done with politics." I say and I mean it too. I've had enough of the ministry for one lifetime.

"Think of all the power you'd have." He tells me in a smooth, voice trying to convince me.

I relax a little more in my chair thinking about my options. I think I may be too young to handle the position but I'm arrogant enough to try. His gruff voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"That is, of course, if that sexy little wife of yours lets you."

My eyes flash dangerously. "I suggest you stop talking about my wife, Flint."

He puts his hands up in defense. "No harm done." He says, amusement clear in his voice. "A feisty woman like that must keep you on your toes. Bea acts like such a cold fish most of the time." I don't answer him, I just glare. "Once she loses that beautiful body of hers I'll be getting rid of her so I guess it doesn't matter either way. Am I right?"

"I don't think we're on the same page." I snap.

"Come on, Malfoy. You know women are only good for a few shags and once they get older you just trade them in for a new one."

"You can talk that way about the mother of your children?" I say, irritation making its way in my voice. Gavin twitches again.

He laughs again. "Like that matters. She babies them too much anyways." He looks down at the sleeping toddler on my lap. "You better watch out, Draco. You're going to make them soft if you're too nice to them."

"You're an idiot." I say before I can stop myself.

His eyes narrow. "I'd rather have my kids fear and respect me then run around hugging me all day."

"I'd rather have my children love me." I say as I stand up and shift Gavin so his head is resting on my shoulder. "And love and respect go hand in hand. If you'll excuse me." I stomp out of the room leaving Marcus to watch my retreating back in confusion.

He's a fool, he really is. I sounded fluffy and very unlike me but I couldn't help it. I disagreed with him. I realized I sounded more like Ginny then. She must be rubbing off on me. I can't help but feel a little bit of sympathy for his family now. I would hate to have a beast like Flint be my Father. It makes me shudder.

When I get to Gavin's room I softly put him down on his bed and remove his shoes, gently placing them on the floor so I won't wake him. He's still wearing the clothes he wore during the day so I gingerly take off his pants and I unbutton his dress shirt so I can take it off of him, working quietly so I don't disturb him.

"Daddy, top it." He mumbles tiredly as I pull his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. I take a moment to kiss his forehead because _top it_ sounds ridiculously cute in comparison to _stop it_.

When I'm finished I fold his dirty clothes and set them by his shoes for the elves to get later. He's left in his dark blue t-shirt and underwear so I rest his head on the pillow and tuck the covers up around his body carefully. He keeps his eyes shut the entire time and barely moves.

I sit beside him on the bed and smooth some blond hair off of his forehead as he breathes in and out heavily, making his tiny chest rise and fall with each breath. I run my fingers along his freckled nose making him scrunch his face up in annoyance and turn his head away. It makes me smile. I could never hurt a child, especially my own. I don't see how any one could. The thought makes me hate Marcus Flint a little bit more then I already did.

"Hey." Someone whispers by the door way. I turn and see Ginny standing there with Flint's daughter asleep in her arms. "Is Marcus ready to go?" she questions.

I nod my head and walk her and Beatrice down to the sitting area where I left him. When we enter he stands up. "Let's go." He barks at his wife as we walk to the main hallway.

Beatrice is holding a sleeping Byron while Ginny is waiting for Marcus to take the sleeping girl out of her arms. I shake his hand to tell him goodbye and watch closely as he turns to my wife and gives her an expectant look.

"Well," he snaps. "Put her down."

"Marcus." I say in a warning tone. No one snaps at my wife like that.

"She's asleep." She says giving him a glare that clearly states he better not talk to her that way again.

"Wake her up. I'm not carrying her." He digs in his jacket and removes a portkey.

I notice the two women exchange looks before Ginny lightly wakes Samantha and puts her on the ground. She gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she tells her good bye and then turns to Beatrice. Giving her a pointed look and squeezing her hand. Flint makes Beatrice and the children touch the glowing object and in a second they disappear.

Ginny turns to me with a serious expression. "He's positively terrible, isn't he?"

"He is a piece of work." I agree as I step over to her and tilt her chin up. I study her face for a while before I dip down and kiss her. "I love you." I tell her. I don't say it very often but when I do her face lights up like it is right now.

She takes my hand and starts leading the way up the stairs. "I want to talk to Beatrice again." She says. "Can I?"

"Honestly, I don't know if Flint would be ok with that." I tell her. She gives me a pouting look and my resolve melts. "I'll talk to him."

She smiles wide and places one arm around my waist. I snake my arm around her shoulders. "I love you too, you know." She says quietly.

"Trust me." I say. "I know."

I'm about ready to open the bedroom door when I hear Cassius. "Daddy? Mommy?"

We turn to him. He's standing in his pajamas outside of his bed room with his stuffed dragon that he's had since he was a baby in his hands.

"What is it, Cass?" I ask.

"I can't sleep." His eyes are half closed and he yawns into his hand. "Will you tell me a story?"

Ginny takes my hand again and leads us towards his bedroom. "I think we can manage that." she tells him.

He smiles and jumps in his bed, snuggling under the covers when we enter his room. Ginny turns off the light and turns on the night light by the door as I take a seat on his bed, getting close to him.

"What story do you want to hear?" I ask him, hoping it will be a short one so I can go to bed. I place my arm on the right side of his body so he's caged in under me.

"Tell me about Hogwarts." He says as he plays with the ear of his dragon. He's been obsessed with Hogwarts since I first mentioned it to him a few weeks ago. I know I said Durmstrang would be a good school for him but I doubt I'd be able to send him there with how excited he is about Hogwarts.

I go into detail about the different houses and the magic of the castle. I tell him about the forbidden forest and what kind of creatures are in the dark lake. His eyes light up when I tell him about the Quidditch pitch and the sorting hat. I can feel Ginny sit down behind me and she puts her chin on my shoulder.

"Am I going to be in Slutherin like you?" He says.

"You mean Slytherin." I correct him and he nods his head. "It all depends on you, kiddo."

His eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "You get sorted into the house that has values you think are most important." Ginny says by my ear.

"What does values mean?" he asks.

"Let me put it this way. If you think courage is important, meaning you'd stand up for what you thought was right. You'll be in Gryffindor. If you think being loyal and staying by your friends is more important you'll be in Hufflepuff. "

"You also have to be a wimp to be in Hufflepuff." I say earning a pinch from Ginny.

"That's not true." She tells him. "Ravenclaw's like intelligence and school work. So you would have to like to study to be in that house." She continues. "And Slytherin's are sneaky and like to cheat."

I give her a fake hurt look over my shoulder. "Don't listen to her, Cassius. Slytherin is the best house. You have to be smart and cunning to be in there."

"Which one were you in, Mommy?"

"I was a Gryffindor." She says and I can feel her smile. She goes on to describe the Gryffindor common room and the mascot.

Cass' eyes start to droop and he yawns, stretching his arms above his head. "I like snakes." He says. "I think I'll be in Slutherin." He says, making me smirk.

When he finally goes to sleep we make our way back to the room and fall into bed after removing our clothes. I still have an arrogant smirk plastered on my face.

"He's four. He's probably going to change his mind tomorrow, so you can wipe that look off your face." She says from under the covers.

That makes my smirk even wider. "Are you feeling a little sore, little girl?" I say as I make my way under the covers beside her.

"Of course not, but this does mean there is no way we're sending them to Durmstrang."

"You're probably right." I agree as I pull her to me. Burying my face in her hair.

"Draco?" she asks as I close my eyes. "Do you think it's right the way Marcus treats Beatrice?"

"It's not my place to decide." I say sleepily.

"I don't think it's right." she says softly to herself.

I open my eyes to look at her. "It's not your place to decide either." I tell her but I know she's not going to let it rest.


	20. Chapter 20

The morning sun filters across the room warming my bare back and making me wish we had closed the bed curtains last night. I'm lying on my stomach with my arms folded up under my head as I feel Draco stir beside me. I don't know why he always wakes up so damn early. It's not natural. I close my eyes a little tighter trying to go back to sleep when I feel his hand push down the blanket so that my back is totally exposed to him. His fingers skim the contours of my spine and shoulder blades gently and I can hear his breathing become a little heavier. I'm too tired to talk or turn to him so I arch my back a little bit to let him know that I'm awake.

The bed shifts a little as he comes closer to me and I feel his hot breath against my skin as he trails small kisses up and down my spine. "Do you know what my favorite thing about your body is?" he says softly with a voice still thick with sleep.

"I have a few good guesses," I say sleepily with a smile.

I feel his lips turn into a smirk against my skin. He lifts his head up a little and rests his elbow on the right side of me, partially leaning on me so my body is trapped between his arms. His body is lying sideways in the bed now as I yawn into the pillow.

"Right here." He says as his brings his fingers up again and lightly touches the area on my lower back to the right. "This freckle." He says and adds a little kiss. "I love it."

I can't help but giggle at his silliness. "And why is that, Mr. Malfoy?" I ask him.

"Your back is so smooth and white and then there's this perfectly placed little spot. I don't know why but it drives me crazy."

I start laughing into the pillow. "You are so strange."

I turn around so I can face him and he lifts up a little so I can move but resumes the same position against my stomach as soon as I get comfortable. I can feel his eyes on me as I yawn and stretch my arms above my head, totally aware that my chest is completely naked and in good view of his calculating gaze. I have no modesty when it comes to my body and him. I don't need it really.

I relax my arms against my head and look at him. He's resting his chin in his right hand and his hair is all tussled and completely messy from sleep. He gives me a lazy, lopsided smile as he brings his left hand up to touch my stomach. I focus on his fingers as they trail along my ribcage and softly run along the bottom side of my breasts, the gold from his wedding band reflecting light from the sun.

"You'd make a beautiful politicians wife." He says huskily as he fingers go across the top of my breasts making my nipples harden.

I raise an eyebrow. "What does that mean exactly?"

He gives me a sly smile. "I was thinking I might run for a spot in the ministry." He says as he brings his hands back to the sides of my body and pushes himself up so he's hovering above me. He turns his body so it's horizontal again and nudges my legs apart. He settles himself between them and starts kissing my stomach. "What do you think?"

"What brought this along?" I ask as I bring my arms down to caress his shoulders.

He kisses his way up to my mouth and places a chaste kiss there. "Marcus mentioned it the other night." I glare at the name and he smirks. "He seems to think I could win… and besides, we already have a high approval rating."

"You're only twenty four, though. Don't you think that's a little young?" I asked concerned. I don't actually know how I feel about this.

"Do you not think I could do it?"

I sigh and run my fingers through his hair. "That's not it I just don't understand why you would want to. The Order of the Phoenix basically owns the ministry now."

"That's why I think it would be a good idea." He says and he relaxes on top of my body resting his head on the pillow beside my neck. "I just don't think the government should be so one sided."

I start laughing, causing him to look up. "You mean you don't like it one sided when it's the side you aren't on."

He smiles showing his perfect white teeth. "Of course."

I hear a soft whining coming from the nursery. "Lavinia must be up." I say as I push him off and pull on his bathrobe, just because it's closer. I walk into the nursery and take her out of the crib. Her bright blue eyes stare at me as I run my fingers along her soft skin and smile down at her. I love having a daughter. I can't wait until she's older.

I hear a house-elf's squeaky voice from the main bed room as I feed the baby. A few moments later Draco steps into the nursery fully dressed with a letter in his hand. "I think this is from Beatrice." He says softly so he doesn't disturb the baby.

He sets the letter on the table beside me and goes to the changing table to pick up a towel. He throws it over his shoulder and walks back to me. Once Liv is done eating he picks her up to his shoulder and gently rubs her back. I watch him for a little bit before picking up the letter and staring at the handwriting on the front.

"Aren't you going to read it first?" I ask him

"No," he says as walks around the room, bouncing the baby on his shoulder. "I'm sure if there's something in there that I should know about you'll tell me."

I smile at him. He's getting so much better. With a yawn I open it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope you're doing well and the children aren't giving you too much trouble. I'm writing this letter to invite you and your family over to our home this weekend. Marcus wants our children to start hanging out more. Write me back with your answer. _

_Sincerely, _

_Beatrice _

_P.S. If you do come. Please bring swim suits. _

I frown at the little letter with a twinge of disappointment. "Draco," I say turning in the chair to face him. "The Flints have invited us to their home this weekend."

He eyes me curiously as he lays the baby down in her crib and turns on the mobile above her head. "You sound disappointed. I thought you would be happy that she wrote you."

"I am… it's just the letter was kind of short. I guess I should be glad she was allowed to write me. I wonder why Marcus just didn't send a letter to you."

He comes up to me and places his hands on my shoulders. "I told him it would please you if she was the one to write from now on."

I tilt my head back and bring my hand up to the side of his face so he'll lean down and kiss me. "I'm surprised he cared what pleases me." I say against his lips. I run my fingers along his jaw feeling stubble. "and you need to shave."

"Yes, I know." He pulls me out of the chair. "and technically he doesn't care but I told him if he pleases you, he pleases me… so that helped him with the decision."

"It will never fail to amaze me how you can control people so well."

He smirks as he pulls me to the bedroom. "But you love it, especially when it works out to your advantage."

When we get into our room he closes the door and takes his wand from the bed side table. He puts locking spells on the doors and silencing charms against the walls. "What are you doing?" I ask him as he puts his wand back down.

He stalks towards me with a predatory look in his eyes as he starts unbuttoning the shirt that he put on not too long ago. He pushes me so I fall on the bed. "I've decided that I want to hear you scream my name before I go to work." He says seriously before he pounces on top of me.

_X_

"Hey, Gavin. No hitting." I scold and he pulls back from Cassius and decides to glare instead. That boy is a brute.

Beatrice and I are outside watching the four older kids play in the shallow end of their long swimming pool while Marcus and Draco are inside with Lavinia. My boys are wearing little green swimming trunks with orange floaties around their arms to help keep them from sinking. It's almost too cute. Currently Cassius and Byron are trying to get past the barrier that has been put up to block them from going to the deep end and Samantha is trying to convince Gavin to be her baby while she plays Mommy.

"Can I tell you something?" Asks Beatrice quietly.

I push the sunglasses a little further up my nose and turn to her. "Of course." I say.

She turns around towards the house to check and see that the men are still inside "I think I might be pregnant again."

I study her expression for a while trying to decide what angle to take. "Does Marcus know?"

She shakes her head and fumbles with the drink in her hand. "And I don't want him to. I don't want to have another kid with him… I don't know what to do."

I bite my lower lip and remove my glasses. I don't know what to tell her. "Do you think you could actually get rid of it?" I ask her uncomfortably. I know I probably would never be able to do that… but I've never been forced to have kids with Marcus Flint.

She shrugs. "It would probably be better for the kid if I did." Her eyes well up with tears. "Do you want to know what he did yesterday?" she says with a voice totally filled with sorrow.

I sit forward in my chair to show she has my attention. "What happened?"

She picks up the bottom of her skirt and wipes some tears away. "Byron has been having trouble recently. I don't know what it is, but he's been having bad dreams and he can't sleep very well. Last night…Last night he peed in his bed."

"Accidents happen." I say knowing from personal experience with my kids.

She nods her head. "I know. That's what I told him… but Marcus doesn't think that way. I tried to clean everything up before he realized what happened. I don't have a wand so it was taking forever. He walked in when I was helping Byron out of his wet Pajamas." She pauses for a long time and I think she might not finish the story. "Marcus… He was furious with him and starting screaming at him. Calling him terrible names and telling him how stupid and useless he was. He's only four… no one should speak to a four year old like that." She tells me and looks me directly in the eye. "Then he pulled out his wand and cursed him."

"Oh, my God." I say quietly, not wanting to believe this story. "What curse did he use?" I ask as I look out to the pool to look at Byron.

He's pale with dark circles under his eyes. My boys are fair skinned but he is so white he looks sickly. He's luckily inherited his mother's good looks but he looks broken and there's something behind his eyes that no child should have. I watch him flinch at bodily contact as Cassius tries to get his attention.

"I'm not sure." She answers pulling me away from looking at her son. "I just know that he started screaming like I've never heard before and whip marks started to appear on his back. There was blood everywhere."

I'm not surprised to feel tears in my own eyes. "What a bastard." I hiss.

"He wouldn't even heal him. He said he needed to learn his lesson so he just put cover up charms on him this morning so you guys wouldn't see it and he took his bed away." She wipes a few tears away. "He made him sleep on the floor and told him he couldn't sleep in the bed unless he stopped acting like a dog."

"This can't go on." I say with a new force of determination. "We have to stop this."

She looks at me wearingly. "I don't think I'll ever get away from him… Do you understand now? Do you understand why I can't bring another child into this house?"

"Yes, I do." I grab her hand. "We'll find a way to help you. I promise."

She sighs tiredly. "I don't want to talk about such depressing things anymore." She stands up. "It's getting hot. Do you want to go in the water?"

I nod my head and remove my dress revealing my dark brown swimsuit. We both walk over to the pool and slowly take the white steps into the water.

"It's hard to believe you just had a baby not too long ago." She says lightly, the depressing mood temporarily gone.

I smile at her and we relax in the water, occasionally playing with the kids. After a while I've had enough so I climb out of the side of the pool and walk over to my towel. I bring it to my head and bend over to start drying off my soaking hair. I hear the sliding glass doors open.

"Ginevra." It's Draco. I put the towel down and look at him. He's standing in the doorway with Lavinia in his arms. He looks annoyed. "Put your dress back on." He snaps.

I look at him strangely. "Why? I'm not done swimming."

"Yes, you are. Now, do what I say." He says and closes the door. A little harder then necessary I believe.

I make a face at him and grumpily put my light dress back over my wet swim suit. I hate it when he orders me to do something but doesn't tell me why. I walk back to the edge of the pool and sit down so I can sink my feet into the cool water.

"Aren't you going to come back in?" asks Beatrice as she swims over to me.

"No," I say sharply. She raises her eyebrows questionably. I sigh loudly. "I'm not allowed." I tell her.

We share a knowing look of understanding. It isn't easy being married to egotistical Death Eaters.

X

I watch as she grumpily puts her dress back on and stomps back over to the pool. I know she's annoyed but I'm saving her from the lustful eyes of Flint. If he says one more goddamn thing about her body I will kill him.

"I see your wife decided to cover up." He says as I sit back down across from him. I give him a deadly glare.

We're in the room that looks out over the pool. The walls along the back yard are made up of ceiling to floor glass. So we've been able to watch them while they talked and the kids played. As soon as they stood up and removed their clothes Flint stopped talking and just watched them hungrily. Not that I mind, I like looking at them in their swim suits too, but I soon noticed he wasn't looking at his wife.

I know Ginny is beautiful and men appreciate the way she looks but if Marcus was around us during the war he would have known that no man is allowed to comment about her but me. She's mine and I don't tolerate other men voicing their want for her, but Flint is an idiot and started saying lewd comments while his eyes followed her movements. If I wasn't holding my daughter I would have hexed him. I still might once I put her down.

"It must be nice having a fox like that in your bed every night." He says making my jaw twitch. "You know what they say about redheads. Red on the head, fire in the bed."

I've had enough. "Flint." I say in a dangerously calm voice, the voice that he knows is trouble. "If you say one more word about my wife I will make sure that you will never be able to enjoy another woman for the rest of your life." I flick my eyes down to his crotch to make sure he got my meaning.

I hear him gulp loudly. For as crude and brass he is, he is still afraid of me. Even though I'm so much younger then him.

We stare at each other for a while before he nervously clears his throat. "So, have you thought anymore about the whole politics thing?" He asks, trying desperately to change the subject and I'm pretty sure my glare is starting to unnerve him.

I break eye contact and look out side to my family. Ginny is sitting at the edge of the pool splashing the kids with her feet every time they get close making them giggle and try harder. I smile.

"Yes, I have. I think I'm going to run for office."


	21. Chapter 21

"Ouch." I scrunch up my nose and open my eyes. Lavinia is lying on my chest with a wide, toothless smile on her face as she digs her finger nails into the side of my face. I bring up my hand and remove her little fingers. "Finally awake?" I ask her with a smile

She babbles something in reply and then stuffs her fist into her mouth. She fell asleep on me about an hour ago so I told Ginny and the boys that I'd watch her while they played out side. It was actually kind of nice to lie down on the couch and feel her tiny heart beat against mine. I run my fingers through her bright hair, Ginny's hair, and she relaxes her head against me again.

I would never tell anyone but I love babies. Well, not just any babies, my babies. I love to look at them and see myself and my ancestors in their face and body. I've been trying to memorize Lavinia as she is now because I know she'll change soon. I wonder what she'll look like when she's older. Will she look like her mother, or like me once she sheds the softness of her features? Gavin still looks like a baby, with round cheeks and wide eyes, but Cassius is starting to look like an individual. His features are starting to sharpen and mold into what they will look like for the rest of his life. It's not really surprising that he's starting to look more like me everyday.

I could stare at my kids for hours in amazement because I made them. Ginny and I made them. We actually created a life and I think that holds more magic then one could ever get out of a wand. I've never actually thought about how wonderful it was until I saw Gavin being born. After all the pain I saw Ginny go through just to bring him into the world I don't think I could ever repay her for that.

Liv turns her head and looks at me with wide blue eyes that are the same as my mothers. Light blue with specs of white throughout the iris and rimmed with a dark navy. "My little princess." I say tenderly as I rub her back.

I love all my children but there's something about this little girl that pulls at my heart. I know I will be totally wrapped around her little finger when she's older and I think I'm fine with that. She pushes up on her arms and looks around the room.

"Do you want to see what your brothers are doing?" I ask her as I stand up and hold her against me.

I put my face against her hair and inhale lightly as I walk across the room. She smells like springtime, baby, and Ginny all wrapped into one. It's quite intoxicating for me, like a love potion that makes me weak and deliriously happy. I open the balcony doors and walk out to the railing. Gavin and Cassius are chasing one another around on small starter brooms that barely go three feet off the ground. Ginny is off to the side watching them closely with her hand up to her eyes to shield them from the sun. She has her hair tied up in a high pony tail that falls down her back and she's wearing small little shorts and a light tank top. I like muggle clothes I've decided.

My head turns back to the boys. Gavin is starting to lean dangerously to one side. He's going to fall off soon. Not that it will hurt him if he does. The area where they're playing has a cushioning charm on the ground for this type of thing, but he's still going to cry like it's the end of the world. As soon as I think that Gavin slips on his broom and lands on his bottom. He's quiet for a moment and then he starts screaming. Ginny runs over to him and picks him up, trying to calm him down.

'You're ok' I can see her say to him. 'You're a big boy' He eventually quiets down and hops on his broom again like nothing happened. Liv starts to play with the top of my shirt and when I turn down to her I see her little face scrunched up in concentration as she tries to grab a button. I laugh at her and walk back inside.

Ginny told me about what Marcus did to Byron because he wet the bed and I have to admit I was disgusted. As of right now I'm at a loss of what to do. I don't know if I should handle him myself or try to give him over to the Auror department. Either of those don't seem like very agreeable options. I'm not sure what kind of bonding rituals he did with Beatrice, nor do I know if the Aurors would actually take me seriously if I went in there. There's also the death eater 'code' that we all agreed to when we got our mark. We're never supposed to tell on each other… not that it's ever actually stopped some of us but it's still the principal of the matter.

I check the clock on the wall. It's almost noon and the rest of the family will be coming in for lunch so I walk down to the dining room. "Let's go wash our hands." I hear Ginny say as I make my way down the stairs. I put Lavinia in her seat and strap her in when we reach the table. Ginny comes in with the boys not long after. Their faces bright with excitement and their hair wind swept. They need hair cuts.

"Guess what." Says Cassius breathlessly as he hops into his seat.

"What?" I ask with humor in my voice.

I sit down and unravel my napkin so I can put it on my lap. I laugh to myself when I see him copy me.

"I'm going to be a seeker like you." He says with his eyes bright.

"Is that so?" I ask him.

"Yes, Mom said I could."

I look over at Ginny who's trying to get Gavin to hold still so she can wipe something off his face. When she's finally finished she turns to me with a smile.

"You should really take him out and fly with him some time, Draco. He likes Quidditch as much as you do."

"That sounds like a good idea." I say shooting a wink at Cassius. He smiles back then digs into his food.

"Me too." Says Gavin with a pout. "I be a seeker too."

"You can't be a seeker if I'm going to be a seeker, Gavin!"

"We decided you were going to be a chaser, remember?" says Ginny trying to settle a fight that's about to break out.

"Oh, yeah." answers Gavin. He takes a drink of his milk, forgetting all about the conversation, and starts eating his sandwich.

"After we're done eating I have to go to the ministry to fill out the needed documents."

Ginny gives me a pained look. "Do you really think it's a good idea to run for a seat on the Wizengamot? Especially with your background." She gives me a pointed look to get her point across.

I give her a sly smile. "I probably have more experience with them then the other people who'll be running."

There are three seats open and I plan on getting one. Not only do they judge important trials, but members of the Wizengamot can vote on important bills and decrees that go through the ministry. They are the silent voice of the Minister and hold a lot of sway in the political world. The more I think about it, the more I want that power.

She nods her head knowing that I won't change my mind. "Will you at least do something about the whole Flint situation?" She pleads quietly.

I sigh. "Gin, I really don't know what to do about that. It's not really my place to be concerned about this."

Emotion flashes in her eyes. "You're a coward then." She stands up from the table, takes Lavinia from her seat, and stomps out of the room.

All of our eyes follow her as she slams the door. The kids jump and stare at me for an explanation. What the hell was that all about?

X

"Where are you taking them?" I ask as I walk down the stairs and see Draco helping Gavin and Cassius into their cloaks.

"Since you're in such a terrible mood I thought I'd take them with me." He says as he stands up straight and adjusts his own dark cloak.

"They aren't going with you to the Ministry." I say. I don't really have a reason why they shouldn't go. I'm just mad at him.

His eyes flick down to the boys who are looking at me like I just told them Christmas was canceled. "I already told them they could go." He says in his finality voice and puts his hand on the door knob.

"You're Aparating with them?"

He gives me an annoyed look. "Obviously." He says as he opens the door.

"Draco, you know Aparating makes Gavin sick."

He rolls his eyes and clenches the door handle. "He's only been sick one time and that was after he had a whole carton full of ice cream at my Mother's. Now, we're leaving." He looks down to the kids. "Outside." He tells them and they march dutifully past him.

"Wait!"

He turns around and faces me fully. "Goddamnit, what do you want?" he asks irritably.

"You won't be able to watch them properly while you're filling stuff out. Take a house-elf with you." I've made it down to the hallway determined to have the last word.

"I can't bring a house-elf to the Ministry. They're trying to pass laws against having them as servants. If you're so worried about it come with me."

"Just leave them here." I say with hands on my hips.

He nearly growls at me. "I already told them they could go. If you want them to hate you then you can tell them they can't." He throws his hood up and walks outside.

"Wait!" I hear him cuss loudly again and I have to fight back the impulse to scold him for talking that way in front of the kids. "I'll go, just hold on." I say… my concern overriding my anger.

I go upstairs and change into something respectable before I go into the nursery. Lavinia is taking a nap but I've never felt comfortable with leaving the really young babies with the house-elves if I'm not in the house. So I put a small pink bonnet on her to protect her head and wrap her in a blanket. I carry her down stairs to a very annoyed Draco who's standing at the entrance of the hall way tapping his foot with his arms crossed. Gavin's chewing on the edge of his cloak and Cassius is hoping around on the black tiles that checker the floor.

"It's about time." He snaps as he looks up to me.

I glare at him and lift my head as I walk past to get the black pram out of the closet. We walk out side and Apparate to the front of the Ministry in a matter of seconds. I put Lavinia in the baby carriage and quickly tuck the blankets around her so she'll go back to sleep before we walk inside.

The Ministry is in full swing and the kids stare in awe at all of the different witches and wizards who are flooing in and out of the large fire places. Draco's telling them about what the Minister does and the different branches of the government but I know they're not listening to a word he says. I like that he always thinks they're paying attention when he starts droning on like he is now.

In front of us is the large fountain with a wizard, witch, centaur, and elf made of gold. The boys look at it with wide eyes.

"Alright." Says Draco as he lets go of their hands. "I have to go to the main office so it would probably be best if you stayed out here." he says.

I nod at him and lead the kids to the edge of the fountain to sit down. Cassius tries to follow Draco. I grab his hand. "We have to stay out here and wait for Daddy."

"Why?"

"Because he needs to talk to some important people, so we have to stay out here."

"Why?"

"He needs to go by himself."

"Why?"

"Because there are grown up things he has to talk about."

"Why?"

"It has to do with his job and no kids are allowed."

"Why?"

"Because you'd just distract everybody."

"Why?"

How is he winning this by just saying one word?

"Because you'd want to play and they don't want to play, they have to work."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, now sit down!"

He crosses his arm and sits down beside Gavin at the edge of the fountain. I sit beside them and roll the pram back and forth slowly to keep the baby calm.

"Mommy, look!" says Gavin as he tugs on my sleeve.

I look to where his other hand is pointing and see an ancient wizard with a golden beard that goes all the way down to his knees. "It must have taken him a while to grow a beard like that." I say. "Hey, why don't you two count how many people you see who have long beards like him."

They eagerly start looking for old wizards with beards and keep track with their fingers how many they see. They giggled like maniacs when they found a witch who fit the bill. After about twenty minutes that got old so they both got up and started to start to chase each other around the fountain while I watched them carefully. Gavin stops running and looks over the fountain edge at the water. He puts a tentative hand down to touch it and his eyes shift from side to side. He's going to do something he knows is wrong. I watch as he scoops up some water and looks over to Cassius. He's going to splash him.

"Gavin Scorpious Malfoy, absolutely not."

He pulls his hand back quickly and gives me an innocent look. I raise my eyebrows at him and he blinks his eyes like he has no idea why I just told him no. I'm too busy focusing on him that I don't see Cassius do the exact same thing only he manages to splash a handful of water in Gavin's unsuspecting face.

"Hey!" hey says as he wipes his eyes with his fists. "Not fair!"

Cassius starts to laugh. "Cassius Malfoy!" I exclaim. He immediately stops smiling. "How could you do such a thing? Apologize to your brother right now."

He's far enough away from me that he feels brave so he stands a little straighter and says. "No."

They are terrible today. I take Lavinia out of the pram and stand up. I'm about ready to walk over to them when Gavin pushes Cass and he falls back into the fountain. My eyes widen and I run over to him in a panic. He emerges and spits out a mouth full of water while he scowls at his younger brother. I'm limited with the baby in my arms and I pray that Cassius doesn't do what I think he's going to do before I manage to grab him and pull him out. Then, like in slow motion, I see him grab the front of Gavin's cloak and pull him in as well.

They start rolling around in the knee deep water, hitting and kicking as I try desperately to get a hold of one of them to stop the fight. This is so embarrassing. Out of the corner of my eye I see two strong arms reach out and pull both boys out of the water. I don't even look at him as I glare down at the two soaking little boys who are hissing at each other at my knees.

"Stop fighting right now." I say in my sternest voice possible. "Your father is going to be so disappointed that you didn't behave yourself after he brought you here."

They both stop moving and look at me with wide eyes then down to their shoes. Good, I think to myself, at least they'll listen to him. A cough startles me out of my narrowed glare and I look up at the person who pulled then out. It's my Dad and he has an amused smile on his face.

"They seem like a handful." He says.

"Yes, they are." I shoot another pointed look at them. "Thank you for helping me." I say shortly, remembering the way my mother dragged him away from me the last time I saw him. I don't want to deal with disappointment again.

"Is this Lavinia then?" he asks warmly as he looks on the little girl in my arms who surprisingly didn't wake up during the whole ordeal.

I stare at him for a while until he starts to fidget uncomfortably. "Oh! Yes, it is."

He takes a step closer to us and runs his fingers along her forehead where her red hair is peeking out from the bonnet. "You and your mothers color." He says with a smile and I nod at him. "This is my granddaughter."

I almost cry. "You don't have to be nice to me." I say. "I know what you and Mom think."

He touches my shoulder. "Gin, you'll always be my little girl no matter what you've done." He hugs me and I welcome it. "I'm trying to soften your mother up. I know deep down she'd want to see her grandchildren and only daughter. Would that be ok?" he asks as he steps back.

"Yes. That would be perfect." I say with tears stinging my eyes. "I've missed you so much."

He smiles a lopsided smile. "I've missed you too."

"Ginevra?" I turn around. Draco is walking up to us with a concerned expression on his handsome face. "Are you ok?" he asks as his eyes take in my tears. He looks beside me at the boys. "Why are they wet?"

My annoyance with the children flares again. "Your sons decided it would be ok to fight in the fountain."

"Cassius, Gavin, what were you thinking?" he says sharply. They shuffle their feet and mumble soft apologies. "You should be saying sorry to your mother for causing such a scene."

They look at me with big eyes and apologize. Draco's eyes rest on my father behind me and I see his body tense the slightest.

"Mr. Malfoy." My father acknowledges emotionlessly.

"Mr. Weasley." He greets equally as cold.

Lavinia wakes and lifts her head towards Draco's voice. She pulls her body towards him. "I think she wants you." I say quietly and he takes her without a moments pause.

"Umm, well…" I start saying to my father, not really sure where I want to go with this. "I guess I'll see you around then?" I finish hopefully.

He nods his head still staring at Draco. His eyes flick down to the baby in his arms and I can tell something in him melts. "Keep them happy, Draco." He says before he walks away.

I watch him go with a strange sort of smile on my face. I hear Draco still scolding the boys beside me but right now I don't care. I'm too happy right now.

"Did you get everything you needed?" I ask while still watching my fathers retreating back.

"Yes, I did. Let's get out of here." He turns to the boys. "and you two are going straight to your rooms when we get home."

X

"Do you think they'll actually talk to me again?" I ask excitedly as I sit in the bath tub with scented bubbles all around me. My arm is resting on the ledge and my head is tilted on top of it, staring at his back.

Draco is brushing his teeth by the sink. I hear him spit and take a drink of water. "I don't know." He says. "I don't want you to be crushed if they don't"

"I know." I say as I look down at the bubble castle I've been making in my lap. "I just think it would be nice to have my parents again is all."

He turns around and walks up to the tub. "They'd be foolish if they didn't." he says with a smile. His attempt to comfort me is so sweet. "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" he asks as he removes his clothes and nudges me forward.

"I still think you should do something." I snap as he settles in behind me. We both know we're talking about Beatrice and her family

He pulls me back into his chest with his legs on either side of my body. He kisses my shoulder. "I don't know what you want me to do." He says against my skin.

"Help them."

"That's easier said then done, my love." He says as he relaxes against the back of the tub and exhales slowly. "It will take a lot of careful planning to get them away from a controlling man like Flint."

"At least try." I say as I lean my head against him.

He rests his cheek against mine and we sit like that with our eyes closed for a few moments, just enjoying each others company. Peace and quiet is hard to come by with three children under five in the same house. I feel his hands come up and start rubbing soothing circles on my stomach and thighs. It makes me smirk. I tilt my head back a little further and turn my head towards his lips. He deepens the kiss with a moan and I thread my fingers through his hair. When a house elf pops into the room we both jump, splashing water all over the floor.

"Forgives me." It says. "But the Mrs. Flint is in your study with her two children, Sir." He squeaks, obviously frightened by Draco's glare.

I immediately jump up and grab my bath robe. What is she doing here and where is Marcus? It's like midnight. I run down the stairs, three at a time, and open the study door quickly. Standing by the fire place is Beatrice, with Byron and Samantha clutching her hands. Her face is all bruised and swollen and there are bite marks on her arms. Bryon obviously has a broken nose and he's shaking badly. There is blood running down the front of his face and down his clothes. They all look pale and shocked.

"Oh, my God." I say as I run in to them. "Are you ok?"

Beatrice looks at me with empty eyes. "He left the floo on." Is all she says.

I turn the knob by the fire place to turn off the floo connection and walk them out of the room. I don't ask her any more questions. I think she's too shocked that she managed to get away to answer them anyways.

Draco walks down the stairs fully dressed. "What is this?" he asks and his jaw drops when he sees the state they're in.

I glare at him. If he would have done something sooner this wouldn't have happened. "They're going to stay with us." I say without even bothering to ask him if it's alright. "Make sure that Flint comes no where near this house."

He nods his head as I walk Beatrice and her kids to a spare bed room to heal their wounds.


	22. Chapter 22

"Just hold still." I tell him as he shifts uncomfortably on the bed. I give him a warm, reassuring smile. "I promise this won't hurt."

Beatrice takes Byron's hand as I lift my wand and mend his broken nose. He immediately relaxes as the healing tingle runs through his face and he gives me a sleepy, grateful smile. The tears in his eyes stop falling and I kiss that top of his head because he's been so brave. I give him and his sister a calming potion and then I heal Beatrice as her two children snuggle under the covers and go to sleep.

"Do you want to know what happened?" she asks me as I lift her chin to examine her face. The blood and bruises are all gone, thankfully. Her wrist was broken and I had to mend that too. It was a wonder she was able to hold onto her children's hands while flooing here.

"You can tell me when you're ready." I say. "You should rest now. I'm sure you're tired."

She nods her head and crawls into the bed with her children. She is completely exhausted, the circles under her eyes show me she hasn't slept properly in days. I turn out the lights as I leave the room and head back to my bedroom to find Draco. He's not there so I take off my bathrobe and throw on one of his night shirts and some underwear. I put my dampened hair up into a pony tail to get it out of my face then I take a moment to still my shaking hands that are trembling from sheer anger.

I set out to look for him and find him in his study with a glass of brandy gripped in his hand. He's standing with his back to me, looking out of the window when I enter.

"What should we do?" I ask him quietly. Draco is good at taking command and getting things done. He's always been more decisive then me.

"I think we should make sure they're comfortable." He answers and then takes a swig of his drink. That's not what I meant and he knew it. I sit down in one of the chairs facing his desk and fiddle with the buttons on the shirt nervously because of his cold tone. "Are they ok?" he asks.

I lift my head and look at his reflection in the window. "I was able to heal everything physically but emotionally… I don't know."

He nods his head and finishes his drink. I notice his distant attitude and ridged posture. This usually signals that he's thinking about something that he doesn't like, or reflecting on a bad memory. He keeps his back to me as he fills another glass and goes back to his spot by the window. He's in his own world right now, analyzing something, and I know I shouldn't press him. I bring my legs up to my chest and rest my chin on my knees. I stay in the room because I want to be close to him, even if we're not touching.

I'm tired. Today was long and I'm emotionally drained. Marcus Flint deserves to die...well, maybe not die, but anyone who can break a four year olds nose deserves something painful. No one should be treated the way he treats his wife and children. He's nothing but a dangerous bully picking on people he knows can't fight back. I wonder if it makes him feel more like a man to do these things. There isn't one redeeming quality about him and he will never ever have any sympathy from me.

I feel so guilty because I knew what was happening but I wasn't able to do anything about it. Or maybe I should have done something. I just didn't act soon enough. I don't like feeling this way.

"Why did he do it?" Draco's question pulls me out of my thoughts and I lift my head. His back is still to me.

I shake my head despite him not being able to see me. "I don't know." I say. "I didn't ask her, but I don't think it matters if there was a reason. He should never have laid a hand on them… or his wand for that matter."

He nods again and leans his hand against the window frame. "You should go to bed." He says over his shoulder. "I know you're tired."

That sounds like a good idea. They're safe here and we can get this whole thing sorted out in the morning. "You're right." I say as I stand up. I study his back again. He's wearing black trousers and a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I crane my neck to look at his feet. He's wearing his black, dragon hide boots. Why isn't he wearing his pajamas? "Are you coming?" I ask uncertainly.

He takes a gulp of his refilled glass and sets it beside him. "I'll be up later." He says flatly.

Something's wrong with him. I take light steps towards his body and wrap my arms around him trying to comfort him. I don't know why but I feel like he needs it. He's as hard as stone. "Are you alright?" I ask in his ear.

He relaxes a bit and takes one of my hands up to his mouth, placing a kiss on my palm. "I'll be fine." He says and then he turns around to face me. There's a strange look in his eyes as he runs his knuckles along my jaw. "Goodnight, princess." He kisses me. "Don't wait up."

I don't like the way that sounds.

X

"You got my owl." States Flint as I walk into his house.

His face is red and screwed up in anger. He's barefoot and in his pajamas as he paces back and forth in front of me. I hide the smile that comes to my face when I see scratch marks on his cheeks. That means she fought back, good for her. As soon as Ginny brought Beatrice and the kid upstairs I got a letter from Flint telling me about how she left him. I nod my head at him to show that I did get his letter.

"Well?" he spits. "Did she go to your house?"

I finger the wand in my pocket as I walk around the room and look at various objects on the shelves. I shrug my shoulders when he repeats his question.

"She's been talking about your wife ever since that stupid dinner at your house." He barks at me. "I know she's there!"

I lean against the wall and face him. "Why did she feel the need to leave?" I ask lightly.

"It doesn't matter!" he roars as he turns over a table. "She's going to be in so much trouble when I find her."

"Why do you care?" I ask him. "You obviously don't like her or your kids. Shouldn't you be happy they're gone?"

He stops moving and glares at me. "I own them."

"I'm sure they feel differently."

"Don't start preaching to me. Malfoy. I know all about you and your wife." My eyes snap to his and he laughs. "Honestly, all the Death Eaters knew what you did to her. In fact that's where I got the idea to take Beatrice."

My jaw twitches. This is why I came here, because I felt guilty, because I know I've been terrible to my own wife before. Marcus Flint is that evil side of me and I wish I never would have met up with him again.

"Or are you going to tell me that old Ginny Weasley liked being beat and locked in a dungeon?" I stand up, off the wall, and grip my wand. "You and I are the same, Draco."

I pull out my wand and point it at his chest. We're not the same, not anymore. I've done a lot of growing up since my time as a Death Eater and this whole thing with Flint is kind of symbolic, like I'm closing that dark chapter in my life. He takes his wand out as well and we stare at each other for a few minutes. We both know he can't beat me in a duel.

I'm about ready to cast a spell when he lifts his wand and Apparates away. Coward. I have a pretty good idea where he's going. I Apparate to my house as quickly as possible. The door has been blasted open and one of the house elves lies stunned just inside the doorway. I step over it and hit Flint with a curse as he makes his way up the stairs. He tumbles all the way down, batting away the bees that are circling his body, stinging his skin.

I watch him as he lands with a thud on the floor. I kick his side to turn him over and cock my head as I study his bruised face. "Hmm…I don't think we're quite done yet." I say lightly as I point my wand at him again. He deserves to feel as much pain as possible for beating up his family and pissing me off. I haven't tortured anyone in a long time.

"Daddy?"

My head snaps to the top of the stairs. Gavin is standing by the banister, watching me with a frightened look in his eyes. He looks down to the bloodied man at my feet and then back up to me.

"Is that Byron and Sam's daddy?" he asks me as he clutches the railing. "Is he ok?"

Fuck. I never wanted them to see this side of me. I never wanted them to know the kind of violence I did. I sigh before I lower my wand to my side. "He's fine. Go back to bed, Gavin."

"But he bleeding." He says quietly.

"I know. Go to your room!" I'm starting to get frustrated at the situation. He twitches at my tone and backs up a little bit. He's scared of me right now and it makes me feel terrible. I bring my hand up and rub my forehead as I try to calm my voice down "I'm sorry I yelled. I just need you to go back to bed, ok?"

I watch as he turns around and runs down the hallway. I'm too caught up with him that I don't notice Flint grab his wand. He disarms me and throws a curse that makes me go flying back into the wall. It knocks the wind out of me as I slump to the ground. I watch him closely as he grins and snaps my wand in half between his large fingers. I stand up on shaky legs and run to my study to get the spare wand that I keep in my desk. I can hear his close foot steps behind me.

"I always knew you were a coward, Malfoy." he calls after me.

I need to get my wand and I need him to stay away from the upstairs. I trip when he sends a hex at me and I land painfully on my shoulder. I bring my hand up to it as I turn over and see Flint standing over me with a twisted smile on his face. He silences me with a silencio spell and opens his mouth to say something when another voice calls from the hallway.

"Draco?" It's Ginny. I close my eyes and pray she has a wand. "Draco, Gavin said you were mad at him. What's going on?" From her footsteps I can tell she just made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Flint lifts me up and magically binds me to one of the chairs in the room. He leans down and whispers in my ear. "You're going to listen while I fuck your wife."

I fight with my bonds but it's useless and I can't get a house-elf if I don't have my voice. I watch with narrowed eyes as he leaves the room and when he reaches the main hallway I hear her scream. I fight harder then I've ever fought in my life to get out of the chair.

X

"Now, Ginny, there's no need to yell." Flint says as he circles me like a predator.

I don't have my wand. I don't have anything to stop him. Where's Draco? Gavin came running into my room a few minutes ago and started crying. He said that the bad man was here so I figured he had another nightmare but then he said that Draco was downstairs and yelled at him. I told him I would go check on it, thinking that it was nothing, but I was wrong. Marcus Flint charged me as soon as I reached the hallway. He has weird bumps that look like bee stings all over his body and his face is all bloodied up. If he looks like that I hope Draco's ok.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him with venom. "Where's Draco?"

He smirks at me and my stomach twists. He doesn't answer as he rakes his eyes over my body, from head to toe. I cross my arms protectively over my chest, suddenly wishing I was wearing more clothes then Draco's shirt. He takes a step closer to me, I take a step back.

"Go away."

"No." he says as he pushes me up against the wall.

He grabs my wrists when I try to hit him and smiles darkly at me. I glare at him with my head held high. "Draco is going to kill you if you keep touching me." I tell him trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Draco won't be able to do anything." He says as he leans down and smells my hair. I want to vomit. "In fact," He says against my ear. "He's sitting in his study listening to everything. So why don't we entertain him, shall we?"

He licks the side of my face and I start moving my body violently, trying to get away from him. He pins my hands over my head with one of his strong arms and uses the other to rip the front of my shirt. The buttons go flying across the marble floor and I close my eyes and kick my legs as he brings his hand up to my bare chest. He tries to kiss me and he bites my bottom lip when I don't open my mouth for him.

I can taste my own blood and I open my mouth from the pain. When he shoves his tongue in I bite down as hard as I possibly can in hopes of hurting him. He pulls back with a vicious scowl on his face and punches me. My head flies to the side and tears spring into my eyes from the unbelievable pain.

"Bitch." He hisses at me as he pulls my hair and yanks the rest of the shirt off of me.

I try to fight him as he lifts me up and throws me hard against one of the side tables. Picture frames and little decorations dig painfully into my back and legs as he holds my arms down. I refuse to part my legs when he attempts to nudge them open so he smacks me again hard. It hurts so I reluctantly relent, letting him settle himself between my thighs. He starts to buck his hips against mine and I spit on him. This is disgusting. He is foul.

"You shouldn't have done that." He says, wiping the spit off on his shirt before bending down and biting my shoulder, breaking skin.

While he's sucking painfully on my neck I look to my left and see a ceramic vase with flowers in it. I don't have my wand and he's stronger then me… I need my hands.

I still my body and stop fighting him and when he relaxes a little bit I wrap my legs around his hips and arch into his body. Again I want to puke.

He pulls back and looks down at me. "You want me, don't you?" he says with a smile.

Men are stupid. Honestly, has he looked at himself lately? Instead of gagging or spitting on him like I wanted to do I give him a sexy smile and nod my head yes.

"I knew it." He says. "I knew you were a slut."

My eyes narrow for a millisecond before I remember that I need him to let go of my wrists, so I smile at him and let him kiss me. Well, more like shove his tongue down my throat. "Let go of my hands." I say against his lips. He doesn't let go so I buck my hips against his again and I hear him moan. "Let go," I say. "I want to touch you."

He lets go of my hands and stands up. He's smirking down at me as he pulls his pants down and frees his erection. This is the worst thing I've ever had to encounter in my life.

"I've wanted to do this for a while now." He says. "Tell me how much you want it, you slut. I want your husband to hear."

I want my husband to kill you. "I want you." I say, looking into his eyes. "I want you so much."

He gives me lustful leer as he covers me again and starts playing with my breasts. I bring one hand up to his hair to keep him there and with my other I reach for the vase. I finally get a grip on it as his fingers run along the waist band of my knickers. I pick it up and bash it over the back of his head as hard as I can.

He slumps on top of me and I quickly kick him off and grab the wand from his pocket. I give him an extra kick as I pick up the shirt to cover my chest and I run to Draco's study to see if he's ok. He's sitting in a chair, tied down by magical bonds. His wrists are bleeding and he's sweating profusely. His eyes snap to mine when I run over to free him with Flint's wand and remove the silencio spell.

"Are you ok?" I ask him as he runs to his desk and takes out another wand from the bottom drawer.

"I'm fine. Where is he?" he asks angrily.

"Knocked out in the hallway." I answer as I pull the torn shirt a little closer around my body. I wince as I touch my bleeding lip.

Draco finally looks at me and his eyes flash dangerously. He walks over to me and looks at my bruised face and the painful hickeys on my neck with a calm fury. He pulls the shirt back and takes in the bite marks Marcus left with narrowed eyes. I whimper as he runs his fingers along my cheek bone. I pull away because it hurts. Swearing under his breath, he removes his own shirt, and hands it to me to wear. I take it thankfully and remove the torn garment to replace it with the one he just gave me.

"Go and make sure the kids are alright." He says as we walk out of the room and into the main hallway. "I'll take care of him." he spits out as we pass Flint.

"Bastard" I say as I give him another kick in the side before I run upstairs.

Gavin is asleep in our bed room so I pick him up and gently walk down to Cassius' room. I lay him down beside his brother and tuck the covers tightly around them, kissing each of their heads before I leave. I'm so shook up and disgusted right now. I feel like I should take a shower for a year to get the scent of Marcus Flint off of me. I bite my finger nails as I sit down on my bed and wait for Draco. I don't know what he's doing but judging by the look on his face when I left him it won't be pretty. A part of me is actually happy about that. Does that make me evil?

I stand when the door opens a few hours later. Draco walks in completely covered in blood. It looks like he took a swim in it. "Oh, my God." I say as I run over to him. "What happened? Are you alright?" I ask as my eyes flick over his body looking for wounds. There is so much blood it's unbelievable.

He takes my hand and starts walking towards the bathroom. "It's ok." He says flatly. "The blood's not mine."

I give him a troubled look as he closes the door behind us and reaches into the shower to turn on the water. "Draco, what did you do?" I ask quietly. I don't want him to get in trouble again.

"Don't worry." He says as he takes off his clothes. He walks in front of me and lifts the shirt over my head. "No one has to worry about Marcus Flint any more."

He pulls the panties down my legs and I step out of them. "You shouldn't have done anything." I say. Not because of Flint but because I'm worried about him. "You could get in a lot of trouble."

"Nothing's going to happen to me." He says as he takes my hand again and we both walk into the shower stall.

I close my eye as the water washes away the blood and sweat that had covered our bodies. I feel Draco put his arms around me and we stand like that for a while before I finally speak. "What did you do to him?" I ask. Not really sure why I wanted to know.

He kisses my forehead. "He's lucky that I let him die." Is all he says. I don't ask anymore questions as he kisses every mark Marcus left on my body.


	23. Chapter 23

I stretch my arms above my head as I reluctantly open my eyes and glare at the clock. My body hurts from all the stress it went through yesterday but I know Lavinia will be up soon so I might as well get moving. I stand up and get dressed as I watch Draco sleep. He's lying on his back with his head turned to the side, his chest rising and falling, breathing deeply in and out steadily. I love this man. I smooth some hair away from his forehead before I walk away from him.

He usually wakes up as soon as the sun rises, he's one of those freakish people that does that, but I guess today he's going to sleep in. When Voldemort was in power he would sleep in late after a particularly hard raid or battle. It makes me cringe when I think of what all he must have done to Marcus Flint to make him so tired. I hope there's no blood splattered down stairs…. My god, what's wrong with me? Is that really my only thought on the matter? I guess it is… I'm a terrible person, but I don't care.

I walk into the nursery and pick up my daughter, who's lying awake in her crib. I give her a warm smile and greet her in a soft voice and kiss. My stomach starts to growl as I change her and put her in her day clothes, so I decide to take her down stairs and feed her while I eat. I grab her blanket and walk down the hallway. Stopping when I hear the patter of little feet, I wait to see who it is. Gavin and Cassius shouldn't be up just yet.

A head of sleek black hair comes into my vision. "Good morning, Samantha." I say quietly as she stops in front of me.

Her eyes are half closed, still hanging onto sleep, as she starts hopping up and down while crossing and uncrossing her legs. "I gotta go potty." She whines as she brings her hands down to grab herself.

"Oh, ok. I'll take you to the bathroom." I take her hand and walk her to where it is and turn on light for her as she runs in and sits on the toilet. She doesn't even bother to close the door. "Did you sleep well?" I ask her after I decide to wait until she's done so she doesn't have to walk back by herself.

"Yes," she answers.

When she's done she flushes the toilet and washes her hands. "I'll walk you back." I tell her as I rub Lavinia's back to calm her down. She's getting restless.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" she asks as she takes my hand. "Do you think my father will find us here?"

I chew my lip and don't look at her. I really don't know what to tell her. "Do you want him to?" I ask her, thinking I should see how she feels about him first.

Her little face glares at the floor. "I hope he never ever finds us."

I squeeze her hand tenderly. "Then he won't." I say as I wink down at her. She smiles.

I stop just out side of the door to the room where her Mother and brother are sleeping. She doesn't let go of my hand. "Where are you going?" she asks me when I try to step away.

"I'm going to go down stairs."

She shuffles her feet. "Can I come too?" she asks hesitantly.

"I'm sure your mother and brother are going to sleep in a while longer. Are you sure you don't want to go back to bed?" she shakes her head at me and I smile. "Alright, come on then."

We walk down to the dinning room and all of a sudden she bursts out with morning energy. She starts asking me everything about the house and about the toys the boys have. I answer her sleepily and in between yawns. She's so lively that I think she should start hanging out with Draco so he has someone to play with in the morning. Heavens know I hate them.

"What would you like to eat?" I ask her as we sit down.

"Should we wait?" she asks, referring to everyone else in the house.

"I think we could eat now." Knowing Beatrice and Byron are going to be out for a while because healing bones always drains you, Cass and Gavin will be down soon, and if I judge correctly Draco won't come down until well past lunch. "What would you like? You can have anything you want." I say figuring that after yesterday she deserved a little something.

She starts chewing on her finger nails. "Could I have waffles?"

"Of course." I say and wave to a house-elf to get them.

"With syrup?" Her eyes are looking at me with a happy excitement.

"What else would you eat waffles with?" I ask in a light voice making her smile.

"and whip cream?" she asks again, sitting up straighter in her chair.

I give her an amused look. "Anything you want, Princess Samantha." She smiles wide and starts giggling behind her hand. It makes me happy to see her happy… probably didn't get much of a chance with Flint.

A house-elf pops back into the room and lays two plates before us full of the waffles with syrup and whip cream. Milk is set beside it in tall glasses. I watch as she looks at her plate for a few moments like she hardly believes it's real and then she takes her fork and digs in like it will disappear if she doesn't eat it quick enough.

I bring the blanket up to cover myself as I lower the strap on my night dress so I can feed Lavinia. I hold her in my left arm with the blanket covering her and my chest from view as I pick up my right to eat. I feel eyes on me and I look up to see Samantha staring at me with the fork halfway in her mouth. I raise my eyes brows at her.

"What are you doing?" she asks between bites.

"I'm feeding my daughter." I tell her gently as I take a drink of milk.

She cranes her neck to look at me. "Where's she eating from?" she asks me and I almost laugh. I don't think I want to have a talk about the woman body with her right now.

"From my body." I decide to say. She looks at me like she doesn't understand it but accepts it so she goes back to eat.

I study her for a while. She looks exactly like Beatrice. She has jet black hair and sparkling blue eyes. She's going to be beautiful when she's older. It's hard to believe she shares genes with Marcus Flint, even his name makes me shudder. She takes a breath between gulps of milk and smiles at me as the milk covers her upper lip. I like this little girl.

I open my mouth to talk to her but stop when the doors open and a blurry eyed Cassius and Gavin come stumbling into the room. Gavin's wearing a pair of light blue footed pajamas that are half way unzipped in the front and his hair is sticking out all which ways. To my annoyance he has a pacifier in his mouth. We've been trying to get him off of that habit for a while now. Cassius is in a pin striped, emerald green pair of pj's that match some of Draco's and in his hand is his faithful stuffed dragon.

"You started with out us." Mumbles Cassius sleepily as he walks his way to his seat.

I watch as he rubs his eyes and yawns while waiting for his food. Finally he looks across from him and sees Samantha sitting there. His eyes widen a little bit and he stuffs the dragon under the table. Then he looks down at his plate with a blush on his fair cheeks. After a few moments he looks up and gives her a hesitant smile. I almost aww out loud but stop myself when I figure he wouldn't appreciate it. My four year old has a crush.

Gavin crashes down in his seat beside her. "What you doing here?" he asks as he puts the pacifier on the table. I'm tempted to snatch so he can't use it the rest of the day.

"I'm eating waffles." She says like it explains everything.

"I think Sam and Byron are going to be staying with us for a while. Won't that be fun?" None of them answer me because they're too involved in their own food so I sigh and look under the blanket to see how the baby's doing.

I stand up and walk away from the table as I adjust her again. I call for a house-elf and tell it to bring Beatrice and her son food if they wake up before lunch and make sure to tell her where Sam is. When Liv is done eating I fix my dress and remove the blanket. The kids are done eating now and they're all sitting back in their chairs completely stuffed and content.

"Are you guys ready to go to the play room?" I ask.

They all nod their heads and follow me as I lead the way. This is our usual routine in the morning… breakfast, playtime, and then they get dressed. The three children take seats on the large pillows that are set up in the far corner. Cassius turns on the marionette theatre box that they got last year from Narcissa for Christmas. It plays out a different story every time it's used.

This is another part of our daily ritual. The boys lay back and relax while they watch the puppets before really getting up and starting the day. I put Liv in the baby swing and put her with the others so she can watch too before I sit down in one of the comfy couches against the wall. I yawn loudly as I lay back and pull out a book to read.

After a while Sam and Cassius get up to play but Gavin is still tired. He walks over to me with a kid's book in his hand and his pacifier in his mouth. He hands it to me wanting me to read it to him as he crawls up on top of me and relaxes at my side. I zip up with pj's and begin reading the book to him as he points at the pictures and makes comments about the story.

"Ginny?" I turn my neck to the door way and see Beatrice standing there with Byron in her arms. She still looks ridiculously tired.

I sit up on the couch and shift Gavin so he's sitting on my lap. He leans his head against my shoulder and plays with my hair. "Did the house-elf bring you something to eat?" I ask her.

She nods her head and sets Byron on his feet. "Thank you." She says and gives me a look telling me she's thanking me for so much more then just breakfast. I give her a smile as she walks over to me and takes a seat beside me. She looks down at her hands. "So, umm, have you heard from Marcus yet?" she asks nervously.

I watch her for a while, not sure how to answer. I don't know what I should tell her… I need to talk to Draco first.

"I thought I heard his voice last night." She says with a small shiver. "I must have been dreaming. I was so tired, but I could have sworn that I heard him."

"I don't know." Is all I say. It's all I can say.

I really don't know how she would react if she knew what really happened. I know Draco and I have messed up morals now considering what we've done but that doesn't mean everyone else does too. We spend the rest of the time in silence as we watch the children play. Eventually it's time to get dressed so we go back upstairs. I give Beatrice some of my clothes to wear and some of boy's clothes for her two children to change into.

I go into my bedroom to change Liv. She had spit up all over her shirt so I want to get her into something clean. I notice Draco isn't in the bed anymore and the bathroom door is shut so I walk into the nursery and gently put her down so I can change her clothes. Once she's in a new outfit I make sure everything is snapped and comfortable and then I leave with her against my chest.

He's just walking out of the bathroom when I return to the main room. He's yawning and scrunches up his messy hair in his hands. He reminds me of Gavin just now as he stumbles back to the bed in only a pair of comfortable pajama pants. With his pale, muscled chest is totally exposed. He grumbles something at me as he falls down onto the mattress and buries his head in the pillows.

I almost want to touch him but I stop myself figuring he needs time to regain his strength, or something like that, so I turn away to leave. As soon as I reach the door it busts open wide and two blond heads rush in. I had set out clothes for them to put on but they obviously ignored them for their own choices.

Cassius is wearing his mid-evil knight armor with a red tunic underneath. He's grabs the gold crown that's on his head so it doesn't fall off as he jumps onto the bed. Gavin isn't even wearing a shirt and the pants I set out for him aren't buttoned up so he has to hold them with one of his hands so they don't fall down. He only has one sock on his foot and he's wearing an Indian headband that has a single feather coming out of the back. When did he get that?

Draco lets out a load groan as they jump on top of him.

"Wake up, Daddy." Says Cassius. "We got guests." Lavinia is watching them from my arms and starts to laugh when he jumps up and down on the bed.

"Why you sleeping?" Gavin tries to bring his face down to Draco's, whose response is to pull the pillow over his head. Gavin's little fingers pull it back. "You missed breakfast."

I'm torn between laughing or helping but I finally break down when Cassius straddles Draco's back trying to make him wake up.

"Let's let Daddy sleep. He's tired." I say as I pick Cassius off and put him on the ground.

"But it daytime." Says Gavin as I grab his arm to pull him away from Draco's face. I bend down and button up his pants with one hand. A pretty impressive mother ability I've acquired over the years.

"I know baby, but your father had a late night." I say and it's the truth. "Come on, let's leave. We need to get you properly dressed anyways." I say as I laugh at their outfits.

Cassius walks back towards the bed and puts his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Goodnight, Daddy." He says in a whisper that's actually louder then his regular voice. "but you gots to wake up soon. It's almost lunch time." He says in a way that states lunch is the most important thing in the world.

"_Goodbye,_ Cassius." says Draco's annoyed voice, stressing the goodbye part.

"We're going now." I tell them as they send confused looks over their shoulders at their father who they've never seen sleep later then them before. "Go on." I say as I put some pressure on Gavin's back so he'll move out the door. I close it quickly behind me.

X

How am I supposed to go back to sleep after that?

I turn my body around and stare at the ceiling as an annoyed groan escapes my lips. I always like to sleep in after a particularly trying night and last night was pretty damn ridiculous. I wasn't even planning on killing Flint when I went to his house yesterday. I'm not sure what I was going to do but he pretty much forced me to do what I did.

I can't explain my anger when I saw Ginny clutching my torn shirt to her chest. Blood was dribbling from her mouth, her right cheek was bruised painfully, her wrists were red, and there were other random marks and cuts on her body. My blood boiled when I saw the hickeys he left on her neck. I don't think I've ever been that upset before. He should consider himself lucky that she was able to get away from him. If he would have raped her I would have kept him alive for a while to draw out his pain.

I guess I do take sadistic pleasure in causing pain to people who've wronged me or made me mad. So it's no surprise that I had a smirk on my face as I informed Flint that for every time he'd pissed me off, or every word he had said that annoyed me, I was going to remove a body part. I cast a blood renewing spell to make sure he'd stay alive and awake until I was finished, a little nifty spell I learned from my Father. I started with his fingers, and went especially slow once I got to a certain body part that he wanted to use against my wife. He begged for forgiveness the most then. I worked my way around his body with a blind hatred, ignoring his pleas and cries. He brought it on himself really. Eventually it ended with his head…. The funny thing is, is that I ran out of body parts before I ran out of reasons to cut them off. I didn't realize I hated him so much. Why did I want to be friends with him again?

I sit up in the bed and rub my eyes. I don't think Beatrice should know what happened. The fewer who do the better…. I stand up and begin to get dressed while thinking of what we should tell them. I'm sure they won't mind that he's dead but they can't know I did it and after I mutilated his body it would be hard to make it look like an accident. I pull the dark shirt over my head and run my fingers through my hair to tame it after I buckle up my pants.

Perhaps we should just forget about it and eventually Beatrice can file a missing persons report if she feels like it and then the ministry could handle it. I don't really see any one caring that he's gone being the idiot that he was. Yes, I think that's best. I just hope Ginny didn't say anything to her about it.

I bend down to tie my shoes and after I brush my teeth I leave the room. I find everyone sitting in the sun room enjoying the fresh air and the view of the back yard.

"Hello." I greet the two ladies as I step inside.

"Good afternoon, I'm sorry we woke you up." Says Ginny with a smile and Beatrice waves at me.

I put my hands in my pockets as I look over at the children. Gavin and Cassius are still wearing the ridiculous outfits that I caught a brief glimpse of not too long ago. They're sitting across from Flint's kids playing some sort of card matching game on the floor. Lavinia is in a swivel seat that is surrounded by colorful toys that she can play with. They make me smile and a warm feeling fills my body.

I feel like a new man. I never want to do what I did last night again. It's not that I regret it. I just don't want that kind of violence in the same house where my children are sleeping. I don't want be around people that make me think that way and I don't want to have a reason to go back to that behavior. The bottom line is I need better friends.

I look over at Ginny who's laughing at something Cassius said and I realize she's really the only friend I've ever had. Sure, I've had acquaintances and people I knew but never someone I trusted. She's my best friend. I widen my eyes in horror, oh my god, I sound like a girl. I sneer at my train of thought and shake my head to get rid of it.

"I'll be in my office." I say and turn to leave.

"Wait, I need to talk to you." Says Ginny as she stands up. She turns to Beatrice. "Do you think you could keep an eye on the kids for a few moments?"

"Yeah," says the dark-haired witch with a smile.

I wait for her and she follows me to my office. We don't say anything until the door is closed.

"How are you feeling?" she asks me as she hops up on my desk and takes a seat.

I nod my head to tell her I'm fine. "I don't think we should tell Beatrice about what happened last night. He never came here if she asks."

"Ok, that's probably best. They're going to have to stay with us for a while because they won't want to go home if they think Flint will be there."

I see her head drop and she starts chewing on her bottom lip. "How are you feeling?" I repeat her question back to her softly as I walk in front of her. I can tell something is wrong so I place my hand on the side of her face. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like I should feel a little bit bad about what happened last night… but I don't."

I put a strand of hair behind her ear. "He wasn't even a person, Gin. He was a useless piece of trash who needed to be put down." I nudge her legs open a little bit so I can get closer to her.

"I know…" her eyes become fierce. "Do you want to know why he beat Beatrice and Byron?" I don't say anything knowing she will tell me either way. "He found out she was pregnant and was mad that she didn't tell him about it and Byron was just in the way." She spits out.

"She's pregnant?" I ask surprised and Ginny nods her head.

"We need to get her to a healer to see if the baby's alright. Do you think you'll be suspected of anything…" she trails off uneasily.

I smirk and place my hands on her thighs. "If they do then they won't be able to find any evidence against me… Marcus Flint no longer exists."

She inhales deeply and closes her eyes as she rests her head against my chest. I bring my hands up to rub her back. I know she has to be dead tired. We were up so late last night healing her wounds and getting things taken care of and then she woke up so early today to watch the kids.

"Why don't you go take a nap?" I say against her hair.

I feel her shake her head. "I had better not with Beatrice here."

"What?" I ask good naturedly, "Do you not think I'm good enough company?"

She pulls back and smiles at me. "No, you're wonderful company." She says and kisses me.

"Good, now go to bed." I tell her and she doesn't argue.

As she hops off the desk I pinch her backside as she turns to leave and she gives me a saucy look over her shoulder. "Hands to yourself, Mr. Malfoy." She says with a sly smile.

I watch her go, tempted to follow, but I eventually decide against it and walk back to the sun room to keep our guests company.

X

"Ginny went to lie down for a while." I say as I take a seat beside Beatrice.

She nods her head and turns away. I've never actually been alone with her before. I don't think we've ever had a conversation. This could easily become awkward.

"So, how are you doing?" I ask realizing how uncomfortable I sound.

"I'm fine." She says quietly not quite looking me in the eyes. She probably thinks I'd side with Flint in her situation.

"Ginny said you'd be staying with us for a while."

"Is that alright?" she asks uncertainly while staring at her hands.

"It's perfectly fine by me."

I crack my knuckles and cross my legs, hyper aware of the person beside me. I don't really know what to say to her. Cassius obviously won whatever game they were playing because he jumps up with a smile on his face and starts dancing. I laugh out loud at his display.

"You have good kids." I hear her say quietly beside me.

"I agree." I say arrogantly, "Yours aren't so bad either."

We share a smile. "So, I heard you were going to run for a spot in the Wizengamot."

"It's true." I say. "I'll start campaigning soon."

"I hope you get in." she says honestly. She starts fiddling her fingers. "Do you think… well, do you think I'll have to go back?"

"To Marcus?" I ask her.

She nods her head sadly. "No," I tell her and she lifts her head up to look at me. "You'll never have to look at him again."

She gives me a knowing look and even though I tell her nothing I get the feeling she knows exactly what I was implying. She smiles and looks out the window with a faraway look in her eyes… she doesn't ask anything else.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm nervous. I'm so very nervous and I know that I'm holding onto Lavinia a little too tightly.

"Are you going to knock?" asks Beatrice quietly by my side.

I nod my head tensely. "I just need a few moments." I say as I study the wood grain on the door to my parent's new home.

I had received a letter from my father a few days ago inviting me and the kids over for dinner. He asked that I not bring Draco and I understand why. So I brought Beatrice and her kids for support. She's really turned into a kind of sister to me these past couple of weeks. She's still staying with us and I am perfectly content with that.

"What are we doing?" asks Cassius in an annoyed voice by my side. I don't blame him, we've been standing here on the porch for fifteen minutes.

I take a very deep breath and then bring my hand up to knock. I have the urge to run in the opposite direction as the noise echoes through my ears. I turn my head away from the door and meet the sympathetic gaze of Beatrice who gives me a small smile. I can't bring myself to smile back. I'm not looking forward to this.

The door opens and I'm met with the unfeeling stare of my mother. "Come in." she says shortly and steps away from the door so we can go in.

Their new house is a lot cleaner and bigger then the Burrow ever was. Being in this new setting and feeling the cold eyes of my mother on me makes me feels like I'm someone else altogether. I finally come to my senses when my father enters the room. He gives me a distant hug as I introduce Bea and her children. I suck up all my courage and turn to my mother, realizing I hadn't properly introduced her grandchildren.

"This is my oldest Cassius." I tell her as my hand rests on his shoulder. "This is Gavin and this" I say as I shift Lavinia so she's facing her. "is my daughter Lavinia."

My mother's expression is still stony as she takes in my children and I tighten my grip on Cass' shoulder.

"Are you Grandma Weazey?" asks Gavin, mispronouncing the last name that he's only heard a handful of times.

Her eyes flick to my father behind me and then back down to my blond haired son. Her eyes soften the slightest bit. "Yes, I am." She says. "Do you two want to go meet your cousins?"

They both say yes with smiles on their faces but I frown. "Who is here?" I ask.

Her eyes turn back to me and they're cold again. "This is a family dinner, so the family is here." She says with no emotion. She's so different from the mother I use to know.

I gulp as she takes their hands and leads them into the next room. I turn around and give my father a helpless look.

"Don't worry." He says. "May I hold her?" he nods his head to the baby in my arms. I nod my head and hand her to him. "Let's go in the other room shall we?" he says to me and Beatrice.

My stomach is twisting into knots as I follow him out. I grab Samantha's hand as we walk into the living room in a vain attempt at courage. In the living room, sitting in the overstuffed arm chairs and sofas is Harry, Hermione, Ron, Percy, Bill, and Fluer. There is also a handful of children running around. I take in a shaky breath as all eyes turn to me. This was a terrible idea.

Everything is so quiet you can hear a pin drop and I'm tempted to run out the door. "Take a seat." Says my father, giving me a reassuring smile. I sit down in a vacant love seat and Beatrice sits beside me.

My father introduces Beatrice and her children to the rest of my family as I steadily look at the ground and chew my bottom lip. Gavin and Cassius don't sense my worry and are steadily playing with the toys in the corner. I recognize Ron's daughter, Rose, but I can't place the other three children.

I take a nervous glance around the room. Fluer and Hermione are speaking to one another in hushed voices while the men in the room gather around talking about Quidditch. Harry flicks pitiful little glances at me and I try to avoid his eyes at all costs. I notice my mother by the fire place with Lavinia in her arms. She must have taken her from my father and I almost want to smile, but I don't. I wish Draco was here.

"This is a little awkward." Whispers Beatrice from my side. She must have noticed that everyone is ignoring us. I see Percy give my sons annoyed looks as they play and it makes me angry.

I give her a troubled look. "Maybe we shouldn't have come… this was a bad idea."

I go to stand up but her hand on my shoulder stops me. "You should try to tough this out." She says as I sit back down and clasp my hands together. "At least your family is alive."

I give her a sad smile. Just last week we found out that her Mother, Father, and little sister were killed during the war and Marcus never told her. I don't say anything but I know no one wants me here, except maybe my father…. But he's not exactly trying to make me feel comfortable. I sit back a little further in my chair and turn my attention to Beatrice so I don't feel so stupid.

"So, have you decided what you want to do?" I ask her. She had said she didn't want to live with us forever so she was going to try to find a job so she could move out. Marcus' estate won't go to her even if they did declare him dead. He didn't put them in his will and he gave all of his money to some Pureblood association. Even in death he's an asshole.

"I've been thinking, but I really don't know. I mean, I didn't even finish school so I won't be able to get a good job. I'd also need someone to watch the kids and I can't afford that either." She says quietly.

"You know our house is big enough for five families. You can stay as long as you want to." I say with a small smile. "You never have to worry about anything there and you get to hang out with me all day."

She shakes her head. "I don't like using you like that… If I did end up staying any longer I'd like to pay you."

I laugh. "Draco would never let you pay for anything. He's too prideful for that."

She smiles at me and I chance a glance back at the children to make sure they're ok. Mine and Beatrice's children are playing together on one side of the room while the others are playing on the other side. I furrow my eyebrows at that. My mother is now sitting in a large green chair by Hermione with Lavinia against her shoulder. My daughter lifts her head and then looks around the room. She spots me, her eyes fill with tears and she starts to cry when she realizes I'm so far away. My mother tries to calm her down but she just cries harder so I stand up and walk over to them.

"Here, let me take her." I say as I reach my hands out. I know she won't stop until I hold her.

My mother doesn't even look at me. "Oh, no, she's okay. Aren't you, little one?" She says as she starts bouncing Liv on her knee. She doesn't stop crying.

"She's not okay." I say and I put my hands around the baby, but my mom doesn't let go. "Mom, she probably needs to be changed." I say.

"I've had seven children. You would think I would know what to do." She snaps at me. I don't understand why she just won't give her to me. Is she trying to prove a point? She won't talk to me but she'll hold my kid. Why is she acting this way?

"And you don't think I do?" I ask her calmly.

She looks to me. "Coming from a girl who married a murderer and rapist. No, I don't. I'm surprised your children can even function."

Everyone has stopped talking to look at us. Liv has started to cry harder and she's beginning to cough. She looks to me and holds out her arms desperately so I'll hold. I grab her and pull her out of my mother's arms. I storm out of the room and send a nasty glare at her over my shoulder.

Tears prickle my eyes as I walk out side. I knew this was going to be bad, I knew I shouldn't have come. I take deep breaths, trying to calm down, as I sit on the porch swing. I sit side ways and bring my knees up to rest on the bench as it sways back in forth. I put Lavinia's back on my thighs so she can face me. She's resting in the crook of my body and her feet are on my chest. She's stopped crying and is looking at me with her big blue eyes, a bit puzzled.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." I tell her as I run my fingers down the smooth skin of her face. "We shouldn't have come here." She takes my fingers and tries to put them in her mouth making me smile. I take off one of her little white dress shoes and kiss the bottom of her foot. She starts to giggle. "I wonder what your father's doing with the house all to himself today." I ponder out loud.

I start playing with her toes and she laughs while kicking her legs. It makes me laugh too because of how hard she's giggling. She scrunches up her nose and smiles as she watches me tickle the bottom of her foot. I pause a moment to kiss her cheek because she's so adorable. I don't hear the front door open and I don't see someone step onto the porch.

"What's so funny, little girl?" I ask her as I sit us both up straight. I bring my mouth down to her neck and blow a raspberry causing her to squeal with laughter. She turns her head away and grabs my hair with her pudgy little fingers. I lay back again and lift her with my arms so she's directly above me. My hair falls down over the bench as I look up at her with a warm smile on my face.

Her copper hair is starting to curl at the ends and it's getting longer every day. Her little hands are balled into fists and her eyes are closed as a silly grin plays on her pink lips."I love you, my little princess." I say honestly as I bring her back down to rest on my chest.

"May I talk to you?"

My head snaps to the voice. My mother is standing a few feet away from me with a strange look on her face. I nod my head and immediately sit up straight, my happy mood suddenly gone because of her arrival.

She takes a seat beside of me and I look forward diligently. "I'm sorry for the way I acted in there. It was very rude of me." She says in a tight voice and I know she doesn't mean it.

"It doesn't matter." I say. "It's what you really think."

I hear her sigh loudly. "What did you expect, Ginny?"

Honestly, I should have seen it coming. I should have been prepared for the cold shoulder from them considering all I've done and all they think I've done but I didn't want to believe it.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly with tears in my eyes. I turn my head further away from her so she doesn't see as I cuddle Lavinia. "I know you think a lot of bad things about me but… I.. I never wanted Charlie to die. I didn't want that, you must know." I say desperately. That's the main thing between us. I know that. Because of that memory charm on her and my father they think I'm the reason why he died, the reason he was killed. It is true in a sense…. But I didn't want it to happen… that's the biggest difference.

She doesn't say anything so I turn to her. "You believe me, don't you?" all of a sudden I'm a little girl again with my bottom lip trembling and a deep cut that only my mother can fix.

She looks at me. "I really don't know." She says and that makes me start to cry.

I put my head down and I feel her hand on my back like she's trying to comfort me. I snap my head up to look at her and she's about to say something when I hear shouting come from inside. We both get up and rush to where the voices are coming from. What I see in the living room makes me confused and I tilt my head to the side. Beatrice is holding Cassius and Gavin back by their arms. Cass has a scratch on his face and he's glaring at the brunette boy across from him who looks about two years older then him.

This other boy I think maybe Percy's child because he looks just likes him. He's being held back as well and he's kicking his legs to get away. There's a giant red spot on his face.

"What happened?" my Mother asks as we walk further into the room.

"That boy attacked my son." Says Percy angrily as he glares down at Cassius. I shoot an angry look at him because of his tone and then rush over to the boys who have fresh tears in there eyes.

I look to my father. "We just heard them start fighting. We don't know how it started."

I kneel down before them and shift the baby to my side. "What happened?" I ask as I push some blond hair away from Cassius' face so I can get a better look at his wound.

"I want to go home." Says Gavin as a tear rolls down his cheek.

I nod my head at him. "Tell me what happened first. Cassius, did you hurt that other boy?"

"He was being mean to us." He says as he sets his jaw. There are tears in his eyes but he refuses to cry. He's turning into Draco.

"What did he do?"

Someone snorts behind me. "Does it matter?" says Percy. "That animal punched Jason."

I glare over my shoulder at him. He was always my least favorite sibling. "Yes, well. It doesn't look like he was the only one who got hurt." I hiss out referring to the scratch on my son's face. I turn back to him. "What happened?" I say calmly.

"He wouldn't let us play with him and I asked why and he said it was because our Dad was a Death Eater. I told him to shut up but he didn't and then he said that Daddy deserved to die... so I hit him and then he scratched me."

I grind my teeth. I really don't blame him for hitting him. I stand up and face the others who are standing there looking at us uncomfortably. "How could you say such a thing?" I say to Jason but the question is more directed towards Percy. The kid had to have gotten that idea somewhere.

"It's true, isn't it?" he says meanly.

I look around the room to see if anyone will say anything differently and they all look down to their shoes except Harry, who's looking right at me like he was proving some kind of point. I nod my head and turn back to my children and Beatrice. "We're leaving." I say flatly.

I hand Lavinia to Beatrice and I pick Cassius up to comfort him. Before we walk out I take Gavin's hand. I can vaguely hear my mother say something to me as I walk away but I don't turn back.

X

"Master, Mistress Ginevra and…"

The tiny house elf gets cut off as my distraught sons bust into the room and run right towards me. The elf pops away and I put the book down that I was reading as they scurry up to me. I guess the dinner didn't go well. They were barely gone an hour and Gavin is crying. He jumps onto my lap and rests his head on my shoulder with his small arm around my neck.

"What's wrong?" I ask them quietly. Cassius is looking at the floor in front of me so I put his chin in my hand and tilt his face up. There's a long red scratch on the right side of his face. My jaw starts to twitch. "How did you get that?"

"What's a Death Eater?" he asks me instead of answering my question. My eyes narrow.

"Who told you that name?"

"Cousin Jason said you was a Death Eater and you should die." Sniffles Gavin by my ear.

I sneer. "Did Cousin Jason do that to your face, Cassius?" I ask him with a deadly calm voice. He nods his head and my temper rises. "Where is your mother?"

They both shrug their shoulders. I stand up quickly and walk out of the room with Gavin in my arms and Cassius following me. Beatrice is walking down the hallway with her kids by her side.

"Where is she?" I ask a little more spitefully then I should have.

"Ginny?" she asks and I nod my head tightly. "She said she was going to put Lavinia down and then go to the gardens for a little while."

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

She looks a little afraid at my tone and I can't say I blame her. "I-I was going to get us something to eat. We didn't eat dinner."

"Will you take them with you?" I say referring to my kids. She nods her head and takes Gavin from my arms. I grab Cassius' arm before he walks away and I bend down to him while taking out my wand. "I'm just going to heal this scratch, ok?" I tell him.

He nods his head and closes his eyes shut as I run my wand tip along his cheek. The cut heals immediately but my anger does not. I shouldn't have let them go. They walk away to the dining room and I walk into the back gardens to find Ginny.

She's sitting under a large tree with her back resting against its trunk when I approach. She has her sketch book poised on her lap and a stick of charcoal in her right hand but she isn't drawing anything. She's looking out over the garden with a blank look on her face. When I get close to her my shadow falls over her body and she looks to me.

"One of your family members attacked my son." I say angrily.

She nods her head and looks away. "Technically Cassius hit him first." She says quietly.

"Why did he hit him?" I ask with my arms crossed in front of my chest. I have a feeling I know why.

She sighs tiredly. "The other boy wouldn't play with them and then said something about you being a Death Eater and deserving to die."

"You shouldn't have gone." I say. I had told her that before she left but she was too excited to care.

"I know." Is all she says and I notice a tear fall down on the page in her sketch book.

My anger melts at the sight and I sit down beside her, putting my arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay?" I ask.

She curls into my body and rests her head on my lap. "Yes, I'm fine."

I bring my hand up to rub her arm. "I'm sorry." I say. "I know today was important for you."

She shakes her head and tilts her head up to look at me. "It's not even about my family. I guess I knew tonight wasn't going to go well." She looks up to the sky. "I'm just worried about our children. Are they going to have to deal with stuff like this the rest of their lives? What about when they go to school? Are they going to get picked on because you're their father?"

I'm a little offended but I understand. "I hope not." Is all I can really say. I actually don't know how to answer. I'm sure once I get a more prominent place in society we'd never have to worry about that. Only from her stupid family. "We need to look into getting the boys a tutor. Cassius will be five this year."

She looks at me again and her eye brows scrunch up. "Can't I just tutor them myself?"

I laugh and move some hair off of her forehead. "No, we pay people for that."

"My mother taught me at home." She says quietly.

"No offence to you or your mother but I want the children to have the best teachers that money can buy."

She rolls her eyes and picks a piece of grass and starts playing with it. "Did that help you much?" she asks and I can't tell if she's teasing me.

"Of course." I say smugly. "Didn't you ever wonder how I got to be so smart?" she snorts with laugher and I smile. "Besides, I want them to learn multiple languages and you can barely speak English." She pinches me in the stomach.

"How many languages do you know?" she asks in a voice that clearly states she doesn't believe I know any.

"I know four different ones, princess." She sits up and eyes me skeptically. I sigh before I answer her silent question. "I know French, Italian, Spanish, and of course English, all fluently."

She narrows her eyes. "I don't know if I believe that."

I roll my eyes good naturedly as I start speaking in the different tongues to convince her. By the end of my little tirade she's sitting across from me smiling. "Why are you smiling?" I ask her curiously. I just proved my point. She shouldn't be smiling like that.

"I didn't understand anything you just said which means you could have made up anything which means I don't believe you."

"That just doesn't make any sense." I tell her as I pull her to me. "But I won't hold it against you." I say in her ear and then kiss her on the lips.

X

I'm sitting in my office looking through some new contracts. It's been a few days since the whole Weasley incident and I'm happy that things have turned back to normal. The boys haven't asked anymore questions about what a Death Eater is and I'm happy about that. I'm not ready for that talk yet.

Since Cassius is getting older I have been teaching him about the Malfoy family line and the importance of being a pureblood. I can't say Ginny is too happy about it but I'm trying to explain to her that I'm just teaching him to take pride in his last name. Especially if people are going to try to look down on him for it. I think as long as I stay away from the words mudblood or inferior she won't get too angry.

The door is open and I look up when I hear footsteps. Cass walks by with a flower in his hand and I raise an eyebrow. "Wait." I call out to him. He stops and walks into the room.

It's a daisy, obviously from our garden because the root is still attached and it's trailing dirt all over the floor. I turn my chair and make a hand motion for him to come over to me. He does so and I smile at him when he stops before me.

"Where are you going with that?" I ask him amused.

His cheeks turn red. "I'm going to give it to Sam." He says seriously and I almost laugh but I cover it up with a cough.

"Well, let me give you some advice on girls, son." I say as I take the flower out of his hands. "They don't like it when they know you picked it out of the garden before you came in." I say as I break off the dirty root and put it in the trash bin. I hand it back to him and give him a wink. "There you go. Now, go get her." I say and laugh lightly as I watch him walk out of the door.

I sit back with an amused expression on my face as Beatrice enters the room.

"Umm, hi." She says awkwardly by the door way.

"Yes?" I ask her. What does she want?

"Could you help me?" she asks timidly. "I was able to get one of my trunks from my old home, but I can't get it open."

I nod my head and follow her to her room. An ancient looking wooden trunk with a brass handle is sitting at the edge of her bed. "Do you have a key?"

"Yes, and I already tried it but the lid is stuck. The hinges must be rusted or something."

I bend down and try to open it. It is freaking hard. "Will magic not work on this?" I ask her as I try to push open it again.

"No, it's charmed to repel spells and whatnot."

I let out an annoyed sigh and I strain my muscles again trying to open the stupid thing. I set it down on the floor and let it rest against the edge so I it won't slide. I roll up my sleeves and unbutton the first few buttons of my shirt before I try again because I'm getting so fucking hot. Finally, after what feels like forever it finally pops open. I sit back and I notice that I'm sweating. That was a lot harder then it should have been.

"Oh, thank you so much." She says happily as she runs in front of it and starts sifting through her things.

"No problem," I stand to leave.

"Wait," she says making me stop and turn around. She looks at the floor. "I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me and my family. I wish I could pay you or something."

I shake my head. "That won't be necessary."

"You know, Ginny's really lucky to have a guy like you."

She's looking at me with wide blue eyes and I just noticed that she's wearing a tight little dress. I have to get out of this room. I smile at her and turn to leave but her hand on my shoulder stops me. I take a deep breath before I turn around.

"What?" I say a little more meanly then necessary.

"You know, I've been with Marcus since I was sixteen. I don't think I've ever met a guy as nice as you." She says, stepping close to me and pressing her body into mine. She's taller then Ginny is so we're basically eye level.

"Yeah," I say and then cough uncomfortably. "I need to go find Ginny."

Something like guilt flashes in her eyes but she smiles at me none the less.

Alarms are going off in my head but I'm too shocked to move. I know she has to be confused with the whole situation. She is still young and she was basically imprisoned for half of her life by Flint. I'm probably the first guy to show her kindness in a long time.

I'm too stuck in my thoughts that I don't pull back when she kisses me.

"What the fuck." I hear and spin around quickly to see Ginny in the doorway.


	25. Chapter 25

"What the fuck?"

Did I really just see what I think I saw? Beatrice's face immediately looks to the floor and her light skin has a faint blush, looking totally guilty. Why is she wearing that ridiculously short dress? What the fuck? Draco is looking at me dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open as they jump apart. I put my hands on my hips and glare at the two people before me. Anger is starting to surface through my shock.

I raise my eyebrow to Draco expectantly. He takes a step towards me but stops when he sees the look on my face. "I don't know what just happened. Its not what it looks like." He says and he does sound generally confused, but I'm not falling for the act just yet.

"It looked like you knew perfectly well what you were doing and it's hard to mistake a kiss for anything else, Draco Malfoy." I say surprisingly calm, when all I really want to do it hit something or cry. I turn to Beatrice. "What do you think happened? Since, Draco doesn't seem to know?" I snap at her.

She shuffles her feet uncomfortably. She knew exactly what she was doing. "I'm sorry, Ginny," she says as her eyes look up to mine. They have tears in them and I've never wanted to smack a woman more in my life. She shouldn't be the one crying. "It just sort of happened."

Draco shoots her a look. "It didn't just sort of happen." He bites out at her. He turns to me again. "I didn't know she was going to kiss me, Gin. I was kind of in shock." He's looking at me pleadingly and I feel numb.

Looking at them before me I feel very nervous and suddenly self conscious. Sneaking suspicions are starting to creep into my thoughts. Like, has this been going on for a while and I just didn't know? Draco has been awfully understanding towards the whole thing and Beatrice is beautiful. Is this her fault? Is it Draco's? Or is it neither of their faults and they just like each other… I don't like that. Draco takes my hand and I look at him blankly. These are the two people I trust most in the world and they just broke my heart. I'm not going to lie, it hurts.

I tear my hand away for him and he retreats like I had struck him. I take a deep breath and Beatrice tries to speak again but I bring my hand up to silence her.

"Draco is going to find you an apartment and you will be out by tomorrow morning." She starts crying harder and I am positively disgusted with her. "Don't worry, we'll set you up with an allowance or something, heaven knows you've earned it." I know it was mean, but I'm upset.

"Ginny…"

I turn to Draco. There are no tears in my eyes and I'm surprisingly calm. I've never exactly been this type of angry before and I know it's confusing the hell out my husband.

"Give me your Gringott's account access key." I tell him flatly. "I want to go shopping."

I walk out of the room to change but he follows me. "Ginny," he says. "We need to talk about this."

I reach our bedroom and walk over to the closet. "Nope," I say pleasantly as I step out of my clothes and pull a shirt over my head. "We can talk about it when I get back."

I pull on a pair of jeans and button them up. "Please," he begs as he grabs my arm. I pull back away from him quickly. "Don't leave. At least yell at me or something… I don't think I can take this calm treatment you're giving me now. It didn't mean anything; she was the one that kissed me. You have to believe me. Don't you trust me?"

I give him a pointed look. He's not the one who should be talking about trust, he barely even trusts me. "Draco," I snap as I bend down to put on a pair of shoes. "I'm going shopping, by myself." I add so he knows not to follow me. "and I'm going to spend an abundance of your money. If I stay here I might do something I'll regret later to you or... her" I don't even think I can say her name. "So give me the goddamn key so I can go."

He watches me like he wants to say something but he doesn't. I pull my hair up in a pony tail as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He reluctantly hands the small golden key over to me.

"Vault 67." He says and then holds on to my hand as he sets the key in my palm. "I'm sorry." He says quietly as he brings my hand up to his lips. He looks into my eyes as he kisses it and says against my skin. "I really didn't want this to happen."

I snatch my hand back. "Yes, well, I'm sure you could use this time to talk about that with her because you both seem a little perplexed by the whole thing." I grab my purse and put a few things in it as I walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asks with an edge to his voice. He wants to tell me to stop; he wants to order me to stay.

"I take it you can handle the kids while I'm gone?" I ask but I don't wait for an answer. I childishly slam the door on my way out. I need to get away from this house and cool down before I go insane.

X

"Why did you do that?" I ask a sobbing Beatrice as I storm back into her room.

She's sitting on the bed with her head in her hands and her shoulders are rising up and down.

"Tell me." I demand. I'm pissed that Ginny left and I have no idea where she went and it's this woman's fault.

She looks up to me with blood shot eyes. "I thought that you liked me."

"I'm married." I say spitefully. "I'm married to Ginny. Remember her? She was the one that tried to get you away from that fucking retard Flint, she was the one who took care of you and befriended you, she was the one that convinced me to let you stay." I put my hands on my hips and glare down at her.

"I'm so sorry. I know…" her voice cracks and she starts crying again. "I'm a terrible, terrible friend. I'm just so confused. I thought that you wanted me and you've been so good to me…." I don't say anything; I just stare down at this train wreck of a person. A little bit of sympathy flows through me for her, but I'm too angry to realize it.

"I was just being nice to you." I snap. "You will tell her that this is your fault, you will make this right."

Embarrassment fills her cheeks. "Do you think she'll forgive us?" she asks.

I don't point out that she's the only one who needs to be forgiven considering this is all her fucking fault. "She had better." I tell her and leave the room to find the kids.

X

I have been buying out almost every store I've been to, purposely picking up the most expensive, ludicrous things I can find. Like a five foot Dalmatian dog made totally out of diamonds and rubies. I hope Draco likes it. Spending his money is very therapeutic. I enter a little muggle café around the corner. I don't know much about wizarding Italy but it is expensive, perfect for what I wanted to accomplish, but I want to explore a little more of the city I live in. I actually have never been very far out side of the house.

I place all of my bags down in the chairs around my table and I order something to drink and some ice cream. My Italian isn't very good but I know the basics from living here so long. If Draco really knows the language as well as he says he does, I wonder why he never took the time to properly teach me, the freaking moron. I take a big bite of my ice cream and narrow my eyes thinking about earlier.

Perhaps it was stupid of me to leave them alone again. If they were really together then they could just carry on and if not I wanted to leave them with their awkwardness. I really don't know what to do now. I really don't think it was an affair, just a kiss… maybe. Hell, I don't know. I just know that Draco would throw a bitch fit if I kissed someone else like that. Too bad I can't lock him in his room for a week if he does something stupid. He and I are going to have a sit down and talk about what trust really is in this relationship. I had been so good to that woman…. Why would she try to kiss my husband!

I decide not to think about it anymore. When I'm done eating I pull out my sketch book and flip through the pages. I want to get distracted from my feelings right now. I'm not ready to go home just yet and it's nice to be by myself. A taste of independence and a break from the domestic life is bound to do me good. I think I've lost my identity along the way. I turn to a picture I drew of Draco a few months ago.

It took a lot of begging on my part for him to agree to be my model. He only had to sit down for about an hour but he acted like it was the end of the world. I never asked him again. I take out my supply kit so I can clean up the drawing that's lost some it's sharpness over time. My eraser and charcoal stick help me achieve the desired effect and when I'm satisfied I blow on it, removing the dust, and hold it up for better viewing.

"Cio e un disegno molto buono," says a deep voice behind me in Italian. I know buono means good, so he may be referring to the picture. I turn around to see who it was.

An older gentleman with dark olive skin is smiling at me. He's middle aged with white and gray hair peppering his temples and his teeth shine brightly against the darkness of his skin. He's wearing a light purple dress shirt and a tan suit that looks tailor made. I ask him if he can speak English and he nods his head.

"I said that drawing was very good." He says with a thick accent.

I close my sketchbook. "Thank you… I'm not very good really." I say modestly. Draco and Roman were the only people who've ever actually seen my drawings. Roman liked them… but Draco didn't seem to care much for them.

"May I?" he asks while holding his hand out to my book. I bite my lower lip nervously and he smiles. He removes the bags from the seat beside me and takes the red sketch book into his hands.

He takes a pair of glasses out of his breast pocket, placing them on the bridge of his nose, and he starts flipping through it; looking at the drawings with a thoughtful look on his old face. "These have a very specific style to them." he says in his Italian accent. "My name is Leo Dominiceo." He holds his hand out again and I shake it.

"Ginevra Malfoy." I say with a smile.

"So, Ginevra Malfoy, are you an artist?" he asks as he pulls a slender black cigarette out of his pocket and lights it up.

I laugh out loud and shake my head. "No, I'm afraid not and you can call me Ginny."

"Of course you are, Ginny." He winks at me. "If you find yourself sketching in a little café you most defiantly are an artist, whether you like it or not."

I smile at him. "If you say so."

"Who are most of these pictures of?" he asks as he points to some pages in the books.

I crane my neck to look at what he's referring to. "Oh," I say with a fond smile. "Those are my kids."

"Children? How wonderful. How many do you have?" he asks me.

"Three. Most of those in the beginning are of my oldest Cassius."

"You seem very young to have three children." He says with a smile. "I know it is a very rude question to ask a lady, but how old are you?"

Again I laugh. "I'm twenty three."

"My, you are young, are you not?" he laughs. "I barely remember that age." He says, "Who is this portrait of?" he adds while pointing to the picture of Draco.

"That's my husband."

"If this portrayal is correct, I would call you a very lucky woman." He says laughing and I smile.

"You have no idea." I say almost bitterly.

I see Leo check out one of the young waiter boys as they walk by and I have to stifle a laugh. He looks back down to the picture of Draco.

"He is very handsome then, no?"

"I think so." I say tightly, apparently Beatrice thinks so too.

"Well, you are a handsome woman, so you go together nicely," I snort at the compliment and he raises a quizzical brow. He pulls something out of his jacket pocket. "This is my business card. I own the Cario Gallery on Loropezia Street. I have some extra wall space in my new exhibition, I show mostly up and coming artists. If you have any work you would like to show me, I may put it in." He takes out a pen and writes his home phone number on the back. "I like to keep things personal with my artists."

I take it and blush. "Oh, I don't know if I'm good enough to be in a gallery." I say honestly.

He taps his fingers on my sketchbook. "You have a very good, raw style. Don't under estimate yourself, Ginny." He looks at his watch. "I should be going. It was good meeting you." He says and shakes my hand again.

I watch with a smile on my face as he leaves. I never thought of doing much outside of being Draco's wife and being a mother… I'm Ginny again, just Ginny. It makes me giddy with happiness and then I remember I have to go home… and deal with that stupid mess at there. My smile turns into a frown within seconds.

X

"Come on baby sister, you can do it." That voice belongs to Cassius and I follow it into the play room. "Just move your hands and legs, like this." He says.

I walk in and see him on his hands and knees crawling around in front of Lavinia. She's sitting up watching him clearly amused by his antics. She gets in the same position and moves her body back and forth a little bit, trying to copy him. After a few tries she gives up and grabs a toy beside her.

Cass sighs loudly and stands up. "She ain't never going to crawl."

"Don't say ain't, Cassius. It's unbecoming… and she'll start crawling when she's good and ready." Says Draco from a chair on the other side of the room.

He hasn't noticed me in the door way. None of them have, so I take a moment to watch them. Draco is sitting with his legs crossed and the news paper on his lap. He's reading it closely, his right elbow is resting on the arm rest and his hand is messing with a lock of his hair absentmindedly. Cassius has given up on getting Lavinia to crawl and is laying on his stomach like she is, playing with her. Gavin is no where to be seen.

"Are you gonna find me yet, Daddy?" says an annoyed voice from behind the couch.

His eyes don't leave the paper. "You're too good, Gavin. I can't find you." He turns the page and I cross my arms.

"I'm a good hider." Says his proud little voice from his hiding spot.

"Yes, you are." Draco says offhandedly.

He doesn't lift his eyes as I walk into the room, towards the couch. "I found you." I say as I jump behind it and scoop him up as he screams.

He starts laughing. "Mommy!" he hugs my neck. "Daddy couldn't find me forever."

"Daddy's not as smart as I am." I say as I poke his nose. I let him down and turn to Draco who is now paying intense attention to me. The paper is on the floor beside his feet and his body's tense. "How long has he been hiding there?" I ask him with a slight edge to my voice.

He shrugs. "Not very long." He watches me closely, waiting for my next move.

I cross my arms. "Where is she?" I say still not able to say her name out loud.

"In her room." He says uncomfortably.

I nod my head tightly. "Well, I'm going to bed." I say and walk out of the room towards our bed room.

I take out everything I bought during the day and throw it on the mattress. I start sorting through everything and putting it away in drawers and the closet. I'm hanging up a ten thousand dollar dress when I hear someone enter the room.

"Ginevra?" It's Draco.

"I'm busy." I tell him. I start hanging another dress.

"What the hell is that?"

I smirk knowing what he's referring to. "It's a diamond and ruby studded Dalmatian. I bought it for you." He's quiet for a few minutes.

I hear him cuss and a second later he appears in the door frame to the closet. "What's this?" he asks accusingly. I look at what he's holding; it's the business card I got earlier. That bastard went through my purse. Talk about trust. "Who is Leo Dominiceo?" His voice is sharp and I narrow my eyes at him. He will not be spinning this around on me.

I turn around and shrug. "Just a guy I met while I was out."

"Just a guy?" he hisses at me, his jealousy breaking through.

"He liked my drawings." I tell him and push him aside so I can walk back into the bed room.

"Oh, I bet he did." He says nastily. "Why did he feel the need to give you his card?" he turns it over. "With his phone number? This 'guy' must be a muggle."

"Are the kids asleep?" I ask, pretending like I didn't hear his question.

"Yes, they are, now answer me."

"Why should I?" I ask and send a look over my shoulder. "Don't you trust me?"

I have to stop myself from smiling when I see the emotions flash before his eyes. He doesn't like it when things are turned around on him.

"I didn't kiss her back but she kissed me. It happened and I'm sorry. I can understand why you're mad but you have to trust me. I would never hurt you like that." He says.

"I want you to take the fidelity charm off of me." He doesn't say anything. "Draco, if you expect me to trust you, then you have to trust me."

"Why? So you can get back at me by fucking this Italian guy?"

"What the hell Draco!" I yell because he has successfully upset my temper. "You know I'd never sleep with anyone but you." I walk up close to him and grab the card. "This Italian guy did like my drawings and wanted me to put something in his Gallery. Before you say anything hateful, let me tell you that this Italian guy has no alternative motives because one, he's nearly forty years old, and two, he's gay."

He doesn't believe me but he's wisely keeping his mouth shut.

I'm standing too close to him. It always makes me want to forgive him. "I believe you." I say lightly. His eyes look into mine. "I believe that you didn't want to kiss her." He smiles and is about to say something but I cut him off. "but that doesn't mean that I'm not upset. So, I'm going to sleep and I don't want you to touch me."

He nods his head and we go to bed. I wake up in the morning in his arms. Damn him.

X

I decided to leave work early and come home around lunch time. That's the nice thing about owning your own company; you can pretty much do whatever the hell you want. I walk through the house, trying to find Ginny. I almost didn't leave this morning when I woke up and found her snuggled against my chest. Old habits die hard I suppose. I've taken care of everything she wanted me to so Beatrice will have someplace to stay.

I walk past the library and I notice the door is open. I peak in and find her. She's sitting in one of the window seats reading a book. She looks so peaceful and content and the sun is brining out golden highlights in her red hair. I almost walk in when another door opens and Beatrice enters. I decide to watch.

"Ginny?" Ginny snaps the book shut and turns to her. "I think we need to talk." Says Beatrice timidly. Ginny doesn't say anything, she just watches the other woman blankly. "Look, I'm really, really sorry for what I did."

"I'm sure you are."

Beatrice looks at her shoes. Did she really think it would be that easy? "I know what I did was bad but I want us to be ok. You're the only friend I've had in such a long time." The end of her sentence cracks with a sob.

"Why did you do it then? You know how much I love him." Ginny's voice sounds hurt but I feel a smile on my face at her confession.

There's silence for a long time. "I thought he liked me." Says Beatrice, barely above a whisper, and I roll my eyes.

Ginny stands up and places a hand on her hip. That was not the right answer. "That didn't answer my question." She snaps. "Even if Draco was in love with you, you still shouldn't have tried anything with him because you are supposed to be my friend!"

"I am your friend!" the other woman yells desperately. "It didn't go any farther then that one kiss and Draco…. Well…" she stumbles off but I'm hoping that she's going to say that it wasn't my fault that I didn't want to kiss her and it would never happen again. "He was the one that kissed me."

What the fuck? I have to stop myself from storming in there and yelling at this woman but I refrain. Wanting to see what Ginny will say, if she'll trust what I've told her.

"That's a lie." Says Ginny in a dark voice, this is bound to turn ugly.

Beatrice shakes her head. "No, it's not. He was always hitting on me and doing nice things for me. Why do you think he was in my room? He was the one who started this whole thing." I know she's trying to pass blame on me to try to save herself, but honestly, it's only going to make things worse.

"How could you?" hisses Ginny as she throws the book on the ground. It lands with a loud thud. "After everything I've done for you. How could you do this to me!" tears are making their way into her eyes and Beatrice tries to say something but Ginny cuts her off. "I suggest we be civil for the sake of our children, because they shouldn't have to be brought into this but that's as far as I'm willing to go right now."

"Please, Ginny. Don't be mad at me." Beatrice goes to touch her but Ginny flinches away."You're my only friend."

"You should have thought about that before." Ginny hisses. There's a dangerous gleam in her eye right now and I wonder if she'll hit this other woman.

Beatrice turns around and buries her head in her hands. "I ruin everything. Here I am pregnant, a single mother, and alone with out anything in the world and I do this. I ruin everything."

I watch in disbelief as this unfolds before me. Ginny is the wronged party here but Beatrice is the one crying hard, trying to find sympathy. I look to my wife to see what her reaction is. She looks disgusted at first and then, after a loud sniffle, she face softens a little.

"I forgive you." She says after a long sigh causing the other woman to turn around. "I don't think you did anything maliciously." She tells her and I raise an eyebrow. She really is too nice sometimes.

"So we can be friends again?" Beatrice asks hopefully.

"I think we need to take a break from each other for a while."

Beatrice gives her a small smile and attempts to give her a hug but Ginny tenses her body and doesn't respond. "Right, well, I think I'm going to go check on my children."

"Good idea." says Ginny flatly. Beatrice walks towards the other door from which she came but before she opens it Ginny says something that makes me smile. "Beatrice," the other woman turns around. "If you try something with my husband again, I won't be so forgiving next time."

Beatrice leaves quickly and Ginny slumps back against the window seat. I enter but she doesn't look at me.

"Why can't I ever have just a normal, good friend who doesn't go around hurting me all the time?" she asks as she looks out the window.

"I'm sure there are some out there waiting for you." I say as I take a seat in one of the chairs a few feet away from her. She probably doesn't want me so close right now.

She turns to me. "Be honest with me," she says as she wipes some tears with the back of her hand. "You don't want her, do you?"

"No," I tell her truthfully and my eyes automatically look to her lips. "I could never want anyone else but you." My voice is low and lustful.

She watches me for a while and then she stands up. She takes out her wand and locks the doors as she walks towards me. I sit back to accommodate her as she straddles my lap and kisses me roughly on the mouth. Her hands thread through my hair as I place my hands on her hips.

She pulls back. "Make love to me, Draco." She says as her eyes look deeply into mine.

I know she needs me to show how much I love her and how much I still want her. I pick her up and throw her across the couch before I fall on top of her. I fully intend to show her how desirable I find her.

X

"We should probably move." I say against his neck.

"I'm perfectly content right here." He says tiredly as he holds me a little tighter.

"I'm sure our children are wondering where we are." I say as I sit up, still on top of him and stretch my upper body. "We've been in here for a while.

He watches me fondly with a smile playing on his lips. He puts his arms behind his head and smirks. "So, did I successfully please you, my lady?"

I roll my eyes at him and use his chest as leverage as I climb off of him. I start getting dressed. He, on the other hand, doesn't move. He just watches me… it's a little annoying. I pick up his pants and throw them at him. "Get dressed." I tell him.

I hear him laugh. "Just a little bit ago you were saying the exact opposite thing." He says smugly. "I wish you would make up your mind. I can barely keep up with you."

I ignore him and put on my shoes. We're still in the library and the kids are bound to be looking for us. I stand up and begin buttoning up my shirt. Draco steps behind me and removes my hands. He takes up where my hands left off and his breath is warm against my neck.

"Are we okay now?" he asks deeply as his fingers work their way up my shirt.

I nod my head, willing my body not to respond to his closeness. We need to leave the library; we have been in here much too long. When he buttons the top button he kisses my cheek and steps away.

"I don't want you to contact that muggle Italian you met yesterday." He says seriously. "I don't care if he's old and gay.I don't want you to." I don't say anything, not wanting to start another fight just now. "Did you hear me?" he asks.

"I heard you." Is all I say and there's a silent pause between us.

"We're moving to England." He says lightly. I turn around and see him pulling up and buckling his pants.

"What?" this is a big decision that he just sprung on me.

"You know I've wanted to go back… but things got in the way. I start campaigning soon and I want to be back in my homeland."

I watch him carefully as he puts on his shirt. "When?"

He looks at me. "As soon as possible."


	26. Chapter 26

I hate Malfoy Manor. I hate it because it brings up way too many bad memories for me. I hate it because it's uncovering all of those demons that I had tried so desperately to push away. We've been here a month and Draco is totally oblivious to the struggle I'm going through. He's too wrapped up in work and his bid for the Wizengamot that he hasn't noticed my unhappiness. When I walk through the house I can't help but think back to the past. That's something I had promised myself I would never think on again… but I can't help it here.

As I walk down the dark hallways, twisted memories surface in my mind. There's the room where I watched, helplessly, as Draco tortured and killed Roman, there's the hallway where I caught Blaise Zabini raping one of our muggle born servants, that's the spot where Death Eaters murdered undesirables and held pureblood rallies, there's the couch where I lost my virginity because Draco couldn't wait until our wedding night, I had cried and begged him to stop the whole time.

My daughter's playing on the same rug that I had fallen on many times after being struck, There's the chair that I sat in when they told me I would never see my family again, that's the place where I was when I saw Lucius decapitate Dean Thomas. There's Draco's office where he would punish me for every little thing I did that upset him, there's the room where Lord Voldemort tortured Order of the Phoenix members into insanity, that's the pillow I used to cover my ears to block out the screams. These are not good things to remember.

Cassius and Gavin were so excited to come here; they wanted to live in the same house that their father had grown up in. Draco had told them that they had lived here before and that they were both born in the house. I couldn't help the shiver that went down my spine when I remembered that I went into labor with Gavin when I was locked in a dungeon and that when I found out I was pregnant with Cassius I wanted to kill myself because I knew I would never be free. I wonder what we'll tell our children when they're older when they ask how we met and how our wedding was…it's not pleasant to think about. I sleep in the same bedroom that served as a prison when Draco was angry with me again and I hate it. I hate feeling this way because it makes me hate Draco for what he's done and it makes me hate myself. Italy was so much better; it was like we were different people there.

I'm standing in the bathroom looking in the mirror at my reflection. I know I belong to Draco, but how much of myself belongs to me? I have the illusion of freedom now, but no real control over anything. I play with my hair that falls way past my breasts. He never allowed me to cut it because he liked it long. I open a drawer and take out a pair of scissors. I watch myself for a few moments, wondering why Draco ever wanted me in the first place, before I part my hair down the middle and bring the scissors up to my hair. I start cutting; my red hair falls to my feet and litters the tiled floor, with each cut a weight is lifted off of me and it feels good. I'm in the bathroom for a long time, perfecting and evening out my new hair style. It lays at my shoulders now. I know that doesn't seem too drastic to some people but it's the shortest I've ever had my hair and it looks so different.

I don't know why I felt compelled to do this little rebellion…. this liberation of sorts. I wonder what Draco will say to me. Before he would have done something hurtful to me to teach me a lesson for doing something that displeased him. I look at the locks of hair on the ground. This is my body, this is my hair and he can't boss me around like that anymore. I need this in this house… I need to overcome that feeling of submission.

I walk out of the bedroom and down the hallway. It's almost dinner time. Draco had taken the kids out to some park he used to go to when he was younger and he'll be back soon. I sit in the dining room, waiting for them and I barely turn my head when the thick doors open.

"Where'd your hair go?" asks Gavin. He's the first one to see me.

"I cut it. Do you like it?" I ask him, I can't look at Draco right now. Gavin nods his head yes to me and I smile.

"You look pretty mommy." Says Cassius as he sits across from me. I tell him thank you and finally turn to Draco whose strapping Lavinia into her seat.

He's staring at me through unreadable eyes. "Why did you do that?" he asks me finally as he takes his seat.

I shrug my shoulders. "I just wanted to try something different." I tell him and lift my spoon to my soup bowl.

"You didn't ask me first." He says with a slight edge.

I narrow my eyes at him. "I didn't know I needed to ask." I answer. I'm pushing for freedom now and I'm fighting for equality in front of my children. I don't want them to think that it's healthy in a relationship for the man to be so dominating. My sons will not turn out like that and my daughter won't put up with men who are. We are no longer that couple that we were so many years ago in this freaking house. He glares at me. "Do you not like it?" I ask him. "Your sons seem to think it looks nice."

He's silent for a long time and I can tell he wants to say something but he doesn't, He picks up his silver wear and starts eating. We spend the rest of the meal in silence while the kids tell me about the park and all of the cool things they played with today. When every one is finished I take the kids to the toy room to play a little before bed. Draco doesn't visit with us. I give them their baths and put them to bed around nine and make my way back to the bed room where I know Draco is waiting for me.

"Are you mad at me?" he asks as I change into my pajamas. He was already laying in bed when I came in.

"No, why would I be mad at you?" I ask.

"I don't know. It would explain why you butchered off your hair."

"Does it look that terrible?" I ask him irritably as I slide into bed beside him.

"No, it doesn't look bad. I just recall telling you that you couldn't cut it off. I like your long hair." He says and my body remains rigid as he speaks to me.

"It's my hair. I can't believe we're even having this discussion."

"You've been acting strange ever since we got here and I don't like it." He snaps as he sits up and stares down at me.

"I told you I didn't want to move back here." I did, I told him numerous times before we left.

"Well, I did." He says. I glare at him. Of course he says something like that.

"Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants." I say mockingly as I turn away from him. I've heard him say that enough damn times to have it imprinted in my brain

"Yes, I do." He says. "and I want you to stop acting like this."

"I can act however I want to act. I can wear my hair however I want to and I can also sleep in another room, which I think I'm going to do." I stand up and walk to the door, bringing my pillow with me. "Good night, Draco." I say hatefully before I slam the door, leaving him to stare after me, totally confused.

X

I watch as she slams the door. I don't understand her. One minute we're fine and she's happy, the next she's a crazy bitch cutting off her hair and starting fights with me. I don't understand her one bit. Is she mad because I didn't say I liked what she did with her hair? It looks nice on her, she'll always look beautiful no matter what but I think she has beautiful hair… and I don't think she should have cut it all off. I groan and lay back on the bed. Is this fight really about a hair cut? I never know…. women are fucking crazy. I fall asleep, promising I'll talk to her in the morning.

She's still asleep when I find her after I wake up. She's in the farthest room away from me as possible and she also had the door locked. I had to use my wand. Again I am confused. I don't know why she's so angry with me. She can't still be mad over the thing with Beatrice, that was over a month ago and she said she forgave us both…. She's laying on her side with Lavinia spooned in her arms when I enter the room, caged in by a wall of pillows so she doesn't fall off the opposite end. She must have taken her with her after our fight.

I watch them for a few moments with a content smile on my face. Lavinia will look like her when she's older… Ginny turns her head and breaths out heavily. She's waking up and I'm deciding whether to leave or stay. She throws her arm over her eyes to shield them from the sun and I almost laugh. If we didn't have children she would sleep in till noon every day, I don't know how she does it. The baby opens her eyes and focuses on me. She gives me a lazy smile with a pacifier still in her mouth and pushes up on her arms.

I can't resist picking her up; she's always so warm and soft when she wakes up in the mornings. I hug her to my chest and she relaxes her body against my shoulder, still holding on to sleep. I walk towards the window as I rub her back softly. I'm looking out over the grounds as a robin flies into my line of vision and lands on the window ledge. Lavinia lifts her head and points to the bird, making a baby sound.

"Do you see that pretty bird?" I ask her in a soft voice, not wanting to wake Ginny.

She babbles something in reply and watches as the bird flies off. I turn to leave the room with her but my eyes travel to Ginny who is now awake, watching me.

"Good morning." I tell her, not really sure what else to say to her. To my relief she gives me a tired smile and yawns, stretching her body and closing her eyes. I take that as a cue to sit down beside her on the bed. "Are you still upset with me?" I ask her.

She opens her eyes and stares at me for a few moments. "No, I'm not upset with you…."

Lavinia reaches for her so she takes her out of my arms. "I don't understand," I tell her. "Why were you mad in the first place? What was yesterday all about, Gin?"

She sighs loudly, "I just hate this house." She says quietly, I barely hear here. She looks me in the eyes. "How can you stand it here with all those bad memories?"

That's what's been troubling her? I had no idea… "I don't know," I tell her honestly. "I just don't think about that stuff."

"I do."

I lay down beside her. "You shouldn't" I tell her. "We should be focused on making new memories here." I say as I run my fingers through my daughter's hair as Ginny sits her on her stomach.

"You're right." She says sleepily, she lays her head on my shoulder. "I want to ask you something, Draco, and I want you to be totally honest with me….I promise to never bring it up again after this."

"Alright…" I say a little hesitantly.

"Why did you want to marry me?" My body tenses and she lifts her head. "I mean we barely even spoke before that night… why me?"

I sit up straight and turn away from her. I wasn't prepared to answer this question and I don't think I ever will be. I actually don't know the answer. She was like an obsession of mine… and unattainable thing that I jumped at the chance to have as my own, but I can't explain that to her.

"Draco?" she asks softly pulling me out of my daze.

I look into her dark eyes as they watch me intently. If I answer this question of hers will it change everything? This whole marriage, our whole relationship is based on my selfishness… but I wouldn't change a thing. My eyes pass over our daughter and I blink a few times before I answer.

"I first saw you when I was ten years old…" I know she's probably raising her eyebrows at me. "You probably don't remember, but I was with my father in Diagon Alley and you were there with your family. You were wearing this… flowered green dress that had obviously seen better days and looking into one of the store windows. I remember you because I was in the store you were looking in and you made eye contact with me and smiled… I didn't smile back. I knew you were a Weasley since your father was behind you and my father had already told me all about your family."

She doesn't move, she just stares at me from her spot on the bed. I stand up and walk over to the window, it's starting to rain.

"I couldn't get that smile of yours out of my head, though… it was just so sweet and innocent, something I had never actually been exposed to before. After that, I don't know… I just started to look out for you and I watched you when ever I could. You kept on getting more beautiful every year and I just knew I had to have you." I put my hand on the window frame.

"Why were you so mean to me then?" she asks in a strange light voice. She's probably creeped out about what I just told her. I realize it does sound a little stalkerish.

I don't look at her. "I knew what you thought of me… and you weren't exactly nice to me either." I tell her honestly. When we were in school I was on the receiving end of her a wand a few times. "You know how jealous I can get, it didn't help that you were always hanging off of Potter." I look at her from the corner of my eye to see her sit up in bed and lay Lavinia beside her with a toy as she listens. "I wanted to marry you because you were perfect for me, you just didn't realize it at the time." I walk over to her and sit beside her on the bed again. "I know I did some things wrong… but I wouldn't take them back." I tell her as I touch her hand. "We wouldn't be were we are now if I did."

She looks down at her hand, contemplating what I just told her. I feel very exposed right now and oddly fearful of her reaction to me. I don't know when all of these feelings started to overlap inside of me. I'm usually very good at keeping them at bay. She takes a deep breath and then finally looks up at me.

"Why did you treat me so badly when you finally had me?"

Again I'm at a loss as to how to answer her. I feel guilty and embarrassed for the way I use to act towards her. I feel my face become hot, I'm actually blushing so I stand up and walk away again. I won't answer this question. I can't tell her that I was so mean because I thought I had to be, that she wouldn't do what I wanted any other way. She didn't love me then and she didn't want to be with me. I had to do it so she would listen… she wouldn't understand. I stand with my back to her and refuse to speak. I feel her walk up behind me.

"I do remember that day." She says quietly and I turn around and see her staring at me with the baby in her arms, I wait for her to continue. " In Diagon Alley, I remember seeing you in that shop."

We don't say anything for a while; we just stare at each other, ignoring Lavinia's babbling noises. Finally, after an eternity, she steps closer to me and kisses my cheek. I don't move because I'm confused… She puts her arm around me and lays her head on my chest, sighing loudly.

"Do you have to go to work today?" I look at her puzzled by the change in conversation but I answer.

"Yes, only for a little while though. We have interviews today for the boy's teacher. So I'll be home around one." I run my fingers through her shorter hair. "Do you forgive me?" I ask quietly. I don't know why I asked that. Maybe I want to make sure she holds nothing against me.

She looks up at me and gives me a lopsided smile. "I always forgive you." She says and lets me kiss her. I leave her there in the room to get ready for work. I feel good that we talked about this. It's no longer a weight on our shoulders.

X

"No," I tell him as we sort through the pictures of potential tutors.

"Why not? She seemed nice." Draco says as he looks down at the picture of the nineteen year old blonde girl that just walked out of the house.

"No, she looked nice, there is a difference. I don't want my children to be taught by some airhead."

He snorts and puts the picture down. "She wasn't an air head… she graduated top of her class." He says and I glare at him.

"If you can say no to every man under forty then I can say no to any girl whose boobs are bigger then her brain."

He smiles at me and makes a motion for the house elf to bring in the other potential tutor.

An older woman enters the room in a strict black dress; her dark hair is pinned in a tight bun on top of her head. She reminds me of McGonagall.

"Mrs. Kendell," greets Draco as he stands and shakes her hand. I do the same and we all sit down. I notice her back is as straight as a board… it looks painful. "So, tell me, why should we hire you?"

"I've been a teacher for forty years, now I'm retired and want to teach younger students on a more personal level." She states flatly and I almost laugh at her lack of feeling.

"Do you like children?" I ask her quizzically. I seriously doubt she actually does judging by the way she carries herself.

Her dark eyes turn towards me. "Some of them are sufficient." Seriously? This woman freaks me out.

Draco watches her for a few moments and then asks. "What is your blood status?"

"Draco." I hiss, that is such a rude question to ask a person.

She raises an eyebrow but answers. "My mother was a muggle, my father was a wizard." She says mechanically.

"That will be all." He says flatly.

She gets up and leaves and when she closes the door I turn to him. "Why did you ask her that?" I snap at him.

"I think it matters." He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

I doubt he will ever let go of his prejudice beliefs… no matter how warped they are. "It doesn't matter." I say. "You said you wanted the best for our children and if the best isn't a pureblood, then what do you intend to do."

"I don't want my sons being taught by a mudblood." He says seriously and I almost hit him. He motions for the next applicant and I sit back into the couch fuming.

Charles Newton enters the room with a huge smile on his face. He happily sits down and tells us all about himself. He's thirty five, taught at a wizarding primary school for a few years and needs some extra money to start off his new business. He's smart, funny, and pureblooded. I think the boys will love him. He looks like a mountain man, though and I know that turns Draco off… that and the fact that he's a man. He's tall and broad shouldered with a sandy colored beard and long hair that's tied back in a pony tail.

He says a joke that makes me laugh and I can hear Draco growl beside me. "What is this business you want to open up?" he asks snidely and I give Charles an apologetic look. Draco can make anyone feel uncomfortable if he tries.

He coughs before he answers. "I have a few ideas for some magical children's toys."

"What kind of toys?"

"If I told you I would have to kill you." He says and laughs. Draco doesn't laugh… he just glares so I put my hand on top of his in an attempt to calm him down. "So, um yes you have a beautiful home." He says nervously shifting his eyes away from Draco.

"Thank you." I tell him. "How many languages do you speak?" I ask him, knowing that was important to Draco and trying to veer the subject back on track.

He smiles at me and I feel my hand being squeezed painfully. "I can teach your sons French and Spanish if you'd like." He says proudly.

"Figures." I hear Draco mutter hatefully beside me but I choose to ignore him.

"That's wonderful." I tell him. "I think you can go now, we'll get back to you later." I tell him with a smile. He stands up but Draco doesn't go to shake his hand and he won't let go of me so I can.

"Well... bye then." He says awkwardly and then leaves the room.

I turn to my husband who is silently fuming beside me. "What is your problem?"

"Did you see the way he was looking at you?" he asks me as he pins me with his glare.

"Yes, I did. I saw pity in his eyes because my husband is a cold, rude, jerk." I say as I pull my hand out of his painful grasp. "You could have broken my fingers." I tell him as I rub my hand.

"We're not hiring him."

"Why don't you trust me?" I ask him. I really want to know the answer to this question.

He looks me over for a few moments. "I do trust you. I just don't trust other people." He tells me and I laugh.

"You don't think I can handle the advances of any other men? Do you think me that weak that I would just fall into the arms of the first guy who hits on me?"

"No," he says slowly. "I just know how men are."

I roll my eyes at him. This is something that I think will never change in him. "Do we have anyone else to see today?" I ask him,

"No, not today." He says as he leans back into the couch. "We'll see more people tomorrow." He rubs his eyes with his hands. I fold my legs up underneath me and turn my head to the side. "Are Byron and Samantha still coming over tomorrow?" he asks lightly.

I nod my head. Just because me and Beatrice can't get along right now doesn't mean our children should have to suffer because of it. Those two kids are really the only friends mine have ever had. "I think they're going to stay the night."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Is she coming too?" he asks, knowing better then to say her name in front of me.

"No." We're silent for a while until finally I turn to him. "I've made some new drawings." I tell him nervously. I'd been working on them since we came here. It helped keep my mind off of the horrible memories I had in this house.

"Really?"

I nod my head. "I want to show them to Leo, you know that Gallery owner I met."

He glares at me and stands up. "What did I tell you about him? I don't want you seeing him again."

"You don't really have a good reason." I say as I stand up. "I really want to do this, Draco. It would be nice to have something of my own to do out side of the house..."

He watches me through suspicious, narrowed eyes. "No."

I roll my eyes. He is really an idiot sometimes. "You could come with me so I'd never be alone with him if it would make you feel better." I tell him. That's the only bargaining chip I have. I walk closer to him and grab his hand. "Please."

He studies me for a few moments, "I'll think about it." He says. We leave the room to find the children. Even if he decides to tell me no… I think I'm going to do it anyways. I don't care what he says…. not in this matter anyways.


	27. Chapter 27

I hear the door to my office open and I look up to see Cassius scurry in with a handful of crayons and paper. He slides in front of my desk and looks behind him frantically. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is all mussed up.

"What are you doing?" I question.

He jerks his head to me. He looks surprised, like he didn't expect to see me. "Can I color in here?" he asks nervously, holding up the things in his hands.

I look down at the papers on my desk. "Fine, but don't make too much noise. I have a lot of things to do for tomorrow." I tell him.

He lays down on his stomach beside my desk and starts drawing after a few seconds he starts talking. "How do you spell Dear?" he asks me.

"Are you writing a letter?" he tells me yes so I answer him properly. "D-e-a-r"

"How do you spell Mommy?"

"M-o-m-m-y." I answer as I sort through my papers. I hear him start writing.

"How do you spell I'm sorry." He asks and I stop what I'm doing to look at him.

"Why do you want to know how to spell that?" I ask him. He doesn't look at me. His crayon is hovering over the paper, waiting for me answer him. I sigh loudly and spell it out for him.

"How do you spell…"

I cut him off irritated. "Cassius, what did you do?"

He sits up and looks at me fearfully. "I didn't mean it."

I beckon him to come closer to me and when he's standing right in front of me I rub my face tiredly. "What happened?"

He chews his bottom lip, looking at me with wide eyes. "Me and Gavin were playing in your bed room."

"You know you're not allowed to play in our room, Cass."

"I know! I told Gavin we weren't spose to be there, but he didn't listen...He never listens…"

"Okay." I say, cutting off his soon to be rant about his brother, as I rest my arm on my desk and my head in my hand. "So, is that why you're sorry?" He shakes his head no and looks down. "Tell me why."

He sighs loudly, and sounds very much like myself. "Gavin pushed me and I ran into a table…." I think I know where this is going. "and that glass thing that mommy likes so much…."

"The blue vase?" I ask.

He nods. "The one that Grandmother gave her… it broked..."

"It broke? What happened then? Where's your brother?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Okay, come on." I stand up and take his hand. "We have to find Gavin and clean everything up."

He tugs on my hand, making me stop to look down at him. "Will she be mad?" he asks me.

"I'm sure your mother will forgive you."

"I don't want to make her cry." He says quietly as we walk up the stairs.

I squeeze his hand. "Your mom's tougher then that, kiddo."

"But you make her cry." He says quietly again and I look down at him with a frown. I choose not to respond to that.

I hear sobbing coming from one of the hall closets. I open it and find Gavin sitting on the floor, crying by a mop. You would think they would be put in prison for breaking that vase.

"Gavin, what are you doing?" I ask him as I pick him up. "Why were you hiding in this closet?"

"Don't be mad." He says into my neck. "We didn't mean it."

I sigh. "So I've heard." It's times like this when I wish Ginny was around at all times.

She had taken Lavinia out for a 'girls day' thing. She said something about needing independence. I have no idea what she was talking about but I let her go with out question. I don't want her to blow up at me again and do something drastic.

She's been so on edge lately.

"We won't never do it again." Gavin says by my ear. He has yet to stop crying and his tears are beginning to soak through my shirt.

I roll my eyes at how dramatic he's being and walk into the bed room where this whole thing started…. I stop dead in my tracks when I see the room. They did more then break a vase. Most of the glass in the room is shattered. The windows, the mirror, and all the decorations…

"Which one of you did magic?" I ask. I'm actually kind of impressed. I step inside and look around. "Were you fighting with each other?"

With that they both start crying. "We didn't know." Sobs Cassius. "It just happened. We didn't mean to do it, Daddy. Honest we didn't."

"You're not in trouble." I tell them softly and put my hand on his shoulder. I know how scary it can be when you do accidental magic for the first time. I'm kind of proud of them right now. They're officially little wizards. I sit Gavin on the bed and lift Cassius to sit beside him. "Stay here." I tell them as I take out my wand and repair the damage they did to my bed room.

When I'm finished I turn back to them. I walk over to the bed and kneel down so we're eye level. They're both wiping tears away with their hands. "You're both wizards now… so things like this will happen from time to time until you learn to control your magic." I tell them. Gavin sniffs loudly and Cassius look at me sternly.

"You're not mad at us?"

I shake my head and smile. "I'm not mad. I was your age when I first did magic. It was in front of all my parent's friends at a Christmas party. I thought my Father was going to kill me."

"What did you do?" he asks me.

"Did you broke glass too?" asks Gavin.

"No, I didn't do that. I set the Christmas tree on fire…" they both start laughing and surprisingly, so do I. "It was really embarrassing."

"Did Grandpa Malfoy yell at you?"

"I thought he was," I say. "but he didn't… he just took me in the other room and explained to me what happened. Just like I did with you."

They both smile and then Cass sits up a little straighter, "When do we get wands like yours and mommy's?" He asks excitedly, his silver eyes light up.

I laugh. "Not until your eleven." They both pout as I stand up. I take another look around the room. "We're lucky that neither of you got hurt."

"Why would they get hurt?"

I turn around to see Ginny in the door way.

"Because they had their first experience with their magic today."

She smiles and her eyes light up. "Oh, you did?" she says happily as she runs over to them and smothers them with hugs and kisses. "How exciting! What did you do?" she asks them.

Cassius rubs the kisses from his cheeks. "We broke glass."

"Glass?" she turns to me.

"Most of the glass in this room to be exact."

Concern clouds her eyes. "Oh, my God. You aren't cut at all, are you?" she starts looking them over for wounds as they wiggle away from her and complain.

"I fine." States Gavin with a sour look on his face as Ginny lifts his shirt to look at his stomach. He pulls his shirt down and scowls at her. She doesn't seem to notice.

Ginny sits back and looks at them. "I can't believe you did magic." She says as she smiles at them. "You're growing up!"

They both roll their eyes and run away from the bed. "I think you scared them off." I tell her as I walk up beside her.

"I suppose I did." She says as she watches them leave the room. "I can't believe they did magic today."

I pull her into my arms and rest my chin on her shoulder. "Where's my daughter?"

She relaxes into me. "She's sleeping in her room. We went to a butterfly garden; I think it wore her out."

"So, was girl's day a success?" I ask her with a smirk. I'm glad she didn't want me to go. I'm not sure what a butterfly garden is, but it sounds lame.

"It was… I can't wait until she's older. She'll be so much fun." She turns around so she was facing me. "Thanks for not getting mad about me leaving." She says seriously.

I smile and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She doesn't know that I had a house-elf follow her… for her own protection, of course. "We have two interviews today." She groans loudly and I smirk. "It has to be done."

She walks past me. "Fine, I just want to get this over with."

X

"I just love children! You say your son is four years old? That's a perfect age! And the other one is three… how wonderful!" The plump woman takes a biscuit off of the tray in front of her and chomps into it. "Tell me, does little Cassius know his ABC's?"

"Yes he does." I answer as I watch crumbs travel down the front of her shirt. "He can write his name and knows other small words as well."

"Splendid!" she squeals again. Draco flinches beside me and I have to stop myself from laughing at him. "Is he a blond like his father? Or is he a redhead? Oh, I do love little redheaded children! I find they are so adorable, awkward, but adorable. Perhaps he inherited some boring brown color from a relative? Hmm? You must tell me all about it! I bet he's silly just like his father, eh?" she winks at Draco who I'm sure is thinking of ways to kill her. She seems totally immune to his cold demeanor.

Draco sits forward. "What exactly are your qualifications?" he asks, not matching her enthusiasm.

"I had ten children, I taught them all at home… now they're all grown up and I need something to do with my time!" she says and laughs, causing her double chin to move in a most unflattering way. "That is qualification enough! All of my children did perfectly in school, well, except for my Noelle, but she was doomed from the start! Just one of those bad children, you know…. Hopefully your family doesn't have one of those but when you have as many as me, one is bound to turn out rotten!" she laughs again and pats Draco on the hand. I can practically feel the annoyance coming off of him.

I can tell by the look on Draco's face that he doesn't approve of this person but she doesn't seem to notice his displeasure with her. That's what makes this whole situation absolutely hilarious to me. A house-elf pops into the room to tell me that Lavinia's awake so I excuse myself to go and get her. I move as quickly as possible to get away from this crazy woman who is currently adjusting her large brimmed hat as she talks zealously to my husband. Draco glares at my back the whole way as I leave him with her and before I shut the door I hear.

"Oh, a baby! Little girls are so sweet! You must tell me all about her, young man! How many children are you planning on having? Of course I love children but you must give a woman time to recover after pregnancies. Trust me, I should know. It took me a year to bounce back after my Teddy was born. But it was worth it! Made things more pleasurable for my husband and I again once we got back at it…"

I hear Draco groan loudly, but the woman doesn't relent. I take more time then necessary to tend to Lavinia and when I come back into the room with the baby Draco has his head resting against the back of the couch and his eyes are closed. He looks to me when the door closes.

"She was a nightmare." He says. I laugh and agree. "You had a nicely timed exit, though." I laugh harder at his glare. "Just one more… hopefully this one's better then the rest."

I sit beside him as the final applicant walks in. She's a well dressed woman in her late thirties. She's wearing a long flowing dress that reminds me of my mother. Her brown hair falls in a braid down her back and she has a nice smile. I like her.

"Hullo, My name's Nina."

The interview goes well and she is everything I'd want in a tutor, she's kind but strict and actually likes working with kids. Thankfully Draco has no objections and we hired her immediately… Of course he had to do a whole back ground check on her and what not. He really doesn't trust anyone at face value. She won't be living with us; she'll come to the house Monday through Friday and teach the boys from nine to twelve each day. Even the boys seemed to like her when we introduced them.

"Did you like her?" I ask Draco as I walk towards the fireplace… Sam and Byron will be flooing over any minute.

"She was alright. Better then the others." He says as he scratches his head and then brings his hand to rub the back of his neck. "I have to go work on my speech for tomorrow."

I watch him leave the room with a little smile on my face. He must be nervous but he keeps it to himself well. Tomorrow he has to make a speech in front of a crowd of people announcing his intent to run for a chair of the Wizangamont. I hope it goes well. Cassius and Gavin have entered the room and are anxiously waiting for their friends. A few seconds later the fireplace lights up and Beatrice, with her two children, step into the room.

"Ginny." she greets with a nod of her head.

"Hi." I say shortly as the kids greet each other a whole lot more enthusiastically then me and Beatrice.

"So, how are things?" she asks hopefully.

"Fine." I say and I make a point not to ask her the same thing back… I'm still a little sore about the whole thing.

"Do you like it here in England?"

"It's alright." I say as I walk away from her and start straightening up things in the room… they don't really need to be straightened; I'm just trying to seem indifferent…

"Okay, well, I'll be here to pick them up in the morning."

"Okay."

She sighs loudly as I shuffle around some picture frames that are on one of the tables. "This is silly, Ginny."

That makes me turn on her. "What?"

"Do you really want to ruin our friendship over this…"

"I didn't ruin the friendship." I say seriously. She is not really helping anything.

"I miss you. I miss having someone to talk to. Let's just start all over again. I think it would be good for both of us."

"Beatrice," I say deadly calm. "I'm not ready to do this with you yet. If you want to renew this friendship then we have to take baby steps, okay?"

She nods her head at me. "I should get going then…"

"I think you should too."

She floo's away and I release the breath I had been holding. Once the kids are settled in I walk around the house with out a purpose… It is good exercise to walk around this place, it's so huge… and dark and depressing… I really hate it here.

X

"I don't think so."

"I want to go."

"I said no."

"I wasn't asking."

He turns to me with a mad gleam in his eye. I'm a little afraid but I don't back down.

"Let me rephrase that then. You are not going to Italy tomorrow."

"Yes, I am." I say and I stand up a little straighter. "You can come with me or you can stay here… either way I'm going. I've already gotten in touch with Leo and he's expecting me." I support him all the time, especially with this Wizengamot thing, I don't understand why he can't do the same for me. I had to stand for three hours while he gave a boring political speech yesterday, the least he can do is let me do this.

He bangs his hand against the table and it causes me to jump. "No, you're not going! I have more pressing matters to worry about then you tramping around Italy. Now, you will do as I say."

I send him an evil glare. What a bastard. "If I was going to betray you do you really think I would tell you about it and invite you to come along?" He sends me a heated look and I know that sense isn't registering with him now. "I don't have to listen to you, Draco."

"You don't?" he questions in a false light voice. "Tell me sweetheart, who exactly do you listen to?" he takes predatory steps towards me, but I refuse to move. He places his hands on either side of my head, caging me in against the wall. I have the feminine urge to knee him in the groin but I refrain, knowing that once this fight is over I might miss that particular part of his anatomy if I was to permanently damage it. "Well?"

I scoff at him in an attempt to seem brave. "I couldn't even cheat on you if I wanted to Draco… Don't you remember the fidelity charm you so happily put on me when we were married."

He studies my face for a few minutes. "I'm not worried about your body…" he says quietly.

I watch him for a few moments trying to decipher his meaning and then it hits me. I could never share my body with any other man but him, he knew that, but the one thing he never had control over was my heart and who I loved. He was always so jealous and tried to keep me away from other men because he thought I would fall in love with them. He acted this way in the beginning because he was trying to force me to feel that way about him… but now he's afraid that I won't feel that way for him anymore if I meet someone else. Behind the anger I can see that fear in his eyes. It makes me sad that he's so insecure about that still. Does he not think he's worth it? Does he really think I could so easily leave him if I was given the opportunity? He must have noticed the change in my face because he backs away from me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he hisses.

"Draco…" I say, trailing off softly. I don't know why I feel so sympathetic towards him right now. It can't be easy for him having those fears all the time.

"Stop looking at me like that!" he yells.

"You know I love you, don't you?" I ask him, not really sure why I need to reassure him of that.

He turns his back on me and runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "I know I'm not an easy person to get along with." He says more to himself then to me. "I don't want you to go."

"I'm going." I say. He needs to trust me…

He looks into my eyes for a few moments with his jaw twitching and then he cusses loudly to himself. "Do whatever the fuck you want then." He says hatefully to me and leaves the room with a slam of the door.

This is strange… usually I'm the one walking away, slamming doors. I stare at the wood with a sad feeling in my heart. Oh Draco…

X

He never came to bed that night, and he didn't say goodbye to me when he left for work in the morning. Usually when he's mad at me he doesn't leave me alone until we work it out to his satisfaction… I never get the silent treatment from him. It's weird. I leave a note by the door and take the kids with me as I floo to Italy. I take a taxi to Leo's Gallery with the kids smiling in excitement the whole way because they had never been in a car before. When we get to his building I unload the kids from the car and tuck my drawings under my arm.

The interior of his Gallery is beautiful. All the walls are painted white with large works of art hanging on them. Large bulb lamps hang down from the high ceilings and cast spot lights on the paintings and drawings. It's simplistic and modern, I love it. I walk to the main desk, repeating to my kids a million times not to touch anything, and when I get there the woman eyes me skeptically. She says something in Italian and I'm not really sure what it was, but it was said in a bitchy tone so I narrow my eyes at her.

"Ah! Ginevra Malfoy!" Leo says as he walks out from the end of the room. "You are finally here." He says happily.

I attempt to shake his hand, but that proved to be a challenge since I was holding Lavinia and carrying my drawings. He takes the drawings from under my arm and I thank him kindly.

"Could not find a babysitter today?" he jokes as I introduce him to my children who immediately freeze up when he acknowledges them. He puts his finger out to the baby and shakes her little fist. She pulls back, annoyed.

"No, not today." I actually brought them because I thought that would take a little weight off of Draco's anger if he knew they were with me.

He kneels down so he's eye level with the boys. "Aren't you handsome little men, are you not?" he says. Cassius stares at him blankly and Gavin hides behind me. "What pleasant children." He tells me and I snort because they are not being pleasant at all.

"Come then. Let's have a look at your work, shall we?" He says and beckons me to follow him into his office.

I sit in on of his leather chairs nervously as he sorts through what I brought. Lavinia is on my lap and playing with a toy I brought for her while Gavin and Cassius sit on a couch against the wall. They're looking around anxiously and I know they want to get up a play, it's killing them to hold still.

"This is interesting." He says, looking at me through his glasses. "Where is this place?" he asks.

"That's my home." I tell him. Most of my pictures have Malfoy Manor in them. They are dark and depressing… just like that house.

He whistles. "You live in quite a house." He shuffles my drawings. "What does your husband do for a living?" he asks conversationally and I know he's eyeing my clothes now that he knows I may be rich.

"He runs his family business." I tell him honestly.

He smiles and stands up, walking over to a filing cabinet in the corner. "I will show them." he says and I nearly jump out of my seat in happiness. "They have a very good atmosphere to them. I would not want to live in that house. It looks like it may eat you alive."

If he only knew…

He sits down at his desk again and pushes a piece of paper in front of me. "This is a contract letting you know that the gallery gets twenty percent of the price of the piece if it is sold and that we are liable for any damage to it and so on… it really only protects the art." He says as he hands me a pen. "I will contact you later and we'll decide how much we should price these for."

I giddily take the pen and sign my name along the dotted line. "Thank you so much!" I say with a smile on my face.

"I told you, you were an artist, Ginny Malfoy."

X

"Draco?"

He's sitting in one of the living rooms, moodily staring into the fire, with a glass of brandy in his hand. He's still angry with me. I silently close the door behind me and cautiously walk up to him.

"We're back home." I say…I know it's obvious but I didn't know what else to say to him. I shuffle my feet as I stare at his profile. "Leo said he'd show some of my drawings in his gallery… isn't that great?"

"You disobeyed me." He states flatly.

I worry my bottom lip between my teeth. I never tell him what to do. "Aren't you happy for me?" I ask him hopefully, choosing to ignore what he said.

"I told you I didn't want you to go."

"Get over it." I snap meanly. He really is starting to annoy me. His head spins to mine and he narrows his eyes at me. I sigh loudly before walking over. I drop to my knees in front of him and place my hands on his knees. He doesn't look at me so I take the drink out of his hand and place it on the table.

"Listen to me," I say as I grab his hands. I bring them up to my face and kiss them. "I'm yours, Draco. My body and my heart belong to you… so I want you to stop thinking that I'd leave you so easily. You have to trust me and you have to trust that I love you."

He looks at me and watches me with unreadable eyes. It makes me nervous. Maybe I misjudged him. He doesn't say anything for a long time. So, defeated, I stand up and begin to walk away but I stop when he grabs my hand. He doesn't say anything so I look down at him. He's looking at the fire with an expressionless face but his hold on my wrist is painfully tight.

"Tell me about this gallery." He says tightly. It makes me smile. I know this is his attempt at understanding. This is his peace offering.

I sit down on the floor again and tell him all about it, barely containing my happiness. His expression doesn't soften, nor does he say anything particularly nice… but it's a step in the right direction.


	28. Chapter 28

"What do you think?" I ask nervously as Draco and I stand in front of the back wall of the gallery that holds my drawings.

He shrugs his shoulders and I look down at my shoes in disappointment. I really wanted him to be proud of this for some reason. With a straight back and arrogant walk he surveys the rest of the pieces in the room with a detached coolness. I watch him, not moving from my place.

He fits right in with the rich Gallery hoppers that are here tonight. He's wearing pressed gray pants, a white dress shirt underneath a well fitted black sweater, and his hair is styled to perfection. He just oozes wealth and confidence all the way down to his shiny black shoes. For the first time in years I feel like a Weasley again. His cold dismissal of me and what I dragged him here for eerily reminded me of Hogwarts and the conceited brat he was then.

I look away from him and sigh tiredly as I stare at my work. I had begged him to come here with me and I was surprised when he finally relented. He hates everything to do with muggles and he was less then enthused when I told him about the whole gallery thing, but I have a feeling he only did it to see what caused me to go against his wishes so blatantly. The four drawings Leo had selected have been matted and framed, perfectly spaced and taking up the whole wall. I let a little smile come to my face when people come up to admire them… I won't let Draco ruin this for me.

"Ginny! I have been looking for you." I turn around to see Leo approach me in a dark plum suit and matching tie. It's so ugly it's fashionable. "What do you think?" he asks with a huge grin. "Did we do your work justice?"

"It looks nice." I say honestly.

"Good, good. I wanted you to meet someone." He puts his hand on my back and leads me to another area. I chance a look around for Draco and find him in deep discussion with an older looking gentleman who's holding a martini in his hands. I have no idea what they could possibly be talking about, considering Draco hates muggles… They're probably talking in Italian. I'm still sore he never tried to teach it to me. "This, is Fenton, he's one of my leading painters right now."

I shake the other man's hand with a smile on my face. He's around my age with dark eyes and curly dark hair. "Nice to meet you." He says with an accent I can't place. I'm glad so many people know how to speak English because I wouldn't know what to do if they didn't…. It makes me feel uncultured.

"Your work is beautiful." I tell him and it's the truth. He works with oils and his style is smooth and realistic, though his subject matter falls more into the surreal.

"Thank you, I enjoy your drawings as well. Leo here was all in raptures over them." he gives Leo an affectionate smile. "I must admit, it sorely hurt my ego to hear him speak so highly of some one else but me." He says while laughing.

I chance a look over to Draco again and notice he's watching me closely. I make a motion for him to come over to me, but he doesn't move. I sigh loudly because of this. He is now on a power trip and he will make me come to him. He is very strange when it comes to his pride. He relaxes against the wall with his arms crossed, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Who is that man?" asks Fenton when he sees my irritated glare.

"That's my husband." I say, and then turn to the two men. "Would you like to meet him?"

They both nod and follow me over to my husband who stands straight when we approach, tall like stone with an emotionless face.

"Leo, Fenton, this is my husband Draco."

Fenton brings his arm out for a hand shake but Draco just eyes it distastefully and makes no move to greet him. My cheeks redden from embarrassment because of how rude he's being. Fenton brings his hand back uncomfortably and Leo laughs nervously. People always laugh nervously around Draco.

"Hand shaking is much over-rated." He says jokingly. I give him an apologetic smile. "Well, you certainly were right in your depiction of him, Ginny. Your husband is handsome." He says as he grins at Draco who merely raises his eyebrows.

I told him he was gay, but he didn't believe me. I smile bitterly at him. "Yes, well don't say that too often around him. His head is big enough as it is."

We fall into an awkward silence. Leo suddenly excuses himself to talk to someone else and Fenton scurries off in another direction. Once they're out of ear shot I glare at him.

"Why were you so rude?"

"Why do you feel the need to be friends with these… people." He says quietly and I know he wanted to say muggles or other men. Either one is equally distasteful to him.

I turn my head away and put my hand up to my forehead. "I'm not doing this with you right now."

"You asked me to come, so I came. I hope you don't expect me to become best friends with these freaks."

I glare at him harshly. "They're nice."

He snorts and looks over the crowd in a bored manner. "Yes, I'm sure they are." He says snidely.

"I wanted you to be a part of this because it was important to me, Draco. Stop ruining everything that makes me happy." I tell him quietly, looking at the ground.

I feel his hand on my back. The only reason I don't pull away is because we're in public. "This is hard for me to understand." He admits and I know that's the closest to an apology I'm going to get. "Let's not fight."

I nod my head tightly, still unable to look him in the eyes. My anger and my disappointment are making it impossible.

"I like them." he says into my ear and my head finally turns to his. "Your drawings… I like them."

I roll my eyes at him. "Don't say it if you don't mean it." I snap at him. I'd rather him not lie to me.

He takes my chin in his hands. "I do mean it." He says seriously and against my better judgment I believe him. He smiles at me and I melt. I don't think he realizes how attractive he is when he smiles because he would probably do it more often if he did. "You caught the feeling of Malfoy Manor perfectly."

I smirk at that and he releases my face. "I want to buy that." I say as I point to the large painting in front of us.

"Why?" he asks skeptically as he eyes the landscape before us with a critical eye.

"I don't know," I shrug my shoulder. "I just like it."

"It's weird that these things don't move." He says with a frown. "Why couldn't you get interested in magical art?"

"Because I like how these pictures are. It's like they're frozen in time… a perfect frozen moment captured by the artist… it's more personal, I think." I say as I stare at the tulips in the painting before us. "You can create more illusions in your mind when you look at a stationary picture then one that moves or talks to you. You aren't told how to feel or react… you just do."

I turn back to Draco who's looking at me with a strange look in his eyes that I can't place. "I had no idea you had such deep thoughts on the matter."

I look away and blush. "I guess I do."

"You can have whatever you want." He says as his arm snakes around my waist and I smile at him and purchase half of the paintings there.

X

We have to go to Narcissa's to pick up the children and once we step into the house we get attacked by two little boys.

"Mommy! Daddy! You're back!" they scream as they latch themselves onto us.

I pull Gavin off of me and look at his face. He is totally messy and covered with something I hope is chocolate. "What is all over you?" I ask as I flick my eyes down his body and notice it's on his hands and shirt…. and now on my dress and leg.

"Grandma gave us chocolate frogs!" says Cassius as Draco tries to peal him away. "I ate five of them!"

"Yes, we can tell." Says Draco, while our super hyper son tries to pull his arm off.

"I love chocolate." Gavin tells me with a goofy grin on his face. He starts sucking on his fingers to get the leftovers and I have to smile at him. It's going to be hard getting them to bed tonight.

"Ah, you're home." Narcissa walks up to us with Lavinia in her arms. Thankfully she isn't as messy as the boys. "So, how was it?"

I look to Draco who answers. "It was interesting." Is all he says. I cover my frown as I bend down and take out my wand to clean off the kids. "Ginny's really is talented though." He says after a few moments and I smile up at him. He gives me a wink; I love it when he does that...

"Of course she is." Narcissa says as Draco takes the baby out of her arms. "All of the Mafloy women are talented." I never knew the Malfoy women to hold many talents out side of spending money.

That makes me laugh. "We should get going. It's late."

"I agree," Draco says, giving his mother a hug. "Thank you for watching them, Mother."

"Oh, don't mention it." She says. "I love doing it."

With a hug and kiss on a cheek we return to Malfoy Manor. The boy's play in the play room for a while, wearing themselves until it gets really late. They can barely keep their eyes open. So once the children get their baths we lay them down for bed and return to our room.

"Thanks for coming with me." I say to Draco as we start undressing.

"You're welcome." Is all he says to me so I raise an eyebrow at his back as he unbuttons his shirt. Certain I'm getting no more of a response then that I go to my dresser and pull out a night slip. "We have to leave at twelve tomorrow."

I nod my head when he looks at me. Tomorrow we have to go to yet another charity event being held for the Wizard's Cancer Association. Draco's set to make another little speech about medical reform there, it's part of his political pedestal. During the war good health care crumbled and St. Mungo's became corrupt, helping only the people who could spend a fortune for their services. Once Voldemort was in power it only catered to the rich and favored. It's not as bad anymore, the new ministry went in and did a lot of reworking, but it still isn't up to par. Draco saw this as an opportunity to get votes.

"I've hired a few security wizards to go with us."

That makes me stop what I'm doing and look him in the eyes. "Why do we need that?" I ask him as I pull the slip over my head. We've never needed anything like that before.

He shrugs and pulls back the covers. "Extra protection."

I furrow my brow and sit down on the bed. "Protection from what exactly?" I ask him. This is confusing me… he's no longer a Death Eater… why do we need more protection?

"Because the kids are coming with us."

"They always come with us to this type of thing."

He lays down on the bed and props his hands behind his head. "I know, I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly."

He's not telling me something, it always makes me uncomfortable when he hides things from me. "What's going on?"

He looks at me from the corner of his eye. "You do know that Cassius, Gavin, and Lavinia will always be in danger." He says lightly and I open my mouth to respond but he cuts me off. "Not only because of my allegiance to the Dark Lord during the war, but also because of their last name and all the money that goes along with it."

I almost become frantic. "But we've never had to worry about things like that before." I say desperately not wanting to really believe what he just said but knowing it's the truth.

"Yes, we did." He says and I have the impression that he took a lot of "security" measures without telling me about it. "Only now I'm getting into politics, so we're going to be more of a target." I don't say anything for a long time. Dread is starting to rear its head in my mind and I stare down at the covers worriedly. I don't want anything bad to happen to my children." Gin," Draco's voice pulls me out of my terrible thoughts. He puts his hand over mine. "This is just a precaution. You know I'd never let anything bad happen to them."

I nod my head as I lay down and rest against his chest. "Was it the same for you when you were younger?" I ask because he was in the same position when he was a boy and I want perspective on this new series of thoughts that are running through my head. I never had to worry about that when I was younger.

I feel his head move. "Yes, there were a lot of kidnapping attempts against me when my Grandfather died and my Father took over the Malfoy Vaults."

For some reason that scares me and I sit up and look down at him. "Attempts?" I say fearfully. "People actually tried to kidnap you?"

He smiles and I think it is wholly inappropriate for him to do so considering the conversation we're having. "My family possesses one of the biggest fortunes in the wizarding world. That would be quite a ransom if you took the only thing that couldn't be replaced, like an heir and beloved son."

It chill goes down my spine and I suddenly feel terrible for the child Draco once was. "These were just attempts, right?" I say nervously. "No one actually got to you, did they?"

He's quite for a really long time and his face is blank. He's looking at the ceiling and I can feel my heart beat at an alarming speed. "Only once." He says calmly.

I hug him, not wanting to let him go. "What happened?" I ask quietly against his skin. He's never mentioned anything like this before.

"His name was Henry and he was my broom instructor when I was eight. I was gone for a week." His voice sounds strange to my ears, and the way he's speaking lacks any of the smoothness and confidence he usually speaks with… it's like he's saying these words for the first time and unsure how they will sound. "My whole family trusted him, but he wasn't what he appeared to be. He was the only mudblood that my father ever allowed in our house." His voice sounds bitter and dark when he mentions that. It scares me.

I don't really feel comfortable talking about this anymore but I want to know more. "I've never heard about that, wouldn't it have been big news if you were abducted?"

A sly smirk comes to his face but his body is tense. "If word got out he would have killed me."

I scoot closer to him so my body is pressed up against his tightly. I put my hand on his chest. "Did your father have to pay a hefty ransom to get you back?"

He's quiet again. Then the arm I'm laying on pulls me against his chest and he rests his hand on my back. "No, my father found him and killed him… very slowly. No one messes with the Malfoys."

"You must have been so afraid." I say. Picturing a young Draco held captive by a crazy man in my mind.

"Malfoy's are never afraid." He says in a straight and narrow voice.

I don't have anything to say to that so I close my eyes and listen to him breathe. I'm awake half the night thinking about what Draco just told me. The longer I'm with him the more I understand why he is the way he is… why he treats people the way he does. He must have been so scared; he was only eight years old. I wonder what happened to him when that man took him, but I don't want to ask because I'm afraid what the answer might be. Eventually his breathing starts to even out and his muscles relax. I lift my head and look at his profile for a few moments. No wonder he doesn't trust anyone.

At three o'clock in the morning I hear voices and noises outside of our bed room door. I immediately wake up and watch it fearfully. I'm very jumpy after the talk apparently. The door slowly creeks open and I watch, with a flutter in my stomach. My eyes adjust to the darkness and I let out a relieved breath when I realize that the two people coming in are only around a few feet high.

I sit up as they walk over to the bed. "Why are you awake?" I ask softly so I don't disturb Draco. Gavin tries to say something, but with the pacifier in his mouth I can't understand his words. Cassius just crawls on the bed between me and Draco and he plops down on the mattress tiredly. I scoot to the edge to give him more room and pick up Gavin to rest between me and his brother.

"Could you not sleep?" I ask him while I run my fingers through his hair.

He shakes his head sleepily and closes his eyes, placing his small hand on my face. I pull him into my arms and run my hand up and down his back, whether to comfort me or him, I don't know. I'm pretty shaken up about the conversation Draco and I had tonight. I look past Gavin at Cassius who has planted himself right along Draco's lean torso. I watch as Draco turns his body so Cassius' back is to his chest and he puts an arm over him, pulling him close. I don't know what I'd do if something bad were to happen to them.

X

"… and so I believe that it's up to us to put into place an equal and balanced medi-care system. Treatments for diseases should not be limited to the wealthy and privileged. We are all human beings and we all deserve a chance at a healthy life…."

I wonder how much of his speech he actually believes. I rest my head in my hand and sigh as he talks to the crowd who seem to be totally absorbed in what ever he's telling them. Narcissa is feeding Liv some smashed carrots to my left.

"Draco is very good at this kind of thing." She says quietly.

I nod my head at her and look into the crowd again. He's only twenty four but the people are listening to him like he's an experienced man of forty five. It is kind of amazing how he can demand authority like that. I look at the security wizards that are stationed at all the entrances and exits of the building… I frown.

"Narcissa," she looks at me. "What was it like when Draco was kidnapped?" I ask because I haven't been able to get the image out of my mind.

She looks shocked for a second like she didn't expect anyone to know about that. "Did Draco tell you about that?" she asks while looking at the baby.

"Yes, he did. He mentioned it last night when I asked him about the whole security wizard thing."

She nods and looks around, like she's trying to find the proper words. "It was the worst week of my life." She says quietly. "We were always so cautious when it came to him… but you can never be careful enough I suppose."

"What happened when that man took him?" I ask her, because I didn't have the courage to ask Draco. "Nothing bad, was it?" I ask worriedly.

She looks at me and her face is suddenly hollow and sad looking. "If Draco didn't tell you then it really isn't my place." She says and I accept it by looking away. "I will say this though…" she says causing me to face her again. "Lucius had to erase the worst of it from Draco's memories."

I feel terrible. I look up at Draco while he's finishing his speech and my heart breaks a little for him. He looks at me and gives me a soft smile that I have to return. People start clapping and he exits the stage, taking his seat beside me. I give him a lingering kiss on the lips, when I pull back he raises an eyebrow at my behavior.

"I guess it was a good speech." He says to me with a handsome smile.

"It was."

The founder of the charity gets up to make an announcement so I lean into Draco's arm that's around the back of my chair and look through the crowd for the fiftieth time since I've been here. What I see in the back greatly disturbs me. My mother and father are sitting at one of the tables laughing loudly and talking to Beatrice Flint. I narrow my eyes at the sight and turn to Draco.

"Why is she with my parents?" I hiss out at him.

He looks at me puzzled then his eyes follow mine to the back and he lifts both eyebrows. "I don't know. It's strange, though."

"Yes, very strange." I say as I pick up my glass and take a long drink from it.

X

Judging from the gleam in her eye, I know nothing good will come from a confrontation. She doesn't think that I notice but I see her staring at them from the corner of her eyes and I can hear her hiss every time she hears one of them laugh. I wonder what Beatrice is doing with Ginny's parents. It is weird and I can tell it's bothering Gin a great deal. Is this just a ploy to hurt her? I would not be happy if it was.

"I gots to go potty." States Gavin as he starts fidgeting around in his chair. I go to stand up but Ginny's hand on my arm stops me.

"I'll go." She says and I watch closely as she takes his hand and leads him from the room.

My eyes fall on her parents and Beatrice, who look at each other as Gin leaves the room and then Beatrice stands up. To my surprise she starts heading towards my table.

"Draco, can I speak to you?" she asks mechanically.

My mother gives me a confused look when I ask her why.

She starts shuffling her feet nervously. "I just need to talk to you." Her eyes travel from Cassius to my mother, who's holding my daughter. "Alone."

I watch her a few moments before standing up and following her to the hallway. Curiosity has gotten the better of me and I want to know what she wants.

"Look," she says seriously when we reach the deserted corridor. "I'm only talking to you because I know Ginny hates me." I don't answer her. I just stare down at her with my arms crossed. "I want you to try to talk to her. Molly and Arthur have been sending her owls but she hasn't responded to any of them."

"How is that any of your concern?" I ask calmly. I'm going to be honest, I becoming annoyed with her already… this is none of her business and no one tells me what to do. "They fucked up."

She sighs loudly. "I know, and they want to make things right again."

"How do you figure in to any of this?"

"I ran into Molly at Diagon Alley a little while after I left your house. We started talking and now she baby-sits my kids while I work." I scoff at her. Why is she telling this to me? I don't care. "I know Ginny's lonely."

My eyes snap to hers. That sounds like an insult to me. "My wife is perfectly content." I say snidely.

She shakes her head and I have the urge to hit her… but hitting a pregnant woman would not do well for my campaign. "Draco, her parents miss her and I know she misses them. Please, just talk to her about it. She won't listen to anyone but you."

I don't answer her because Ginny is walking up to us with Gavin in her arms. "Draco, what are you doing?" she asks my suspiciously. I can't blame her.

"Nothing," I answer as I put my arm around her and kiss her temple. "Let's go back inside."

She shoots skeptical glares over her shoulder at the other woman as we walk away. When she asks me what we were talking about, I lie. Her parents had their chance and they blew it. I'm not going to help them now but I want to see what Ginny thinks on the subject. She can't be that lonely.

I decide to wait until we're home to talk to her about it. "Oh! Can you believe that?" she says, referring to her Parents and Beatrice being there together, she's been ranting about it for a good while. "Do you think they started some kind of hate Ginny club together?"

I listen to her as she vents and once she settles down I ask her. "Do you miss them?"

"Who, my parents?"

"Yes, do you miss your parents?"

She starts chewing on her bottom lip as she sits down on the sofa. "I suppose I do sometimes…. But not the same way I use to." She tells me honestly, I don't respond. "I mean, I miss them the way they were when I was little, you know? Not as they are now…"

I take a seat beside her and watch her closely. "Do you wish to talk to your family again?" I ask her because if she said yes I don't think I would be able to not help her. I want to make her happy. I wonder when my happiness started to depend on hers.

She smiles a beautiful smile at me and leans closer. "I already have my family." She says, giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. "Besides, I'm not ready to forgive them yet."

I won't lie, that pleases me. I still hate the Weasleys with a passion. It was a learned hate but I still feel it. Even though Ginny was part of their family I never saw her as one of them. She was always mine. Even when I saw her for the first time in the window I claimed her, and nothing of mine could be bad. I don't want to have to share her with her disgusting family. I don't want to share her with anyone.

I push into her so she's laying back and I cover her mouth with mine, gently running my hands along her body. My weight settles on top of hers and she arches into me. I love it when she does that. The door opens, banging against the wall loudly making me and Ginny jump.

"Ew!"

"Stop kissin'"

"That yucky."

"Get off of Mommy, Daddy!" the boys stomp over to us. "You will hurt her!"

I give Ginny an annoyed look as I climb off of her. "You ok?" asks Cassius when Ginny sits up. Their concern for her welfare is very noble… I suppose.

" I'm fine, sweetie. Your dad wasn't hurting me." Cassius gives me a suspicious look and it makes me laugh.

"Yes, Cassius we were just playing."

He frowns at me, not sure how much he believes so I pick him up and throw him in the air. He starts laughing, forgetting his troubles. I do the same to his brother, rotating between the two for a while, before I finally stop from exhaustion and sit down. I relax my neck against the top of the sofa, closing my eyes when I feel familiar female fingers run through my hair. I look to my left at Ginny who's smiling fondly at me. We are a real family now, we don't need any one else.


	29. Chapter 29

"Why are you naked!?" I look at him frantically. "Why are you naked and where is your brother?"

Gavin shrugs his shoulders and runs off to play with his toys. I had left them alone for one second to change a diaper and I came back to complete chaos. The play room is in a total mess, I can barely make it through the room, and someone colored all over the walls. How is this even possible! Today has been terrible and the kids have been fighting with me all day long. Gavin is naked and Cassius is no where to be seen. What the heck? I pick up Gavin's pants that have been flung over the sofa and look around for his other clothes. I find his underwear hanging on the window ledge and I can't find his shirt anywhere.

"Gavin Malfoy, where is your brother?" I say a little sterner with my hands on my hips.

"I not know." He says, not even bothering to look at me.

Little kids are annoying and I'm running short on patience. "Get dressed." I say, throwing the clothes in my hands at his feet. "We have to find Cassius."

"I don't want to."

"Well, I want to."

"I not care."

"I do care." I say, my annoyance with him thick in my voice. "Why did you take your clothes off?" He shrugs and picks up a toy, I narrow my eyes at his little back. "Why are you naked!?" I yell again.

"I was hot."

I close my eyes and sigh, trying not to yell at him. "At least put on your underwear."

I hold them out and help him as he climbs into them. "Cass was hungry." He tells me when I step back.

Finally. I pick him up and walk towards the kitchens where I find nervous looking house elves, fidgety by the cabinets. As I walk closer to them I can see Cassius sitting on the ground in front of an open cabinet door, his hand deep inside of a jar of peanut butter. He too is not wearing a shirt and there is food all over his face, and chest, and hands. He looks up and smiles at me, making Gavin laugh.

"Cassius is silly, mommy." He says, giggling.

"Cassius is in trouble." I say and his smile immediately falls. "Why didn't you tell me or the house elves to make you something to eat? You're a big boy now, so you shouldn't be doing things like this."

"I wanted to do it myself!" he yells at me. I raise an eyebrow at his tone and walk over to the sink, grabbing a towel and wetting it. I put the giggling Gavin down on the ground and start cleaning off my peanut buttered son. He pulls away from me. "I can do it myself!" he yells again, making to grab the towel.

"Fine." I say sharply, handing it to him. He glares at me as he finishes cleaning himself, then he throws it on the floor. "Are you done?" I ask him in a softer voice.

He jerks his head up and down and I roll my eyes. Today has not been a good day. "Come on and let's get dressed." I tell him, taking Gavin's hand and walking towards the door. They're tired and acting terrible, fighting and yelling all morning. I'm sure if we had close neighbors they would have thought there was a war going on in here. There's just something about little kids that makes you act like a little kid when you're fighting with them.

"No." he says to me. I turn around and see him standing there with his hands on his hips. I almost growl at him. "I'm not getting dressed!"

I clench my fists. "If you don't start listening to me I will owl your father and tell him to come home."

His glare falters a little bit and Gavin has been shocked into silence. They know when I threaten them with Daddy it's serious. Pulling bravery out of the air, he stands a little straighter. He's probably going to be a Gryffindor. "I don't care." He says with his head held high.

"Okay." Is all I say as I walk out of the room with his little brother at my side. I can hear his tiny footsteps slapping against the cold floor as he follows me. I go into Draco's study and pull out a sheet of parchment and a quill. I dip it in the ink and start writing.

"What are you doing?" he asks from the doorway.

"I'm writing your father." I say as I start out my letter. I don't actually intend to send it, I just want him to stop being difficult. "If you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to him."

He's silent for a few moments watching the quill scrape over the paper. "Wait," he says finally and I almost smile. "Please, don't tell Daddy."

I bring my head up to look at him. His little face is creased in a frown and he chewing the insides of his cheeks, his little jeans are hanging off of his hips and I'm struck with how cute he really is. It's hard to stay mad at them. "Are you going to get dressed?"

He nods his head. I make my way over to him and give him a hug so he won't feel bad. I can feel his sharp shoulder blades underneath my fingers and I marvel at how smooth his skin is. "Let's get some clothes on and then we'll go out side and play. How about that?" I ask him.

He smiles brightly at me and runs towards his bedroom. Gavin runs past me, headed in the same direction and I watch them go up the stairs with a happy feeling coursing through me. That was handled with out a crying match, so that was a highlight of the day so far.

A light brown, barn owl comes in from the open window and lands on my shoulder. I scream and bat it away, not realizing what it was. It hoots angrily as it falls on the ground and flips over, shuffling its feathers. After I regain my composer I bend down and take the letter away from it. It nips my fingers painfully and then flies off. I glare at it and then turn down to the purple envelope in my hand.

_Ginny _is written in my mother's handwriting on the front. I stare at it as I walk up the stairs. Gavin and Cassius make it out to me fully dressed, and holding their shoes in their hands.

"We're ready!" they say excitedly.

"Let me get your sister."

She's awake when I reach her room and I pick her up, placing a small yellow hat on her head to protect her from the sun. I place the letter in my pocket and bend down to help the boys with their shoe laces. We make our way out side and they go straight to the play area where there's a swing set, a slide, and monkey bars. They start playing and I sit Liv down on a blanket with a few of her toys.

I take the letter out and look at it again. Draco had told me they've been writing but I never wanted to read them. Now it's actually in my hands I don't know if I'll be able not to open it and see what they have to say. After a few moments indecision and Gavin's yelling, to pull me out of my thoughts, I rip it open.

_Ginny,_

_This is the fifth letter I've written you and you have yet to respond. I don't understand why you would be ignoring us now when we were just starting to talk again. I realize I haven't handled things the way I should have but neither have you. If you didn't already know, I've been in contact with your friend Beatrice. She's a darling woman and her children are wonderful. She says she knows you well but your friendship fell through because of Draco Malfoy. _

_That boy is no good , Ginevra. Besides the obvious reasons, I am told that he doesn't treat you well and that he's a womanizer. Your father seems to think that he makes you happy, but I'm no fool. You are my daughter and I know that there is no way a son of Lucius Malfoy could ever make you happy. _

_Sweetie, you are just all messed up and I partially blame myself. Maybe we should have done something differently when that whole diary thing happened in your first year. Perhaps if I paid more attention to you this wouldn't have happened. The way you treated Hermione during her trial was terrible and you left poor Harry heartbroken. He's still single, probably waiting on you to come to your senses. The poor boy is a wreck, we're so worried about him. I'm sure things would have turned out differently if you had not been so selfish. _

_I was cleaning out the attic yesterday and I found a box that survived the fire at the Burrow. It was of me and you when you were a little girl, barely four. We looked so happy and I miss that connection. Seeing you at our home with your children made me realize that you're a young woman now and you can make your own choices but you are my only daughter and I've lived so long with out talking to you. So I want you to know that I do miss you and I do love you no matter what you've done. It just took me a while to realize that. _

_With love, _

_Mom_

That letter made me angry. I bunch it up and throw it on the ground. Lavinia picks it up and starts chewing on it. I watch as her soft, white hands pick it up and put it in her mouth. If my mother loved me as much as I love my daughter then she wouldn't make me feel as terrible as she does, right? I turn away from her to look at the boys who are climbing up the plastic yellow slide. A shadow comes up behind me and sits down beside the baby. I look to my left and see my husband laying on his side and propped up by his elbow.

"What do you have there?" Draco asks. Taking the drool soaked letter away from her and opening it up. His eyes scan the contents carefully. "Oh, I see I'm a no good womanizer this week." He says lightly, throwing the letter to the side.

"What were you last week?"

"An arrogant, self absorbed, prick."

I smirk. "At least that one was true."

He smiles at me and shakes a toy in front of Lavinia, who sits up and crawls over to him. "Look!" one of the boys yell from the swing set. "Daddy's home!"

They both wave at him frantically from the swings and he waves back. "Why are you home?" I ask him. It's much too early for him to be here.

He shrugs his shoulders and I am instantly reminded of Gavin from earlier. "Work was boring."

I start laughing at him and laugh harder when he asks me why. "It must be convenient that you own the company then?"

"Yes, it is one of the many perks." He says with a smile. His focus goes down to our daughter who is trying to pull the yellow hat off of her head. "Do you want to go down the slide?" he asks while picking her up.

I watch, amused as he runs with her over to the slide. Carrying her out in front of him by her stomach, she opens her arms like she's flying. He climbs up the ladder to the top and sits down, placing Liv on his lap. He then goes flying down. She starts laughing and clapping her hands as soon as his feet hit the ground. I laugh at the scene as the boys come over to play with him too. Who knew Draco Malfoy was such a family man?

X

I don't take threats lightly and I've had many of them thrown at me in my lifetime. It's actually kind of concerning how many I've had, but oh well. I'm use to it. What I didn't expect was a death threat from one Ronald Weasley. It was kind of strange the way it happened. I thought we were past this whole thing. I married his sister, we have kids, I fuck her whenever I want. I thought he had come to terms with that already. I guess I was wrong.

I was sitting in my office, throwing a ball up and down in the air. I never have much to do there. I just listen to proposals and sign off on important matters, so I have to fill my days with little things like throwing a ball up and down just in case something happens and they need to ask me a question. That's what I was doing when Ron Weasley busted open my door and came into my office

"What have you done to my sister!" he yelled. Now had this been a few years ago I would have understood this sudden outburst, considering it would have been relatively new, but it isn't anymore. It's almost been six years, so this seems a little late in the game.

I sat back in my chair with an amused look on my face. His was nearly purple and his eyes looked deadly… I thought it was funny. "What haven't I done to your sister, Weasley?" I add a smirk at the end of my sentence.

He starts to fume and I could almost make out smoke coming from his ears. "Malfoy, I'm serious!"

I sighed tiredly, not wanting to talk to him anymore. "What do you want?"

He slammed his fist on my desk and I had to make a mental note to have it cleaned later. "I want you to leave my sister alone. My parents are just now trying to talk to her and she keeps on ignoring them and you're probably the reason. "

"She's the one who gets to decide whether she wants to talk to them or not. I am glad that she hasn't but I wouldn't stop her if she wanted to." I had stood up then and placed my hands, palms down on my desk. "The last time she was with your family my son got hurt and she came home crying. Now leave my office."

He's quiet for a few moments, but his tense stance doesn't relax. Looking back on it, I should have just had him removed by security, but I didn't think of that then.

"You don't deserve her." he said at me, disdain dripping in his voice.

"No, I don't" I say honestly and that brings a change in his face. "But that's not the point. Now, leave."

"I'm going to kill you one day, Malfoy."

"A lot of people have said that." I said. Holding out my hands. "Yet I still stand." He left with a slam of the door and I sit back down.

I decided to go home after that. I found Ginny and the kids outside playing. She had gotten another nasty letter from her ridiculous family. Do they really think bulling her into anything will help? I played with the kids for about an hour while Ginny took a shower and relaxed. Apparently they had been misbehaving all day. I decided not to tell her about the whole Ron thing. Really, no good would come from it but it did unnerve me a little bit, seeing as how it came out of no where. The sun is starting to set and I yawn before calling the boys in. Kids are hard work; whoever says they aren't is a liar.

Ginny's coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped tightly around her body when I make it to our room. Since she's had the kids her body has become curvier and more womanly. I like it a lot, even though she doesn't.

"Where are the kids?" she asks me, while twirling her hair up in a towel. Water is dripping down her body and I follow a few beads as they glisten on her skin. "Um, hello. Draco, I asked you a question."

I spend some more time eyeing her body before answering. "They're in their rooms, waiting for you to read to them." I say, staring at the curve of her legs.

She turns her head to the side, waiting for me to actually look at her face. When I do she smirks and takes the towel from her hair, throwing it behind her on the floor. Slowly she unwraps her self, reveling the rest of her body, one little movement at a time. Finally she's standing before me completely nude, showing me the body that I revere so much.

Starting with her legs she starts to dry her skin at a torturously slow speed. I think my mouth is actually starting to water. I sit down on the bed, unable to stand anymore due to my own body's reaction to the show she's performing in front of me. She walks into the closet with me watching her, memorized by the sway of her hips and I stay rooted to my spot, waiting for her to come out. She does… fully clothed.

"What do you think you're doing?" I say as I reach for her. She bats my hands away and starts walking towards the door. "You can't just tease me like that."

She looks over her shoulder, wet hair plastering it's self to her white skin. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr. Malfoy."

She leaves and shuts the door. I'm left sitting there, extremely turned on and more then a little frustrated. I lay down on the bed to wait for her. I'll make her pay for that.

X

"Hey, handsome." Gavin is laying down in his bed, tucked under his Quidditch themed blankets. "What book did you want to read tonight?"

"Dis one." He says through his pacifier, pulling out a small blue book about a little boy who drinks an aging potion. The story follows a five year old who turns into a thirty year old and goes on all kinds of adventures. I take it from him and sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure you want this one?" I ask him while trying to pull the pacifier from his mouth. He holds on to it with his teeth. "We've already read this one like a million times."

"I want dis one." He says again, a little more forcefully. I can barley make out what he's saying because of his pacifier. He's three, soon to be four… he doesn't need it anymore.

I catch him unaware while he's getting comfortable and pull it out of his mouth. "Hey!" he says trying to grab it. "Dat mine!"

"You don't need it. You're going to be four soon." He lunges for it again and I put it higher out of his reach. "Only babies use these, you aren't a baby are you?"

He climbs on my stomach, reaching his hand out to take it from me. "It's mine, mommy!" he yells and then he starts to cry.

"Gavin, calm down."

"It's my paci, Mommy!"

Maybe now wasn't the best time to take it away from him. "Gavin," I say softly, trying to calm him down. He's now stopped trying to take it from me and is sitting Indian style on the bed, balling his eyes out. I go to touch him but he pulls away forcefully. "If you sleep with out your paci tonight we can have chocolate chip pancakes tomorrow."

"Chocolate chips?" he says pitifully while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, but only if you be a big boy and leave your paci out of your mouth."

He watches me for a few moments, trying to decide if it's worth it. The boy does love chocolate. He looks down at the green and white pacifier that's in my hands and his eyes start to water again.

"I want both!" he yells, starting to sob again.

Yes, this was a terrible idea of mine. "What's going on in there?" Draco's voice calls from the other room.

"It's nothing." I call back, but I'm sure he didn't hear me because Gavin took that moment to scream loudly.

A second later Draco is in the doorway with his brow furrowed. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "Is he hurt?"

Gavin jumps off of the bed and runs into his arms, holding on tightly. "He's not hurt."

"Mommy took my paci." He cries into Draco's neck. My son just told on me.

"Gavin, you don't need this pacifier." I say.

"Yes I do!" he screeches, making Draco flinch.

"Just give him the damn thing." He says walking into the room and sitting Gavin on the bed. "I know it bothers you, but he'll stop when he's ready." He says to me and it makes me mad.

"Fine!" I yell, I'm tired and frustrated. I know I'm overreacting but sometimes it just feels good to throw a fit. "He can be sucking on that thing until he's thirty for all I care."

I give Gavin back his precious pacifier and leave the room. I hear him talking to Draco through sad little sniffles.

"C-can I have ch-chocolate pancakes tomorrow, Daddy?" he asks with a stutter. His big brown eyes full of tears, and leaving moist tracks down his round cheeks.

"Of course, little guy." Answers Draco, shuffling up his curly hair.

I shake my head and roll my eyes. Gavin is just like Draco, he will always find a way to get what he wants. My second son is a Slytherin….In a huff I make my way to Cassius' room, hoping he's not going to be as upset. I hear him talking down the hallway and speed up my steps to see who he's talking to. He's sitting in the center of the bed with a book open on his lap. His tongue is out and his face is screwed up in concentration. I take a moment to watch him.

"The c-at w-w-a-as s-s-s…" he trails off glaring at the book and I smile. He's trying to read. He tries again. "The cat w-was s-s-s-i-i-i…. oh!" he says throwing the book across the room and crossing his arms.

"You were doing great." I tell him walking further into his room. "Why did you stop?"

He pouts at me. "I can't read!" he says angrily.

I pick up the book he threw and sit beside him on the bed. "It sounded like reading to me." I say placing my hand on the back of his neck.

"It hurts my brain!" he huffs.

I laugh. "I know, but if you keep practicing it gets easier." He looks at me with his lips pursed and a disbelieving look in his eyes. "I promise." I lay back, pulling him with me and open the book. "Let's read this together. Can you start it out for me?"

He points to the words as he reads them. "The c-cat w-w-w-as s-s-s-.

"Sound it out." I say pointing to the word as well. "s-it-ting."

"s-it-ing on the f-f-f-…."

"F-lo-or"

We go on like that for the rest of the book and it nearly takes us an hour to finish it. With a kiss and hug he closes his eyes and I leave the room, turning off the light and making sure his night light it on.

"You're a push over." I say when I meet Draco in the hallway.

"Yes, well, you're a dictator."

We share a smile and he takes my hand. I look down at our intertwined fingers and smile. He is so sweet sometimes that it's almost not believable. We hold hands all the way to the nursery. Lavinia is on her back asleep in her crib. We walk up to it and look down on her as her soft breathing makes her chest move up and down.

"Do you want to have more?" Draco asks me, with his eyes on our daughter.

"More babies?" I ask. He nods. "How many do you want?"

He puts his fingers down and her hand wraps around his. "As many as possible." He baffles me, he really does. He used to be so cold and mean but now he wants to have a huge family with lots of little kids running around. Where did the old Draco Malfoy run off to? "What do you think?" he asks, looking up at me.

I didn't think he was serious, but the look on his face tells me other wise. "We'd have to wait a few years before we consider it." He pouts at me, the same pout I saw on Cassius an hour before. "I would like to give my body a break, if you don't mind. You aren't the one who has to push them out."

He nods again and we return to our bedroom where he catches me by surprise by picking me up and throwing me on the bed. "What are you doing?!" I yell, shocked.

He starts unbuttoning his shirt. "Surely you didn't think I would forget about that little strip tease you did earlier. I want compensation."

"But I'm tired." I say pretending to yawn and stretching my body out like a cat.

"You should wake up then. I would prefer you be alert but I won't stop if you fall asleep."

"Draco!" I say throwing the pillow at him.

"What? I am telling the truth. It was cruel what you did to me before." I snort and start taking off my own clothes. "Stop," he says. I still my hands that are on the zipper to my skirt. "I want to do that part myself."

"Should I just go to sleep now?" I ask with a smirk that he glares at.

"I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense because I'm Draco Malfoy. I can buy sense if I need it."

He gets another pillow in the chest from me. "I wish you would stop doing that." He drawls while dodging another pillow. "We need to be serious. If we're going to have a big family we really should practice, don't you think?"

I laugh as he pounces on top of me. Kissing my neck and unzipping my skirt. I love it when he's playful with me. It's so different form the serious Draco I'm so use to. He pulls back when we both hear a loud thump.

"What was that?" It happens again and I jump. "Draco, what is that?"

He looks down at me. "Don't worry." He reassures me. "If they aren't approved they can't get inside. The wards won't allow it."

Another loud thump and I hold on tightly to his shoulders. He grabs his wand and stands up. I begin to follow him but he turns around and tells me to silenco the kid's rooms and go back to the bedroom to stay. I don't stay. He goes down the stairs to follow the noise and I run to one of the bed rooms that face the front of the house. I can barely make out two little figures by the front door. I open the window and stick my head out.

Who's ever down there shoots a curse at the door while taking a swig of something in his hands, probably alcohol. The spell ricochets off of the door and bounces back. Causing the loud thumping noise again.

"Come out, Malfoy, you coward!" someone yells and my heart drops. I know that voice. Though it's slurred with drink I know that voice well. "You fucking pureblood, bastard!" he kicks the door and falls down. The person beside him helps him up and they drink some more.

I run back to the bed room and grab my wand. I'm not even concerned that I'm only wearing a pair of knickers and a shirt. I run down the hallway just in time to see Draco open the front door. A shot of light hits him in the chest and he falls back onto the ground. With wide eyes I fly down the stairs and drop to my knees beside him. I check his pulse, it's slow but steady but he doesn't respond to anything when I try to revive him.

"Where are your pants?"

I look up under wet lashes. "What did you do, Harry?"


	30. Chapter 30

"I'm an Auror! I'm an Auror, that's how I knew that curse." Harry stumbles around declaring his importance to the whole hallway while I try every healing spell I know to try to wake my husband up. "Malfoy fucking Manor is so big. Why is it so big!? Ginny did you know I was the greatest Auror in the world? I defeated Lord Voldemort!"

"What curse was it, Harry?" I repeat through clenched teeth for the twentieth time. "Please, wake up Draco." I say, looking down at him with my hand on his face. "Why did you open the door?"

A very inebriated Seamus Finnigan picks up one of the glass statues on a side table. "Oi, Harry, look at this, mate. This probably costs more then my whole house." He whistles. "Malfoy wasn't lying when he said he had money."

Harry laughs at him and falls on the ground. "I think I'm drunk." He says and giggles.

I start crying. "You think!" I yell at him. "I need to get him to St. Mungo's." I say to myself while staring down at his impassive face.

"Gin, Gin…" Harry is right beside me now, smelling strongly of firewhiskey. "Ginny, don't cry. Don't cry, Gin…" he goes to touch me but I move away from him swiftly and he falls to the side. "I don't mean to make you cry. I love you, Ginny Gin Gin."

"Leave me alone!"

"Oh, I've made you angry." He says falling down on the floor and closing his eyes. I've never seen a drunk Harry and right now I wish I never had. I call for a house elf and it pops into the room. Seamus yells, clearing surprised by the little creature.

"Ginny, you have a house elf." He says, pointing it out to me like I would never have known. "Oh, how awesome." He plops down beside Harry as I ask the house elf if it knows anyway to help Draco. "Oi, why are you only wearing knickers? Not that I mind… you've always had a nice bum." I am too upset to be offended by him. He pushes Harry as the house elf tries some medical potions. "Harry, doesn't Ginny have a nice bum?"

"Of course she does." Mumbles Harry. He hiccups. "Did you know we were supposed to get married?"

"Yes, yes, I remember that." Nods Seamus, taking another gulp from the never ending bottle of firewhiskey. "What happened to that, Harry?" They're speaking like I'm not right beside them.

Harry sits up and opens his eyes. "She married Draco Malfoy." He says hatefully, his blurry, drunk eyes resting on Draco. "She married him and had his babies. She was supposed to have my babies." He tries to stand up but falls. The yellow potion the house elf gives Draco makes his eye lashes flutter and I watch him hopefully. "Ginny, Ginny, you played me. Weren't you supposed to have my babies?"

"I wasn't supposed to do anything." I snap at him.

"Oh, oh no, I made her mad again. I should kill him. I should kill him, Seamus. He took my life, you know."

"No one took your life!" I yell, standing up and grabbing the wand that he had pointed at my husband again. "Tell me what curse you used on him so we can help him."

Harry shrugs. "I don't remember."

"I hate you. I hate you." I say, wiping tears away frantically with the back of my hands. I turn around and bring my hands up to my temples. "I want you two to leave my house right now."

"Don't be mad at us." Harry says, stumbling his way to me. He tries to hold me but I step away from him. "I love you, Gin. I had to see you. I forgive you." He puts his face by my neck and inhales deeply. I step away again and push him back. "You always smell so good, Ginny. I want you. You know that, don't you? That I want you and I've been in love with you for years."

"Hey, he does love you. He told me so!"

"See, Seamus knows."

"You don't love me!" I turn around and face his vivid green eyes. "You don't even know me, Harry. Now help with the mess you've made or leave!"

"Harry, Harry." Seamus is annoyingly trying to get his attention. "Hey Harry, Harry! Harry. Harry, listen to me. Harry. Harry!"

"Will you please answer him?!" I yell again. A headache is starting to pound into my brain.

Harry turns his eyes from me to Seamus. "Harry, what is Ginny doing in her knickers?" he whispers loudly.

I almost kill them. I almost turn around, point my wand at them, and kill them. Some how I refrain. I don't know how I calm myself, but I manage it. I deserve some kind of reward. I hear small footsteps at the top of the stairs and close my eyes tightly. I did not silenco the rooms.

"Mommy?"

I stomp my foot. "Damnit" I whisper. Nothing can ever go my way.

"Are those the babies that were suppose to be yours, Harry?"

I point my wand at him. "Do not talk anymore." I turn it on Harry who's opened his mouth to speak. "I'm serious."

"Mommy, who are these people? Why's Daddy asleep?"

"We heard noises."

"Just stay upstairs right now, okay? Can you do that for me?" Gavin stares at me, sucking on his damn pacifier, and Cassius starts walking down the stairs. Obviously he did not listen to me. "No, do you not come down stairs." I say sternly. They don't listen.

When they reach the bottom they run over to Draco, trying to wake him up.

I close my eyes again… praying to whatever's out there to make this all a bad dream. Here I am, in the front Hallway of Mafloy Manor with my husband lying on the floor unconscious. Two drunk idiots won't leave me alone and are spilling fire whiskey all over the place. I'm in panties and a shirt that barely covers my stomach as my children poke at their cursed father. I will not be winning any parenting awards any time soon.

"Daddy, Daddy waked up." Cassius pushes his shoulder. Gavin stands by his brother, staring timidly at the two drunken men sitting beside me. He clutches the stuffed dog that he has in his arms a little tighter. "Why won't he waked up?"

Cassius looks up at me worriedly and I start crying again. I hear Seamus say. "Oh, that's weird… they look just like him. Harry, why do your kids look just like Malfoy?"

"Mama?" Gavin says softly around his paci. He only calls me that when he's really scared. I pick him up and he latches onto me for dear life, tucking his face in the crook of my neck and shoulder. Watching the strange men he doesn't know closely.

I call for the house elf again to tell her to bring down Lavinia and a pair of pants for me. I put cloaks on the boys and get dressed, ignoring Harry and Seamus. Quickly I lift Draco with my wand and begin moving him out of the hallway.

"Where are you going, Gin?" asks Harry, standing up and following me and my family to the fireplace.

"I have to take my husband to St. Mungo's." I say tensely,

"I'll come too." He says as he trips over the rug.

"No."

"What should I do then?"

"I don't care what you do!" I grab some floo powder. "Go home, go jump off a bridge, or stay here and burn the house down for all I care. I don't want to see you ever again!"

When I get everyone situated I step into the fireplace and hear Seamus from the hallway.

"Harry, when did Ginny put pants on?"

X

"Do you know what happened?" the nurse asks me with a quill hovering over a clip board.

"No, I'm not sure what curse it was but it was an orange beam that shot out of Harry's wand."

"So, this was a fight?"

"Not really, it was more like an attack." I say tiredly. Hiking up the tired baby in my arms and batting away Gavin's hand by my side. He wants to be held right now… but I can't carry all three of them.

"Do you need me to call the Auror department, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Water pools in my eyes again. "It was an Auror."

The nurse looks at me for a few moments. "Let me contact the department head… perhaps they could get this sorted out."

"No, don't." I say, stopping her because the head of the department of Aurors is Harry. "Let's just wait until Draco is fine and then he can decide what to do."

She looks at me through narrowed blue eyes, clearing disapproving of that, but not saying anything more. I'm ushered into the waiting room where I sit patiently, biting my fingernails and waiting for news. Lavninia is asleep against my shoulder, Cassius leans his head against my arm, and Gavin has his head in my lap. I know I should probably contact Narcissa but I'm too tired and too shook up to do much else but wait.

I lay my head against the white wall behind me and close my eyes. Why did Draco open the door knowing someone, who wasn't welcome, was on the other side? I would yell at him for it if he wasn't injured. And Harry… fucking Harry Potter comes to ruin my life again.

After a lifetime a Medi-witch comes out looking solemn and serious, I know it can't be good.

"Mrs. Mafloy?" I nod my head tiredly and attempt to sit up.

The kids don't move… they must have fallen asleep. The woman gives me a sympathetic look and I realize how pathetic I must seem to her now. With watery eyes, a blotchy red face, three young kids hanging off of me, and hair a mess… I must look positively depressing. "Well?" I ask as my stomach does painful flip flops.

She sighs and pulls one of the blue waiting room chairs out in front of me so that we face each other. "I have some bad news…"

My ears start ringing and my body becomes stiff. "What is it?" I ask with a crack in my voice.

"Your husband has been hit with a very dark curse. We can't exactly say what right now, but it seemed pretty powerful."

"Is he going to be okay?" I hear myself asking but I feel like I'm outside of my own body, watching from a distance.

The doctor looks sad again. "We don't know, but we'll keep him here in observation until he regains consciousness."

"When will that be?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "We can't say at this point. We've seen a few cases like this during the war. The orange light that you described could possibly be a memory curse."

"Someone erased his memories?" I ask now, confused by what she's telling me.

She shakes her head. "No, not what you're thinking. There isn't a proper name for it. The Death Eaters developed it during the second war… it traps a person in their own mind and forces them to relive their worst memories, their worst moments in life." She looks back down at her chart. "We ran a few tests on his brain and the area that stores that type of information is highly active right now. There isn't really a way to know if it's that for sure until he wakes up and tells us."

My throat has gone completely dry. "Will he… if he… well, if he does have this thing you talked about, can it be cured? I mean, can you wake him up, or something?"

"No, they usually wake up by themselves in a few days… depending on the strength of the curse." She sighs. "This kind of thing has to run its course."

"So he will wake up eventually?"

"If that is what it is, then yes. I have to warn you though, in most cases the patient is very traumatized by the experience."

_Lucius had to erase the worst of it from his memories…. _Narcissa's voice drifts into my mind.

"Doctor, what about if a person has been confounded? Those memories won't come up again will they? Since they're not there any more?" I ask worriedly.

"Memories are never erased… no matter what spell is cast. They're just hidden and covered up."

I probably would have fainted if I wasn't with my kids. The strange thing about having your own children is that they make you be strong and they make you believe you can handle any situation… even if you can't.

X

I knew she wouldn't stay in the room by the look in her eyes. So when I heard her footsteps step out behind mine I didn't think anything of it. I had to protect my house and my family, even if I had to protect them from a drunken Harry Potter. Strange thing about a drunken Harry Potter, he has no filters on his emotions and apparently, his wand. I had opened the door to yell at him and then send him on his way, but that backfired on me. This is another strange thing because I am usually never wrong.

He's Harry Potter after all, head Auror, the wizarding worlds golden boy and all that jazz. With his reputation and my newfound good one, I didn't think he would ever do something so stupid. But he did. I knew the curse as soon as it left his lips. I've used the damn thing enough times on my enemies to know it extremely well, but I never expected it to be cast on me. I wasn't prepared. I wasn't ready…

I'm still not ready.

I've never had the curse on me but I know what the general out come is. I can only hope it will be over soon and I can wake up with my sanity in check. I'm trapped in my own mind; unable to respond to anything in the physical world, but I can tell when Ginny is by me. She just has a presence that makes me know it's her, it's calming.

The memories come in intervals. You run through them a few at a time, it's like your mind is digging deeper and deeper for the thoughts and fears that you try to hide deep within yourself. The experience is like watching a play, only you feel everything you felt and you see everything through your memories eyes when it happens.

The first faze wasn't so bad. Just minor humiliations and fears I had had through out my life. Peeing my pants when I was five in front of a few of my parents friends, Harry Potter not shaking my hand on the steps of Hogwarts, breaking my Grandfathers watch and getting beat for it… I can handle that… it's what I know is coming that's worries me.

Lights flicker on behind my eyes and the darkness I was basking in becomes bright. All of a sudden I'm sixteen years old again. On my knees with my head bent, in front of The Dark Lord.

I can feel my heart beat painfully against my ribcage and I can smell the unhealthy stench of burnt flesh and dead bodies. I don't want to be here. If I could tear myself out of my own mind I would.

"Ah, the youngest Malfoy." Voldemort hisses. I don't dare look up at him. My fear is so strong, and I'm sure he feels it as well. I also feel awe of his power, and of his control. I envy him. "You have decided to join my ranks?"

"Yes, My Lord." I say in a strange shaky voice. I sound so young and timid.

I chance a look up at the Dark Lord and immediately wish I didn't. He's standing above me, tall and intimidating in a long black robe. His long, pale fingers stick out like a beacon against the darkness and resting at his sides like light flashing out of a shadow. His wand is rolling lazily between his fingers as his snake like, lipless mouth smiles down at me. I feel a chill run down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stick on end. I had forgotten how frightening he really was and I had thrown this memory away, hoping to never come across is again. I guess I'm not so lucky.

"Tell me," he says in his high staccato voice. His scarlet eyes focus on me as he starts circling my body like a predator. I can hear the other Death Eaters around us breathing heavily, waiting for him to speak. "What is the price of your loyalty, Draco?" I furrow my brows then and stare at the pebbles beneath my feet. I'm unsure if I should answer that question.

"W-What do you mean, My Lord?" That was the first time in my life that I ever stuttered.

His laugh is high and chilling. "Come now. Everyone has a price… everyone has something they want." He opens his arms then and turns up his palms. "I like to give my Death Eaters everything they want, don't I?" he questions the crowd, his most loyal inner circle, and they all answer positive with nods and small agreements. "See, I treat those who serve me well. I'm no fool… I like to ensure my followers complete and utter loyalty to me." His voice drops, and it almost sounds seductive and silky. "Tell me what you want and I promise it will be yours."

I gulp loudly. This is what I've been waiting for most of my life. "I…. I want Ginevra Weasley."

A triumphant smirk graces his face then. "A Weasley?" he questions in a fake disbelieving voice, some Death Eaters laugh. "How exactly do you want her? Are you going to kill her? Are you going to have her bake your meals? Are you going to torture her? Are you going to fuck her, or are you going to make her clean your house? There are many ways to want a person." He says and the crowd laughs again.

I shake my head. "I want her totally to myself." I tell him, ignoring everyone around us. "I want her to be mine in any way that I want her to be." I say steadily. "I want her completely."

He cocks his head to the side to stare at me. "You will be a good soldier for me, Draco." He says and motions for me to get off of my knees. I do quickly as he walks close to me. "What will you be willing to do to wear my mark? What will you do to own Ginny Weasley?"

"Anything."

He smiles a twisted, dark smile that ties my stomach in knots. "That's what I like to hear." He says and then waves his wand. Behind me appears a bound and gagged George Weasley. I look at him questionably and nearly jump out of my boots when I feel hands on my shoulders. "Would you kill for me?" I almost shudder.

I nod my head as I look deeply into the eyes of Ginny's brother. He looks stubborn and brave, even in his position and I'm disgusted by it. The Dark Lord places a cold, heavy object in my hand and I look down at it, confused.

"I don't understand."

"It's not difficult," the Dark Lord says, stepping over to where George Weasley sits on the ground, his back straight and proud. "A filthy muggle lover like him deserves to be tortured like a muggle, don't you think?" he says lightly, shuffling Weasley's hair as if he were a child.

I look down at the pliers in my hand and take a deep breath. This is Ginny's brother, if she knew what I was about to do she would never forgive me... she would never love me.

I had never done anything like this before.

"Draco? You want Ginevra Weasley, don't you? She is very pretty… a very beautiful young woman. Isn't Harry Potter in love with her? I think she loves him as well. Why would she ever want you when she has someone like Saint Potter in her bed? She'll never go to you on her own… I'm the only one who can give her to you." I look at her brother again and watch as his eyes grow wide at the Dark Lords words. "You can have her if you do this… she'll be yours."

His smooth words win me over. I walk closer to Weasley and remove his gag. He spits on me and calls me a foul name. He tells me, with colorful language, that his sister would rather kill herself then give in to me. He is brave, I will give him that... but it doesn't stop me from punching his face. I grab a fist full of his hair, the hair the same color of Ginny's… the same color that I love so much on her. I yank his head back and force his mouth open.

"She'll never love you." Weasley says solidly, looking me straight in the eyes.

I hesitate a moment, second guessing my decision. "Do it, Draco… You can make her love you. I promise you." The Dark Lord's manipulative words find their way to my ears. "She's probably with Potter right now, loving him, giving her body to him… the body that's rightfully yours. She belongs to you, Draco. She shouldn't let Potter touch her like that. Go ahead… let us all know you're worth it. Show her you're worth it."

Jealousy has always been my weakness, especially when it comes to Ginny… and apparently the Dark Lord knew that as well. I bring the pliers up to his teeth and start pulling. One by one I take them out, wiping off sweat on my sleeve as I strain myself to do it. I keep going with a new found strength…. After the first four he stops screaming. When I'm finished, blood is all over my hands and clothes.

It carries on like this for hours, with different instruments and different body parts. In the end he dies… whether from loss of blood or because he just didn't see a reason to live anymore, I'll never know. I receive the Dark Mark when it's all over, covered in Ginny's brother's blood and when everyone claps for me I feel sick. I look down at the mangled corpse of George Weasley and I feel regret, shame, sadness, disgust, anger, and fear… everything is flowing through me at once.

I murdered and tortured George Weasley so I could love and marry his sister…

I feel another boney hand on my shoulder. "She's yours." He hisses into my ear and I feel as though I just sold my soul to the devil.

Everything turns black and I'm in the darkness again, cold and alone.

X

"Oh, he moved his fingers." I say running over to him and taking his hand. "He moved his fingers… did you see that?"

Narcissa gives me a sad smile. "I'm sure he did, dear."

I smooth back some blond hair from his forehead. "I hope he's alright. He'll be fine, won't he?" I ask while looking down at his handsome face.

"I'm sure it will be fine." She tells me. Trying to comfort but I can hear the doubt in her voice.

Draco twitches again and my heart clenches. Whatever he's going through now must be painful. It's been two days and the nurse had said he should be waking up soon. I hope so… I really do. The kids don't understand why their father isn't home to play with them and I can't stand falling asleep with out him beside me. I bite my lip and close my eyes. I want him to be ok.

Harry had offered to pay the medical bills and he tripped all over himself trying to apologize. He said he and Seamus had been out catching up on old times and got really drunk at a pub. They ended up talking about Hogwarts then one thing led to another and they ended up at my house. He said he was seeing some witch in Scotland so it wasn't even about me… he just was really drunk and didn't remember half of the things that were coming out of his mouth.

I shut the door in his face. The Auror department has been trying to cover this up, not wanting a scandal… again… because of Harry and the stupid things he's done to our family. I do feel sorry for him. I do feel a little bit bad for Harry. In the deep place in my heart that will always be reserved for him, but he needs to move on. He needs to do something other then bother me.

I need Draco to be fine.

"Would you like me to keep the kids tonight, Ginevra?"

I shake my head no. "I don't want to be alone." I say honestly. "They help me keep my mind off of things."

She smiles and says she understands. I stay until visiting hours are over and leave with my three children who cry because this is the third day that they have to leave with out their father.

X

I'm getting down to the worst of it now and if I had a knife I would probably stab myself. I had forgotten how terrible I was and the terrible things that have happened to me in my lifetime.

Bright lights flash and all of a sudden I'm eight years old again. My heart skips a few beats. I know what this is. I'm in a small, dark room, sitting on a pile of covers that serve as a bed. It's the only thing in this window less room and it smells like sour milk. A piece of moldy bread is in my hands and I'm humming to myself. I don't remember this particular scene though. It feels different, like a ghost in my mind.

It hits me then… this must have been what my Father erased. He had told me he did… he had told me something bad happened to me when I was eight and he had confounded me to protect me from it. I can hardly believe that this was dug up. This curse is truly wicked.

The door to the room opens and a crack of light streams through, illuminating my face and hurting my eyes... I stop humming and squint against the harsh light, turning my head to the side. Fear is what I feel, it's overpowering, and my small, eight year old body, begins to tremble.

"Draco." Says Henry. In a deep, gruff voice that's so familiar to me. He steps into the room and at my angle he looks like a giant. "Your father hasn't given me any money yet." He says with slurred speech, he must be drunk. I look down at my red shoes. "Does he not love you?" he asks, taking a long drink out of the bottle in his hand. "Does fucking Lucius Malfoy, the richest fucking wizard in the world, not love his only son? Eh? Answer me you little brat."

I shake my head. "He loves me." I say solidly. Totally sure of my answer.

He laughs at me then and I feel betrayed by him and what he's done to me. I had trusted him. I had liked him when he taught me how to fly my first real broom. "He doesn't love a dumb little scrap like you. No one will ever love you." His hisses meanly. He stares at me then and I start to fidget uncomfortably. "Maybe I should cut off one of your fingers and send it to him… he'll probably take me seriously then." He says to himself. He takes a pocket knife out of his pants and takes a step towards me.

I whimper and stumble back into the corner. Drawing my knees tight against my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs. I can feel tears in my eyes and my young mind is trying desperately to think of something happy. From where I am on the floor and through a child's eyes Henry looks like a monster.

The blade catches the light and he becomes distracted by it. He turns it all different ways, fascinated by the light reflecting off the smooth metal. His dark, blood shot eyes snap to mine. "Come here." He says darkly. I don't move so he stomps over to me and pulls me up. The grip on my arm is painful and it makes me whimper. "Shut up!" he yells, back handing me across the face when I start crying. I quiet down as much as I possibly can and look at the floor when he kneels down in front of me.

He brings the knife out and runs the edge of the blade down my cheek. "You have very smooth skin." He says in a dangerous voice that makes me squirm. "And you are very fair. I can almost see every vain." The knife is now at my throat. "It must be all that pure blood coursing through you, hmm? Do you think you're better them me, Draco?"

"No." I say quietly as his knife plays against my skin.

"I think you're lying… I think you believe what your Father does." He takes another drink from the foul smelling bottle and offers some to me, I refuse. "You're all the same. All you fucking purebloods think you're better then everyone else."

He puts his knife back in his pocket and I sigh in relief to see it out of my vision. His fingers come up to my face, running along my jaw line, and he studies me closely for a few moments. "You are a good looking boy." he says quietly in a strange voice. He licks his lips and my stomach drops.

What happens next makes me understand why my Father tampered with my memories. It also makes me understand why he killed him in such a painful and drawn out way. I would have done the same if it was my son.


	31. Chapter 31

"Is Daddy sick?" Gavin asks me one day over breakfast. Neither of the boys have touched their meal… it's like they know something is wrong and it is troubling them greatly.

"Yes, daddy's sick, baby." I answer, pushing my own eggs around my plate. "Why don't you eat some toast? I'm sure you'll feel better."

He shakes his head and looks down at his plate. Cassius sighs loudly. "When is he coming home? I miss him."

"I miss him too." I say, not answering his first question because I actually don't know the answer.

Every time I go to see Draco he looks paler and thinner. The last time I was at St. Mungo's he was sweating and twitching so badly that the nurses had to come in and hold him down until it was over. I know he hasn't had that great of a life, but his memories can't be that bad, can they?

The Auror department refuses to take any action until they know exactly what curse was cast against him. St. Mungo's is sure it's the memory thing they spoke to me about but they can't be positive. So Harry will be off the hook until Draco wakes up… freaking Harry Potter. What was he thinking going around drunk, shooting dark curses at people!? If I see him again I won't hesitate to send a few hexes that Draco had taught me his way. The scar headed bastard would deserve it. We weren't even out in public this time. He came to our home. He came to our home and cursed my husband and put my children in danger. What was he thinking!?

The press had been trying to contact me since he went there, but I can't bring myself to speak to anyone. I'm too angry, and I'm too upset to do much else but try to stay normal in front of the kids. Narcissa has been a godsend. I really don't know what I would do with out her around now, helping me get through this. I think she's as upset as I am, but her self control is better then mine. I can't imagine what she's going through.

Draco is her son after all and I don't know how I'd be handling things if it was Cassius or Gavin who was going through this. My greatest fear is that Draco will wake up a changed man and I won't recognize him anymore. I don't want that to happen. I want things to be as they were. They weren't perfect, but we were happy.

I slam my glass of milk down hard because of my frustration. The boys and Lavinia look at me with wide eyes. "I'm sorry." I tell them as I mop up the spilled milk. I close my eyes and take a very deep breath… this is going to be a very long day.

X

My last memory kind of took me by surprise. When it happened I didn't even realize it was that bad… that it affected me that much. I suppose it was thrown in because it would affect the way I think now. After all that business with the Dark Lord and being trapped in that small room with Henry I thought I was done. I suppose I was wrong. The Gods are not on my side.

Lights flash like a bright candle and suddenly I'm leaning against an old tree, outside of the Hogwarts castle. Looking out at the lake in the springtime sun. My arms are crossed over my chest and my eyes are narrowed.

I feel weary and tired. My skin is very pale and my body very thin from the Death Eater training I had been receiving over the holidays. I'm no where near a mirror but I know there must be dark circles under my eyes and tiredness in my features. I can feel my weariness all the way down to my bones. My muscles are pulled tight and everything on me is sore. Small cuts litter my hands and burn marks scorch my arms. That's why I put them in my pockets so often now, a habit I carried on until adulthood. My Aunt Bellatrix always had a funny way to punish failures.

My eyes catch a flash of red and I follow it to the lake shore. Ginny Weasley, decked out in the standard Hogwarts pleated skirt and blouse, bends down and takes off her shoes. She throws them down beside her discarded robe and vest and walks towards the water. I watch her intently as I always have and I smile because she's alone, because no one else is out here and I can look at her however I want with out fear of being questioned. I might even talk to her and try to be civil. She throws a braid over her shoulder and steps into the water until she's knee deep.

She closes her eyes and lifts her delicate face up to the sun. My heart starts to beat faster. Soon she'll be mine and I'll make her love me. She'll smile for me and not scowl whenever I cross her path. She'll have my last name, she'll sleep by me every night, and she'll carry my children. Things will be perfect. We'll be detached from everything that's going on, happily content in our own little world of our making. I itch the Dark Mark on my arm and look down at my shoes. She had better be given to me or else all of these things I have gone through, all of the terrible things that I've seen and done have been pointless. I could be in the south of France, enjoying a firewhisky, while the war played on around me. But that won't be so because I made a choice, and I chose her.

She starts to laugh and I look up. Harry Potter is making his way over to her with a letter clasped in his hands. He looks upset but she doesn't seem to see his distress. I perk my ears up and clench my fists when she runs to him and wraps her arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss on his mouth. She pulls back and smiles brightly at him, I feel my heart turn cold.

"What is it?" she asks him, searching his eyes. Her smile starts to slowly fade. "What is it, what's wrong?"

Harry pushes his glasses further up his nose and gives her a sad look. His eyes are watering and it looks at though he may cry. It must be serious.

"This just came from your Mother…" he says handing her the letter. "Ron is in his room if you want to talk to him… he refuses to come out."

She raises and eyebrow at him and takes the paper. Her eyes scan back and forth and I can see her face fall and her body slouch.

"But, I… It can't be." She looks up to him with worried eyes and a frown on her lips. "Please, tell me this isn't true."

"They found his body yesterday." Harry says steadily, trying to be brave and putting his arm around her. "He's been dead for a few months. I guess he was pretty torn up. The Dark Mark was carved into his back."

"Death Eaters did this?" she questions and I furrow my brows and start to fidget uncomfortably.

Harry nods his head tightly, "I'm sorry, Ginny."

She hugs him tightly and cries into his neck. He wraps his arms around her and holds her patiently as she sobs. It's like a train crash, I don't want to watch this but I can't bring myself to turn my head away. "But George was barely involved with the Order… he was too involved in the joke shop. I don't understand why they would kill him. He didn't know anything."

This is painful. She sounds so desperate and sad. He looks down at her and wipes some tears away with his thumbs. Harry loves her, I can see that, and she loves him, I can see that too. It makes me angry and it makes me jealous. I would never be able to comfort her like that because I was the reason for her pain. I'm always the reason for her pain.

"Dumbledore is in his office when you're ready to talk to him." Harry says softly, I barely hear him. He leans down and kisses her and she lets him. "Let's go inside."

"I hate them, Harry." She says while wiping away tears. "I hate all those Death Eaters."

"Me too, honey." He says, calling her a term of endearment, making them sound like some old married couple. I hate him for it.

With tears streaming down her face she slips on her shoes. Harry picks up her cloak and vest, carrying them in one arm and his other is secure around her waist. They pass the old tree that I'm leaning on and for a moment I think I may go unnoticed. Harry's eyes catch mine and he stops dead in his tracks to glare at me with every ounce of hate he possesses in his body. I wonder if he knew of my involvement. I don't look at him. My eyes are pinned on Ginny who's looking steadily at the ground.

Harry's arm tightens around her protectively and I almost growl at him. I don't like it when people touch my things, even if they don't know they're mine yet. "What do you want, Malfoy?" He asks angrily.

I don't say anything to him. I just stare at the top of Ginny's red head, willing her to look at me so she can see all that I want from her, all they we'll be. "Come on," she says quietly, still looking at the ground and tugging on Harry's arm. "Let's go in. I'm not in the mood for this." She says in a tired voice. Her disposition is so different from the one she had just moments before, when she looked so blissfully happy.

I watch them walk towards the castle doors with out so much as a word. She is the one thing that I want and I won't let her just walk by me next time. I almost stop her and say something to her. Something nice… something good like I'm sorry…but I don't because I wouldn't really mean it. When she reaches the last step she looks over her shoulder and right into my eyes. I freeze for a moment as her amber eyes take me in flatly. She turns away and walks into the building, leaning on Harry Potter for support after I let out a breath.

My heart hurts and my mind is all boggled up. The look in her eyes held no hatred or love, no feeling at all really. Bored indifference was what she felt for me. Not important and not even worthy enough to hate. She felt nothing for me and she never would. I had done so much at that point already. I had hurt so many people and people had hurt me and she couldn't even muster up one iota of feeling for me.

My greatest fear was being realized at this moment… she would never love me the way I wanted her to and it was my own fault. At that moment I hated her for it.

My eyes flutter open and I come into my own body again. My muscles are stiff and I'm laying down on my back in a hospital bed. I feel warmth at my side and smell a faint scent of flowers by my nose. I look down to my left and see a head of red hair. Ginny is asleep, lying by my side, her small hand resting on my chest. I just went through every bad thought and memory in my mind. I feel unclean and upset. It was a living nightmare and I don't want her to touch me right now. I don't want her love because I feel as though I'll contaminate her somehow.

My mind showed me how I had taken her away from happiness so many times, yet she says she loves me? What if what she felt for me now wasn't real? She has to be pretending.

X

I feel a difference in his body so I lift my head up. He's awake, staring at the ceiling and blinking rapidly. I almost jump up in happiness. With in seconds I'm laughing and hugging him.

"Thank God!" I say holding him tight when his silver eyes rest on mine. "You're awake!"

I go to give him a kiss but he turns his head away. It wounds me. He's never done that to me before but I recover quickly and plaster a smile on my face. "Of course, you probably don't feel well. I shouldn't be climbing all over you." I say with a weak laugh.

He doesn't respond so I stand up and clasp my hands together nervously. "Are you alright?" I ask him timidly.

He nods his head jerkily and I notice he refuses to look in my eyes. "I'm fine." He says sharply. Again his coldness hurts me but I don't let it show. He's been through a lot and I shouldn't be selfish about his reactions.

"You know, with as much as we are in here and all the donations you make, we should probably own this hospital by now." Another failed attempt at lightening the mood that goes unnoticed by him. "I'll get a medi-witch." I say, leaving him in there, staring out the window.

After the doctor checks him over and declares that he's fine, despite what he went through, we're left alone again.

"So, what do you want to do about Harry now?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I don't care."

"You don't care?" This isn't like Draco. He isn't passive and he doesn't let things go with out things working out to his advantage. He shrugs again and I sit down in the chair beside his bed. "You can press charges if you want to. There's really no way to cover up what Harry did to you…"

"I said I don't care!" He snaps at me.

We're quiet for a few moments and I can feel a wall being built between us. "What happened?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Just drop it." He says sharply, and I do. I don't understand why he would be acting this way but I guess there must be a reason, and it breaks my heart.

With an address to a head healer and some pain medication we're able to go home. The kids tackle Draco as soon as he reaches the door but he doesn't greet them with his usual enthusiasm and he pushes a persistent Cassius off of him roughly. He stomps by them with out so much as a hello to either of his sons and he doesn't even look at his daughter.

"Your Father isn't feeling well, Cass." I say as I help him stand up. "Just give him some time." I tell them as we watch Draco slowly climb the stairs to our bedroom. I feel like crying again. He's never acted this way towards us.

He doesn't come down for dinner and refuses to see any visitors or his own children for the rest of the day. When nighttime comes around I put them in bed and timidly make my way back to the bed room. I'm nervous, and I'm a bit frightened. I don't know what to expect from him now, and that scares the hell out of me. I take a deep breath before opening the door to our bed room. I just need to give him time and space. I don't know what he went through but it wasn't good, so I must be understanding.

He's already in bed, laying on his side and facing the opposite wall when I enter. I don't know if he's asleep so I quietly go into the bathroom and shower, brush my teeth, and get into my night clothes. I slide into the cool sheets beside him and face his strong back. I put a tentative hand out and touch his shoulder blade. He flinches away from my touch and I jerk my hand back with a blush on my cheeks.

"Talk to me, Draco." I say desperately.

"There isn't anything to talk about."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

He sits up and runs his fingers through his hair. "I can't be by you right now." He says and I feel as though he slapped me. He removes the covers and steps out of the bed. "I'll go sleep in another room."

I watch him go. "but I don't understand." I say quietly as he shuts the door.

X

"Does Daddy not like us anymore?"

"What makes you think that?" He shrugs his small shoulders and she pulls him onto her lap. "Cassius, your Dad is going through a really hard time right now. That doesn't mean that he loves you any less."

"But he's been so mean to us." She hugs him them and says something I can't hear into his ear.

I watch him jump off of her lap and run after his brother, forgetting for the moment all of his troubles. With a weight on my shoulders I watch as she drops her head and takes a very deep breath. I haven't spoken to her in four days. I can't bring myself to. I can't really explain why I can't…. I'm confused with myself, I'm confused with her. Why does she even love me? It can't be real. It can't be. I've taken three showers already today because of that horrible unclean feeling that is constantly with me now, since the curse…. I can't shake it.

I don't want to make her unhappy anymore. Everything I touch I ruin.

She runs a tired hand through her hair and her back straightens. She stands up, wiping away tears from her eyes, and walks towards the kids. I turn from the doorway and go back in side. I'm no longer running for the Wizengamot, I'm no longer going to work. I don't really care about Harry Potter. I'm like a ghost of my former self. If you were shown every horrible thing you ever did and every horrible thing that was done to you 'm sure you'd feel the same.

Later that night Ginny enters the library where I'm sitting, reading a book, trying to get images out of my mind. She walks towards me and sits down in front of my chair. She looks nervous and self-conscious. It hurts me to see it and I almost reach out to touch her, but I don't.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, looking straight at my shoes. I see a frown creasing her forehead, I'm hurting her.

I always hurt her.

"Fine." Is my short answer because I can't articulate anything else.

She nods her head then and looks me in the eyes. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

"Draco, the children miss you." She says, sitting up on her knees and placing her hands on my thighs. "They miss their father." Her hands move up a little further and I feel the familiar desire for her burn with in me. "I miss you."

Her voice is low and inviting, but flashes of that windowless room and Henry flash in my mind and I throw her hands off of my legs. No wonder my father tried to cover up that memory. Her face looks pained again and I can almost hear her heart breaking.

"Have you contacted the head healer yet?" she asks while looking at the fire. Her eyes are glassy and reflecting the flames, making orange and red flash along her brown eyes.

"No." I say shortly again.

She looks at me then with big pleading eyes and I almost take her in my arms. "Please, tell me what's wrong." She says desperately. "I want to help you, Draco."

"There isn't anything to help." I say turning my head away from her. I mean it too… there isn't anything she can do.

"Okay," she says slowly, trying to be patient with me. She sits up straighter and kisses my cheek. It takes all my strength not to pull away. "I'm here when you're ready to talk to me."

"I killed your brother."

She sits back. "What?"

I stand up and walk over to the fire place. "I killed your brother."

Her mind is working behind her eyes but she doesn't move from the floor. "No, Lucius killed Charlie… I was there when it happened."

Anger shoots through me because she doesn't understand and I throw my hand along the mantle piece, sending everything crashing to the ground. She jumps and makes a strange, fearful, noise. "No, I killed your brother. His name was George. I tortured him until he died. It was the night of my initiation." She doesn't say anything so I turn to her. "Do you love me still?"

She shakes her head. "You're lying." I look at her hard, to tell her that I'm not. "Why are you telling me this?" she says with a cry in her voice. She doesn't want to hear this… she doesn't want to know, but I have to tell her.

"Because it's the truth… It took me four hours to kill him. I didn't feel bad about it… I didn't feel any sympathy for him. The only regret that I had then was that it may hurt you but that was it." I say harshly, towering over her. "He didn't beg, but I didn't give him much of a chance to. He said you would never love me, he was sure of it. How does that make you feel now?"

She stands up and pushes my chest. "Stop saying these things!"

"I'm not a good person." I say, grabbing the arms that are hitting me. "I'm a terrible person. I've hurt many people…" I trail off looking into her eyes that are full of tears. "but I hurt you the most, didn't I?"

"Why are you doing this?"

She looks so sad and so hurt by my words. My mind races with images that were recalled in my mind during the curse. How many times have I used my strength against her? How many times have I yelled at her, or hit her, or made her do things she didn't want to do? How many times have I forced her to say she loved me? I always make her cry. I always make her hurt. There is no way she could ever want me… she must hate me and she's too afraid to admit it.

"Do you want a divorce?"

"What?" she looks at me then with a face full of alarm. "No, I don't."

"If you wanted one… if you wanted to leave. I wouldn't stop you."

"Don't say those things to me." She says sadly, looking at the floor. "I know you've had a tough time with that curse-"

"This has nothing to do with that fucking curse." I spit out harshly. "I want you to take the kids and stay with your family."

She looks up at me. "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" I snap meanly. I can't control my temper right now. She doesn't get it. I'm trying to give her a chance, I'm trying to free her from myself… it's probably the first unselfish thing I've done for her… but obviously I'm bad at it because she keeps on crying. "Go stay with your parents."

"I don't want to stay with my parents."

"They're your family." I say. I've taken away enough family members of hers. She should try to be with the ones that are left. Why is she looking at me like that?

"You're my family." She says lifting her hands to my face.

I pull them off. "Leave."

"Did that curse make you hate me too?" she whispers fiercely, but doesn't give me a chance to respond. She storms out of the room and I watch her go, tempted to go after her and take everything back.

A few hours later I leave the library to look for her. She's gone, and so are the kids.

X

"Thank you." I say tiredly as my father helps me carry my children up the stairs.

"No, problem." He whispers. He lays Gavin down in the big bed that he's sharing with me and his brother. "I'm glad you came to us."

I don't look at him as I lay the baby down in an old crib that my father dug out of the attic. I showed up at their home two days ago and they let me in with open arms, well partially open. I haven't talked to any of them about what was happening with Draco because I'm too confused about it myself and I know they hate him. They would be a little bias.

The only reason I came here was because he wanted me to. I'm trying to do what he wants so maybe he'll turn into himself again. Did he really kill George? I don't even know how to feel about that if he really did. I have a constant pain in my chest now… Does he not love me anymore?

"I'm not tired." Whines Cassius as I tuck the covers around his body.

He is very tired. There are circles under his eyes and he can barely keep them open. "Go to sleep, baby." I tell him with a kiss to his cheek.

"Where is Daddy?" he yawns and stretches his hands above his head. Last night he and Gavin cried until they passed out from exhaustion. They've never really been this long with out Draco around. "I miss him."

"Me too." I whisper. "But maybe if you go to sleep now you'll see him in your dreams." I tell him in an attempt to stop the tantrum I can see coming.

He nods his head then like he understands and closes his eyes. Within seconds all three of them are asleep and my father and I walk out of the room. Shutting the door softly.

"That wasn't so bad." My father says with a smile.

I don't respond. We walk down into the kitchen where my mother is bustling around like she always had when I was little. I sit down at the table uncomfortably. This isn't where I want to be, this isn't my family anymore. A bitter feeling towards Draco shoots through me for putting me in this situation. I barely talk to either of them. My dad has taken the kids fishing once but that was the extent of the contact they've had. It's very distant in this house with me in it.

"Ginny." my mother greets as she slams down a cup of tea in front of me. She's still cold towards me, but I know she's trying to piece together a lost connection between the two of us. I don't really care. "Are the children finally asleep?"

"Yes," I say shortly and put my hands around my cup to warm them.

"They should be going to bed much earlier." She tells me like I was a child again. I glare at her back as she does something over the stove. This is why I hate it here.

"Maybe," I say lightly as I take a sip from the cup.

"Do you want to tell us what happened now?" asks my father and I jump, forgetting he was in the room. "I'm pleased you came to us… did Malfoy do something?"

"Of course he did." My mom interjects. "Why else would she be here? She probably didn't have anywhere else to go. Last resort we are." She says angrily. I agree with her though. I don't want to be here… and the fact that she keeps talking about Harry like he's some kind of God is starting to piss me off. She might not know what he's done but I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"Molly," my dad warns in a low tone. He turns back to me. "You can talk to us if you want to."

I look into his desperate blue eyes and see a longing there that I can't place. My eyes shift to my mother's tense back as she stirs something in a large pot. Why is she cooking this late? I don't know this house… I don't know these people anymore. I smile at my dad.

"I appreciate you letting me stay here." I say as if I was talking to a stranger. "I just needed a different perspective I suppose." I don't know what I meant by that but it sounded good. I stand up and I can see my mother's head turn so she can see me out of the corner of her eye. "I'm going to go now."

"No, don't." my father stands up and places his hand on mine. "We're trying here, Gin."

"I know." I tell him softly. "I want you to be apart of my children's lives." Is all I say, because I don't know if I want them to be apart of mine. There is too much bad water running between us and I'm afraid we'll never be able to build a bridge.

I go up the stairs and feel a little bit guilty when I wake up the kids that I just got to sleep. They whine sleepily and Lavinia cries. We floo back to Malfoy Manor and I put them in their beds. The boys go to sleep with a smile on their little faces, happy to be home, finally. Lavinia quiets down eventually and I put her in her crib. I take a moment to collect my courage before walking into the main room.

I had expected him to be in bed, but he wasn't. The bathroom light is on and the door is propped open. Warm light streams across the floor boards and mist comes from the door. He's taking a shower.

I take slow steps to where he is and I can see is body outlined through the glass. With out saying anything I remove my clothes and step in behind him. His body is tense and his back is to me. He doesn't move, nor does he say anything to acknowledge my presence. The water has made his hair a shade darker and it clings to the back of his neck. I feel like I haven't seen him in years but it's only been a couple of days.

I step close to him and wrap my arms around his body, pressing my chest into his tense back. I kiss his skin. "I love you…" I say lightly over and over again as I place kisses around his back and neck. I need him to know that. I know Draco well enough to know that he has to always be assured of that. It's like he believes no one could ever really feel that way about him. I don't understand why.

He turns his head a little and I can see the dark stubble on his face. He hasn't shaved since he's been home from St. Mungo's over a week ago. "Why?" he asks in a hoarse voice.

"Why do I love you?" I ask puzzled. His head jerks up and down. I rest my forehead against his shoulder blade. "Do I need a reason to?"

"You have plenty of reasons not to." He says with venom and it makes me move back.

I drop my hands from his body and stare at the smooth muscles of his back. He doesn't want me anymore…. I was hoping that this was a side effect of the curse but my resolve is starting to melt and fear is setting in. "If you want me to leave," I say with tears in my eyes. "If you want me to go, I will."

He doesn't say anything. He doesn't turn around. The water sounds loud to my ears as it slams against our skin and the floor. It's almost deafening and I can't stand it. I open the shower door and grab a towel. Stepping out I put it around me and hope that the water on my face will wash out the tears that I'm crying.

"If you don't want me anymore, Draco, you have to tell me because I'll leave if I knew that's what you really wanted."

Again no response. I go into the main bedroom and take deep breaths. I feel my heart pounding in my ears and my stomach is turning over. He doesn't want me anymore. I never thought of this as a possibility. I focus anger on Harry for bringing that curse on him that made him this way. I tighten the towel around my body and look at my toes. Trying to catch my breath before I go to pack my things again.

"It's not what I want." I turn towards his voice. He's in the doorway of the bathroom in a pair of dark slacks. "I've always done things for myself." He says as he walks into the room. He looks miserable. I guess we both haven't been sleeping well. "I always do what I want. What do you want?"

"I want you." I say steadily, looking him straight in the eyes.

"You shouldn't."

"I do."

He looks down with a pained expression as he shakes his head. What is going on with him? He's never been like this. He's never acted this way before. His eyes lock with mine and I hope that he sees I'm being honest with him. He looks relieved after a few moments and walks towards me. He grabs my wrists and pulls me close to his chest, kissing me hard on the mouth.

"This is your last chance." He says as his hands slide down my arms and start to undo the towel. "I'll let you go if you want." He says as his breathing becomes heavier. "but if you say you want me, I'll never give you the option to leave again. You'll have to belong to me always."

I smile at that, it's the old Draco in him coming out.

"I want you."

He smiles then and all the demons that were in his eyes fly away.


	32. Chapter 32

"Get off the chair, Gavin!" Cassius' voice rings down the hallway so I follow it. He sounds very angry. "Get off or I'm telling!"

I stop in the door way of my office and see my two sons fighting over my desk chair. They're both dressed in medieval knight armor with play wands in their hoister belts next to their glittering fake swords.

"Gavin!" he yells again, Gavin turns away like he doesn't hear and crosses his arms. "I'm King Arthur; I get to sit on the throne!"

"Who me be?" questions Gavin, looking at his brother as if his ranting is unjustified. "I be King Arthur."

Cassius grabs his arms and tries to pull him off. "You're Lancelot. Now move!" That makes me smile, they've been obsessed with the story of King Arthur and his round table since Ginny began reading it to them.

Gavin doesn't move so Cassius goes for his arm again. I know I should interfere but I like to watch them interact with each other. I never had any siblings to play with growing up, so I like to watch them. He successfully pulls him off and my youngest son lands on his back. He sits up, his lip starts to tremble and he begins to cry. I know he's not really hurt; he's more shocked that he fell.

Cassius looks alarmed and crouches down beside him, giving him a hug. "I'm sorry," he says worriedly. "Don't cry. You're okay."

"You hurt me!" cries Gavin, wiping tears with his small hands. He has the tone of the little sibling who is going to get the older one in trouble. "You are mean, Cass!"

"I'm sorry." Cassius says desperately, trying to help his brother up. "Please, don't tell on me. You can sit on the chair if you want to."

"Gavin, are you alright?" I ask, finally stepping into the room.

They both look at me stunned and then Cassius drops his head. I haven't spoken to them since I've been home from the hospital. I know I've been cold and distant towards them and they must be confused. I'm glad that they're home and I have missed them so it's hard for me to see them act so timid towards me. Ginny and I worked everything out but I'm nervous to talk to them, I'm not sure why.

"I ok." Gavin answers softly, I notice him take Cassius' hand and a wave of guilt rushes through me… they're afraid and it's because of me.

"What are you guys playing?" I ask, trying to make conversation. I didn't know I could sound so awkward talking to my own children.

They look at me fearfully, like if they answer they may get in trouble. After a few moments Cassius answers. "Knights of the round table." He mumbles.

"Ah, I see." I say stepping further into the room. "And you're the king?" He nods his head proudly, his fear starting to dwindle. I turn to Gavin. "And you must be the fearless Sir Lancelot." He smiles at me and takes out his sword and swings it around to show me. "Well, you can't really play Knights of the Round Table with out a round table, now can you?" I ask.

I take the wand from my pocket and transfigure my desk into a dark blue, round table. It's short enough so it's just their size. I then point to a few chairs, shrinking them to fit their small bodies, and I make my desk chair look like a real throne. The boys look so excited and they clap their hands in delight. I had forgotten how cool magic can be to a little kid.

They run over to the table and sit down, marveling at the stars that are moving in constellations across the top of the midnight blue table. I am a great wizard, if I do say so myself. It would make even McGonagall proud.

Cassius looks up to me and smiles, I know that we'll be fine and that things will be back to normal soon. "You can be Merlin, Daddy."

I smile a lopsided smile at the invitation. "And what noble quest will you be going on today?"

Cassius furrows his brow in thought; he looks to Gavin and his face lights up. He has an idea. "We have to save the princess from an evil dragon that has her locked away in a cage." He says excitedly.

They both stand up, with determined looks on their faces. They take their play time seriously, it seems. "And where is this princess?" I ask lightly, trying not to laugh at them.

Cassius takes out his sword and points. "She is upstairs!" he yells and they both start running in that direction. "We have to hurry."

"Hurry, Daddy!" yells Gavin over his shoulder.

I follow them and a smile comes to my face when I realize the princess is their little sister, and the cage is her crib.

X

"So I'm the evil dragon?" I ask with my hands on my hips. I'm blocking the door to the nursery so they can't get in. I just put the baby down for a nap.

"Well…" says Cassius trailing off. "You won't let us in."

"Your sister is sleeping." I say sternly. "I'm not an evil dragon holding her hostage."

They both fiddle nervously with their fake swords. Gavin holds out his hand trying to get me to understand. "It's just tend, Mommy. It not for real."

"Yes, Gin, it's just pretend," I look up at Draco who is following behind them. He has a smirk on his face. "I don't think anyone could ever confuse _you_ with a fire breathing dragon." He says in joking voice.

I narrow my eyes at him and he laughs. My annoyance softens a bit; it's good to see him laugh again. "You can't go in there, boys." I say. "Lavinia is asleep, so you're going to have to go find another princess."

The two sigh loudly and grumble about me as they walk away. I catch the end of Cassius sentence as he says, '…never lets us have any fun…' I roll my eyes at that and look at Draco again.

He is totally amused. "What is so funny?"

He shrugs his shoulders and doesn't answer me. With two steps he's in front of me with a soft smile on his face. "I'm glad you all are home." He says and gives me a gentle kiss on the mouth.

"I'm glad too." I tell him and take his arm as we walk down the hallway. "Now that you're feeling better, do you plan on pressing charges against Harry?" I ask.

"Nope."

I raise an eyebrow. "Why not? At least we could get a restraining order against him or something. I don't want him to hurt any more members of our family. There's something not right about him." I say with a worried look on my face.

We enter his study where the boys are playing at a small round table… Where did that come from? Draco's voice brings me out of my wonderings. "I can take care of it myself." He says lightly and my eyes shoot to his.

That doesn't sound good. "What do you mean you'll take care of it yourself?" I ask hesitantly as he pulls me down to sit beside him on the couch.

"I mean that I can take care of it myself." He repeats. He hesitates before he kisses my cheek. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

That was annoying. I push at his chest and stand up. "Don't do anything stupid."

He scoffs at me. "I never do anything stupid." I give him a pointed look. He sighs. "I'm telling you not to worry. I'm not going to kill him."

That does not make me feel any better. I just got him back… I don't need him taken away from me again. "Draco…" I say trailing off.

He grabs my hand and pulls me down again. "Let's not talk about it."

I relax into his body and listen to the boys as they play behind us. His hand comes up and brushes some hair away from my face I take it and kiss it. He pulls back and he looks at me through thoughtful eyes. "Are you alright?" I ask him because of the strange way that he's looking at me.

The night I came back from my parent's home we didn't have sex, we slept together unclothed but he didn't try anything. I was kind of surprised. We still haven't been together in that way yet because of him. His hands are shy, less confident and his kisses are light and hesitant. I don't understand it. He's still attracted to me isn't he? Maybe I shouldn't put too much thought into it.

He must have read the worry in my eyes becomes he kisses me and turns away quickly. "You'll just have to be patient with me." He says softly so the kids won't hear him.

I nod my head like I understand, even though I don't. "Okay…"

He looks to me again with an uneasy expression, "I just saw a lot of things that I didn't want to relive, so it's been difficult for me to be intimate with you." He says and I can feel a blush on my cheeks. "But I do still want you."

A flash of my brother George goes through my head but I stamp it down. He would have wanted me to happy, no matter who I was with, right? I turn away and try not to think about it… it's morbid. I feel his hand on my leg and I look into his eyes. They're darkening with a familiar desire that I've seem so many times.

He kisses my shoulder. "Will you let me make love to you tonight?" he asks quietly into my ear.

Yes! My body screams, I've missed his touch so much since this whole ordeal started. It's frustrating. I smile at him and kiss him to give him my answer. He's smiling when I pull back and I'm relieved. He's turning into his old self again.

"I have to go out today to take care of a few things." he tells me after a few moments. There's a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"What do you mean?" I ask slowly, a pool of dread is starting to sink into my stomach. "Do you mean for your company?" I ask hopefully.

He smirks. "Something like that." Is all he says but I don't question him.

He plays and reconnects with the kids for a few more hours then he announces he has to go. After he says goodbye to everyone he pulls on his cloak and leaves. I'm torn between being happy that he's actually leaving the house, or worried about what he's doing.

I have a feeling Harry Potter is going to be in for a rough night.

X

I was pondering all of the things that I could do to Potter, but I already took away the most precious thing he had… Ginny…So really what more could I do to the guy? I've won, in the most important matter. I got the girl, he didn't. But I am still pissed off at him. Not only for what he did for me, but what he's done to Ginny and the things my children had to witness because of his stupidity.

Cassius already has a problem trusting adult men because of what happened with Blaise when he was three years old. Seeing a drunk Harry Potter stumble around our home declaring his love to his mother doesn't help anything. I put my butterbeer down and look up when I see him leave the bar. I stand and follow him out into the dark streets. I think he just might be an alcoholic… who would have guessed?

I walk a few paces behind him as he leans against a brick wall to catch his balance. It feels good to be outside again. I take a deep intake of the cool night air before approaching him.

"Potter."

He glares at me under a furrowed brow. "What do you want?"

"I think you owe me an apology."

He glares at me for a few moments, then his posture becomes less tense and he rubs the back of his neck, looking at the ground. "Listen Malfoy… I shouldn't have…. I mean, I'm sorry about that curse and all. It wasn't right." There's a bitter edge to his voice, like he doesn't want to say it but he can't help himself.

He actually apologized to me… that just makes me more angry. "You think?"

"Yeah," he says uncomfortably.

I lean against the same brick wall and put my hands in my pockets. My fingers are fiddling with my wand. "Are you done?"

"What do you mean?" he asks me, swaying slightly on his feet.

"Are done pining over my wife?" His eyes snap to mine in a blurred glare. "Because I would really like to know. She doesn't want you anymore; you do know that, right?"

He starts to walk away from me. He's angry now and red faced… it makes me smile.

"Oh, are you done talking to me?" I call out after him.

He makes an angry grunting sound and I smirk. All of a sudden we're twelve years old again at Hogwarts and I'm the bully. I pull out my wand and send a silent curse his way. He'll never know it was me, he'll never know why he can't enjoy a woman. It will wear off after some time; at least I think it will. I actually don't know and I don't care. Silent revenge is almost sweeter then if I were to crucio him in front of the entire town. I'm never the bigger person, I'm never the good guy and rarely ever do I forgive, even after someone apologizes.

Taking away the ability for him to get aroused is a blow to any man's ego and I think it's all I'm going to do to him for now since I get to go home to Ginny and he doesn't… I laugh to myself and apparate back to Malfoy Manor where I plan on doing something to my wife that Potter won't be able to do for a long time. I almost feel sorry for him…. almost…

I bound up the stairs at a fast pace, feeling full of energy and purpose. She's asleep when I enter the room; I had been gone all day getting things in order with my business and the ministry. That thing with Harry Potter was my last thing on my to do list. I step over to the bed and watch her for a few moments feeling extremely lucky that she even talks to me let alone let's me touch her. For a second I think of Henry and that dark room but her soft sigh banishes those thoughts away and I know I'll never associate the two of them ever again. I smooth a piece of hair behind her ear and she begins to stir.

"Draco?" she says sleepily, leaning towards my hand.

I smirk to myself and lean down to kiss her.

X

"Draco?"

His fingers linger on my face and I lean into them. I'm still too tired to open my eyes but I feel his warm breath against my face and then his cool lips touch my own.

"You taste like Butterbeer." I say tiredly as he sits down on the bed.

"And you taste delicious." He replies.

I open my eyes as he pushes my shoulder so I'm lying on my back. He begins kissing my collar bone. "You don't have to do this." I tell him as his hand begins to move the straps down on my night slip. "I don't want to rush you." I say worriedly. If he's not ready I don't want him to do something he's not comfortable with yet.

He lies down beside me and runs his fingers up my thigh. "Trust me, princess… I won't let you rush this."

"Thank God." I say, grabbing his hair and bringing him up for a kiss.

He chuckles. "Did someone miss me?"

I spin us so that he's lying on his back and I straddle him. "You have no idea."

We make love multiple times during the night and I've never felt more alive or more content. The sun is just starting to rise when we fall against each other, breathing heavily, completely exhausted. I run my fingers through his soft hair and smile tiredly at him. He smirks at me, rolling my body on top of his so that I cover him completely.

I lay my head down on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. "Would you change anything?" he asks me in a low voice. His fingers skim up and down my back, making invisible patterns on my skin.

I kiss his skin. "What do you mean?" I ask him with my eyes drooping shut.

He's quiet for a few moments contemplating how to word his next sentence. "If you could go back in time… If you could go back to when this all started… would you change anything?"

I lift my head up and look at his face. There are so many things I should change. My brothers would still be alive, I'd still talk to my family, I'd still be friends with Hermione and Harry, I wouldn't have had to endure the first, tough, two years of being with him. I furrow my brow and look at the hollow of his throat. If I did change anything I wouldn't have my children, I wouldn't have Draco the way he is now. We had to go through all of those horrible things so we could be at this place, at this moment, and I don't want to be anywhere else. Not for all the world.

I look into his eyes that are beginning to show signs of worry because of how long it's taking me to answer. I bring my face up and kiss him softly. "I wouldn't change anything." I say seriously.

His face is creased in a frown. "Do you mean that?"

I nod my head. "Everything has led up to this moment," I explain to him while bringing my fingers up to smooth some hair away from his face. "and I am rather fond of this position we're in right now."

He smirks then and the trouble erases from his expression. He flips us in one smooth movement and I begin laughing. "How do you like this position?" he asks me smugly as he settles himself between my legs.

"This is a good one too."

He kisses me deeply then and I sigh happily. Things will never be perfect for us, I know that, but who wants to be perfect anyways? I've always thought that perfection was boring and overrated; it's all the imperfections that make something interesting, right?


	33. Chapter 33

Epilogue-- 11 years later

Lavinia looks up at the scarlet Hogwarts train with wide fearful eyes. We're surrounded by a multitude of families seeing their children off to school with lingering hugs and smiling faces. I put my hand on her back and rub up and down soothingly.

"Are you nervous?" I ask gently.

She gulps loudly and shakes her head. "Of course not." She replies but her ridged posture and shaky hands tell me otherwise.

This is going to be her first year at school, her first year away from us. I'm sure her feelings are no where near the sadness that I feel at this moment. My baby girl is growing up. I watch her as she looks around at the other kids while chewing on her bottom lip. She has my hair color and my complexion but she is most certainly Draco's daughter. Her sharp features and intelligent gaze make her every bit a Malfoy as her last name. She's growing into a beautiful girl and there's a pang in my heart to see her turning into a woman. I smooth down her bangs that have been messed up from the wind and straighten the pony tail that trails down her back.

"You'll do fine." I tell her when she looks at me.

"What if no one likes me?" she asks softly, self-consciousness making its way into her voice.

I smile a gentle smile at her. "What's not to like?" I ask and she gives me an uncomfortable smile that looks more like a grimace. "You'll have nothing to worry about, Liv. You'll make plenty of friends this year and if you ever need anything you have your two older brothers to help you."

She makes a face at me. "Cassius said he would never speak to me if I was put in Slytherin and Gavin said he would disown me if I was sorted into Gryffindor."

I laugh at that. "They're just teasing you. They still talk to each other even though they're in those different houses. No matter what house you're in they'll still be happy to help you out, I promise."

"Not Hufflepuff." She mumbles. "Father said he'd transfer me to Durmstrang if I turned out to be a Hufflepuff."

I roll my eyes; I don't understand why Draco hates that house so much. "You're Father's an idiot." I say making her laugh, I probably shouldn't have said that about him, but I couldn't help it.

A group of giggling girls passes by us talking loudly. "Oh, look!" one of them squeals loudly. "There's Gavin and Cassius." I hear a loud loving sigh and the girls start to giggle again. "The Malfoy brothers are so handsome." One of them says.

Lavinia scoffs at the group of girls and makes a disgusted face at me. "That is just foul." She says fiercely.

I laugh and turn to where Draco is with Cassius and Gavin. They are turning in to good looking boys. I would never doubt that, of course since they're mine I'm probably a little partial. Because they're just a year apart most people think they're twins but I know them well enough to see major differences in their appearance.

Fifteen year old Cassius is almost as tall as his father, with the same slender build. He does look a lot like Draco but there is something unique and totally individual about him as well. He wears his hair short now and tousles it around his head in a way that he swears is fashionable, much to my dismay. His almond shaped gray eyes don't miss a thing and he has long beautiful fingers that look like a piano players. He wouldn't think to play such an instrument though. He's only obsessed with Quidditch.

The group of giggling girls passes by them and Gavin smirks in their direction causing them to blush and murmur among themselves excitedly. It's strange when you realize you're children are real people that don't really need you and not just your little babies anymore. Gavin turns back to his Father, who's speaking to them sternly, probably about how they should behave this year. He rolls his eyes at something and I smile.

Gavin is broader in the shoulders then his brother and his hair is wavy, falling into his eyes. Much to my annoyance he says he likes it that way. He still has a light cluster of freckles along his nose and cheeks that match his light brown eyes and he has a silver earring in one of his ears. The horror I felt when I saw that last year was almost unbearable.

Draco picks up our youngest daughter and holds her in his arms. She's such a daddy's girl and she never has to walk when he's around. Why waste your energy when someone willing holds you all day long? Evelyn looks over Draco's shoulder and smiles at me while waving her tiny hand. Her hair is done up in pigtails and her strawberry blonde curls fall down in ringlets around her face as she lays her chin on his shoulder. I smile at her and a wave a love rushes through me, there's always something special about the baby of the family.

I turn back to my Lavinia. "Let's go see if your Dad's done scolding your brothers." I say with a smile as I lead her over to where they're standing.

X

Both of my sons are not paying attention to me. They're looking around the Platform, trying to find their friends and rolling their eyes at me every time I say something. I had forgotten how annoying teenagers are.

I snap my fingers to bring thier focus back on me. "I'm serious." I say sternly. "I don't want any letters this year from your head's of house." I hike the five year old that's clinging to my side up a little further, she leans her head against my shoulder and her arm goes around my neck. "I don't want to hear anything about Firewhisky in the dorm rooms or snogging in broom closets." I send a pointed look to my youngest son and he just shrugs his shoulders and gives me a sheepish grin.

"That was a misunderstanding." He says. He's fourteen, he shouldn't be kissing anyone.

"I don't care what it was." I snap. "I don't want to hear about it. Your sister's going to be with you this year and I want you to be good role models for her." Cassius snorts and I narrow my eyes at him. "Unless you want to sit out on Quidditch this year, I suggest you try to set a good example."

His mouth drops open. "But I'm the seeker; you can't just make me sit out…. She'll be fine, Dad. Liv's a big girl now. I didn't have any one to help me out when I first came to Hogwarts."

"You'd be surprised what I can do." I say in a deep voice. He narrows his eyes and looks away, pouting into the distance. "and girls are different then boys… they're more sensitive."

Gavin smiles at his brothers scowl. "I wouldn't mind seeing Gryffindor losing a game or two." He says smugly.

My eyes fall on him. "That goes for you too. It doesn't matter to me if Slytherin loses anymore." That makes him stop smiling.

Ginny and Lavinia have made their way over to us and I give them warm smiles, ignoring the boys who are crossing their arms and huffing. "Are you ready for your first year at school, princess?"

She shrugs and looks at the train nervously, I want to hug her and make her feel better. I want her never to grow up. "I guess so." She says quietly.

"I want you two to make sure she finds a seat on the train." Says Ginny.

Again they both scoff. "She'll be fine!" says Gavin rolling his eyes. Ginny glares at him and he stops.

"I don't care what you have to say on the matter, Gavin Malfoy." I smirk at her tone, she makes a good mother. "You're going to act like a good older brother and make sure your sister is settled, whether you like it or not."

"Fine." He says annoyed.

"Cassius?" she questions him, he's still huffing off into the distance.

"We'll look after her. Don't worry." He says sharply.

There's movement in the crowd as kids start to get on the train. Lavinia gives me a worried look and starts to shuffle her feet uncomfortably.

"Evelyn, will you go to your Mother?" I ask the child in my arms. "I want to talk to your sister."

She nods her head and smiles a dimpled smile at me. "Okay, Daddy." She tells me sweetly and reaches her arms out to Ginny who takes her and holds her against her hip.

I take Lavinia's hand and move her away from the rest of the family. I bend down so that we're eye level and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, princess?"

"I'm fine." She says softly and I notice her eyes start to water. "It's just… It's just I'm going to miss home. Do I really have to be gone all year?" she asks desperately.

I give her a soft smile. "You won't be gone all year. You'll come home for winter break and we'll send you letters every week." A tear falls down her cheek and my heart breaks. "You're going to love Hogwarts, honey. You'll finally be able to do magic and learn a lot of cool things." I wipe the offending tear away. "You're lucky too that your brother's will be there with you."

She nods her head and sucks in a shaky breath. "Come on. We have to go or we'll miss the train." Says Gavin, looking over at us.

I nod at him and turn back to my daughter who's shaking lightly. I know she's shy and she's a homebody so this has to be tough for her. "I have something for you." I say as I take a small silver watch out of my pocket and secure it around her little wrist.

"Why do I need a watch?" she asks through her tears.

"Well, it tells you what time it is." I say with a laugh, but she doesn't smile. "Here," I say showing her a button on the side of the delicate face. "If you press that and talk into it I'll be able to hear you and we'll be able to talk to each other." I tap my own watch to show her. "So if you ever need to talk to me or if you're feeling homesick you can just use this… it's quicker then owls."

She looks down at it for a few moments and then presses the button; she brings it up to her face and speaks into it. "Daddy." She says quietly.

My watch lights up and her voice filters through it. I smirk at her and she smiles.

"We have to go." Stresses Cassius' annoyed voice. I look up and notice most of the kids are already on the train.

"Alright, sweetie." I say taking her hand and walking her back towards everyone else.

She gives me a long lingering hug and says in my ear. "Bye Dad. I love the watch."

"Have fun." I kiss her cheek and watch as she gives Ginny a hug and a kiss.

"I love you." Says Ginny, she then goes to each of the boys and gives them hugs and kisses.

"This is embarrassing." Says Gavin as she moves on to him.

"Well, you will have to endure it." She replies giving him a kiss on the cheek that he scowls at.

I laugh and give each of them a pat on the back, we're past hugs now. They're growing into men and don't want that kind of attention from me anymore. With a weight on my chest I watch the three of them board the train. Lavinia looks over her shoulder as she goes up the stairs and smiles at us. I send a wink her way and put my arm around Ginny's waist as the train starts to move.

"She'll be alright, won't she?" Asks Ginny.

I look to her and notice tears in her eyes. She cries every year. "She'll be fine."

The train takes off into the distance and our youngest child starts to cry. "I want to go too." She whines against Ginny's shoulder.

"You have a while before you can go, baby." Says Ginny as she rubs her back.

"But I miss them already." She says seriously with a small frown on her pale face. Her little blue dress brings out the blue in her slate colored eyes and her apple cheeks are flushed a light pink. She turns to me with her lower lip jutting out. "Why can't I go now, Daddy?"

"You are much too young." I say seriously, mimicking her serious face. "but you'll be older before you know it." I say and there's a pain that goes through me when I realize how true those words are.

Ginny notices the look in my eyes and kisses my cheek. "Are you ready to go home?"

I nod my head and take Evelyn from her. I really do love little girls, they're just so sweet. She closes her eyes and rests her head against my shoulder as we walk back into the train station. She has to be tired; she woke up so early today to help everyone pack and all the excitement has to be getting to her.

She yawns against my neck. "Can we see the horsies today?" she asks tiredly. She's referring to the stables at Malfoy Manor. Each of the children has their own horse that they have to take care of when they're home but Evelyn seems extremely attached to them.

"Maybe tomorrow, Honey." Answers Ginny as she takes my free hand in her own.

"But I want to." She pouts.

"I know," I answer. "but lets get home and settled first. You have the whole house to yourself now. Isn't that neat?" I feel her smile against my neck and nod her head.

We walk in silence out of the station and every once and a while I look over to Ginny and take her in. She really is beautiful and age has only made her more attractive to me. I'm kind of looking forward to having the kids out of the house so I can have her all to myself again. She must feel my eyes upon her because she turns to me and smiles, squeezing my hand in a promise of later things.

Once on the side walk the sun beats down on us and I let go of Ginny's hand to shield Evelyn's eyes from the sun when she starts to whine. I turn to my left and bump into someone and I'm too focused on my daughter that I don't realize who it is.

"I'm sorry." I say to whoever I just plowed into.

The person doesn't say anything and he doesn't move. I finally focus my eyes and see Ron Weasley standing in front of me. Behind him is the entire Weasley family with Granger and Potter. They were seeing their family members off to Hogwarts today as well.

Ginny steps up beside me and gives them an uneasy smile. Things still aren't smooth between them. "Hi." She says softly.

A few of the Weasley's ignore her. Some say a small greeting to us and Mr. Weasley asks how we're doing. Finally the awkwardness is too much to bear so I snake my arm around Ginny's waist and start steering her in the opposite direction with the exhausted five year old complaining about the heat against my shoulder.

"Well, we need to be going." I say. "Bye." I don't bother to say 'goodbye' because I really could care less what kind of life they have after we depart. I'd prefer it not be good.

"See you around Minister Malfoy." Ron's voice sounds bitter and it makes me smirk.

He must hate that he works for me, they all must hate it. I don't think any of them thought I could ever become Minister of Magic. It was rather easy really; politics is more like a popularity contest then anything else. Once back at Malfoy Manor I put Evelyn down in her room to finish off her nap. I twirl one of her strawberry blonde curls between my fingers and smile down at her. Her hair color is really pretty, and it gets lighter every year so I think she'll be a complete blonde by the time she reaches eleven.

"I have to stop by the Gallery today." Whispers Ginny from the doorway. "Will you be fine here?"

I turn to her and nod my head. I bought an empty building in Diagon Alley for her twenty fifth birthday. She turned it into an art gallery, showing still and magical works of art from local artists. She really loves running it and it makes me happy to see her so thrilled with something.

"Alright." She looks between me and Evelyn and a fond smile comes to her face. I notice it and stand up, walking towards her. When I'm close enough my arms encircle her waist and I kiss her. "I love you." She murmurs against my lips.

"I know." I say with a smirk. I close the door to our daughter's room and walk her out into the hallway. "You know since the kids are gone we won't be woken up in the middle of the night by terrible music blaring from Gavin's room…"

"Or Cassius running into things with his broom because he thinks it's alright to practice inside of the house…"

"And," I continue where she left off. "We don't have to worry about shagging in the library because Lavinia won't be here to walk in on us."

She smiles then. "And we were so sad to see them go." She says with a laugh.

"Three down, one more to go." I say teasingly.

She sighs loudly and frowns. "They will be alright, right?" she asks me for the millionth time. We've gone over this every year since Cassius first started going.

I take her face in my hands. "They will be perfectly fine." I tell her earnestly. "We can always have more to replace them if anything goes wrong."

"Draco!" she yells pushing my chest and laughing. "I can't believe you could say that about your own children."

I shrug my shoulders and steer her into our bedroom. "I like the process of making babies."

She rolls her eyes but doesn't stop me when I start undressing her. I never would have guessed my life would turn out this way. I never thought I could be this happy or this fulfilled with life…She kisses my neck bringing me out of my thoughts. I really do love this girl, and she loves me. I have no idea why, but she does. I'm probably the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
